Earth: A Forged Destiny
by We'retheDesperateMeasures-ODST
Summary: It's 1968 and Earth now knows they aren't alone. After being victorious in 'Nam, the U.S. and other nations on Earth all unite for the common good to prevent the Sith from conquering the Sol System. Will there be a detente in the Cold War in order to protect Earth? Or will Earth fall due to disagreements? Follow this story from the events just before the Shadow of Revan to KOTET.
1. IMPORTANT MESSAGE-READ FIRST

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR! PLEASE READ BEFORE STORY!**

I will admit here and right now on the all-holy Bible that I will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

This fic is inspired by the following stories: _Strange Surroundings by PaladinDelta_ , _Days of Fire by ghost company_ , _Resistance by Jay Simpson_ , and _Star Wars: A New Ally by Wolf2_.

However, this is not a conventional Earth in the Star Wars universe fic because this story takes place in an alternate 1960s where JFK survived his assassination attempt and General George S. Patton is still alive!

In other words, Earth is in the Cold War era because it makes sense for the sake of the setting and in a way to make the story unique from the other fics.

Imagine an unlikely alliance (no pun intended by me, but it will be similar to my other fic) between the U.S. and the Soviet Union in which ** _Fortunate Son_** plays in Huey helicopters and Russian tanks followed suit playing the **_U.S.S.R. N_** _ **ational Anthem**_ as they both made an epic charge as the unified forces of Earth battle the Empire! (Sorry for saying this to one of my favorite conservatives in history; Ronald Reagan, but for this story, it's a situation of the enemy of my enemy is my friend. At least you still have your evil empire. May you rest in peace, sir.)

Like I said this is an alternate universe and I just want to let you know that in no way am I trying to be sexist or whatever label you put here. Just understand that this is the 1960s we're talking about and in our timeline the Civil Rights movement took longer than what will happen in this fic.

JFK managed to pass Civil Rights legislation in the spring of 1964, but I want to warn you that there will be some descriptions of sexism and racism in the story. My main characters _will not_ be racist at all since they grew up with minorities, but be aware that they will have _limited_ sexist beliefs and **the views of the characters in the story are not my view at all**.

What I'm trying to say is that once again it is the culture of the period, not my personal beliefs, so please do not call me a racist, sexist, homophobic, bigot, etc just because I wrote some dialogue for this story.

Besides, this is a Star Wars story and the Sith Empire are specists, which is a form of racism. Fictional yes, but it still is racism.

P.S. The Vietnam War ended peacefully in 1967 just to let you know. I will not get into too much detail about it since it is still a sore subject even today, but just know that North and South Vietnam still exists as completely separate nations just like North and South Korea.

* * *

I also want to inform you right here, right now just like my story _Star Wars: Unlikely Alliance_ : the people of Earth and their equipment are immune to the Force.

What I mean is that choking and lightning is not going to work on Earthlings and the Force users cannot use the Force to grab an M-14 rifle for instance.

I will not tell you how it is possible because I do not want to spoil the story, but what I will tell you is that lightsabers will still work on the Earthlings and the Force users can still throw objects as long as they're made in the Star Wars galaxy.

If you want to find out how: **Read the story**.

If you don't like the story because the Force will not work on a race of humans, too bad and cry to mommy all you want because this is only a scenario and ** _I'm not going to change_** ** _it_** **since I want to make it interesting**.

Besides the Yuuzhan Vong had a _limited_ immunity to the Force and in this fanfic, Earthlings are one hundred percent immune.

* * *

Also please don't tell me how the Star Wars factions would destroy Earth because of highly advanced tech, the Force, yadda yadda because I understand and I love Star Wars as much as how Trekkies love Star Trek **(AN: I can't believe I said that- yuck- heresy)**.

Anyway, three facts: stormtroopers were killed by a bunch of teddy bears with spears (imagine what rifles/ 'slugthrowers' could do), the conventional armies of Star Wars fight circa 1750-1867 Napoleonic 'shoot me style' (early WW1 counts too) and the fighters in Star Wars have a speed of an average WW2 fighter.

Let just say that Earth is going to be underestimated by a long shot (no pun intended).

* * *

 **Here is a basic oversimplification of what the story is about if you hadn't decided to read it or not:**

 **Jedi and Sith orders are shocked to its core**

 **Americans causing havoc!**

 **The Force is useless on Earthlings!**

 **Childhood Friends**

 **Blowing Shit Up!**

 **The Sith and Eternal Empires both underestimate Earth**

 **Earth is independent from the Republic**

 **Army / Marine Corps interservice rivalry**

 **Old Blood and Guts George S. Patton is still alive!**

 **Let's not forget about Chesty Puller! He's a major badass too!**

 **Lots of good ole music from the 60's**

 **Hippies are strange weirdos dude! Peace and Love are heresy to the Sith and they will be put to death! The Sith hate Hippies!**

 **Too many spoilers given out already!**

Yeah, about sums it up.

* * *

Finally, I do not own Star Wars. Not the game, not the movies, not the books, not the toys, not the franchise. Nothing! **THIS IS A HYPOTHETICAL SCENARIO**

Please don't sue me since my policy is right above.

The story is on next page.


	2. Intro and Timeline

_Happening in an alternate 1960's_

 _and in a galaxy not so far away..._

 **STAR WARS**

 **A Forged Destiny**

 **Man made a surprising discovery on the moon! American astronauts Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin had made first contact with extragalactic life!**

 **It was a diplomatic ship carrying senators from a government known as the 'Republic'.**

 **News quickly spread of the discovery of the extragalactic civilization and the war that was going on between them and a faction known as the Sith Empire.  
**

 **Realizing that the Sith Empire is essentially 'Space Nazism', the other nations of the world allied themselves with the Republic and prepared themselves for the inevitable confrontation with the 'Space Nazis'** **  
**

 **Witness the events of the Earth-Sith war and the Revolt against the Eternal Empire through the eyes of two Earthlings: Jacob Meyer of the United States Marine Corps and Samuel Westbrook of the United States Army's famed 82nd Airborne Division as they fight the 'Space Demons' known to the rest of the galaxy as 'Sith Purebloods' and Robots controlled by two deranged siblings.**

* * *

 **Timeline**

 **04:21: 15 ATC/April 21st, 1968** The peace treaty between North and South Vietnam was signed, ending the Vietnam conflict.

 **06:16:15 ATC/June 16th,** **196** **8** An unexpected announcement by the President of the United States, John Fitzgerald Kennedy and the United Nations Secretary-General, U Thant alongside the Cathar Republic Ambassador: Zorin Krasul. It was revealed to the world that Earth was not alone in the universe and immediately diplomatic relations were formed with the Republic.

 **07:04:15 ATC/July 4th, 1968** The Republic Ambassador to Earth, Zorin Krasul participates in the local New York City Fourth of July celebration, cementing further ties between the United States of America and the Republic.

 **10:24:15 ATC/ October 24th, 1968** After learning of the Sith's plans to conquer the Sol System, Earth decides to conduct a preemptive strike against the Empire in Operation: Black Eye. Under the command of World War II hero and Five star General George S. Patton, United Nation forces consisting of a Joint N.A.T.O-Warsaw Pact force assisted Republic Forces in the conquest of Korriban.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the quick interruption, but I want to inform you that this fic will be updated sporadically for now since I have to finish Unlikely Alliance and I also just want to see what you think of this story too._**

 ** _And also in case you are wondering, Earth will be utilizing mainly equipment circa 1968 and there will be some further alternate history in here but not much,_** ** _AND THERE WILL BE NO HIGHLY ADVANCED GEAR! What I mean is that for the sake of the plot some incompetent people have to go and be replaced by competent persons if you get my drift._**

 ** _Secretary_** ** _of Defense McNamara is the first one on my list and there will be more purged!_**

 ** _As for the reason why the Earthlings are overpowered?_**

 ** _It is simple: I would like to have a race that poses a potential threat to the Sith in a way that nobody could imagine. In the SWTOR lore, the Great Galactic, Cold, and Galactic wars are in a stalemate and yes, the Earthlings will turn the tide for the Republic._**

 ** _And imagine Soviet Troops fighting against Mandalorians! An ANZAC Battalion on Korriban! American troops fighting in the jungles of Felucia! And Brits infiltrating Dromund Kaas!_**

 ** _Ready for the battle of epic proportions?_**

 ** _FOR EARTH!_**

* * *

 ** _*Edit to add* OfficerDonNZ has agreed to make this a collaberative effort and you will see some of his OCs in the story. _**

**_I highly encourage you to read his stories such as_ _T he Time Displaced Sith._**


	3. A Night to Remember

**Private First Class Jacob Meyer- United States Marine Corps**  
 **07:04:15 ATC/July 4th, 1968**  
 **Indianapolis, Indiana, United States of America, Earth [Sol]**  
 **20:00/ 8:00 PM**

 _'Ah. The American dream.'_

It has been five months since the Devil Dog returned from the rice paddies and jungles of Vietnam. The United States Marine was in the South East Asian country fighting off the North Vietnamese and Viet Cong.

Now, Meyer was safe back home, not worrying about snakes, punji sticks, the frequent rain, and multiple other reasons why the Hoosier will never go back to Vietnam for even a vacation.

"It's such a beautiful night, Jake. Thank you for bringing me here." A high pitch voice said next to him on the blanket.

It was the voice of a human female and her name is Sara Kelrein and surprisingly she came from a different galaxy and a planet called Corellia.

It all started less than a month ago when Jake was called up to assist in security as the extraterrestrial ship landed to conduct a diplomatic mission with Earth.

* * *

 **Private First Class Jacob Meyer- United States Marine Corps**  
 **06:16:15 ATC/June 16th, 1968**  
 **Andrews Air Force base, Washington D.C., United States of America, Earth [Sol]**  
 **Securing the area for first contact**  
 **12:00/ 12:00 PM**

"Listen up Marines!" Staff Sergeant William Carson barked. "We are going to assist the Secret Service and the Chair Force in securing the area! We do not know who our astronauts met, but we're going to be alert!"

"AYE STAFF SERGEANT!" The subordinates in the Military Police detachment enthusiastically responded before heading to their Jeeps.

Jake checked his M-14 battle rifle to see if it was ready. Satisfied, the Jarhead released the charging handle and loaded a 7.62 NATO round into the chamber.

The four Jeeps stopped two hundred feet away from the extraterrestrial spacecraft and twelve Marines hopped off the vehicles while four others remained on the turret, keeping vigilance with the M-60s.

"Clear left!" Lance Corporal Andrew Petersen shouted as he aimed the M1897 shotgun to the left.

"Clear right!" Another with an M1928A1 Thompson called out.

"All clear!"

Carson nodded at his Marines and spoke into the radio of the closest Jeep. "Baseplate? This is Bravo Two-Four. All clear in our area, over?"

 _"Roger that Bravo Two-Four. The Eagle will be out shortly."_

It wasn't even five minutes before the convoy carrying the President of the United States began their approach to greet the visitors of another world.

The Secret Service had learned a valuable lesson five years earlier when a communist nutjob by the name of Lee Harvey Oswald attempted to assassinate the President, but luckily an off-duty Dallas Policeman by the name of Jack Ruby spotted the barrel of a rifle sticking outside the School Book Depository and he alerted security.

The gunman was killed by the Police as he attempted to shoot his way out.

Shaking his head at the absolute foolishness of the bastard, Jake prepared himself as the hatch to the ship opened up with John Fitzgerald Kennedy extending his hands to a cat-like being.

"Welcome to Earth ambassador. As a representative of the free world, I personally wish us luck in the exchanging of our cultures."

"The pleasure is mine Mister President." The talkative tiger smiled. "Come. Let us discuss our civilizations."

The President of the United States and the ambassador started to walk away from the vessel, but the Marines and the other Earthlings eyes widened at who was behind the feline.

The guard took off the helmet and IT'S WAS HUMAN!

And it wasn't a male human either. The dark copper-haired, pale green-eyed woman was wearing some sort of white-colored armor with yellowish-orange markings.

"Hey, Jake?" One of his fellow Marines, Private First Class Robert Davis questioned. "Who's the doll?"

Meyer stared at the highly attractive redhead for a few moments before facing Bob.

"I don't know, but I believe we'll find out."

* * *

 **Present day...**

"Yeah, well this night is nothing compared to you, Sara." The American declared, causing the Corellian to blush.

"Aww...You're so sweet."

Jake was going to respond when another voice interrupted the couple. "If you lovebirds are finished, I just want to inform you that I brought the beer."

It was Sam, a childhood friend of Jake's and he's on leave. Sergeant Samuel Westbrook is a paratrooper in the famed 82nd Airborne Division and he managed to participate in the Independence Day celebrations amongst family and friends.

"Asshole." Meyer muttered before he reached into the cooler and grabbed a Budweiser for himself and one for Sara.

It still amazes the Devil Dog that the Corellian could drink him under the table, but that's not the point. The point is that the leatherneck truly enjoyed the time they had together so far.

He learned that the redhead was an orphan and she enlisted in the Republic Army at the age of sixteen and she's currently a corporal in its SpecForce Division.

Snorting at the thoughts of forming a relationship with an extragalactic human female that somehow managed to pass Special Forces training, the Military Policeman handed his sweetheart her drink.

"Here you are, babe. An all American beer."

"Thank you larel." She smiled sweetly before placing a peck on his cheek.

She look absolutely stunning in the dress his mother gave her. Originally, Sara was going to wear her galaxy's equivalent to a service uniform with pants but Misses Meyer somehow convinced the Corellian to wear the teal colored dress for the celebrations in order to draw attention away from herself.

And shortly after the redhead kissed his cheek, the fireworks started to ring out as the show began.

"Here's to a great Fourth of July. May America live two thousand years more." Sam toasted.

The glasses were clinked and the trio watched as the display continued.


	4. A New World

**Dark Council Chamber, Sith Citadel, Dromund Kaas**

 **07:05:15 ATC**

 **09:00**

Nathrrya leaned against a wall waiting for the meeting to start. She as the Empire's Wrath had been urgently recalled to the Empire's capitol world. The war with the Republic had not been kind to the Sith Empire, half of the Dark Council had been killed so far. Nathrrya had always thought the war was a waste and seeing six empty council seats just reinforced the point.

As she looked around the large chamber she silently named each surviving council member and what they were responsible for. Darth Mortis: Laws and Justice, Darth Marr: Defence of the Empire, Darth Vowrawn: Logistics and Production, Darth Ravage: Diplomacy and Expansion, Darth Nox: Ancient Knowledge, and lastly Darth Acina: Technology. Also present was her friend Lana Beniko who was now head of Sith Intelligence.

"So they dragged you here too, did they?" Nathrrya asked the blonde. "Any idea what all the fuss is about?"

"If I told you, Nat I'd have to kill you." Lana replied with a wicked smile.

The redhead just rolled her eyes "In other words more of your cloak and dagger stuff."

"Something like that." Lana said "Looks like they're about to start."

"Why did you call this meeting Ravage?" Nox asked.

"It seems the Republic may have a new ally in the war but what they hope to gain with a planet so backwards is at this point a total mystery to me." Ravage said.

"Backwards in what way?" Acina asked.

"In just about every way." Ravage replied "They barely have what passes for space flight, their military use slug throwers. They don't even have a united planetary government. About the only positive thing is that the population is entirely human."

"And just how did you come by this, Ravage?" Marr demanded.

"Through Sith Intelligence, my lord." Lana said as she stepped forward. "Unknown to the Republic diplomatic party that recently made contact with Earth, one of its members is in fact a member of the Imperial Army. It was felt for this operation that a member of the military was more suited than a Cipher agent."

"How delightfully diabolical, Lord Beniko." Vowrawn purred. "It's a shame we'll never know the Republic ambassador's reaction. I do so like humiliating them."

Lana smiled at the Sith pureblood "I do have something to show... it's interesting." as she spoke the blonde-haired Sith inserted a holo-disc into the room's projector.

An image soon appeared showing the Republic's Cathar ambassador surrounded by about a dozen men in black suits trying to keep away a large group of the most colourfully dressed humans anyone had ever seen. Many of the humans held aloft signs that read 'Welcome to Earth' and 'Peace not War' and other similar slogans. More than a few of the colourfully dressed humans seemed to be impaired in some way; whether through alcohol or drugs none of the observing Sith knew for certain.

"Living Force I can't believe the Republic has been so dumb." Nathrrya broke the silence "If Earth has been as isolated as it seems to be then sending an alien ambassador was just about the worst thing they could have done. The man could have been shot on sight for all the Republic knew." While Nathrrya herself had no problem with non-humans, to her sending a non-human ambassador to a planet full of humans who had no idea the galaxy was teaming with life wasn't going to end well. She hoped she'd be proven wrong but...

"I'm inclined to agree with Lord Avarice." Lana said "The move could backfire spectacularly. So far it hasn't but it wouldn't take much for it to turn sour. Fortunately the rest of the Republic diplomatic party is entirely human."

The six Dark Councillors were silent as they absorbed the information finally Darth Marr looked to where Nathrrya was standing "Wrath, I want you to travel to the system where Earth is located, scout it out for any Republic forces that might be stationed there and if the opportunity presents itself, sour relations between Earth and the Republic."

"As you wish, Darth Marr." Nathrrya sounded anything but happy about her latest mission. Scouting a star system? That was the easy part. Nathrrya hated politics with a passion and here she was getting drawn into yet another intergalactic political minefield.

* * *

Nathrrya was almost out of the Sith Citadel when Lana caught up to her.

"Nat. Wait a moment." The blonde said "I need to tell you about the Imperial in the Republic party, just in case things go sideways and you need to pull her out of there."

Nathrrya eyed her friend carefully "Lana? Something's bothering you. What is it?"

"It's my operative, I know her personally for we grew up together before I got shipped off for Sith training but from the most recent reports she's sent... she's in a romantic relationship with one of the Earthlings." The worry was clear in Lana's voice.

Nathrrya winced "That's why you want me to know isn't it? If your friend is discovered... Alright who is she, if things get hot I'll get her out of there I promise you Lana."

Lana smiled "Thanks. I knew you wouldn't let me down." The blonde then produced a small holo of the Imperial infiltrator "Sara Kelrein, Sergeant, Sniper and Imperial Commando, currently posing as a member of Republic SpecForce. Has quite a temper towards those who are overly cruel to others, so you should both get along well enough." Both Sith disliked being cruel for the sake of it. "Parents were killed by a terrorist group under the direction of the Eagle. No known living relatives. Apart from me I suppose as Sara considers me like a sister."

Nathrrya nodded. "Okay. I'll keep an eye on Sara for you and if things go sideways I'll pull her out of there. Best get back to the ship and tell everyone what we're up to this time."

* * *

 ** _Happy Star Wars Day!_**

 _ **Just to let you know this story is now a collaborative effort between OfficerDonNZ and myself. **_

_**This chapter was written by him and you saw one of his OCs and there might be more later on.**_

 _ **I highly encourage you to read his fics such as The Time Displaced Sith**_


	5. Barbeque and Cheesecake

**Private First Class Jacob Meyer- United States Marine Corps**  
 **07:06:15 ATC/July 6th, 1968**  
 **12:00/ 12:00 PM**

 _If everybody had an ocean_  
 _Across the U. S. A._  
 _Then everybody'd be surfin'_  
 _Like Californi-a_  
 _You'd seem 'em wearing their baggies_  
 _Huarache sandals too_  
 _A bushy bushy blonde hairdo_  
 _Surfin' U. S. A._

 _You'd catch 'em surfin' at Del Mar_  
 _Ventura County line_  
 _Santa Cruz and Trestle_  
 _Australia's Narrabeen_  
 _All over Manhattan_  
 _And down Doheny Way_

 _Everybody's gone surfin'_  
 _Surfin' U.S.A._

 _We'll all be planning that route_  
 _We're gonna take real soon_  
 _We're waxing down our surfboards_  
 _We can't wait for June_  
 _We'll all be gone for the summer_  
 _We're on surfari to stay_  
 _Tell the teacher we're surfin'_  
 _Surfin' U. S. A._

"Jake, no!"

The leatherneck grinned at his giggling girlfriend before throwing her into the lake. It's been almost a month already and the American believes that its a match made in heaven.

In return, the Republic SpecForce soldier gave him the death glare and started to splash water at him.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! You don't like the water and I surrender!"

"It's not the water I don't like." Sara playfully pouted. "It's you ruining my attempts at tanning."

"Sorry babe." Jake smirked just before Mister Westbrook called out the welcoming words.

"LUNCH IS READY!"

All at once, Jake, Sara, and the others ran to the picnic tables where the meal is being served.

"My, it seems that you enjoyed yourselves." Misses Meyer smiled as she notices her son and the Corellian holding hands despite being both wet.

"I sure did ma. Not sure about Sara though."

The redhead gave her man a little love tap in response to him embarrassing her.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" Jake questioned, the Hoosier rubbing his now sore arm.

"That was for throwing me into the water." She smiled ever so sweetly. " I didn't think that your mother raised you to be such a barbarian."

"Oh? Did he now?" His father interrogated from the grill, a twinkle in his eyes as he flipped the burgers and sausages.

"DAD!"

Everyone chuckled at the Devil Dog's expense.

The people at the cookout are Jake's and Sam's families. Jake's father was in the 82nd Airborne during the second world war and his uncles were in the 2nd Marine Raider Battalion under Evans Carlson. His paternal grandfather was at Belleau Wood in the 5th Marine Regiment and his maternal grandfather was in the Indian Wars and later rode alongside Theodore Roosevelt in the Rough Riders and finally served in World War I as a Sergeant in the First Infantry Division: The famed 'Big Red One'. His paternal great-grandfather was in the 32nd Indiana 'First German' Volunteer Infantry Regiment during the American Civil War.

And Jake is the latest in his family tree to fight for the United States ever since Alexander Cameron came to America after the failed Jacobite Rebellion of 1745-46 and if there was a war every American fought in, you can guarantee that at least one of his grandfathers fought in the conflict ever since 1861 for his father's side and 1775 for his mother's side of the family.

Sam's family, on the other hand, had a longer history of service when his ancestor, Ronald Westbrook arrived to America aboard the Mayflower and served as a Sergeant in the colonial militia for the Massachusetts Bay Colony.

The two families continued their conversations as they reached the banquet table that had the standard brats, potato salad, coleslaw and other picnic fare. There was even cheesecake for dessert.

Walking up to the table, Sam reached for the nearest slice and attempted to grab it, but someone else had other ideas as she snatched it out of his hands.

"Excuse me Sara, but I believe that the piece you currently have is mine."

"Shut up." The Corellian smiled deviously before sticking her tongue out in an unladylike manner. Usually, the redhead wasn't this childish in her personality, but she can never get enough of this treat the Earthlings called 'cheesecake.'

"You know, back in the day..." Westbrook began. "People born on this planet with red hair could be burned for witchcraft."

"And I can shoot you from over two thousand meters." Sara threatened, smiling in victory as the off-duty paratrooper started to sweat.

"You're scary. You know that?" A voice said behind her.

It was Jake and he grabbed her from behind, pulling her into a hug. The redhead beamed as the Marine glanced back to Westbrook.

"Sorry Sam, but there are three rules that I learned from her and number one on the list is to never get between her and her cheesecake." He declared to the Sergeant before pecking Sara's forehead. " Isn't that right babe?"

"Come on Man!" Samuel pouted. "She just threatened me and I thought you would back me up traitor!"

Jake shook his head as Sam stormed off with his pride hurt.

"Think you should go after him, larel?"

The Jarhead focused on his sweetheart. His one and only despite being a potential hazard to his health. "Nah." Meyer shrugged. "Besides I learned the hard way to never get between you and your slice of cheesecake."

It was worse than 'Nam itself when Jake discovered his girlfriend had developed an addiction to the creation from Heaven.

* * *

 **Private First Class Jacob Meyer- United States Marine Corps**  
 **06:23:15 ATC/ June 23rd, 1968**  
 **Meyer's family farm. Five miles outside Acton, Indiana.**

It's been a few days since the long drive from New York. The Hoosier was ordered to show a randomly selected Republic soldier the average life of an American and who it was surprised him.

It was the same woman he saw behind the diplomat and it still surprises him that he got partnered up with the redhead.

Jake, however, didn't care why the hell Washington decided he was best for the job since he has a beautiful woman as compensation, but it annoyed the hell out of him that the Marine was given the short end of the stick.

Anyways the Devil Dog got up from his bed and shaved, brushed his teeth, and got dress before heading outside his room to make breakfast since its going to be a busy day on the farm with chores.

 _'Maybe I will have the last two pieces of cheesecake mom made the other day.'_ He smiled.

Misses Meyer made the best cheesecake in the State of Indiana and the entire local church congregation cry out in joy whenever the cheesecake is brought to the annual sunday lunch.

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but everyone who tried the dessert falls in love with it and begs for more.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Jake saw Sara rummaging through the pantry, throwing cans and boxes out of their organized place.

"Good morning Sara."

The Corellian was startled and she turned around and blushed. "Morning Jake." The red-haired woman greeted. "Do you know where the cheesecake is?" Sara inquired sweetly.

The farmboy raised an eyebrow and glanced over the Corellian's shoulders, seeing the obvious mess she had created. It was evident that Sara was now addicted to his mother's cooking, even though he didn't think that it would be this bad.

"Yeah..." Jake sighed, knowing that he would have to pick up her mess. "It's in the fridge. I can get it..."

But before the Hoosier could finish his sentence, the red-haired woman ran to the fridge and opened it, grabbing the container holding the last two slices and closed the door to the icebox before rushing out of the room.

Jake eyes widened at the scene he just witnessed. It was like the literal 'Merry Melodies' Taz itself came to the kitchen, wreak havoc, and swipe the dessert away before he could reach for it.

"Sara!" Jake called out, running after the cheesecake addict. "At least save me a piece!"

"You have to come get it!" She declared in a sing-song tone.

 _'Oh? It's on now!'_ He thought. Luckily, his parents weren't home to see their son and the guest conducting themselves in childish behavior.

Reaching the edge of the steps, the Jarhead saw the Corellian at the top of the stairs. She was beginning to eat a piece of the dessert from heaven itself and it was obvious that the woman was teasing him, daring the Earthling to come and take it away from her.

"Sara!" Meyer ordered."I am giving you five minutes to surrender the cheesecake before I go up these steps!"

If the Corellian wanted to play games, why Jake will use his Marine Corps training to 'adapt and overcome' the opposition.

"Why should I?" She asked calmly, licking the fork. "It's delicious."

The Military Policeman growled in response and marched up the stairs, hoping to take her by surprise.

But the SpecForce soldier had other ideas and prepared to ambush him. No one is going to take this amazing treat away from her! No one!

Jake reached the top of the stairs and attempted to snatch the remaining slice off the plate, but once his hands neared the plate, Sara quickly moved it to her other side and once the Devil Dog reached for it again, she let him have his piece.

* * *

 **Present day...**

"And it was pretty funny that I managed to spread it across your face." Sara giggled as she finished the memory at the picnic table, eating her favorite dessert.

"Yeah and immediately afterwards you started to kiss me."

"But it made you more lovable." The woman teased.

Jake knows that when Sara wants her cheesecake, she will have it one way or another.

He just hopes that it will not be the end of him if there was a 'Second Cheesecake War.' between the lovebirds.

* * *

 **I got some news to tell everyone.**

 **This story is now a collaborative effort between myself, _OfficerDonNZ_ , _Mandalore the Freedom_ , and _BraveSeeker3_.**

 **I hope that you will enjoy this** **fic, because we got some special plans:)**


	6. Intergalactic Politics-Sith style part 1

**Darth Avarice / Nathrrya Therin- Palatine. The Empires Wrath.**

 **The Sol System.**

 **07:18:15 ATC / July 18th, 1968**

 **10:38 / 10:38 AM**

The _Fury_ -class heavy interceptor _Violet Rose_ dropped out of hyperspace at the edge of the Sol system where Earth was located and preceded to head deeper into the system at near full sub-light, the ship's sensors gathering as much information as they could.

"So what do we know about Earth exactly?" Vette asked

"Not much. The population is entirely human." Nathrrya replied as she flew the ship past an impressive red planet with its distinctive red spot. "So you're going to stand out." she said looking over at her blue Twi'lek friend.

"Don't I always?" Vette replied a cheeky grin on her face. Everyone chuckled at that.

"Earth doesn't have a unified planetary government but over one hundred nation-states, though they do have a body called the United Nations where they try and work out their differences." Nathrrya explained.

"Sounds like the Republic Senate and likely as ineffective, my lord." Captain Malavai Quinn observed dryly "Just on a smaller scale."

Nathrrya nodded her head in agreement "I haven't told you all the best part yet. Women hold no real power on Earth, be it in the government, industry or the military, in most countries women can't even serve in the military as a frontline soldier. There is a popular movement trying to change that."

"The powers that be are just going to love you, Nat." Vette said her sarcasm obvious, then the Twi'lek grinned. "You, me and Jaesa are going to shake things up."

The three women laughed at that and even Quinn cracked a smile.

"Master, something's wrong. The Force, I can't feel it." Jaesa said looking concerned.

"I feel it too. It's as if we've entered a Force dead zone." Nathrrya confirmed "That could be... problematic." the Sith's eyes widened as she felt a familiar presence bloom in the Force. Nathrrya looked to her apprentice who just nodded in confirmation. "Interesting..."

* * *

On the bridge of the Republic Hammerhead-class cruiser _Resolute_ stood two Jedi as the crew went about their tasks unaware of the silent conversion the Jedi were having.

"No matter where we go tough guy your cousin always seems to follow." Kira said to her partner and husband through their Force bond amused.

"Or we seem to follow her." Casavir replied as he glanced at the long-range sensors "The _Resolute_ should be picking up the _Rose_ any moment."

* * *

"My lord, I'm picking up the profiles of a pair of Republic Hammerhead-class cruisers and the diplomatic ship." Captain Quinn reported. "We're being hailed by the cruiser _Resolute_."

Nathrrya accepted the hail and wasn't surprised to see an image of her cousin Casavir appear along with his wife Kira Carsen, who was a former Child of the Emperor. "This is Imperial vessel _Violet_ _Rose_ we read you _Resolute_."

 _"Lord Avarice I should have known the Empire would send you to find out what was happening."_ Casavir said trying to keep his face neutral.

"Indeed Master Therin and it comes as no surprise to me that you're representing the Jedi." Nathrrya replied, they'd been through this song and dance often enough it was routine. After all, no one could know they were related.

 _"Earth is currently a neutral world so you are free to land but allow me two hours to travel planetside to warn the earthlings of your impending arrival. Is that agreeable Lord Avarice?"_ Casavir asked.

"That is most satisfactory Master Therin." Nathrrya replied with a slight smile "I shall see you planetside in about two hour's time. _Violet Rose_ , out."

Almost as soon as the transmission from the Rose ended Casavir and Kira were on their way to the _Resolute_ 's hangar bay to take a shuttle to Earth as not only did they have to inform the earthlings about the Imperial visit but also tell the Cathar ambassador Zorin Krasul and both Jedi knew he wouldn't take the news well.

* * *

Just over an hour later both Jedi were being shown into the conference room within the United Nations building in New York City where ambassador Krasul was meeting with US President Kennedy.

"Sorry for the interruption, Ambassador, Mister President but we've had a... development." Casavir said.

The Cathar frowned. "What kind of development, Master Jedi?"

"The Imperial kind." Casavir replied grimly "An hour ago the _Resolute_ picked up the profile of a single Fury-class vessel on approach."

"Fury-class? They're exclusively Sith vessels correct?" ambassador Krasul asked worriedly.

"Yes." Kira spoke up. "It seems the Empire has seen fit to send their own representative and they're not messing around considering just who they've sent."

"And just who has the Sith Empire sent?" President Kennedy asked.

"Darth Avarice, the Empire's Wrath." Casavir stated.

Krasul's eyes grew with fear "You can't allow that..."

"Ambassador." Casavir growled cutting the Cathar off "May I remind you that Earth is still a neutral planet and as such we cannot prevent Lord Avarice from landing. The Empire is free to have their own representative here until as such time that either Earth sides with the Republic, the Empire or even chooses to remain neutral in the conflict."

"How long do we have before this Lord Avarice arrives?" Kennedy asked.

"About an hour Mister President." Kira replied.

* * *

An hour later at the Stewart Air National Guard base, sixty miles to the north of New York City saw the base on high alert as the scream of twin ion engines filled the air.

On the tarmac was Jacob Meyer and standing next to him was Sara Kelrein.

"Just how big is that ship?" Meyer asked his girlfriend. Even on the ground, the Military Policeman could tell that the Imperial vessel dwarfed the four escorting F-4 Phantoms as the ship came into land.

"From what I can recall the Fury is one hundred and fifty-seven feet long by one hundred and thirty-seven feet wide and its primary armament is four heavy laser cannons." Sara replied.

 _'Holy shit!'_ Meyer thought as he witnessed the most ridiculous shaped and colored aircraft began to land. It was a faded pale purple with back panels and showed a good deal of wear and tear. The leatherneck wondered if the pilot was insane if he was flying that piece of junk. He didn't even know if the wider galaxy utilizes pilots. Robots maybe?

"Are you sure it's that big?" The Marine questioned as the ship prepared itself for landing on the runway. The airmen on the pavement ran for cover and Jake instantly leaped onto the Pub, shielding her from the impact.

 _'That fucking pilot is going to have to answer to me! He almost ran over us!'_

"Yeah." Sara sighed, brushing herself off. "I'm pretty karking sure."

To everyone's surprise, the ship spun one hundred and eighty degrees so its aft end was facing the welcoming delegation before landing vertically. Its landing gear extending from the hull as it did so settling on the runway with a surprisingly soft thud.  
Moments later as the engines powered down the boarding ramp lowered which soon explained why the ship was seemingly facing the wrong way.

Meyer looked up and saw a man with black hair in a uniform similar to the old dress uniform of the Waffen SS and a red-haired woman that could be a priest thanks to the robes that she was wearing. The duo were shortly followed by the first alien Jake had ever seen. It appears to be a blue-skinned female with hair-tails? The Marine wasn't sure and finally, another priest walked out of the craft.

"Kriffing hell!" Sara cried slightly panicked "This could end badly, very badly."

Jake looked at Sara then to where he saw Present Kennedy and the UN Secretary-General approaching the man in the officer's uniform.

"Why? They're just following military protocol."

Sara shook her head "For your world maybe but Earth is dealing with the Sith Empire. To a Lord of the Sith, greeting the imperial officer first is about as a big an insult as you could possibly make." She looked at her boyfriend "In case you hadn't worked it out the woman with the red hair is the one they should be greeting first. Let's hope she's in a kind and forgiving mood for Earth is about to sour its relations with the Sith Empire before they've even begun."

"Well... shit." Was all Jake could say.

There was an extraordinarily long and awkward pause after the two earthlings greeted Captain Quinn first and not Nathrrya.

Quinn's eyes flicked to his left "Err... my lord..."

Nathrrya gave a deep amused chuckle "That's five hundred credits you owe me, Captain." She inclined her head in greeting to the shocked earthlings "As you may have surmised by now I am Darth Avarice, Empire's Wrath."

"We are sorry my lord." said Present Kennedy. "We were unaware that you were..."

"...A woman?" Nathrrya finished "That was painfully obvious. A word of advice, be very careful in future with your dealings with the Empire for as unintended as it may have been showing such disrespect to a Lord of the Sith could have ended... badly."

"How badly?"

"Both of you dead badly." Nathrrya replied her voice flat.

"You're kidding, right?" Secretary-General Thant inquired nervously.

"Unfortunately no I'm not."Avarice replied seriously. "It's difficult to explain but it is a cultural belief among Sith that we are superior to everyone else and that we are treated as such. Something I have never agreed with. Just because myself and my apprentice have the ability to use the Force does that make us better than Captain Quinn or Vette? The answer is no."

Meanwhile, in the background, Meyer carefully watched the so-called 'Sith Lord', seeing if the woman would make any threatening moves to either the President or the head of the United Nations.

The priest, Sith, whatever you called her calmly spoke to the two leaders, but the Marine could see that she is making them uncomfortable.

If things escalate, Jake hopes that his M1911A1 handgun would be sufficient in dealing with the highly advanced guests if the woman made any moves.

The Hoosier saw that the informal meeting had concluded and turned to face Sara.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She smirked, following the Marine to his motorcycle. The Corellian gazed into Jake's eyes as he got onto the bike, starting it.

"Please be careful Jake." The redhead warned fearfully. "Sith are masters of manipulation."

Even though the Jarhead couldn't promise it, Meyer knows the Corellian needed some reassurance to stay sane.

"I promise." He declared, making the redhead smile before she headed back to her assigned vehicle.

Jake started the Harley and moved in front of the motorcade, right in front of one of the black 1961 Lincoln Continental four-door convertibles.

Meyer's partner is a soldier from the United States Army 91st Military Police Battalion, Specialist Roger Willis.

The convoy left the Stewart Air National Guard Base and started their journey to the United Nations building in New York City, thirty miles away.

* * *

 _'Ground vehicles, how quaint.'_ Nathrrya thought as they were led toward the motorcade. Such things weren't unknown just a rarity unless you lived on one of the more underdeveloped worlds within the Empire or Republic. Quinn looked as if he was going to have a heart attack while Vette and Jaesa were treating it like a grand adventure.

Nathrrya's inner engineer was squealing in delight at the thought of taking apart one of these vehicles to see how it worked. She'd had much the same reaction on observing the four fighter jets that had escorted them into land. She really wanted to pull one of those apart. Not much chance of either happening but a girl can dream, right?

About ten minutes into the journey and by some unknown agreement Secretary-General Thant asked the question that had been on his and President Kennedy's mind. "Lord Avarice, be honest with us. Is Vette a slave?"

Quinn visibly tensed, Jaesa looked indignant on her master's behalf and Vette looked resigned.

Nathrrya sighed nodding her head "Yes, technically Vette is my slave. However, she does not wear a shock collar as once she came into my service." She refused to say 'possession' "I removed it."

"I still have that awful device." Vette spoke up as she brought out a medallion that hung around her neck. "I made this out of what was left after..." she looked at the redhead seeking permission to which Nathrrya gave an encouraging smile "Nat removed and turned into scrap. I keep this as a reminder."

It was clear to the Imperials that the two earthlings were disappointed. "It saddens me to hear that the Empire makes use of such a practice but I thank you for your honesty Lord Avarice for you could have lied." President Kennedy said at last.

"Yes and most Sith certainly would have." Nathrrya agreed. "I'm here to officially represent the Sith Empire and as such, I am supposed to put the Empire in the best light possible. That is hard to do when you yourself do not agree with everything the Empire does. The Republic would have been wiser to not make contact with Earth for from what I have seen thus far your world is not yet ready." She explained "The Empire and Republic are hardly perfect galactic governments but they are what they are. Change will come but it is slow."

* * *

 **Walter Cronkite - CBS News**

 **Outside the United Nations building. New York City.**

 **07:18:15 ATC / July 18th, 1968**

 **14:38 / 2:38 PM**

"Good afternoon America. This is Walter Cronkite reporting." A man in a business suit began as he started his broadcast that will change history.

"Less than a month ago, Earth had first contact with a civilization calling themselves the 'Galactic Republic' and now a few hours ago, a representative from the 'Sith Empire' landed at the Stewart Air National Guard Base, attempting to form relations with our world. Unlike the Republic, the Empire is an unknown and the representative may try to put their faction into a more positive light… An hour from now, Darth Avarice will speak in front of the United Nations to tell the world why the Empire is here." Cronkite took a deep breath, knowing that history is in the making. "We truly hope that whatever the Imperials want, we hope it is not conquest like our friends…" The famed news broadcaster paused, seeing a group of protesters clashing with members of the New York City Police Department and a contingent of New York National Guardsmen.

"Peace, not war!" One of the hippies cried out, holding a sign that was anti-imperial in nature.

"It appears that protesters are whacking law enforcement officials providing security for Darth Avarice arrival." Walter reported."We will update you with further developments, but until then, goodnight America."

* * *

 **Private First Class Jacob Meyer- United States Marine Corps**

 **Five blocks away from the United Nations building. New York City.**

 **07:18:15 ATC/July 18th, 1968**

 **15:00/3:00 PM**

"Get the fuck out of the way!" Meyer ordered the masses who formed a chain to block the motorcade.

"Make love! Not war!" One of the protestors, a brunette holding a sign saying ' Power to women' screeched in reply.

"This is your last warning!" Jacob screamed at the top of his lungs to the radicals, losing patience."You are blocking a diplomatic mission to the United Nations and if you do not move within thirty seconds, I will run you over lady!"

The new left idealists did not move and the Marine was about to start up his motorcycle when finally, some National Guardsmen threw teargas at the protesters, forcing the buck-skinned, flowered, and bead clad weirdos to vacate the premises.

"Finally." Meyer snarled before continuing on his way leading the convoy to the building.

Hopefully, it will not get any worse.

* * *

Nathrrya observed the alteration with the colorfully dressed protesters somewhat amused by the whole thing.

"Master, I have to agree with that signs sentiment." Jaesa said pointing to the one that read 'Power to women'

"Indeed so do I Jaesa." out of the corner of her eye Nathrrya noticed the two earthlings had become visibly uncomfortable and she suspected she knew why. "Jaesas is my student, I'm her teacher. Calling me master is a form of respect, nothing more."

President Kennedy and Secretary-General Thant relaxed at the explanation.

* * *

 **I want to thank _OfficerDonNZ_ once again for his work.**

 **If you have not already done so, please check out his fic _The Time Displaced Sith_. I highly recommend it.**

 **Next chapter, you will see Darth Avarice speak to the United Nations and the discovery of a certain cheesecake loving spy;)**


	7. Intergalactic Politics-Sith style part 2

**Darth Avarice / Nathrrya Therin- Palatine. The Empire's Wrath.**

 **United Nations General Assembly. New York City.**

 **07:18:15 ATC/July 18th, 1968**

 **15:38/3:38 PM**

Nathrrya looked out over the hall of the United Nations General Assembly and let out a sigh. Why did Darth Marr think she was a good choice for this? Because she was the least likely to start a bloodbath. Case in point, the misunderstanding when they had landed. She might be well accomplished in the field of 'aggressive negations' but she considered that a last resort.

 _"You alright, Nat?"_ Casavir asked through the force from where he stood off to the side observing along with Kira the Cather ambassador and a few Republic guards.

 _"No. It doesn't matter what I say or the questions I answer, Cas the outcome will be the same. Earth will not come into the Empire's fold. You know it, I know it and that damned Cather knows it."_ Nathrrya replied. _"You realise the Republic has painted a sign on Earth that says 'conquer me' to the Empire right?"_

 _"Unfortunately."_ Casavir agreed _"They're getting restless."_

 _"Right, enough stalling, let's get this political farce over with. Force, I wish my mother was doing this instead of me. She's the politician of the family."_

 _"Wouldn't it be kind of awkward to be introducing her?"_ Kira asked

 _"Oh hell no, she'd have this lot eating out of her hand in under a minute."_

Nathrrya took a breath stepped forward and began to speak "Citizens of Earth, my name is Darth Avarice and with me is Captain Quinn of the Imperial Military, my apprentice Jaesa and Vette who is of the Twi'lek species. Together we represent the Sith Empire. Now it's my understanding that you will ask me questions and I'll do my best to answer them."

"What are the Empire's intentions towards Earth?" George Ignatieff of Canada questioned curiously.

"Curiosity mainly. It's rare for the Republic to make contact with a new undiscovered planet and even stranger given the current state of the galaxy." Nathrrya said "I have to question the Republic's wisdom in such a move for your planet is clearly not ready to deal with the wider galaxy and given the state of war that exists between the Empire and Republic it seems totally irresponsible of the Republic to draw unwanted attention to your world."

"Why are the Republic and the Empire at war?"Armand Berard of France interrogated, internally hoping that France would not be dragged into the conflict.

"A good question as I ask myself that often enough and I still haven't come up with a suitable answer." Nathrrya replied clearly startling many of the representatives. "I know some of it has to with very old grievances committed by the Republic many centuries ago." She looked sharply towards the Cather ambassador and her stare made the man squirm. "Driving the Sith species to near extinction." Her gaze returned to the General Assembly "And reclaiming lost territory such as Korriban, the Sith species ancestral homeworld." She paused "As to why the war continues? That's anyone's guess. Perhaps we've been fighting each other for so long we've forgotten just why it was we were fighting, to begin with." Nathrrya said knowing it was closer to the truth than she wanted to admit.

"What exactly is the Force?" The Representative of the Soviet Union, Nikolai Fedorenko, questioned. The Force to him sounded like some sort of religion.

Nathrrya frowned as she thought of what to say. "The Force is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together and allows people like me to do things like this." She said placing both hands on the sides of podium she used the Force alone to lift the glass of water to her mouth taking a drink before setting it back down.

"How long have you been a Sith?"Arthur Goldberg, Representative for the United States pressed, wondering what a Sith is.

Nathrrya genuinely looked surprised by this "I started training in the ways of the Sith Order when I was fifteen and that was twenty-five years ago. However, I was born into a Sith family so it could also be said I've been Sith since my birth. Pick whichever answer you prefer as neither is wrong."

"Is it true that the Empire is indeed responsible for the slavery of several other races?" The Representative for India, Gopalaswami Parthasarathy, slightly accused.

Nathrrya grimaced as she knew this would come up; her expression would have been answering enough. "Yes. But it was not so long ago that slavery was a common practice on your world?" she asked rhetorically. "In case you were wondering yes Vette in the eyes of Imperial Law is my slave, however, I have never treated her as such for she is a sentient being in her own right. I personally utterly detest the practice and despite my position within the Empire there is only so much I can do to effect change."

Vette stepped forward "Lord Avarice has been good to me in the years we've traveled together." She unholstered her blasters with a flourish "Not every slave gets a matched pair of heavy blasters that were custom made for her nor a custom set of armour. Ask yourself this. If I were truly Avarice's slave would she really give me things like these?" the girl then holstered her weapons and stepped back her piece said.

Nathrrya smiled gratefully at her Twi'lek friend "Thanks Vette."

"No problem, boss." The girl replied with her trademark cheeky grin.

"Any other questions?" Nathrrya asked looking around, there didn't seem to be any.

"I have something to add if I may my lord." Quinn spoke up.

"Certainly Captain." Nathrrya said as she stepped away from the podium to make way for Quinn.

Surprising everyone Quinn quickly knelt on one knee and as he did so withdrew the small velvet box from his trouser pocket, turning and opening it to display its contents to the woman standing over him.

"Would you do me the honour of being my wife, Nathrrya?"

All Nathrrya could do was simply stare in shocked silence at what was clearly an engagement ring sitting in the velvet lined box that Quinn held aloft. Behind her Jaesa and Vette looked equally stunned but soon they both had what earthlings would call shit-eating grins on their faces as the two girls high-fived each other.

Off to the side Kira couldn't help herself, she fist pumped "Yes! About kriffing time too." She saw the glare the Cather was giving her "Oh don't be such a stick in the mud ambassador!" she said sticking out her tongue at the man. Casavir simply chuckled in amusement at his wife's antics.

Nathrrya finally snapped out of her shock reaching out and taking the ring from its box and inspected it before putting it on. The ring itself was silver and there was a round silver mount but it was the gem that sat snugly on the mount as if had always been there that took her breath away. It was a perfectly round highly polished cabochon cut piece of violet lightsabre crystal. The same colour as her own lightsabre.

The smile she gave him must have been answering enough for Quinn stood and pocked the now empty box before he put his arms around her and said. "I love you Nathrrya."

"I love you too Malavai." Nathrrya replied before she kissed him as passionately as she could.

* * *

 **Walter Cronkite- CBS News**

 **United Nations General Assembly. New York City.**

 **07:18:15 ATC/July 18th, 1968**

 **16:00/4:00 PM**

"As you just witnessed moments ago, Darth Avarice, who we now know also has the name 'Nathrrya' is now engaged to an officer of the imperial military. Now we are going to ask Miss Avarice a few questions."

Nathrrya looked amused being called 'Miss Avarice' it certainly wasn't a bad guess as Earth knew almost nothing about the Sith. Quinn looked mildly horrified which Nathrrya found endearing, sometimes the man was just too damned cute.

"Darth Avarice is my Sith title my actual name is Nathrrya Palatine." She corrected the journalist

"Sorry Lord Palatine, but is it okay I could ask you a few questions."

"Certainly."

"Is the Force a form of magic?" Cronkite asked.

Nathrrya wasn't put off as it had been called that more than once. "If it makes the concept easier to comprehend then yes the Force is a form of magic and it's been called such by many different cultures in the past."

"What is your personal belief of Earth on the intergalactic stage?"

"You're not ready but by no means are you 'backward'." She smiled a little seeing the perturbed expression on the journalist's face. "Yes, that's how Earth was described to me. I actually think you could teach the rest of the galaxy a thing or two." Nathrrya explained "Take those fighters that escorted my ship in. They are clearly designed for atmospheric flight whereas my Fury is primarily designed for space flight. Now imagine a star ship hull that performs just as well in atmosphere as it does in the deep black." The excitement was clear in the woman's voice.

"You're talking about the F-4 Phantoms?" Cronkite asked surprised.

"Is that what they're called? I have to admit on the flight in my inner engineer was drooling at the prospect of getting my hands on one, pulling it apart to see how it worked." Nathrrya said, with no shame whatsoever.

"You're an engineer?"

Nathrrya grinned. "Yes, a fully certified star ship engineer and designer. My idea of a stress free day is tinkering with my Fury. Something I don't get to do as often as I might like."

"I see." Cronkite said wondering just how truthful the Republic ambassador had been as he'd been 'corrected' by the two Jedi accompanying him on several occasions which was telling enough. "Do you think that Earth should open relations with the Empire and if yes, why?"

Nathrrya frowned as she had to pick her words carefully. "It would have been better for Earth to have remained unnoticed but as that is not an option all I can say is that the Republic and the Empire are not bad but they are not good either. They are what they are and Earth will have to choose who it will follow." She said "Naturally I would favour the Empire but would that be the right choice for Earth? That is something only your people can answer."

"What did you mean by Sith species?"

"Exactly that. Pure-blood Sith as we call them were native to the planet Korriban." Nathrrya replied as she pulled her holocom from her belt and brought up an image of herself and Darth Vowrawn. "This man here is a pure-blood Sith. They are a dying race and nothing can stop their eventual extinction." That other notable thing about the holo image was that it showed Nathrrya in her usual green outfit that showed off her midriff and quite a bit of cleavage and the fact she was carrying a blaster as well as her lightsabre.

"What happened one thousand years ago on Korriban?"

Nathrrya's expression darkened considerably. "You're talking about the Sith genocide." Her tone grim "At the end of the Great Hyperspace War, Republic Supreme Chancellor Pultimo ordered the seemingly unthinkable. The invasion of all Sith controlled worlds. Pultimo had the misguided belief that if he could destroy Sith culture then the galaxy would be a safer place." Everyone watched in fascination and horror as the woman's eyes slowly went from blue to sickly yellow. The passion and anger in her voice were also noticeable.

"To destroy a culture you have to destroy the people. One man's order almost saw the total annihilation of the Sith species for every man, woman and child the Republic forces found, regardless if they had been active in the war or not were _slaughtered_."

Nathrrya closed her eyes and took several deep breaths trying to calm herself when she opened them again they were their normal blue. "The survivors fled deep into uncharted space, my ancestors among them but the damage had been done the Sith race would never recover and has been a dying species ever since. Is it any wonder that the Empire is more than a little upset about that even after so long?"

Cronkite was stunned. "...Thank you for your time Lord Avarice...As you just heard it seems that the Republic may not be as 'clean' as it seems..."

* * *

 **Sergeant Sara Kelrein- Imperial Army Commando unit 421 "The Ravagers"- Undercover as a Corporal in Republic Army SpecForce Squad 149 "Chaos Squad"**

 **United Nations General Assembly. New York City.**

 **07:18:15 ATC/July 18th, 1968**

 **15:55/3:55 PM**

Sergeant Kelrein stared at the totally unexpected scene directly in front of her. Sara could not believe that a Captain in the Imperial military would propose to a Dark Lord of the Sith in the current surroundings.

 _'I do think that is a little bold, sir, but I can see the reason why you did it.'_ The copper-haired woman thought. It made sense for the sake of showing the Empire off in a more positive fashion to Earth.

Sara's boyfriend, Jake, is right next to her, his blue-gray eyes widened in surprise and it amused Kelrein at how easily he could be dumbstruck.

"Are you alright, larel?" Sara asked him in her best impersonation of a Corellian accent.

"I'm fine babe." He answered. "It's just that I didn't expect a proposal during a diplomatic conference at the United Nations with the whole world watching."

As much as the Sergeant would like to kiss him, Sara knows that professionalism must be maintained. And besides, she doesn't want to blow her cover.

The Commando continued watching the podium where the Dark Lord was waiting for her team while the United Nations representatives began to leave the assembly for a break, leaving just the guards, a cluster of reporters and Lord Avarice.

One of the reporters, Walter Cronkite, headed to the stage with his cameraman to conduct what Kelrein assumed an interview.

"As you just witnessed moments ago, Darth Avarice, who we now know also has the name 'Nathrrya' is now engaged to an officer of the imperial military. Now we are going to ask Miss Avarice a few questions."

"Darth Avarice is my Sith title my actual name is Nathrrya Palatine."

 _'Palatine?'_ Sara questioned to herself.

House Palatine is one of the oldest and most respected Houses in the Empire with the family seat currently located on the planet of Axxila and while House Kelrein is still respectable in the eyes of Imperial society, it is minor compared to either Palatine or the Benikos.

 _'And I'm the last in my bloodline.'_ She sadly thought as ever since her parents were killed in a bombing at her father's corporation office on Ziost by the Eagle and his group of terrorists known as the 'Ziost Liberation Front', not to mention the death of her grandparents in an airspeeder accident on Dromund Kaas, Sara is the last Kelrein in the Empire.

"Sara? Are you okay?" Meyer whispered, seeing the distraught look on her face.

"I'm fine Jake...It's just memories."

The Marine nodded his head in understanding and resumed his post, keeping an eye on the now empty seats.

The redhead, however, had to meet Darth Avarice and pass along some intel Sara had acquired that would prove useful to the Imperial war effort.

"Jake?"

"Yes, babe?"

Sara hated to lie to him because every time she did so, her gut feels like it been punched by a Rancor. However, in the world of espionage, lying is how you stay alive. "Do you know where the 'fresher is."

"You mean the restroom?... It should be outside, just to your left. I saw it on the way in."

 _'Perfect.'_ Sara thought since that where the exit from the podium is at. "Thank you larel." She smiled before turning on her heels and about-faced, but not before Jake spoke to her again as Kelrein opened the door.

"Just make sure you don't run into the Sith. I don't think Uncle Sam is paying me enough to prevent a diplomatic incident."

"I'll be careful Jake." She winked. "Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at ones side."

* * *

"Understood Sergeant." Nathrrya said as she casually leaned against a wall in a quiet hallway of the UN building. She felt meeting with Kelrein in person was an unnecessary risk but against her better judgment, Nathrrya was doing just that.

Suddenly the Sith's attention was taken by a commotion down the far end of the hallway and she silently cursed when she saw her cousin and Ambassador Krasul. Casavir wasn't the problem, Krasul was.

"I believe your cover has just been blown Sergeant Kelrein." Nathrrya informed the other woman.

"Well... kriff." Sara muttered.

* * *

"This is an outrage!" Krasul hissed.

"Ambassador, I'll deal with this... situation." Casavir said firmly "Return to Kira and the others I'll be along shortly." He used the Force to nudge the man to do what he wished.

"Very well master Jedi..." Krasul grumbled as he turned to leave.

Casavir waited a few moments to make sure the ambassador was gone before he started to walk towards the two imperial women.

* * *

"I had wondered why you had been sent so quickly. An information leak of some sort seemed the most likely." Casavir said as he reached the two women. "You know I'll have to take Miss Kelrein into custody."

Sara Kelrein stood stiffly at attention for she didn't know how else to react but she noticed that Lord Avarice wasn't the least bit concerned about the presence of the Jedi Master for she was still casually lent against the wall.

"And you know I can't let you do that, cousin dearest. Lana would be most... upset if I let that happen." Nathrrya replied affectionately.

Casavir massaged his temples "Why I am not surprised to learn she'd involved in this mess?"

Sara could not have heard correctly... could she? The soldier looked between the Sith Lord and Jedi Master but realised she hadn't misheard. All Sara could do was make a perfect 'O' shape with her mouth her eyes wide with surprise.

Nathrrya chuckled, seeing Kelrein's reaction. "I trust Sergeant that this piece of information goes no further." a clear warning in her voice. Sara simply nodded. "Good girl." The Sith turned her attention back to the Jedi. "Now how do we get ourselves out of this mess?"

Casavir stroked his beard thoughtfully for a few moments before he smirked. "I have an idea and you'll like its dramatic flair..."

* * *

The first inkling that anyone had that something was wrong was when the snap-hiss of lightsabers being drawn was heard.

"I can't let you do that Lord Avarice." Casavir said with determination his blue blade at the ready.

"Try and stop me Jedi." Nathrrya sneered as she twirled her trademark violet blade. She really could do the 'I'm an evil Sith' routine when she wanted to.

"So be it." With that the two force users were striking at each other, their respective blades hitting again and again as the two blocked, parried and thrust.

Behind them, Jake spotted the imperial officer had Sara at blaster point and was forcing her out of the room. He was about to give chase when he felt a strong grip on his arm.

Kira shook her head "Don't even think about getting involved in a lightsaber duel. The Sith will cut you in half if given the chance. You're no use to Sara dead. Let the tough guy handle this." What Kira didn't say was she knew the 'duel' was just for show, a distraction as the _Violet Rose_ was already on its way.

"Say, Kira can I borrow your laser sword? I'm pretty good at fencing." Jake asked hopefully.

Kira looked horrified "Absolutely not, Jake! Lightsabers have no weight apart from the hilt and mine is a dual bladed sabre staff, which is a much harder weapon to master than a single blade. Jake you're just as likely to chop your own limbs off. Then what use would you be?"

Jake nodded numbly as he watched his girlfriend being kidnapped. The two force users seemed to almost dance as their blades whirled around them. Slowly it seemed as if the Jedi was driving the Sith back.

Suddenly the Devil Dog had an idea, as crazy as it was it just might work. Jake turned to another exit and ran off a very concerned Kira following after him.

"Jake, what are you doing?" she asked easily keeping up with the running Marine.

"I know the layout of this building better than the imperials. If I can get behind that imperial officer I can knock him out with this." He said drawing his wooden baton.

Kira just nodded though she had a bad feeling about this.

Five minutes later saw Jake and Kira in position and as Quinn passed with Sara and the sounds of the sabre duel getting closer Jake made to strike Quinn on the back of the head when suddenly there was a violet blur and Jake's baton was cut in half before it even made it half way to its target.

Out of reflex the Marine dropped the other half of the now useless baton and he briefly got a look at the Sith's face. It was something he didn't want to see again in a hurry. The woman was clearly pissed but it was her eyes, they were a bright fiery yellow and if looks could kill...

Jake shivered as she turned her attention back to the male Jedi.

The Marine regained his composure and drew his M1911A1 handgun and aimed to shoot the blaster out of Quinn's hand, he saw Sara frantically shaking her head in the universal 'no' gesture.

Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Quinn turned bringing his blaster to bear and fired directly at Jake's chest, the Marine felt himself being pushed violently to the ground as the stun blast passed overhead and slammed into the wall.

Soon Sara, Quinn and the two duelling force users were out of sight.

"What was that!?" Jake asked as Kira helped him to his feet.

"A stun shot, if that had connected you'd have been out for the next several hours and woke up with the mother of all headaches." Kira said looking slightly annoyed she had to babysit the impulsive earthling "And what did I say about staying out of this? You're lucky to still be alive." She admonished. "Come on we better follow then and be more careful!"

* * *

Five minutes later Jake and Kira were nearing the main entrance to the UN building when they came across a lot of bodies, civilian workers and building security who just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Are they dead?" Jake asked. The Marine wasn't familiar with the weaponry of the extraterrestrials and wanted to be sure.

Kira shook her head. "No, just stunned." She then spotted something that didn't belong. The Jedi bent down and picked the object up handing it to Jake. "Looks like Sara dropped her holocom. Look at it later."

The unlikely duo exited the building just in time to see Nathrrya, Sara and Quinn sprint up the ramp of the Fury which was hovering above the ground. It would have made for quite the impressive spectacle if it hadn't been so terrifying. They both saw Casavir lying seemingly out cold nearby.

Without thinking, Jake pulled out his pistol and fired a single round hitting the imperial officer in the shoulder spinning him round slightly from the impact. As Sara steadied him she looked on in absolute horror as the Sith drew her own blaster and leveled it at Jake, the woman seemed to pause a moment before she fired.

Jake had enough time to think 'Fuck' before his world turned black after being hit dead center in the chest by a stun bolt.

* * *

 **Private First Class Jacob Meyer- United States Marine Corps**

 **Goldwater Memorial Hospital. New York City.**

 **07:18:15 ATC/July 18th, 1968**

 **Two hours after the incident.**

"Ughh, why do I feel like I had a massive hangover..." Meyer groaned as he woke up from his dream. In his mind, the Marine had the most interesting experience inside the United Nat... "Wait a minute. Where am I?" He questioned out loud. "And why am I in a hospital?"

Shortly after he awoken from his nap, a nurse walked in. "Mister Meyer, my name is Adriana Watson and you're currently at Goldwater Memorial Hospital. Do you remember what happened last night?"

Jake stared at the woman for a moment, wondering how in the hell he got into a hospital. "No. I do not ma'am. Can you please tell me?"

"You were shot by some sort of ray gun at the United Nations building and knocked out for a few hours. We brought you here as a precaution."

'The dream was real!' Was what Jake wanted to say, but instead, he was concerned about the Jedi and the innocent people who got in the way. "Are the others..."

"They're fine Mister Meyer. In fact the two..." The nurse checked her clipboard to make sure. "Jedi ambassadors would like to see you."

"Uh sure send them in." Jake replied.

A few minutes later Casavir and Kira entered Jake's room.

"So now you know what a stun bolt feels like?" Kira asked her smile fading "Jake there's a message for you on Sara's holocom you need to see..." she said placing the small device on the bed and activating it.

A small holo image of Sara appeared but Jake realized something was off... Sara was wearing Imperial trooper armor, the helmet tucked under her arm.

 _"Jake... I do not know how well you are going to take this, but I'm sorry... I'm not the woman that you know and I'm so sorry."_ Sara sighed and when she spoke again she had an accent that to Jake's ears sounded like a British upper-class accent. _"I'm Sergeant Sara Kelrein of the Imperial Army and I was chosen for an undercover assignment to infiltrate the Republic Military..."_ At this point, Sara broke down in tears as her helmet clattered to the ground with her hands covering her face. _"I still have feelings for you Jake, but I hope you understand... I love you."_

The holo image faded out.

Jake looked uncomprehendingly at the two Jedi.

"I'm sorry Jake... but it appears that Sara was an Imperial soldier." Kira told the distraught American as gently as she could "I know you two were... close."

"What would the Jedi know about love?" Jake snapped.

The two Jedi winced at that. After all, Jake didn't know about them.

"We know more than you'd believe, Jake." Casavir said. "Kira and I are married. For Jedi we broke the most important rule there is, we fell in love with each other. We don't regret a thing."

"What?" Jake asked.

"You heard the tough guy, we're married and we share the same bed if you get my meaning." Kira replied her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"It's clear to me that despite Sara's loyalties to the Empire that she's deeply in love with you Jacob Meyer. What you do with that knowledge is completely up to you." Casavir told him.

* * *

The _Violet Rose_ had just made the jump to hyperspace and after several random jumps to ensure they weren't being followed would head back to Dromund Kaas. Now Nathrrya needed to take care of her crew.

"Vette you can look after the Rose." The Sith said

"Sure thing boss." The Twi'lek replied as she headed for the bridge.

"Quinn, go with Jaesa and get that shoulder seen to, _now_." Nathrrya ordered.

The captain winced trying not to move his wounded arm as he wasn't used to having an actual metal slug buried in his flesh. "Understood, my lord."

"Yes, master." Jaesa confirmed as she led the captain away to the small med bay.

That left Nathrrya with Sara who was almost in tears. The Sith allowed herself to fall into a seat near the other woman. "As escapes go that went remarkably well."

"I guess." Sara agreed numbly as she was trying to process what had happened and the strange crew dynamics she found on this ship. They acted more like family than a ship's crew under the command of a Sith Lord from what she'd seen.

"Were you going to kill Jake for shooting the captain?" Sara asked at last.

"I thought about it." Nathrrya admitted. "But I know what that would have done to you so I settled for stunning him."

Sara smiled a little "That's why you hesitated; you changed the setting on your blaster."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sara."

"Why do I feel so terrible?" the sergeant wondered.

"Betraying someone you love is never an easy thing to do willingly or not." Nathrrya replied. "If you didn't feel bad then you can't really have loved Jake. It's of little comfort perhaps but knowing your feelings for him are real is something to treasure."

Sara stared at the older woman shocked for she had never expected a Lord of the Sith to say something so profound.

Nathrrya smiled at the expression on the younger woman's face the question in her eyes easy to read. "Captain Quinn almost never got the chance to propose to me, Sara. I know just how much the betrayal of a loved one hurts."

"The captain betrayed you and he's still alive?" Sara asked trying to reconcile those two things. Darth Avarice was not what the army sergeant had expected she was being quite the opposite.

Nathrrya nodded "Yes he did, however, it was not his choice. You see my former master Darth Baras had already tried twice to assassinate me and failed so he _persuaded_ Quinn to do the deed." She explained "Imagine how I felt when Quinn revealed his trap to me, flanked by several war droids. The bottom of my world disappeared from under me, what I thought I knew and felt for the man destroyed in an instant." She sighed "That fight was the hardest I've ever had. Not because it was difficult, those droids were an annoyance but because the man I was fighting was the man I loved with all my heart."

Nathrrya smiled sadly "After it was over we were both battered and bruised but seeing the defeat in Quinn's eyes broke my heart. He knew he'd failed Baras, failed me and his life was forfeit." She looked at Sara who was hanging on her every word "I couldn't kill him because I still loved him. Quinn had always treated me like a woman, not a Sith. Love can hurt like nothing else can but it can ignite the stars themselves."

The Sith looked the sergeant in the eyes. "If the Force wills it and you have the chance to be with Jake take it, _never_ look back. Love is worth fighting for when you find the one like I did with Quinn."

* * *

 **Private First Class Jacob Meyer -United States Marine Corps**

 **FBI Field Office. New York City.**

 **07:20:15 ATC/ July 20th, 1968**

 **10:40/5:40 PM**

For over an hour already, Jake was being hounded by these two goons of the Bureau, questioning him about the event that occurred at the United Nations.

The damn FBI decided since the incident took place in American airspace, not to mention the evidence of espionage by the Empire, the followers of Hoover took charge of the investigation of what transpired on the 18th of July.

"I will say it once more!" Meyer screamed in anger from his handcuffed position in the chair " I. Did. Not. Know. That she was a spy!"

One of the agents, William Pulaski pressed the rabid Marine once more.

"Are you saying Private that in no way did you compromise the secrets of the United States government to the Sith Empire?"

" Yes! " He spat in annoyance. "My family had fought for this land since its founding and my grandfather's farm was a stop on the Underground Railroad! Why would I support a bunch of Space Nazis who only believe in conquest, genocide, and slavery!? "

The other interrogator, Agent Robert Shaw, paced behind the restrained Devil Dog, questioning the leatherneck's loyalty.

"There are many reasons why you would betray this nation of ours, traitor." Shaw sneered. " Wealth. Power... No that's not it." He hummed in thought before slamming his fist onto the table. "No, I think you fell for the classic honeypot trap." He smiled wickedly. "I believe she offered you temptations you couldn't resist and you were ensnared you lovestruck farmboy."

"BULLSHIT!"

"I don't think so Mister Meyer." Pulaski declared before placing what Jake recognized as Sara's holo-communicator onto the table and the agent replayed the message.

 _"Jake... I do not know how well you are going to take this, but I'm sorry... I'm not the woman that you know and I'm so sorry..._ _I'm Sergeant Sara Kelrein of the Imperial Army and I was chosen for an undercover assignment to infiltrate the Republic Military..._ _I still have feelings for you Jake, but I hope you understand... I love you."_

Jake was on the verge of a mental breakdown and he hoped that the G-Men undid the restraints because one way or another, he is going to kill them.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you that I did not know that she was a Space Brit and how many times do I have to tell you that I did not compromise national security!"

Oh, how Jake wished that he was accused by the late Senator McCarthy of being a communist agent instead.

* * *

 **Walter Cronkite- CBS New**

 **CBS News building. New York City.**

 **07:20:15 ATC/ July 20th, 1968**

 **20:00/8:00 PM**

"Good evening America. As you are already aware, the incident that occurred two days ago still rings in the minds of all across the globe. What originally transpired as a historic moment in the history of Earth has become one of the most infamous of diplomatic incidents in recent memory."

Footage is shown of the imperials 'kidnapping' a Republic soldier and two Jedi attempting to rescue the soldier with a United States Marine assisting.

"That Republic soldier as we've recently learned is, in fact, a spy for the Sith Empire. From what Ambassador Krasul told us earlier, he never thought that one of his own bodyguards was an undercover agent. With us tonight is Major Jessie Lane, the commanding officer of Republic SpecForce squad 149, currently assigned to protect the Republic Ambassador."

The cameras point to a five foot, eleven inch tall female Human/Echani hybrid with long scarlet hair and silver eyes. The Major is wearing a set of multicolored armor designated as the 'Ruthless Commander' under the Republic SpecForce classification system.

Many people around the world watched their television screens with deep interest, shocked that a woman could lead a military unit, and to think that they were surprised to hear that the Republic military recruits women, seeing it was a different matter entirely.

"Thank you for coming Major. Now if you don't mind, is it okay I ask you a few questions?"

"Go ahead and blast away Mister Cronkite."

"Err right…" Walter stuttered, not quite expecting such a blunt statement and the newsman wasn't exactly used to the Galactic slang yet. "How well did you know your former subordinate?"

"Corporal Kelrein?" She spat in disgust. "Obviously not well because I thought that I could trust her to protect our backs and she had for two years and now she decided to return home to her imperial comrades."

"Was there any indicators that she was a spy for the Empire?"

"None." Lane responded instantly. "Kelrein was a good soldier. There was this one time on Balmorra when I was clearing a building with Specialist Kovo. We entered the building and came across a turret and an imperial demolitions squad. The turret opened up and I've thought that I was going to be a goner, but Kelrein was keeping watch three hundred meters away in a financial complex and covered us. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her."

"What was Kelrein's specialty if you don't mind me asking?"

"Corporal Kelrein was our marksman expert and she was, in fact, the top of her class at the academy. She scored a ninety-eight percent on long-distance marksmanship, a record."

"I see." Cronkite hummed. "She was a sniper?"

"Indeed and I'm willing to bet she still is. If she was never an imperial agent, I would recommend to command to transfer her to the Deadeyes. In fact, she was originally going to be placed into the Deadeyes, but Kelrein volunteered for my squad instead."

"And what are the Deadeyes exactly?"

"Most of the information about the unit remains classified, but what I can tell you Mister Cronkite is that the Deadeyes are the top sniper squad in the Republic."

"And what is your opinion of the incident that happened on the 18th of July?"

Jessie pondered on the question for a minute before answering. "Shock as Master Therin mildly put it. I honestly didn't think that the Imps would be so bold to risk an exfiltration... Of course, I thought one of my men was being held against her will and I commend the Marine who joined the Jedi in the pursuit. Now I also find it odd how the Sith didn't leave corpses."

"Corpses?"

"You don't want to know." The Major's tone indicated that it was a subject not fit for the cameras.

"Final question." The famed correspondent declared suddenly. "How are you dealing with the fact that one of your comrades is, in fact, a spy."

"Not well I'll admit." Jessie sighed. "Kelrein was one of the best in Chaos and I thought she had a future in the Republic Armed Forces, but now I have to deal with the fact that a teammate I counted on for years is out there somewhere. Preferably, I would take her in alive, but if she forces me to, I will execute her myself."

"Thank you for your time Major Lane and until next time…Good night America."

* * *

 _ **I hope you like the revelation. OfficerDonNZ and I both worked hard on it and you saw the introduction of one of Mandalore the Freedom's OCs: Jessie Lane.**_

 _ **All of the representatives you saw did indeed serve in the United Nations during this time period and we will continue our research so that we can be as accurate as possible historical wise for this fic.**_

 _ **Anyways, during this time period, the FBI was more or less a Secret Police organization under Hoover and your Miranda warning would not be read to you until 1971.**_

 _ **Poor Jake:(**_

 _ **So, on to more positive things. I hope you can figure out the references to Mass Effect and A New Hope**_ **:)**

 _ **P.S. OfficerDonNZ and I type differently just to let you know in case you are wondering why some sentences are written in British style English and others are in the American format.**_

 ** _Sorry if there's any confusion._**


	8. Aftermath

**Private First Class Jacob Meyer- United States Marine Corps**  
 **Meyer Family Farm. Acton, Indiana.**  
 **07:22:15 ATC/ July 22nd, 1968**  
 **20:00/8:00 PM**

 _"They're in the wire! Charlie is in the wire!"_

 _"MY LEG! WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?!"_

 _"Jake... I do not know how well you are going to take this, but I'm sorry... I'm not the woman that you know and I'm so sorry...I'm Sergeant Sara Kelrein of the Imperial Army and I was chosen for an undercover assignment to infiltrate the Republic Military...I still have feelings for you Jake, but I hope you understand... I love you."_

 _"It's clear to me that despite Sara's loyalties to the Empire that she's deeply in love with you Jacob Meyer. What you do with that knowledge is completely up to you."_

Jake was back at his hometown on leave and suffering from memories of 'Nam and finding out Sara's true loyalties. After the 'friendly conservation' with the G-Men two days earlier, Jake was declared 'Loyal to the Government and the United States', but the Marine's gut was telling him he isn't out of the woods yet.

Anyways, after the 'chat' with the Feds, not to mention losing Sara, the leatherneck's started to have nightmares about Vietnam and now Jake is outside, plinking empty beer cans from over five hundred yards away with his M1 Garand, taking the occasional swig of Budweiser.

 _'Recycling is the only useful idea the Hippies ever thought of.'_ Meyer said to himself as he lines up the rear sight with the front post, breathing in deeply before slowly exhaling and squeezed the trigger, unleashing the last .30-06 round in his rifle.

Upon discharge, the bullet demolished the can sitting at four hundred and sixty yards away and the Garand pinged, ejecting the empty clip.

Jake reached for another eight round clip from the Military surplus ammunition box and pushed it into the M1 and racked the charging handle, reloading the rifle.

 _'Sara used to love coming here.'_ He depressingly thought as he carefully set the rifle down, taking another drink of America's beer.

* * *

 **Private First Class Jacob Meyer- United States Marine Corps**  
 **Meyer Family Farm. Acton, Indiana.**  
 **07:01:15 ATC/ July 1st, 1968**

Jake was inside the kitchen watching his girl cleaning up her rifle or what she called the _X-15 Riot Sniper Rifle_. It was a rather lengthy rifle with a thirty-two inch long barrel and a black plastic stock. It even has a pistol grip for some reason and to the American, the rifle is more of a toy to him. Sara claimed that it could hold over five hundred shots, but the Marine believes she's exaggerating.

Meyer watched intently as she hummed and started to wipe away the grime off of the rifle with a rag he gave her, the smell of Hoppe's filling the room.

"It sure is a nice rifle, but the question is is it accurate."

The redhead glanced up and stared into Jake's eyes. The look she gave him show's that she's insulted. "Kriffing yes!" The Corellian declared. "This blaster could take the tail off a Womp Rat a kilometer away."

Jake shook his head in amusement. "Yeah right. That piece of plastic couldn't beat my most accurate rifle."

"You think that your slugthrower is more accurate than my baby?!" She gasped in shocked. "In your dreams!"

"I honestly don't think that your laser rifle could hit the broadside of a barn." He pressed, gaining a death glare in response and Jake is going to push the knife in deeper. "It seems that your _'precise'_ firearm was welded out of garbage."

"Oh, really?" Sara questioned, crossing her arms.

"That's right Sara. Why do you believe that a mass produced piece of pipe is more accurate than my rifle that is beautifully made by the finest craftsmen in this country."

"If you say so..." She said depressingly, with tears in her eyes.

 _'Oh great.'_ Meyer thought. He better make it up to her before she decides to bawl up. Jake never intended to have her become upset and he would never dream of hurting her feelings.

"Sara, I'm sorry." Jake quickly apologized. "I was just trying to tease you."

She sniffled. "It's okay. It's just that your words hurt."

Jake stood still for a moment, contemplating on how to make it up to her when a lightbulb shined above his head.

* * *

 **Private First Class Jacob Meyer- United States Marine Corps**  
 **Meyer Family Farm. Acton, Indiana.**  
 **07:01:15 ATC/ July 1st, 1968**  
 **One hour later...**

 _'And done.'_ Jake thought as he sat the last empty soda bottle down six hundred yards away from where he and Sara would be shotting from. The targets were a mixture of paper silhouettes, empty Campbell's soup cans, and a few dozen clay pigeons with each target sitting in intervals from one hundred to one thousand yards away.

In fact, Jake is proud to say that he made a shooting gallery.

"Sara! I'm ready if you are!" Meyer called out before he enters his 1953 Chevy pickup.

The Corellian came out of the back door and she was surprised, to say the least.

"Jake did this all for me?" She asked herself, stunned at the effort he did. _'I definitely owe him a bottle of Corellian Brandy.'_

Jake just pulled up right next to the redhead and got out of the truck. The Marine reached into the bed of the vehicle and grabbed a case, sat it down on the porch and open it up. Inside the case is a .30-06 Winchester Model 70 Target Rifle with rear apertures and a globe front sight. As he was busy sorting out the bolt-action, checking the bore and making sure it was clear of obstructions, Sara did the same with her blaster.

"Ready Sara?" Jake asks the Corellian.

"As I'll ever be." She mockingly sighs before sticking her tongue out at him.

Meyer just shrugged it off and lined up his rifle to his target, breathing in deeply before slowly exhaling and releasing the trigger, unleashing a .30-06 round.

The bullet streak through the air at the speed of over two thousand yards per second, slamming dead center into the first target Meyer chosen at four hundred yards.

Jake saw where he hit and opened the bolt, ejecting the shell casing. Unlike Sara's blaster, which is Semi-Automatic, Jake has to take his sight off the target each time he racks the bolt in order to clear the weapon and that gives the Corellian a slight edge, but bolt actions are also known to be more accurate compared to self-loading rifles.

The Marine lined up his sights once more and repeated the process of breath in, exhale, and slowly squeeze the trigger. One error in any of the steps and the bullet would be off target.

"Seems like you are doing well babe." Jake complimented as he continued his routine.

"Oh really?" She smiles, taking a quick break to brush her long, dark copper hair. "If I remember correctly, we're tied." She reminded him before blasting away once more, hitting the seven hundred and fifty-yard 'bullseye' as Jake called it.

 _'Its no use.'_ Jake thought. _'It seems like a tie it is then.'_ And it appears that Sara is ready to call it quits too.

"Larel?" She asks from her position. "Can we agree that we're even."

"I concur. Let's just agree that both of our rifles are accurate."

"Not on my watch." She grins before starting to shoot all over again.

 _'Oh well. If you can't beat them, join them.'_ Meyer smiled as he joined her.

* * *

 **Darth Avarice / Nathrrya Therin- Palatine. The Empire's Wrath.**  
 **Kaas City, Dromund Kaas.**  
 **07:22:15 ATC/ July 22nd, 1968**  
 **20:00/8:00 PM**

"I _hate_ Dark Council meetings." Nathrrya declared as she downed the rest of her glass of very expensive Corellian brandy.

It was a 'girls night out' so it was just herself, Lana, Sara, Jaesa, and Vette. Vette's inclusion had caused a few problems with the upmarket establishment in Kaas City where the five women were in a private room, however, Nathrrya expressing her _displeasure_ at Vette not being allowed entrance soon changed the management's minds. They did not want to deal with two angry senior Sith as Lana was backing her friend.

"You and me both." Lana agreed. "What part of 'diplomatic mission' don't those idiots understand?"

Nathrrya snorted "They're just sore there wasn't a high enough body count."

"There were no bodies to count." Lana reminded her friend amused.

"I know." Nathrrya smiled as she refilled her glass. "Marr and Vowrawn didn't say anything as they know me well enough by now but the others? Nox in particular just _had_ to complain."It was no secret that the two women _despised_ each other. Why there was such animosity between Avarice and Nox was not known to many and it was one crate of monkey-lizards that tonight Nathrrya was keeping firmly closed.

"When is the Empire going to invade Earth?" Vette asked knowing it was a foregone conclusion.

"Don't know. They were still arguing over that when we left." Nathrrya said. "But I don't think it will be for a while yet as the military is stretched too thin as it is. It'll take months to build up the forces needed. The Navy needs to make good its ship losses and the Army are in just a bad a shape. Most of its elite formations have been lost. It takes time to turn raw conscripts into decent troops."

"The Republic is in much the same situation though." Lana put in "But what concerns me is Chancellor Saresh. That woman clearly has one goal in mind, the total destruction of the Sith Empire."

"It's like the Sith genocide all over again." Nathrrya said grimly. "This time though Saresh is willingly going to sacrifice the Republic to do it. If this war continues too much longer there won't be _anything_ left to fight over."

"Even... Earth..." Sara realised with horror.

Nathrrya gave the younger woman's shoulder an affectionate squeeze trying to offer her comfort for she knew who Sara was thinking about. They all did. Their meal arrived allowing the five women to turn away from their depressing thoughts.

* * *

 **Darth Avarice / Nathrrya Therin- Palatine. The Empire's Wrath.**  
 **Kaas City, Dromund Kaas.**  
 **07:22:15 ATC/ July 22nd, 1968**  
 **21:33/9:33 PM**

"So that's when I told Grand Moff Kilran 'No' and turned his droid NR-02 into a ball of scrap. I think at that point he finally got it through his thick skull he'd picked the wrong Sith apprentice to con into doing his dirty work." Nathrrya said relating part of her story of what had happened to her on the _Black Talon_.

"I can't believe you did that!" Sara cried. "Kilran would have been angry."

Nathrrya grinned evilly. "Oh I'm sure he was but I cut the connection so I didn't have to listen to his ranting and empty threats. I wanted to try and enjoy my trip to Dromund Kaas."

"Believe it Sara, I was there when Nat let loose and it was both terrifying and awe inspiring at the same time." Vette remarked.

"I'm surprised Kilran didn't make your life hell after a snub like that." Sara said.

Nathrrya's smile grew even more evil if that was possible "Oh I'm sure he did try but by the time Vette and myself arrived on Dromund Kaas he'd been _visited_ by a pair of Darths that had apparently told him in no uncertain terms that if he wanted to continue breathing he had better keep his nose out of Sith business."

Sara's eyes grew with surprise. "He was leaned on? Do you have any idea by whom?" This was just too juicy to pass up.

Nathrrya nodded. "I have my... suspicions but no real proof. Just as well really as they're involvement would have been... problematic at the time."

Sara had the feeling she was being dragged into some Sith plot but she'd come this far "Does it matter now? Kilran is dead."

"No I suppose not but what I say stays in this room, Sara." Nathrrya told the younger woman who just nodded her understanding. "I believe Kilran was visited by Darths Karn and Rhothrel of House Palatine... my grandparents."

"You're...You're grandparents?" Sara stuttered. The idea of Darth Avarice having a Jedi cousin was hard enough but her _grandparents_ intimidating a Grand Moff?

"Nat!" Lana cried. "That was mean." Nathrrya merely raised an eyebrow at her friend as if to say _so?_

"You get used to it." Vette said smirking at the beleaguered sergeant. "Any stories from Earth you can share with us?"

Sara was grateful for the change of subject. "Yes, I do. Jake and I had an importune shooting contest at his parents' farm. It was a draw. The best part was what happened that night." The smile on her face left in no doubt what she was meaning.

The other four women sat around the table all exchanged knowing looks smirking slightly.

"You're saying Sara that you've _kriffed_ an earthling?" Jaesa asked, her eyes wide.

Sara nodded her head her smile getting bigger. "Yes, and I had to take the lead, not that Jake was shy, far from it he was just well... a real gentleman. But when I made it clear what I wanted he more than got into the mood."

From that point on the rest of the evening was spent swapping tales of the women's various sexual exploits and conquests. The fun part was deciding what was real or made up.

* * *

 **Walter Cronkite- CBS New**

 **CBS News building. New York City.**

 **07:22:15 ATC/ July 22nd, 1968**

 **20:00/8:00 PM**

"And one last question Major Lane suggested that Lord Avarice leaving people alive was unusual. What did she mean?"

"Your average, typical Sith would have killed anyone they came across during their escape. Innocent lives are not highly valued by the Sith on the whole." Casavir replied "However you might have noticed that there is nothing average nor typical about Lord Avarice. Her actions in simply stunning those in her way fits with what the Jedi know about her. I've heard it said from other Jedi and Republic forces that have encountered her that she acts more like a Jedi Knight than a Sith."

"There was a situation on Alderaan during its civil war where Avarice helped defend the flank of House Organa who were technically her enemy." Kira explained "Why she chose that course of action is up for debate. What we know is that Avarice was after some information that only General Gesselle Organa could provide. She could have tortured the general for the information but instead helped Organa defend her flank."

Cronkite blinked "Do you have any idea as to why?"

Casavir smiled a little "I have a theory, nothing more. Sith are passionate people by the way they are trained. Passion drives them, what those passions are depend on the individual. Perhaps the thought of a hard fought battle appealed far more than simple torture or Avarice perceived that protecting Organa's flank as the better choice. We will never know."

"I see thank you for your time Master Therin, Knight Carsen."

* * *

 ** _I want to thank OfficerDonNZ yet again for the hard work he did. You can see the reason why Nat hates Nox in the upcoming chapter (chapter 22) of The Time Displaced Sith.  
_**

 ** _I would appreciate it if you would at least take a peek at The Time Displaced Sith since he put serious effort into making that masterpiece._**

 ** _Anyways we're one step closer to Earth coming into the war and BraveSeeker3 is planning a surprise for all of the readers._**

 ** _Poor Jake. Now thanks to the FBI triggering it, he's suffering from Post Tramatic Stress Disorder._**

 ** _Oh, if you're an American and if you haven't already, thank a Vietnam War vet because they sacrifice themselves for their country just like the brave men who stormed Omaha and Tarawa and Inchon, the men who fought for our Independence at Bunker Hill and New Orleans and even today in Afghanistan. They didn't deserve the treatment they received after the war and I hope you don't forget it._**

 ** _The Price for Freedom is not Free._**

 **P.S. I got a surprise bonus myself for you.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 will be up later tonight! I'm going to say somewhere around 7:00 PM EST, but it can be earlier. Hope you enjoy the surprises:)**


	9. To Hell and Back!

**Khe Sanh Combat Base. Khe Sahn, South Vietnam.**  
 **01:30:14 ATC/ January 30th, 1967**  
 **09:00/9:00 AM**

"They're in the wire! Charlie is in the wire!"

"MY LEG! WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?!"

" _VF-143! Authorization Sierra Oscar Golf X-Ray! Priority ordnance on my command!"_

 _"This is Red Dog 4! We're being overrun! I say again! We're being overrun!"_

 _"Roger that, we are inbound. Arc Light, coordinates confirmed, engaging."_

Its day nine at Khe Sahn and American troops are fighting back the joint North Vietnamese Army-Viet Cong onslaught. Many Marines and soldiers were already dead and more were wounded, but they cannot let the enemy take the base.

The siege was totally unexpected because of the Vietnamese holiday known as Tet is being celebrated, not to mention the negotiations for peace going on in Paris. It seems that Hanoi had ordered one final, desperate offensive to take South Vietnam by force and by God! The United States Marine Corps will not let that happen!

"Hold the line! Use your bayonets if you have to!" Staff Sergeant Henry Edwards ordered the platoon in the trench line. Among them was a young Military Policeman who was one of the first to engage the enemy.

* * *

 **Private First Class Jacob Meyer- United States Marine Corps**  
 **Khe Sanh Combat Base. Khe Sahn, South Vietnam.**  
 **01:21:14 ATC/ January 21st, 1967**  
 **10:10/10:10 AM**

Jake was driving the M151 jeep on patrol with Sergeant Charles Nelson and they headed outside the gate to check for suspicious activity. Nelson watched the surrounding countryside with his M1 Carbine on standby, ready to open fire on any guerillas that may ambush the two Military Policemen.

As they got closer to a nearby village where there was reported Viet Cong activity, all Hell broke lose.

The Marine's eyes widened when they spotted two Russian made T-55 tanks and about twenty-three NVA regulars eating breakfast and they were spotted by one of the communist's soldiers.

"Người Mỹ! Người Mỹ!"

"SHIT! MEYER, GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Instantly the PFC started to drive in reverse, watching in horror as the main gun of one of the tanks started to move, tracking the Jeeps movements as Jake tried to get back to base and warn command of the threat. But the muck was proving to be a problem.

"MEYER! PUT THE GODDAMN PEDAL TO THE METAL AND GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" The N.C.O begged his subordinate, wondering if the Hoosier is trying to get them both killed.

"I'm trying to sir!"

"Goddamn you Mey..." Those were the last words the Tennesee native would utter as 7.62X39 mm rounds punctured his chest, killing him instantly.

Meyer didn't know why the damn soldiers didn't shoot him too or the delay in having the 100mm rifled gun of the T-55 blow the M151 up, but the Marine finally managed to get the Jeep free from the muck and started to drive backwards to base.

"Fuck!" The Hoosier cried out as he saw the tanks started to follow him and yet, they encountered the same problem: Mud. It appears God may be protecting the Marine, but still Jake was not out of the woods yet as the two T-55s turrets began to move, tracking the American vehicle once more.

* * *

 **Private First Class Jacob Meyer- United States Marine Corps**  
 **Khe Sanh Combat Base. Khe Sahn, South Vietnam.**  
 **01:30:14 ATC/ January 30th, 1967**  
 **09:00/9:00 AM**

That day was when the siege began and now the Marines are outnumbered heavily by twenty to one. It was rumored that General Patton is going to lead reinforcements to Khe Sahn by land and yet to Meyer, it doesn't seem possible.

The Hoosier reassured himself that Sergeant Nelson's death would not be in vain and he will defend Khe Sahn at all costs.

"Hold the line! Use your bayonets if you have to!" The Staff Sergeant of the platoon he linked up with shouted as the NVA launched another assault against their positions.

"Giết người Mỹ! Hiển thị không thương xót!"

"HERE THEY COME MEN! GIVE IT TO THEM!"

Meyer gladly responded, firing his M-14 at the damn commies. They showed no mercy so far to the personnel at the base and they will not receive any mercy in return. Jake spotted the distinctive insignia of a North Vietnamese Lieutenant and the farmboy aimed carefully at the Gook's head, killing him.

 _"Bravo Two-Five? This is Archangel...we will be dropping a payload at coordinates confirmed, over?"_

"This is Bravo Two-Five!" Staff Sergeant Edwards replied. "We understand!"

Jake had to smile as the squadron of B-52s unleashed napalm on top of the bastards before the Marine went back to killing every last one of the enemy combatants. The leatherneck actually got sick and tired of using single shots, so the Devil Dog switch to fully automatic and began to use short, controlled bursts on the scum. He is going to make every last one pay for their crimes for spreading the dogma of Marx and murdering innocents who do not want to live under Communist authoritarian rule from Hanoi and Ho Chi Minh.

Meyer's grin went even wider as the spooky's arrived, the aerial gunships unleashing their artillery and rotary cannons to prevent the massed waves from reaching the base. He was surprised that command didn't drop a BLU-82 'Daisy Cutter' or even Nuke them. But what made the Devil Dog more excited was the sight of helicopters and even better...parachutes.

Reinforcements have finally arrived!

 _"Bravo Two-Five? This is Whiskey Three-Four! We should be arriving at your location in five mikes! Hang tight Jarheads!"_

 _'Sam? Sam is here!? That bastard!'_ Meyer laughed to himself, hearing the voice of his friend on the radio. His best friend was coming to link up with him.

"Yeah, whatever you say, soldier!" Edwards scowled as he took cover from mortar fire. "We do not require your assistance!"

* * *

 **Private First Class Jacob Meyer- United States Marine Corps**  
 **Arlington National Cemetery. Arlington, Virginia.**  
 **04:22:14 ATC/ April 22nd, 1967**  
 **12:00/12:00 PM**

Meyer remembers the day when the siege was finally lifted. After a month of heavy fighting, the last major battle in the war for South Vietnam came to a close. Peace was secured yesterday in Paris and both President Kennedy and Ho Chi Mihn signed the Viet-American treaty ending the conflict.

As the rain poured onto his cover and dress blues, Jake walked through the endless rows of graves until he found the particular one he was seeking.

 _Sergeant Charles Nelson_

 _U.S.M.C._

 _Bell Buckle, Tennesse_

 _April 22nd, 1942- January 21st, 1967_

"Happy birthday Sarge." The Private First Class choked up. "The war is over. Your sacrifice is not in vain. At least you're meeting your father."

The Hoosier set down something at the grave before he headed to his 1953 Chevy Pickup. Once he went inside his vehicle, the leatherneck couldn't help it and he cried.

The gift on the grave is a picture of Jake's father: Paul Meyer holding a captured Nazi flag and next to him was a fellow paratrooper of the 82nd Airborne Division.

The Corporal was Sergeant Nelson's father, who was killed during the Battle of the Bulge and his son never knew him.

On the photograph were four simple words.

 _'To Hell and Back!'_

* * *

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to those who attempted to keep the people of South Vietnam, Cambodia, and Laos free from Communism.**_

 _ **Their sacrifice, if forgotten, will at least be remembered by me, We'retheDesperateMeasures-ODST and hopefully by you too.**_

 _ **No one deserved to be spit on after walking off the tarmac heading home to see loved ones.**_

 _ **No one deserved to come home after fighting in a war that over 2/3 volunteered for and yet when they came home, were shunned.**_

 _ **No one deserved to be refused and accused of murdering innocent villagers and being 'Baby Killers' just because a Lieutenant went rogue at My Lai.**_

 _ **No one deserved to come home alongside a treasonous starlet ('Hanoi Jane' Fonda) who 'aided and abetted the enemy' by having her photo taken on an Anti-Aircraft gun and gladly volunteered to read propaganda to American GIs and assisted in torturing Prisoners of War by ratting them out to their captors.**_

 _ ***This list does not include the 30,000 Canadians who volunteered to fight in Vietnam by** **enlisting into** **the United States Army while draft evaders went to their country.**_

 **South Vietnam**

 **195,000–430,000 civilian dead**

 **254,256–313,000 military dead**

 **1,170,000 wounded**

 **United States**

 **58,318 dead; 303,644 wounded**

 **Laos**

 **15,000**

 **Cambodia**

 **Unknown**

 **South Korea**

 **5,099 dead; 10,962 wounded; 4 missing**

 **Australia**

 **521 dead; 3,129 wounded**

 **Thailand**

 **351 dead; 1,358 wounded**

 **New Zealand**

 **37 dead; 187 wounded**

 **Taiwan**

 **25 dead**

 **Philippines**

 **9 dead; 64 wounded**

 **Total military dead: 318,568–377,311**

 **Total wounded: 1,340,000+**

 **'Old soldiers never die. They just fade away'**

 **\- Douglas MacArthur.**

 **Rest in Peace.**

 **You may be gone, but the memories live on.**

 **There will be the controversies, unfortunately, that will be remembered by the public.**

 **But your stories should be told truthfully, not through fiction.**

 **All of you that gave up your lives did so because you did not want to see Marxism spread.**

 **And yet, you only did your best.**

 **Vietnam should be a lesson to be learned from.**

 **Not because of it was a mistake sending you there. It was mistakes in planning that occurred to stop the domino from falling.**

 **You are not the criminals. You only fought for what was right.**

 **The criminals are the ones who made the mistakes and those who impeded your efforts.**

 **God bless you all.**


	10. The Drums of War

**Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh**

 **Supreme Chancellor's Office. Senate Building, Senate District, Coruscant.**

 **08:05:15 ATC/ August 5th, 1968**  
 **10:00/10:00 AM**

Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh stood outside her office on the balcony to watch the beautiful sunrise. The war is going well for the Republic and with the discovery of a race of warlike humans that are resistant to the Force, the Chancellor had set in motion events that would hopefully bring the new world into the war on the Republic's side.

 _'And with the help of the people of Earth, we'll strike a major blow against the Empire. Maybe even crush the imps once and for all.'_ She evilly thought, licking her lips.

But then her holo-communicator beeped and Saresh answered it.

It was her Togruta secretary Mysoka Tano. "What is it Mysoka?"

 _"General Garza is waiting for you outside your office your Excellency."_

Saresh smiled with the thoughts of Havoc Squad pulling another victory. "Go ahead and send her in. I'm on the balcony."

* * *

 _'Here's go nothing.'_ Garza thought as she walked up to the Supreme Chancellor.

"Hello, Ellin! What a surprise! Did Havoc score another victory."

The commanding officer of the Republic's SpecForce sighed. "No your excellency..." With a deep breath, Ellin told her. "There was a diplomatic incident on Earth and it appears that a member of Chaos Squad was an undercover agent for the Empire." Garza knew what the reaction is going to be and the Twi'lek politician face went from excitement to disappointment and now anger. Preparing her ears for the hearing loss, Ellin, unfortunately, was too late to cover her ears at the outrage.

"ARGHH! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THE IMPERIALS HAD A SPY IN THE DIPLOMATIC PARTY THE ENTIRE TIME!"

"Yes, your Excellency. Chaos Squad marksman Corporal Kelrein was, in fact, an undercover agent for the Empire. I wrote a full report and I accept all responsibility."

It was scary to the commander of SpecForce to watch the Supreme Chancellor recover from her outburst quickly. "Very well Ellin, but you do not have to resign. No one is blaming you... Hope you have a nice day."

General Garza _gladly_ left the office as fast as she could and she looked over her shoulder, seeing Saresh lean against the balcony depressed.

* * *

 **Darth Avarice / Nathrrya Therin- Palatine. The Empire's Wrath.**  
 **Kaas City, Dromund Kaas.**  
 **08:05:15 ATC/ August 5th, 1968**  
 **10:00/10:00 AM**

 _'You got to be kidding me!'_ Nathrrya thought as she read the holomessage she received. _'Invade Earth? What the kriffing hell are they on?'_

It was now official. The Empire would like to conquer Earth despite Avarice's warnings of the advanced nature of their fighters, not to mention the experience of their soldiers during not one, but two world wars!

She slammed her hand down on the long range holocom table in frustration as she began to call the Dark Council every colourfully vulgar expletive in ancient High Sith she knew and she knew quite a few.

With a sigh, Nathrrya turned and made her way to her quarters. After all the call she was about to make was best not overhead by the others. For what she was about to do while technically treason was something she knew she had to do.

Once in her quarters Nathrrya took the secure holocom from her belt and tapped in her cousin's com code. It took a few moments, but eventually, the Battlemaster answered.

 _"Nat! What a surprise..."_

"Cas. It's not a social call." She said cutting him off "If only it were."

Master Therin sensed that something is deeply troubling her. _"What is it, Nat."_

Nathrrya sighed. "Cas, I believe the Empire is making a grave error. The Dark Council want to conquer Earth over my objections and they've lost all reasoning. I thought Marr and Vowrawn would have known better but they were forced to go along with the other idiots." She made a face "The _best_ part is I've been given the _privilege_ of leading the invasion fleet." It was clear she was less than thrilled about that detail.

The Jedi massaged his temples. He wasn't surprised at the news since the Empire always thought of conquest when a new world was discovered. He was more surprised that his cousin would risk her hide to warn him that there was an invasion coming.

 _"Why risk this?"_

"I might be loyal to the Empire, Cas, it is my home after all but that loyalty only goes so far when said Empire constantly makes poor decisions. We both know that the stability of the galaxy is at stake if this war drags on too much longer." Nathrrya said.

The Jedi nodded _"What would you like in return cousin dearest?"_

Darth Avarice grinned remembering how the Jedi owes her something. "How about those dynamic power couplings that you promised me?" She asked sweetly, with a hint of humour.

 _"I'll see what I can do Nat. No promises."_

Avarice wasn't happy with that answer. "But you promised!" she cried giving her cousin _the look_. It was much the same as the look Kira gave him when she wanted something, though in Kira's case that _something_ was usually Casavir.

Normally a Jedi wouldn't show any emotions, but his cousin knew his weakness. Kriff, even Kira knows it and damn it, he wouldn't be surprised if his wife told her! _"NAT!? Please don't give me that look!"_

The Wrath, on the other hand, pressed the advantage and continued to give him _the look_. The pouty face made her seem years younger than she was and it amused her how Casavir could be ruffled by her Kath hound eyes.

 _"Alright! Alright! I'll send you those dynamic power couplings!"_

"Thank you." Nathrrya smirked in victory. If only if it was this easy to win the war with such a method.

The hologram faded out and now Nathrrya was satisfied that the dynamic power couplings would be shipped so that the Rose might be improved.

* * *

 **Walter Cronkite- CBS New**

 **The White House. Washington, D.C.**

 **08:05:15 ATC/ August 5th, 1968**

 **20:00/8:00 PM**

"Good evening my fellow Americans. Today we had learned a great tragedy involving our planet as a whole... We never wanted war. We never wanted to be dragged into a great conflict that we have no business in. But, unfortunately, Earth is now a target... The Sith Empire has plans not for diplomacy, but of conquest... Conquest. That word is one we never wanted to hear and yet here we are standing today. We all know what Hitler and Tojo did during the last great war. We all heard tales of George Washington fighting against a vast empire. And all nations understand what it means to be in a position of being conquered by an foreign enemy...However, we do have one advantage and that is we know how to conduct war. The nations of Earth will never be their possession! We shall not let them! We shall not go quietly into the night! We will fight on! If they want war, in the name of the Lord Almighty, we will show them!... As of three hours ago, Congress approved my declaration of war against the Sith Empire. Mister Khrushchev and I, along with the other leaders of the world agree that we need to take this threat to our sovereignty seriously... The Dark Council will learn that the word 'Earth' is what nightmares are made of."

The news correspondents were stunned into silence as the Secret Service agents ushered the leader of the free world off the stage. Cronkite was among those whose eyes widened in surprise at the speech. It was not one Walter and his peers were expecting at the special news conference that President Kennedy called.

"As you heard the President, we are now at war with the Empire. May God help us all..."

* * *

Within days of the United Nations being informed by the Republic of the Imperial plan's to add the planet of Earth as a colonial possession. The nations drafted and trained as many men as they can spare from their populations including recalled veterans of World War II for emergency service and started to manufacture essential war equipment.

The _State Anthem of the Soviet Union_ , _Das Lied der Deutschen_ , _Auferstanden aus Ruinen_ , _Oh Canada_ , _the Star Spangled Banner_ , _La Marseillaise_ , and _God Save the Queen_ alongside the other national anthems started playing in many nations.

Soviet tanks, West German uniforms, American rifles, and British aircraft were being mass produced in quotas that have not been seen since the end of World War II and for the first time in years, strict rationing, censorship, and curfews were being enforced. Nuclear attack drills increased in frequency as the Bear of Mother Russia, the American and German Eagles, the British Lions and the Indian Tigers trained their sons for the inevitable confrontation.

The Sith Empire didn't realize it, but they awakened a sleeping giant.

It will take time, but thankfully, Earth have three months to prepare and the Sith won't see it coming.

With the minds of Generals George S. Patton, Erwin Rommel and Georgy Zhukov leading the joint forces, Operation: Mars will succeed.

* * *

 **Private First Class Jacob Meyer- United States Marine Corps- reassigned to the reformed 2nd Raiders Battalion.**  
 **United States Naval Station Norfolk. Norfolk, Virginia.**  
 **10:24:15 ATC/ October 24th, 1968**  
 **17:32/5:32 PM**

 _Johnny, get your gun,_

 _Get your gun, get your gun,_

 _Take it on the run,_

 _On the run, on the run._

 _Hear them calling, you and me,_

 _Every son of liberty._

 _Hurry right away,_

 _No delay, go today,_

 _Make your daddy glad_

 _To have had such a lad._

 _Tell your sweetheart not to pine,_

 _To be proud her boy's in line._

 _'Well, who would have thought that we're going to fight in an intergalactic war.'_ Jake thought as 'Over There' by George M. Cohan played through the speakers. Meyer and his fellow Marines marched through downtown Norfolk heading to the nearest Republic transport craft that would take him and his comrade to the front. His father and uncles were recalled to active service for the war effort. His mother and many other women, on the other hand, headed either back to the factories to become Rosies once more or worked on the farm. Sam was surprisingly assigned to his father's platoon and with Commandant Chesty Puller reforming the Raiders and he placed Brigadier General Evan Carlson in charge of all four Raider Battalions. In fact, Jake was surprised to find out he was to be assigned to the Raiders after being reformed and now he was proud to say after three months of hard training to earn the respect of the originals who fought on Makin Island and Guadalcanal.

 _Over there, over there,_

 _Send the word, send the word over there_

 _That the Yanks are coming,_

 _The Yanks are coming,_

 _The drums rum-tumming_

 _Everywhere._

 _So prepare, say a prayer,_

 _Send the word, send the word to beware._

 _We'll be over, we're coming over,_

 _And we won't come back till it's over_

 _Over there._

"Eyes right!" General Carlson called out. Jake snapped his head instinctively to the right, holding his M14 at present arms as they passed the dignitaries reviewing the parade. Meyer even saw President Kennedy chatting to Khrushchev as if they're old friends, not sworn enemies like during the Cuban Missile Crisis.

 _Johnny, get your gun,_

 _Get your gun, get your gun,_

 _Johnny show the Hun_

 _Who's a son of a gun?_

 _Hoist the flag and let her fly,_

 _Yankee Doodle do or die._

 _Pack your little kit,_

 _Show your grit, do your bit._

 _Yankee to the ranks,_

 _From the towns and the tanks._

 _Make your mother proud of you,_

 _And the old Red, White, and Blue._

"Eyes front!" The command was followed and the Marines continued on their way to the ship. To think that it took less than a year to find out life exist beyond Earth to going to war against an Empire of Space Nazis. It still made Jake snort in amusement at the irony. And now with the fate of the planet on the line, Earth is literally throwing everything it have in an all or nothing preemptive strike against the Empire.

 _Over there, over there,_

 _Send the word, send the word over there_

 _That the Yanks are coming,_

 _The Yanks are coming,_

 _The drums rum-tumming_

 _Everywhere._

 _So prepare, say a prayer,_

 _Send the word, send the word to beware._

 _We'll be over, we're coming over,_

 _And we won't come back till it's over_

 _Over there._

* * *

 ** _Seems like Earth is now at war!_**

 ** _Patton. Rommel. Zhukov. Mad Jack Churchill. Carlson's and his Raiders._**

 ** _I think the Empire is going to learn pretty soon that they made a_ terrible _mistake._**

 ** _And I have no shame in spoiling the above names!_**

 ** _So pretty soon you're going to see the militaries of Earth on Korriban and it's going to be multiple chapters. IN OTHER WORDS, A MASSIVE BATTLE AGAINST THE EMPIRE!_**

 ** _As for how many chapters it will be or how long it will take to crank them out, I don't know since its going to take a lot of planning with the others to accomplish the invasion in a plausible scenario, but what I can tell you it's going to make the Dark Council regret the idea of bringing Earth into the war!_**

 ** _FOR EARTH!_**

 ** _P.S. I want to thank for the help I received so far from OfficerDonNZ, BraveSeeker3, Mandalore the Freedom and Jacob Sailer. I couldn't have done this fic without you._**


	11. Operation: Mars part 1

**General George S. Patton-Commander of the Unified Earth Coalition**

 **The War Room, Senate District, Coruscant**

 **10:24:15 ATC/ October 24th, 1968**

 **08:45/8:45 AM**

 _'Ike and Mac are missing out.'_ The eighty three year old legend thought as he, Rommel, and Zhukov talked strategy with their Republic counterparts.

"Gentlemen. We cannot simply just afford to launch an all out assault on Dromund Kaas. It's suicide." Supreme Commander Malcom declared. "As much as I like to, the planet is heavily defended-perhaps even more than Coruscant itself- and the planet also has many hazards."

"And yet you outnumber them!" The Russian pointed out. "You are a damn coward!"

"You have not experienced wars like ours." Jace defended.

Patton ignored the argument and noted that Rommel was silent, deep in thought as he looks at the tactical holoprojector before him, showing the territories of the Republic and Empire. The Desert Fox eyes narrowed at a planet deep within Imperial controlled territory, in the center of Sith space.

"Perhaps there is another location we could strike at." The German spoke up with the argument coming to an abrupt halt.

"And that is?" Colonel Rian Darock of Republic Special Forces questioned.

"See this red planet here?"

"Korriban!?" Jace Malcom shouted in surprise.

This time Patton got involved. "Is that what the name of the planet is?" The American grinned as he walked up to the screen. The former commander of the Third Army during the Second World War stepped up next to the tactical genius and stare down at the surrounding area.

"Rommel! You magnificent bastard!" He laughed. "If we capture this planet, the Empire would be cut in two!"

"Enthusiastic as always, General. But not capture. This planet would be difficult to defend and would be nothing less than a drain on frugal resources." _'I would rather not repeat Tobruk.'_ The former commander of the Afrika Korps thought silently, never once betraying the expression.

"An armed raid, then? Bloody them and pull for a block?"

"Precisely."

"You just don't get it." Malcom sighed. "The Imperials are going to defend their territory stubbornly and the Sith especially will not have their sacred planet taken. It'll be a bloodbath."

"Sacred? That's even better and it'll show these religious cosmo-fascist suka how much we value Earth!" he emphasized the last insult with utter spite. "No offense intended Rommel."

"None taken."

"Still, regardless of how experienced you and your troops are..." Malcom was going to continue when Darock interrupted him.

"If I may sir, I believe the Earthlings are on the right path."

"Explain Colonel. This better be worth it or I'll make sure you be busted down all the way to Private for interrupting."

"Of course sir. Three weeks ago, I was forming a plan with the SIS to conduct an operation to gather intel from the planet's computer. Unfortunately, the operation requires at least a battalion to pull it off since a small team will have an eighty five percent chance of being captured."

The founder and former leader of Havoc Squad stared at the Colonel before nodding in approval. "Very well Darock. I'll give you all the resources you require and you are in command of the operation with the Earth Coalition assisting." Malcom said before adding. "But if this raid fails, I'll make sure that you are spending the rest of the war in a comfortable brig...Is that understood Colonel?"

Darock gulped. "Crystal sir."

"Very well. We'll strike Korriban and show the Empire what Earth is made of." Patton smirked in a warrior's fashion.

"Agreed." Malcom reluctantly conceded. "May the Force be with you."

* * *

 **Private First Class Jacob Meyer- United States Marine Corps- 2nd Marine Raider Battalion.**

 **Korriban**

 **10:24:15 ATC/ October 24th, 1968**

 **17:32/5:32 PM**

 _'So this is what Uncle Jack and Uncle Steve went through.'_ Jake thought as he wiped the blood his off Ka-Bar from the Imperial sentries he and one of the original Raiders, Corporal Cameron Miller dispatched a few hundred yards back. Jake is proud to serve under these brave men and now, it's going to be a cakewalk when you are with the legendary Raiders. After the three hours long trip to the planet in an S.I.S. cloaked spaceship straight out of the _Jetson's_ , Jake was glad that he is back on the ground-even if its enemy soil.

The mission: recon the area for a suitable landing zone for the invasion force and to cause some chaos on the Space Brits. In fact, the 2nd Raider Battalion are about to launch a major assault on a nearby Imperial barracks to gather intelligence for Patton before the Marines disappear into the night and by morning, Wild Weasels will demolish AA batteries and paratroopers of the 82nd will launch a massive attack on a power generator to knock out the majority of the planetary defenses.

"Roebuck, signal the strike team."

Jake watch as Roebuck shot a red flare up into the air, and immediately in response, rockets from LAAWs began to explode around the base, destroying the communication array to prevent them from calling for help along with a few machinegun emplacements.

"We are go!"

The Devil Dogs began to charge forward with the Imperial garrison stunned to see foreign troops on the planet and were holding their fire for a few moments. A few moments were all the earthlings need as O'Neill set the C4 charge on the panel and the Leathernecks took cover before it detonated, watching as the red polarized wall dissipated.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! Roebuck! Right flank! You two! Take the left!"

"Don't leave so much as one of those bastards standing! Watch our flank! Don't let 'em surround us!"

Private Ryan takes point and moves up to the next hut. A flaming Imperial burst out of the barrack and attacks him.

"Aaaaaargh!"

"Help Ryan!"

"GET HIM OFF ME!"

"Save him!" Roebuck added.

"More of them! Hold your positions!"

Jake saw that Miller calmly took care of the Space Brit with a burst from his Thompson. The veteran was definitely experienced in the area of raiding behind enemy lines. He and the other Raiders held their ground as some of the Imperials proceeded to launch a counter attack, but they were wiped out by the M60s, M79 Grenade Launchers, M9A1-7 Flamethrowers, M14s, Thompsons, and various shotguns.

"Arraghhhh!" One of the few unarmored Imps tried to strike Jake with the butt of his rifle. Meyer, on the other hand, had other ideas and he grabbed the barrel with his left hand before granting the Space Brit an uppercut. The Imperial dropped his rifle and lunged forward, but the Hoosier tripped him before unholstering his handgun and quickly fired three shots of .45 ACP into the soldier's head. It was bloody and messy, but yet effective.

"Well done, Marines..." Sullivan complimented. "Keep moving!"

The door to the next barrack bursts open and an Imperial officer falls out. Lozano comes out and shoots the officer several times in the head with his M1911A1 and the officer falls over the railing.

"You like that, you piece of tea drinking shit!?"

Meyer snorted his head in amusement at the crude reference of the Boston Tea Party and he continued firing into the disorganized ranks. The Imperials were confused at the strange camouflaged men with slugthrowers and were wondering what to do, but most of the leadership were killed by snipers armed with either M40s or M21s picking them off from a ridge three hundred yards away.

"Take out that MG!" Sullivan cried out.

"I can't get a clear shot!"

"Then shoot through the damn wood! Keep on that MG! Hit that MG! NOW! Don't let them get another crew on it!"

"Get your damn hands off me!" Meyer heard one of the rookies called out. The Hoosier proceeded to aim his M14 at the black armored individual and gave him a full burst of 7.62 NATO, the bullets ripping into the plastic-like material, shredding it.

 _'I wonder why they even bother putting it on.'_ The farmboy wondered as he and his fellow Americans proceeded to leave the area to link up with their brothers in arms.

"Good work Marines! Keep it up! Support squad will be just up ahead... Let's move!"

* * *

 ** _One hour later..._**

"This place creeps me out." A random Leatherneck Jake doesn't know declared.

"The Imps are at home in this shit. Eyes peeled." Sullivan added.

"Shhhh!"Roebuck shushed, declaring everyone to be quiet as the Marines come upon a shrine of some sort.

To Jake, the architecture is a hideous design with some sort of alien with tentacles protruding down its chin and the rock of the statue is like a reddish limestone. Meyer sees a flame at the feet and for some reason, Jake feels like he stumbled upon some sort of cult.

"What the hell is this?"

"Check it out..." Roebuck ordered

The Marine who asked the question approaches it.

"Looks like a temple or some shit..."

As he slowly and cautiously approaches the statue, the Devil Dog's foot gets caught in a trap of some sort. He is killed by an explosion. Imperial Troopers emerge from behind rocks and charge at Jake and his fellow Marines.

"For the Empire!"

"SHIT! Damn it! Booby trap!"

"Hold your ground! HOLD YOUR GROUND!"

"Here they come!"

Jake proceeds to level his M14 yet again and unleashed a dose of American lead.

"Die you worthless goosestepers!" He yelled as the Imps got closer. Meyer decided to reload his rifle and pulled out a M26 'Lemon' grenade, throwing it at the feet of six charging Space Nazis. The results satisfied the Hoosier as the Imperials had their pathetic armor pierced by the shrapnel.

It was a slaughter and the Imps didn't stand a chance, and they knew it. The Marines began to pick off those who began to retreat and the wounded were executed. As much as Jake hated to admit it, it was necessary since the Raiders have neither the time nor resources to guard any prisoners and they couldn't allow any of them to escape to warn about the imminent attack by a joint Republic/Earth force.

"Good job Marines. Now let's link up with the rest of the battalion."

It was a bloody night conducted by all four Raider Battalions and by 0600 the next day, bombs and parachutes are going to be landing on this worthless rock.

* * *

 **General George S. Patton-Commander of the Unified Earth Coalition**

 **Aboard the _Perseverance_. In orbit over Korriban.**

 **10:25:15 ATC/ October 25th, 1968**

 **05:00/5:00 AM**

Patton was like a kid in a candy store as he reads the after action report from Carlson and how his Raiders managed to cause just enough confusion for the enemy so the landing will not be impeded. There were also only ten wounded so far and after all the chaos and destructions the Devil Dogs have caused, the Marines had regrouped and they are now acting as pathfinders for stage two of Operation: Mars.

Getting up from the chair, the eighty three year old warrior felt his age catching up to him. However, despite being his last war, it'll be his glorious one yet.

"Is the intercom ready?"

"Yes sir!" The orderly responded.

Nodding, the war hero walked to the highly advanced communications device and conducted a fleet wide transmission.

"Good morning."

Both Earthlings and Republic troops alike stopped what they were doing and listened to 'Old Blood and Guts.'

"I am honored to lead you all in a pivotal moment in the history of Earth. For three months, we've been training amongst our Republic allies for a war we Earthlings have never wanted…Earthlings. That word should have a new meaning today."

N.A.T.O, Warsaw Pact, and 'Neutral' troops from Earth took a quick glance at one another before facing the virtual image of the legend.

"Beginning today, we are not Americans, Communists, nor former Nazis, but Earthlings. We have now united in a common crusade against a common enemy yet again…Twenty seven years ago I led men-some of them your fathers and some of whom are standing here today-against the Axis powers. Now, fascism had come at us once again in the form of this ' _Sith Empire_ '.

Cries of 'Boos!' And 'Screw the Sith!' was shouted, but it quickly died down as Patton continued.

"If either by fate or coincidence, I do not know, but I am sure of one thing…We will send a clear message to the _pathetic_ Dark Council and show them why we will not bow without a fight! We will show the Imperial citizenry pictures of their dead soldiers with the anonymous scums worthless guts falling out protecting that insignificant rock of theirs! We shall defend our planet to the last plane, to the last tank, to the last bullet and the last man! FOR EARTH!

It was as if a tidal wave hit the Earthlings when the Terrans began to chant.

"Blood and guts! Blood and guts! Blood and guts! Blood and guts!"

Patton smiled at his boy's enthusiasm. "Good luck and God bless you all. Patton out."

* * *

 **Colonel Robin Olds-United States Air Force.**

 **In orbit over Korriban.**

 **10:25:15 ATC/ October 25th, 1968**

 **06:00/6:00 AM**

"This is Viper 1-1 to all squadrons. Report in."

Colonel Robin Olds. Triple Ace Pilot and highly dangerous with his flying abilities and now 'Old Blood and Guts' himself personally selected Olds to carry out this important assignment:

Seek out and destroy the Anti-Aircraft emplacements along with engaging and destroying any fighters that present themselves.

 _"Dogwood 2-3 all present and accounted for, sir."_

 _"Whiskey Bravo 7-9 is lock and loaded."_

 _"Archangel standing by."_

 _"All pilots are cleared for takeoff."_

"Understood control." Olds responded. "Keep your attention on the enemy craft men. They are not to be underestimated but our primary focus is to knock out those guns...I do not want any glory hounds today. You got that?"

Everyone understood what was at stake. Failure to take down the AA sights would lead to the paratroopers being greeted with laser fire and this task was suicidal for any aircraft-But they had been training for this moment and seventy five percent of the pilots under Olds are experienced Wild Weasels who took down Surface to Air missile sites during Vietnam and this time their experienced nature would help them succeed in this crucial task.

Failure was not an option.

The F-4 Phantoms exited the Republic cruisers at a speed faster than any starfighter ever made up to that point, astonishing the Republic work crews as they took off.

And it would even be more surprising for the Imperial defenders to witness extraterrestrial craft on their territory-Their sacred planet of Korriban no less.

 _"Archangel 3-2, I have a battery in my sights."_ The pilot declared before dropping an AGM-65 Maverick. _"Target one destroyed."_

 _"Copy that Archangel. Engaging."_

Imperial gun crews rushed to their turbolasers to shoot down the unrecognizable craft. They are going _too_ fast for the guns to lock on.

"Kriffing hell! Are they a new type of Republic starfighter?" One Imp asked just before his position was bombed.

It was pure chaos as the Wild Weasels returned to the hangar bay with only a few losses here and there. But overall, the mission is a complete success.

But now here comes the first wave of starfighters.

"Get ready boys! The Empire has sent us a welcoming committee!"

* * *

 **Lieutenant Paul Meyer-Third Platoon, D Company, 323rd Regiment, 82nd Airborne Division**

 **In orbit over Korriban.**

 **10:25:15 ATC/ October 25th, 1968**

 **08:00/8:00 AM**

"Here we go again." The World War II veteran muttered from his seat inside the C-130 transport.

"Something wrong, sir?" Sam asked Jake's father.

"It's nothing Sergeant." The man responded as the red light lit up and the paratroopers began to stand.

"Equipment check!" Meyer called out.

"Trooper one ready!" The Private behind him answered as each jumper check the man in front of him.

"All troopers are ready, sir!"

 _'This is it.'_ Paul grimly thought. _'The Wild Weasels and Jake, Jack, and Stephan better have done their jobs.'_

The light turned green and as soon as the Jumpmaster shouted "Go! Go! Go!", the response was "Airborne!" as the parachutes fell.

Imperials were stunned to watch as primitive craft and parachutes were seen blocking the sky and as the gunners rushed to the batteries that weren't knock out and to send laser bolts to welcome the unknown attackers, the defenders found that the supposed functional ones had been sabotaged. Unbeknownst to the troopers, the Anti-Aircraft guns not damaged by the Wild Weasels had thermite placed on them by the Raiders and the Marines threw red smoke as soon as they saw the parachutes.

Other Imperials attempt to take potshots at their foe and they managed to score a few hits, but there were just _too_ many.

* * *

 **General Arkos Rakton- Commander of the Korriban Garrison**

 **10:25:15 ATC/ October 25th, 1968**

 **08:00/8:00 AM**

"Sir!"

"What is it, Corporal?!" Rakton demanded. "Can you see that I'm busy trying to defend Korriban from the Pubs!?"

"But sir, there is an unknown force that is attacking the planet. General Zelton just reported sir!"

Rakton didn't show it, but he was _taken aback_ at the news.

"Zelton? But he is on the other side of the planet!"

* * *

 **Private First Class Jacob Meyer- 2nd Marine Raider Battalion**

 **10:25:15 ATC/ October 25th, 1968**

 **08:00/8:00 AM**

Jake and the other Marines were taking advantage of the terrain to ambush any unfriendly forces that reach the drop zone. Jake had swapped his M14 temporarily for an M1D Sniper Rifle-A modified M1 Garand with a match grade barrel and sights along with the M84 scope.

Meyer watched as Imperials off in the distance ran around in confusion trying to figure out what to do as F-4 Phantoms and F-104s began to strafe their positions. Imperial fighters attempted to bring down the planes, but the American jets were simply too fast and were made for atmospheric dog fighting, unlike the starfighters. It also didn't help that the planes were being led by a veteran ace.

 _'Go get 'em flyboys.'_

* * *

 **Colonel Robin Olds- United States Air Force**

 **10:25:15 ATC/ October 25th, 1968**

 **08:00/8:00 AM**

The veteran of three wars grinned as yet again another fighter got into his sights and Olds unleashed another burst from his 20mm M61 Vulcan rotary cannon.

"Ha! You like that!" Rob laughed as he did a weave maneuver on a particular starfighter. However, this is where things got interesting.

The ace instantly recognized the approaching aircraft from intelligence briefings as a 'Fury-class interceptor', so the veteran shot an AIM-9 Sidewinder at it.

"Come on. Come on." The Colonel prayed as he hopes that the air to air missile will hit the target.

Unfortunately, the Fury sped out of the way and constantly weaved in shockingly _impossible_ maneuvers.

"This is Viper 1-1. We need to take that fighter down."

 _"Copy 1-1. We will bring him down."_

Thus, an entire squadron began their pursuit of a single fighter, but the Imperial did something unexpected.

 _"What the Fuck!?"_ 1-3 shouted as the Fury managed to hit him. _"Arrghhh!"_

 _"We just lost 1-3!"_

"Cut the chatter!" Olds snapped. "1-2, 1-4, flank him! 1-5, 1-6! Get on top, I'm going directly at the bastard!"

The squadron obeyed and Robin watched as 1-2 and 1-4 got out of formation and began to use their guns against the target.

But the enemy had other ideas and turned to fire on the F-4s. One of the pilots managed to eject from his burning craft, but 1-4 was shot down in flames.

"Son of a Bitch!" Robin cursed. "1-5! 1-6! Break off pursuit! He's mine!"

 _"But sir! That's suicide!"_

"I gave you an order 1-5!"

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _'Let's see what you are made of.'_

* * *

 **Private First Class Jacob Meyer- 2nd Marine Raider Battalion**

 **10:25:15 ATC/ October 25th, 1968**

 **08:30/8:30 AM**

"Listen up!" Roebuck shouted. "Our army brethren are beginning their phase and we have orders that we are assisting them. Lock and load!"

Jake made sure that his M1D was ready for the ambush since the briefings about tactics of the Imperial military suggested that they would use overwhelming force to drive invaders off their soil...And since this planet was sacred to them, it almost a guarantee that they will follow through with their doctrine.

Meyer watched as some repulsortanks sped through the valley alongside infantry marching...It was a perfect trap.

"Light them up!" Sullivan shouted as they reach the landmine and claymore cocktail of death. M14s, M60s, M79s, and a mortar here and there were fired at the enemy who was completely unaware that the valley was boobytrapped.

Jacob looked through the M84 telescopic sight and saw the distinctive uniform of an Imperial officer. The Leatherneck took a deep breath before exhaling and slowly squeezed the trigger, unleashing a .30 caliber round and taking the officer's head clean off.

 _'They are going to lose morale fast. Just wait when you face Chesty you worthless scum.'_

"Good work Marines...Now fix bayonets and wait for them to come. They are sure will not be greeting us with pie and lemonade."

 _'Bayonets?'_ Every soldier and Marines dreaded the words 'Fix bayonets'. Fix bayonets meant that the enemy is within hand to hand distance and it becomes a free for all.

"Here they come!" Corporal Polonsky shouted.

"Hold the line! And be sure to grant them an inch of Earth steel!"

The Imperials were even more _idiotic_ than the Marines thought.

"Ah shit." Roebuck cursed as he shouldered his rifle. "They might as well be screaming Banzai while they're at it."

"Remindin' you of anyone, Sarge?" Polonsky shot a smirk at him.

"Yeah." He whispered quietly. "Okinawa."

He had lost a good man that day. A reliable corporal. He wasn't going to let that happen again!

The claymores managed to take down a good percentage of the first wave but they just _kept_ coming. The Imperials were determined to recapture the position the Leathernecks are holding.

"Well shit, they want this hill badly..."

"Shut it, Polonsky!"

Meyer continued to pick the Space Brits off one by one with his M1D but something in the scope catches his eyes...Almost like two red glowing las...

 _'Fuck!'_ Jake thought back to the United Nations incident. "Sarge! We got two Sith fast approaching!"

"The _pathetic_ Space Magicians?" Sullivan questioned to which Jake nodded. "Take them out."

Meyer proceeded to take careful aim at the two crazed swordsmen and open fire, but there was a problem. Some of the Imperial troopers were _sacrificing_ themselves by shielding them from the gunfire. Its as if they recognized that the Sith are _valuable_ assets and unlike his fellow Marines, Jake was the only one to encounter a Sith in action.

"Rraaghh!" One of the Sith screeched...It was an ugly alien creature with red skin and had tentacles below its chin. In fact, the alien reminded Jake of the stature the Raiders had encountered last night.

"SHIT!" A Marine yelled as he used his rifle to block the glowing sword, but it was cut in two and he was about to be cut down by the hideous...thing.

"FIRE AT WILL!"

Meyer unleashed all eight rounds from his M1D and watched as two Raiders with a flamethrower ran up to finish off the attacker.

The other Sith in the meantime tried to attack Jake of all things and its a feminine humanoid with horns on her head- a Zabrak if Meyer remembers correctly. The Hoosier tripped the charging banshee and proceed to tackle her to the ground. Her laser sword has flown out of her hands as she tripped and Jacob watches as she attempted to _drag_ it out of thin air. Quickly, the Devil Dog pulled out his Ka-Bar and stabbed the alien in the forehead, killing her instantly.

 _'It was either her or me.'_ Jake lamented.

* * *

 **Lieutenant Paul Meyer- D Company, 3rd Platoon, 25th Battalion, 324th Infantry Regiment, 82nd Airborne Division**

 **10:25:15 ATC/ October 25th, 1968**

 **09:00/9:00 AM**

 _"Attention all units! Be advised that the Raiders are suffering from a heavy counterattack. Command is ordering all units to reinforce the Marines before proceeding on to the power generator."_

 _'Marines...No wonder my son enlisted in the Corps instead of the Army.'_ Paul snorted before barking his orders. "Listen up! You just heard command. We are reinforcing the Leathernecks and I want everyone to keep their eyes peeled. We are in uncharted territory."

The platoon nodded in the affirmative and rechecked their weapons to see if they were loaded. A lot of the men were anxious with some praying. It was truly a _'hurry up and wait'_ situation as the Jarheads on the ridge were distracting the Imperials and it was a _distraction_ at that...The Space Brits were literally launching _waves_ like the Reds did in Korea and the Devil Dogs responded in kind.

In fact, Paul watched as a squadron of F-105 Thunderchiefs unleashed napalm and then begin to strafe the fools with their 20mm cannons.

"Holy shit!"

"Quiet in the ranks!" Westbrook scolded.

"It's okay Sergeant. Let the boys enjoy the show." The Lieutenant smirked just as Colonel Adams pulled up in his jeep.

"Meyer! We're about to begin the assault! Stay behind the Sheridans men!"

The M551 Sheridan is a Light Tank capable of being air dropped and it packed a 152 mm Main Gun, nine MGM-51 Shillelagh missiles, a .50 cal, and an M73 Machinegun.

 _'And to think that in my day only the Jeep could be pushed out of an airplane.'_ Meyer thought as his platoon and other units double-quicked to behind the armored vehicles. His men had their bayonets affixed to their M14s and waited for the order.

"Wait for it...Steady men...Steady." Captain Evans glanced down at his watched and waited for the opportunity to present itself. The Imperials were still being distracted by the Marines and they will not expect a _hammer_ on their flanks.

"Charge!"

The tanks begin their engines and slowly crept up as they begin the first offensive of the Unified Earth Coalition forces with the Airborne Infantry following the mechanical monsters.

* * *

 **Lieutenant Timothy "Oddball" Sutherland- Commander of _Hellhound_**

 **10:25:15 ATC/ October 25th, 1968**

 **09:05/9:05 AM**

"You're ready boys!" The strangest man in the United States Army questioned. He looked like a Hippie yet fought with the greatest generation against Hitler and his thugs.

"We sure are, sir!" Private Rodriguez answered for the crew.

 _'Let's play some music.'_ The Veteran of the European theater smiled as he chose a record called _'Old 1812/ Welcome Back Here Again.'_

The tank was _slightly_ modified to have speakers to terrorized the opposition just like his old M4 Sherman. The patriotic tune of the drums and fifes were a sense of Patriotic pride for the crew of the _Hellhound._

"Woof! Woof!" Oddball whooped as the tank blasted a few Imperials running from his M551 with the 50 cal.

"Look out!" One of the Imps cried just before the treads crushed a comrade of his. "Kriffing hell! Retreat!"

Panic and chaos spread throughout the Imperial ranks as the unfamiliar mechanical contraptions continued to press forward and gun down any Imperial in sight. A few of the Space Brits attempted to resist by firing anti-armor launchers and managed to score some hits, but the Paratroopers of the 'All American' 82nd picked off any stragglers.

Only seventeen tanks out of five hundred were knocked out so far as the Americans continued their charge into the Imperial's flank to support the Jarheads.

* * *

 **Lieutenant Paul Meyer- D Company, 3rd Platoon, 25th Battalion, 324th Infantry Regiment, 82nd Airborne Division**

 **10:25:15 ATC/ October 25th, 1968**

 **09:45/9:45 AM**

"Keep moving!" Paul waved on as his platoon continued to take a careful aim with their M14s every few steps. The Paratroopers were determined to _crush_ the enemy and grant the Space Brits an All-American black eye.

"This is too easy." Sam commented.

"I have a bad feeling about this, son." Meyer muttered as he fired another shot from his M14. All of a sudden, the Lieutenant watched as off in the distance, some robots begin to appear.

"What the F..." One of his inquired just as the robots opened up and killed the man instantly. The machines were firing at a rapid rate and Paul doesn't want to become a fish in a barrel.

"Take cover!" Meyer barked as a tank turned around and destroyed one of the robots before ramming into the other. "Dammit! Those robots are a priority. You hear!"

"Yes sir!" They responded and one of the men slung up his M14 before withdrawing an M72 LAAW.

The soldier knelt down as another one of the robots with spider-like legs approached the platoon...Corporal Besenti waited as the machine crept towards the platoon.

Whoosh!

The 66mm rocket impacted the robot on its side and the mechanical nightmare was no more.

"Excellent work Besenti!" Meyer smiled. "You are the platoon's designated robot killer."

"But sir, that was a lucky shot!"

Everyone chuckled at the soldier's expense.

* * *

 **Jacob Meyer- 2nd Raider Battalion, United States Marine Corps.**

 **10:25:15 ATC/ October 25th, 1968**

 **09:45/9:45 AM**

"Will they just stop fucking banzaiing for just once!?" Roebuck complained as another wave of Imperials _rush_ up the hill just like the Japanese and North Koreans and NVA have done.

"This doesn't make any logical sense at all! They should have outflanked us by now!" Sullivan added as Lance Corporal Thompson 'Tommy' Colin approached him.

"Sarge!? We got a situation!"

"What sort of situation, Colin?"

"These Sith are trying to wreak havoc on our right flank!"

"SHIT!" Sullivan muttered. "The bastards are getting smart and they are sacrificing their men so that the religious nutcases can shred our line...They're animals!"

Jake, on the other hand, continued to pick off Imps one by one with his M1D. Willy Gaines was the other sharpshooter in the platoon and Meyer admired the North Carolinian for his skill in shooting.

In fact, there is an unofficial contest between the two farmboys.

"Ha! Got a Captain!" Gaines shouted.

"Oh please, I nailed a Sith earlier..." Meyer countered.

"But that was next to a grunt and the bullet pierced the plastic before killing the Sith behind the Imp."

"That's right Willy. One shot, two kills."

The Hoosier chuckled at the look on Gaine's face before regaining his natural point of aim behind the M84 scope. But what Meyer saw surprise him. _'What the hell?! Did that Sith converted to Buddhism or something?'_

Unbeknownst to Jacob, the Sith was conduction a ritual known as 'battle meditation' and this Sith is hoping that the Force will help turn the tide in the Empire's favor.

Unfortunately for him, they're earthlings, not Pubs, and the earthlings have a different biology compared to humans of other planets as in they don't have midichlorians. And the Empire will learn the hard way just like the body count on the crest that is already stacked to the utmost limit by the United States Marine Corps.

Meyer waited patiently as he lined up the crosshairs, slowly exhaled, and squeezed the trigger. The loud 'crack' of the .30-06 round left the barrel at over two thousand feet per second and it hit the Sith in the forehead.

 _'Gotcha.'_

Imperials begin to lose morale as they notice the heap of corpses of their comrades before them and they begin to slowly step backward before turning around and ran.

"That's right you Space Nazis! You just met the United States Marine Corps!" Polonsky cheered while other Marines continued taking potshots at the retreating foe.

In fact, Meyer saw Lieutenant Minoso pulled out two flags out of a pouch: Old Glory and the Marine Corps banner.

The battle might be over for now, but the _war_ itself has begun.

* * *

 **Lieutenant Paul Meyer- D Company, 3rd Platoon, 25th Battalion, 324th Infantry Regiment, 82nd Airborne Division**

 **10:25:15 ATC/ October 25th, 1968**

 **10:00/10:00 AM**

"Aww, bullshit. The Jarheads beat us to the punch!" O'Brien complained as he saw the two flags being raised in defiance at the Imperials. He could have sworn there are also a few camera flashes too and it would become another recruiting tool for the rival service branch.

"That's enough Private!" Westbrook snapped. "They did their jobs. Now, let's do ours."

 _"Attention all units! The Marines will be joining us in the assault against the power generator...Old Blood and Guts himself is wishing you all luck."_

The paratroopers continued to press forward against the Imperials and the lunatics that waved red swords, but so far for the 82nd, there were no problems.

Casualties are under seven percent so far and the soldiers wanted to keep it that way. Three of the Raider Battalions were sent ahead to support the assault on the power generator with the Fourth Battalion remaining behind temporarily to collect prisoners and burn the bodies...

There was no time for digging graves and the earthlings want to send another message to the Empire:

Fuck with Earth and you'll regret it.

 _"This is General John L. Throckmorton to all units, engage and destroy that generator...The flyboys and Jarheads will be providing support."_

The soldiers and Marines continued to cautiously approach the generator with them occasionally being ambushed by Mark IIs War droids and Sith, but unlike the Imperials, the earthlings studied their enemy and practiced simulations provided to them by the Republic. These fascists are going to face the reality of modern tactics against Napoleonic style warfare.

That doesn't mean the Imperials weren't learning either as a group of Sith warriors charge at Paul's platoon head on.

"Here they come! Grenadiers! Fire at will!"

Per the Lieutenant orders, the grenadiers opened up with their M79s and the M60s back them up. It was a tactic designed to repulsed the stubborn magicians. If the grenades didn't get through, a burst of 7.62 NATO will since the Sith can only choose to deflect one object or another...The problem was that they were slugs and they don't deflect. Instead, they melt and the molten lead splashes on their faces and/or clothing, which is painful.

But unfortunately, Sith use pain to their advantage and feed off the Dark Side.

That didn't mean the Sith weren't immortal as they were cut down before they could wield their magic.

"They are stubborn bastards, aren't they sir?"

"They sure are Sam. They sure are."

* * *

 **Colonel Robin Olds- United States Air Force**

 **10:25:15 ATC/ October 25th, 1968**

 **10:00** **/10:00 AM**

"Come on you son of a bitch! I know you are there somewhere!" The American cursed as his quarry got away from him again.

For two hours already, the Fury-class Interceptor and the F-4 Phantom had been going back and forth with their flight skills.

In fact, Robin just fired his last air to air missile moments ago and is now relying on his 20mm Vulcan rotary cannon. The veteran knows that he was running low on fuel, but this was a _threat_ that needed to be taken down at all hazards.

Olds glanced over to his dash and stares at the picture of his spouse, Ella Raines.

 _'Ella? If I don't shoot him down in ten seconds, I want to let you know I love you.'_

The pilot is determined to get that damn aircraft down even if he had to ram into the enemy bird and take it with him to Hell. But thankfully Olds noticed that his opponent made a mistake.

He was staring directly at the sun.

 _'Got you now.'_ Olds smiled as he pushed the button on the stick.

Brrrrpp!

The 20mm opened up and shredded the enemy plane apart like it was swiss cheese and even though the Colonel will admit that he was a skilled pilot, the starfighter was made for space combat and has some disadvantages for atmospheric flight, not to mention having the same speed as the old P51 Mustangs.

Robin took off his face mask and smiled at his latest 'kill', not to mention wiping the sweat off his forehead with his hand.

"This is Viper 1-1. I'm on bingo fuel and returning to base, over?"

 _"Copy 1-1. We'll be sure to throw the red carpet out for you, sir."_

* * *

 **Lieutenant Paul Meyer- D Company, 3rd Platoon, 25th Battalion, 324th Infantry Regiment, 82nd Airborne Division**

 **10:25:15 ATC/ October 25th, 1968**

 **11:30/11:30 AM**

"Holy mother of God." Samual declared as he and the other subordinates of Meyer saw the size of the complex.

The compound, according to Republic intelligence, held the key bringing down the majority of the energy shields in this sector.

In order for phase two to be a success, the Paratroopers and Raiders need to capture it.

"Well, Sullivan, what do you think?" Paul asked the Marine.

"It sure is a wonder, but if we captured Okinawa and Shuri Castle, and you managed to cause havoc during D-Day, then we'll take it, sir."

"That's what I'm afraid of..." The trooper sighed as memories of Operation: Market Garden, a disaster came back to haunt him, but Paul was determined to take this structure and the Terrans were experienced in conducting such a task.

 _"Attention all units...You may begin the attack. I say again, you may begin the assault."_

Paul watched as his son Jake, his brother in law Stephan, and his sibling Jack prepared their equipment along with their fellow Leathernecks. His platoon did the same with their weapons for the first attempt at taking the fortress. The veteran pause and stare at the whistle his father gave to him...It was an old German trench whistle from the First World War and Meyer glanced at each individual in the eyes. He knew that some of them-fathers, sons, brothers, cousins, uncles, and nephews- will be heading home to Earth in a pine box from the resulting bayonet charge.

Paul knew what needed to be done: Phheewwwt!

The attack was supported by an artillery barrage from 8-inch M110 Howitzers which constantly pounded the fortress...This structure was made to withstand a heavy assault from turbolasers, not solid shells and some of the defenders were being crushed by falling rubble as a result.

But that didn't mean that only the Imperials were suffering...For every inch of ground the Americans take, they lost five men.

"Push forward! Push forward!" A random Colonel ordered and the men obeyed despite the carnage and intensity of the blaster fire.

"I take it back, sir." Sullivan admitted as he took cover next to Paul. "This is worse than Okinawa."

"What did you expect. They're more advanced than us. All we can do is fight smarter and harder."

Jake, meanwhile watched as a sniper crept around the ramparts. The armor is instantly recognizable as commando armor and from what the Hoosier can tell at a quick glance, its feminine.

The sniper attempted to take aim, but Jake leaned his rifle against a boulder and fired at her... The 7.62 NATO round hit the Imperial Commando on her right shoulder and the farmboy watched as she fell back.

"Great shooting son."

"Thanks, dad...I learned from the best: You and the Corps."

"Don't push it." Paul reminded him. _Normally_ the soldier didn't give a damn at interservice rivalries between the Army and Marine Corps, but sometimes even he has a limit..."Sullivan! Roebuck! Westbrook! Carter! We are going to hit the right flank! Does anyone have C-4?"

"I got some, sir." Miller grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

"We're going to blow that place apart."

* * *

 **Sergeant Sara Kelrein**

 **Moments before being shot.**

Sara was shocked...Earthlings arrived on Korriban itself and that was two hours after the Republic begin an offensive against the planet.

Earthlings.

The Commando instantly recognized them as they assaulted the fortification she and her comrades were defending.  
 _'So these were the unknowns that are assisting the Pubs...Kriff. This is bad.'_

Kelrein knows that officers would ignore her advice on the current threat, not to mention how valuable the site was for the Empire.

If this complex fell, then shield will go down and the attackers will have an easier time in conquering Korriban.

The commander of the station and this sector, General Zelton was already _punished_ by a Lord of the Sith and that Sith was not tolerating any more failure.

"Where are the snipers!? I wanted them outside minutes ago!" Lord Harkun shouted. "And those acolytes better be _ready_ to die for the Empire."

"Yes my lord!" The Captain trembled in fear. "The snipers...Are getting prepped, my Lord."

"Pathetic." Harkun mocked. As he was about to lift the man by using the Force, Sara stepped forward.

"My lord, I don't know where the others are, but..."

Harkun turned his attention on the redhead and decided to choke her instead. Sara wrapped her hands around her throat as the overseer _corrected_ her.

"You are a _disgrace_ to the Empire for not being out there fighting...Go out there and die or come back and I'll _deal_ with you."

Harkun walked off afterward.

 _'Kriffing lowlife nerfherder.'_ Sara thought as she placed her helmet on her head. The long strands of her dark copper hair got in the way, but the Sergeant didn't care and made do as usual. She grabbed her X-15 off the rack and headed out to find a good perch to snipe from.

The Commando walked out the door and walked around the ramparts, before spotting a good hide. Sara also glanced at the overwhelming numbers before her as she lied down at her chosen spot, peering through the scope.

Who she saw surprised her.

 _'Jake?'_

But before she can process the information, the Commando saw him aiming right at her.

* * *

 **Present...**

"Ahh, kriff!" The Commando was feeling the intense pain of the primitive slug that ended up in her shoulder.  
And it was from Jake of all things. The native of Dromund Kaas knows that it wasn't his fault-But damn she would still be angry at him for kriffing shooting her!

Kelrein saw that Imperials left and right was being gunned down faster than they can shoot back as the numbers overwhelm them and now, the redhead heard an explosion.

"Roebuck! Westbrook! Clear the left!"

Sara witnesses the 'Thompsons' and 'M14s' and 'shotguns' tearing up her comrades into bloody shreds. The Imp couldn't do anything, but watch as the earthlings capture the fortification from the Empire...

"Unhand me you primitive scum!" Harkun shouted as he was being marched off by bayonet point...

"Americans. We're Americans and we have kicked British ass twice already. A bunch of Psedo-Brits is nothing." A familiar voice corrected him...

The Sergeant teared up and managed to have the courage to speak up. "J-J-Jake?"

The Marine spanned around and gazed into her green eyes. "Sara?"

"You know this _scum_?"

"Shut it!?" Sam added as he struck Harkun with the butt of his rifle.

"I'm a Lord of the Sith!"

"The Geneva conventions don't apply in the wider galaxy, so watch it, buddy."

"You're lower than dirt! You hear you Forceless freaks!?"

Jake ignored him and knelt down next to her...

"Sara?" He repeated again, even though he _knew_ it was her, Imperial accent or not. The Leatherneck also just noticed the wound on her arm and proceeded to grab his medkit, but once the Marine opened it, he saw that morphine was no good...Apparently, he had a near miss from a blaster shot.

"Umm...Do you have a medkit?"

"I got some bacta in a compartment, right leg."

Sure enough, Jake saw this strange blue liquid that was in a plastic package similar to IV fluid and she nodded. Meyer slathers the goo onto her shoulder and saw her _wince_ a little from the pain.

"You shot me by the way."

Meyer had to think back for a sec and put two and two together. "Oh..."

"Oh? You could have karking killed me, Jake!"

"How was I supposed to know!?" Jake defended. "It's war, Sara. And that helmet of yours didn't help."

The duo stared at each other in a battle of wills, but the Imp finally conceded, weeping.

"Do you still _love_ me?"

Jake shook his head before pulling out a black box and handed it to her... "I...I just don't know anymore... That was for you by the way."

Sara opened the box and saw a ring...She looks up at Jake in shock before glimpsing at the diamond and back at him again.

"I was going to propose to you the day after escorting the President to the United Nations. Guess you missed home."

"Jake?"

"Keep it...I rather know that my money was worth it."

"Jake!?"

The Leatherneck look over his shoulder...

"Jake?" She continued to sob as her one and only begin to leave.

 _'Dammit!'_ Meyer was unsure what to do. On one hand, he still had feelings for her, but on the other hand, she didn't exactly tell him the _complete_ truth.

"What is it,...babe?" Jacob asked her awkwardly.

Sara told him something that stirred a fury inside him: "That Sith earlier...He...He choked me."

"He did what!"

Jake saw the marks that he missed earlier, as if a hand grabbed her by the throat and the Jarhead notices some of her skin was still blue.

"Son of a bitch!" The Hoosier withdrew his M1911A1 and pulled out the magazine to check if it was loaded. It was and the Devil Dog wanted to hunt the worthless animal down...But Sara noticed what he was about to do. Damn, she always could tell if he was up to something since he met her and that should have been his first indicator.

"Jake? Please don't leave me."

"I'll be right back, Sara." He muttered. "I got some _business_ to take care of." The American declared as he cocked the slide back.

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later...**

"Come here you worthless piece of shit!" Jake shouted as he gave this 'Sith Overseer' an uppercut.

After having a talk with Lieutenant Meyer, this _animal_ was going to be interrogated by the Americans for any information that would be useful for the next phase of Operation: Mars and then be _disposed_ of. The former 'Lord of the Sith' is currently attached to a pole inside a tent and it was being guarded.

Normally this would violate U.S military regulations on the treatment of prisoners, but this was a _special_ case and Jake's father was going to attempt to keep the heat off his back.

"You are so _uncivilized_ you _pathetic_ worm." Harkun sneered.

But Jake backhanded the POW. "Did I say you can talk!? You don't have permission to speak unless I say so...I. Make. The. Rules here Harkun. I know what you do to children of all things. Children!?"

"You don't even know what you are dealing with..."

 _'Mistake number three.'_ The Leatherneck thought as he stabbed him in the thigh with his Ka-Bar and pushed it down _deep_.

Harkun, however, despite feeling the pain, uses the Dark Side to control it. "You are making an error. I suggest you stop right now and I'll make sure that your death will be painless."

Jake shook his head as he slowly approached him. "Nahhh...I got a better offer in the form of John Moses Browning." The Leatherneck countered before shooting Harkun in the jugular with his .45.

"Die knowing that a _primitive race of humans_ showed the Empire what its made of...For Earth."

"You're from Ear..."

The question didn't need to be asked as the dying man _knew_ that the war just became even _bloodier_.

* * *

 **General George S. Patton-Commander of the Unified Earth Coalition**

 **Aboard the Perseverance. In orbit over Korriban.**

 **10:25:15 ATC/ October 25th, 1968**

 **14:00/2:00 PM**

 _'We lost an eighth of the 82nd Airborne.'_ Patton thought as he reads the latest reports from the front...The paratroopers, with assistance from the Raiders, managed to take out the power generator controlling the majority of the energy shields protecting this sector of Korriban. But the former commander of the Third Army wondered if the price was _too_ high for taking down the key for success.

Regardless, it was time for Phase three for Operation: Mars.

"Jefferson!? Get me a line to Chesty and Rommel!"

"On it sir!" His orderly saluted before turning on the holocommunicator.

"Chesty. Rommel. Phase three is a go."

If the Imps believe that the Raiders and Paratroopers are bad enough...They have not seen two of the greatest tacticians of Earth in action. Korriban will not be Hell, but the _apocalypse_ itself when phase four by Zhukov is unleashed on the survivors. It will be a clear message that the Dark Council itself _cannot_ ignore.

 _"My Marines and the Air Assault division will be on the desolate rock within the hour."_ The fearless Leatherneck who faced the Chinese hordes at Chosin smirked.

 _"The task force are currently making preparations for the pincer maneuver, sir."_

"Excellent...And Rommel? Make sure that Rakton does not break through." Blood and Guts warned as he smacked his swagger stick on his wrist. "Recent Intelligence reports suggest that the Empire is sending their best strategist. Coincidently, he pulled off victories similar to yours in North Africa. Expect him to not play by the rules and be a space version of yourself."

 _"Understood Eagle Three. Fox and Bulldog out."_

* * *

 **Well, it appears that Korriban has become an _apocalyptic_ war zone.**

 **And in case anyone is wondering, yes, we all talked and discussed the advantages and disadvantages involving each faction.**

 **There are a few reasons why Earth is more _powerful_ surprisingly enough then at first glance.**

 **For example, Earth jets are faster, but Imperial fighters are more maneuverable.**

 **But rest assured, the Sith Empire will adapt and Earth will _suffer_ losses too.**

 ** _A reminder: Earth will not win every engagement. We will keep this story as fair to every faction as possible based on information provided to us from multiple, credible sources._**

 **Now the next chapter will be Chesty Puller and Rommel's taskforces squaring off against Rakton along with a few surprises for the readers (As in history buffs:P), and the final chapter will be the Soviet assault on the remaining defenders and Clan Fett failing to turn the tide as the endless waves of Reds overwhelm the Imperials:P**

 **Thank you Mandalore the Freedom, BraveSeeker3, JSailer, PaladinDelta, and OfficerDonNZ once again for the assistance.**

 **And be sure to check out their stories, please.**

 **P.S. Did anyone get the _Call of Duty_ , _Medal of Honor_ , and _Kelly's Heroes_ references?**


	12. Operation: Mars part 2

**Chesty Puller- United States Marine Corps.**

The surviving Imperials and Sith from the first initial assault retreated to a canyon two miles away from the former fortress and surrounding terrain Earth forces captured hours prior, but unbeknownst to them, it was all part of the Terrans plan as the next phase of Operation: Mars began.

 _Some folks are born to wave the flag,_  
 _Ooh, they're red, white and blue._  
 _And when the band plays ' Hail to the Chief',_  
 _Ooh, they point the cannon at you, Lord,_

"What the Kriff? Music?" A random rookie conscript questioned as the remaining Space Fascists watched in horror as the infamous _starfighters_ and unfamiliar, but still reckoned as malignant gunships arrived at the rally point. Panic began to set in through the ranks yet again as the foreigners started their latest assault against the Empire. The tactics used by the primitives were exceptional to anything the galaxy has ever observed and their _slugthrowers_ pierce the Imperial armor like it was a thin sheet of durasteel.

"This is Bulldog to all aerial assets." Puller grinned."You are authorized to send any Imps straight to Hell."

 _"Copy Bulldog...We're engaging."_

 _It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no senator's son, son._  
 _It ain't me, it ain't me; I ain't no fortunate one, no,_  
 _Yeah!_

The attack Hueys and escorting jets unleashed their _gifts_ from Earth. Even riflemen from the transports got involved as rockets, 20mm Chainguns, M134s, Mk-19s, M60s, and M14s spread destruction and chaos towards the helpless ranks.

 _Some folks are born silver spoon in hand,_  
 _Lord, don't they help themselves, oh._  
 _But when the taxman comes to the door,_  
 _Lord, the house looks like a rummage sale, yes,_

"Fall back! Fall back!" An Imperial Major ordered. Morale was already at a low point and now the bulk of the Imperial soldiery began to run for their lives despite what their superiors dictated. No threat was harsh enough to stop the flight.

"No retreat! Stay and fight cowards! Stay and fight!" A Sith next to the Major decreed as he gave the officer a blast of Force lightning, but it was no use. The remaining few _loyalists_ amongst them were more afraid of their Sith overlords than the Earthlings, but they will die _regretting_ their recent judgment.

 _It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no millionaire's son, no._  
 _It ain't me, it ain't me; I ain't no fortunate one, no._

"Move! Move! Let's go get the bastards!" A Sergeant of the 173rd Air Assault Brigade shouted as he and his men lept off their transport.

 _Some folks inherit star spangled eyes,_  
 _Ooh, they send you down to war, Lord,_  
 _And when you ask them, "How much should we give?"_  
 _Ooh, they only answer More! More! More! Yoh,_

"This is Puller." The Marine smiled as his helicopter passed over the Imperial lines. The Leatherneck saw a group of Sith and granted them the bird as the Huey flew over their heads. "Pursue and destroy those who remain...The others can leave intact to spread the word."

 _It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no military son, son._  
 _It ain't me, it ain't me; I ain't no fortunate one, one._  
 _It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate one, no no no,_  
 _It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate son, no no no,_

The Imperials were demoralized as the Americans secured territory...The remaining Raiders and Paratroopers of the 82nd will link up with the 1st Marine Division, 173rd Air Assault Brigade, 101st Airborne, and the 1st Air Cav to hold the recently captured territory.

If it goes to plan, Rommel will nail Rakton...

It's tempting bait and if history proves itself.

The Empire's best strategist will fall for it.

* * *

 **Gunnery Sergeant Carlos Hathcock-United States Marine Corps- Sureshot 2-1**

 _"Sureshot 2-1, this is Bulldog...You are authorized to target any high-level threats, over?"_

Sureshot 2-1 was a secret weapon Earth has against the Empire...This specially selected unit consisted of the world's deadliest snipers... Carlos Hathcock, Chuck Mawhinney, Ed Eaton, Vasily Zaytsev, and even the infamous _White Death_ himself.

"Bulldog, this is 2-1 actual. Copy." The White Feather then turned to his subordinates. "Eaton. Mawhinney. Häyhä. Zaytsev. We are ago."

"The Russian better not drink all the Volka." Simo smirked at Vasily.

"Nyet! " The Commie complained.

"But remember who killed your brethren during the Winter War, _comrade_."

"That's enough!" Eaton scolded the Finn and Russian. "We're in this together for Earth. The past is irrelevant. What matters right now is the future."

"Edward's right." Chuck butted in as he zeroed his M40. "If we fight amongst ourselves now, the Imps will overrun us."

"Let's just get going." Hathcock sighed and the others nodded before going down and begin to crawl. The deadliest snipers in history will add some additional fuel to the panic in the Imperial ranks...

Today was just not the Empire's day.

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later...**

"What do you think?" Carlos asked his subordinates as the snipers made an _unexpected_ , yet welcomed discovery.

"I believe we found an Imperial command center, Gunny." Ed grinned as he zoomed in. "Think we should call in a artillery barrage?"

"Nah..." White Feather himself shrugged. "Where's the fun in that?... Everyone? Select a target please."

The sharpshooters picked their respective targets and lined up their sights...

In the next few seconds, the officer's lives will be cut short as the reapers fired their 'slugs'.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"So what in the kriffing hell is going wrong!?...

"I don't know how these _primitives_ managed to defeat the Empire's finest troops and rout them in disorder, but Rakton himself will be arriving shortly."

"The Rakton?"

"Oh please, we don't need him!?"

"You're sure about that?"

Those were the last words of the war committee as 7.62 caliber slugs from M40s, an M21, an M28/76 and a Draganov hit them in the head.

The bodyguards watched in horror as their protectees were killed by the marksmen and they quickly took cover under one of the desks nearby.

"I don't know about you, but I believe Korriban just became even more Hellish than it already is...Sithspawn and K'lor Slugs be damned!"

"You don't say."

* * *

 **General Arkos Rakton- Commander of the Korriban Garrison**

"Pathetic! Absolutely pathetic!" Rakton roared as he encounters a few of the survivors from the onslaught. The Republic was one matter, but primitives!

"But sir, the outsiders have better tactics and we can't counteract them!"

"Because you are using by the book tactics you moron!" Rakton berated the Colonel who was recently promoted to General by Harkun...They were all fools and now Rakton will have to sort out the mes-fiasco.

"At least tell me you gather up the survivors so I can talk to them _General_ Xaton..."

"They're ready and waiting for you.

"You did something right for a change." Arkos muttered.

"Sir?"

"Nothing..." Rakton told him as he walked up to a boulder and stepped on top of it.

"You see that. Do you see that! Are you all insulted as I am? This is what they sent against us?" The men and women before him look at the General as if he was insane. "They sent this rabble to sack our sacred planet? We are the mightiest Empire the galaxy has ever seen, crush the Republic and brought the cowards to their knees, yet meer primitives drove us back!? We have the best weapons, we are more advanced than them and yet the savages drove the best of the Imperial army back!?"

But the leader wasn't insane. It was their own foolishness. It was their cowardness that prevented them from defending Korriban effectively and they were _ashamed_ that the interlopers managed to make fools out of them...If there was any way to turn this _disaster_ around, Rakton was the man and the subordinates knew it.

"Brothers and sisters of the Sith Empire, a legion of primitives armed with slugthrowers wheezes its way across the sand forgive me when the moment comes as we whine as the unstoppable horde comes. Forgive me when I order you to waste ammunition upon their worthless bodies. I have heard many souls speak my name in whispers since I've came to Korriban. I ask you now do you know me? Do you know me?"

"Yes sir!" They cried at the top of their lungs.

"I am General Arkos Rakton of the Imperial Army. Never again in your life will such action carry much consequences. Never again will you serve as you serve now. No duty will matter as much and no glory will taste as true. We are the defenders of Korriban. As of this day, we carve our legend to the flesh of every of every alien slave. Will you serve with me?"

"Yes sir!" Morale begins to edge back up since this wasn't just any General. It was Rakton.

"Sons and daughters of the transcendent Sith Empire our plot is a blood of heroes. The outsiders dare defile our planet and trample upon on the sacred soil of our homeworld. We will throw their bodies on these walls when the final day dawns. This is our planet. This is our world. Let them try to capture it in all of their fury."

The men and women of the Imperial Army stationed on Korriban desire vengeance and vengeance against the unknown trespassers especially.

"Run you primitive scum! Come to me! Come to us all! Come and die! For the Imperial Army! For the Sith! For the Empire! FOR KORRIBAN!"

"FOR KORRIBAN!"

* * *

 **Colonel Hal Moore-1st Battalion, 7th Cavalry, 3rd Brigade, 1st Cavalry Division (Airmobile), United States Army.**

Colonel Moore continued to fire his M1911A1 as the Imperials began their counterattack against. In fact, it was like Ia Drang all over again for Hal and his men, but if the Battalion had managed to hold off three North Vietnamese Army divisions, the Space Brits can unleash the apocalypse themselves and the Americans will _still_ not withdraw.

"Broken arrow! I repeat! Broken Arrow!"

Planes off on patrol from A1D Skyraiders to F-4 Phantoms and B-52s to AC-47 Spookies heard the call for assistance and responded.

Moore watched the awesome sight as the planes unleashed hell and destruction on the approaching enemy. The Empire has lost air dominance and so far, not even a single Extinction-class bomber has been spotted.

 _"This is Wolfpack, we're engaging the enemy."_

 _"Hawk 3-4 is targeting at coordinates confirmed."_

 _"Wolverine squadron is running and gunning."_

The Imperial assault was being crushed by the continuous artillery bombardment and aerial attacks. Even the lowly claymore mines and American riflemen were holding back their progress.

Now it was Moore's turn as Imperial infantry crept up to his position and the Colonel decided to take a page out of U.S history in order to conserve ammunition.

"Don't fire until you see the white of their eyes!"

The men nodded as this was simply their Bunker Hill, but unlike the Revolutionary war, the Colonialists were well equipped to deal with the Empire.

"Glory for the Empire!" A space fascist colonel shouted as he led his battalion straight on to the defensive positions...There were even a few droids and what's left of the Sith-many of them acolytes-against the meddlers.

"OPEN FIRE!"

Moore hated to order his men to shoot at children, but the American knows by now that these kids were brainwashed and can utilize voodoo...They were currently a threat and the army officer will be sure to ignore the adults when they take prisoners.

M60s, M14s, M79s, and Remington 870s tore through the ranks alongside the occasional 60 and 81mm mortars...Since Imps wanted to charge and retake this worthless desert, the Americans will show them the price as Uncle Sam's firepower rang down on the attackers.

And it wasn't even the first wave. The Imperials attempted to outflank the Yanks earlier, but elements of the First Marine Division and 173rd Air Assault Brigade drove them back...It was, as Chesty mentioned, a repeat of Chosin...Except for this time the Americans are not retreating.

They were being bait for part two of phase three.

The Empire will see the might of the Desert Fox himself.

* * *

 **Chesty Puller- United States Marine Corps.**

"Tell Moore to hold the line at all costs! We are sending a company of Raiders from the Second Battalion to reinforce to reinforce him."

"Yes, sir!" The orderly saluted, before the holoprojector nearby in the captured Imperial command center beeped and the Marine saw a familiar, yet infamous figure out of intelligence debriefings.

 _"Greetings. I am General Arkos Rakton of the Imperial Army..._

But Chesty interrupted the Imp. "I know who you are Ratface. I am Chesty Puller of the United States Marine Corps and I am telling you to back off while you still can."

 _"Are you done? Because I believe that surren..."_

"If you are offering surrender terms, then I suggest you fuck off and go kiss your ugly whore of a piglet mother goodbye."

 _"Very well 'Chesty'." Arkos sneered. "You'll regret making an enemy out of the Empire."_

"Just like you will of the United States of America, and Planet Earth, you pompous, fascist son of a bitch."

* * *

 **General Erwin Rommel- Commander of NATO Taskforce Invictus**

 _"Fox! I don't know how long I can hold on here! The Imps are pushing against my forces harder than the Chinese at Chosin!"_

"I completely understand Bulldog." The Desert Fox himself decided that the time to strike was _now_ since Rakton was on the offensive. "We're moving out now."

The Marine shook his head at his fellow legend. _"Of course you are. I can always count on German punctuality."_ Puller joked just before he ended the holotransmission.

"This is Fox? Are all units ready?"

 _"Yes sir!"_ A Yank shouted. _"My boys are locked and loaded."_

 _"Desert Rat 2-4 is ready for a repeat of North Africa, general."_

 _"This is Tankmörder 1-0. "_ The German tank ace Michael Wittman declared. _"My shells are prepared to destroy the enemy armor."_

"Excellent! Let's show Rakton what we're made of."The German grinned anxiously for the challenge. "Kanonier! Laden Sie eine Shell! Panzerbrechend!"

"Jawohl! Rüstungs-Piercing ist geladen!"

Rommel smiled at the efficiency of his crew, not to mention that the Leopard 1 is one of the best tanks from Earth. The NATO taskforce has Pattons, M103 heavy tanks, Chieftans, Leopards, and more.

 _"We got incoming! Imperial walkers! Right flank!"_

"Gunner! Target the closest walker at fifteen degrees elevation! Shift gun right and fire!"

"Firing!" The gunner pulled the trigger and unleashed a 105mm shell from the Leopard. The AP shell pierced the head of the walker easily since it was designed for blasters, not to mention knocking out two walkers beside it. Erwin also saw a few of tanks ram into the legs of the walkers and knocked them over before the armored vehicles ran over the 'head' and crush the tin cans.

 _'Good thinking. Better save the munitions for Rakton.'_

The task force was surprised that this 'Space Fox' hadn't counter their movements as of yet since Rakton has his flank exposed, but the earthlings will soon discover that the tactician was a match to the Desert Fox himself.

It's becoming a bloody game of cat and mouse.

* * *

 **General Arkos Rakton**

"Sir! We're being outflanked by more of the primitives!"

Rakton's day went from barely tolerable to something

"Dammit!"Arkos just realized why this 'Chesty' hadn't launched a counterattack yet.

"Sir?"

"I fell for a kriffing trap!?" He cried in rage before facing the recently demoted _General_. "You better not let this Chesty get through Colonel Xanton..." Arkos warned. "I'll deal with the flankers personally."

* * *

 **General Erwin Rommel- Commander of NATO Taskforce Invictus**

Rommel wondered why the walkers were retreating from

 _'If I was...'_ It instantly clicked for the Desert Fox. "All units! Be advised that we're about to be outflanked!"

Sure enough additional walkers appeared on the immediate left of the NATO forces line.

 _'Let see here.'_ Rommel thought back to his time as an instructor in Austria. _'If I wanted to counteract flankers, terrain is a possibility.'_ Erwin knows what needs to be done. "Bravo company! Proceed to engage the Hühner! Everyone else, push forward to the canyon forty meters in front of us...We'll regroup on the other side!"

It was risky, yet the Desert Fox knows that Rakton himself wouldn't expect such a move.

* * *

 **General Arkos Rakton**

 _'Hmm...I didn't expect that this leader would take his men through that canyon.'_ Rakton thought. He was learning, albeit _slowly_ that this leader was unique. It was almost as if Arkos had a twin brother...

The Imperial listened to the reports from his walkers about what this primitive was planning.

"This is Rakton. Send in a few crawlers. We'll see how bold this aggressor really is."

 _"Sir?"_

"Do what I command. We are dealing with a _threat_."

 _"But sir, wouldn't it be wise to have an ambush waiting for them?"_

"That's not a bad idea actually." Normally Rakton would remind the lower ranks of what place in the pecking order they are at, but today was something else and the General wouldn't turn down any suggestions. Even if he was only a Sergeant. "What do you have in mind?"

 _"Well, sir I figured that if the primitives went through the canyon, they'll have to come out eventually. We could have some walkers flush them out if you will."_

"Yes, but wouldn't they be smarter and expect to see the crawlers blocking their path?"

 _"What if the crawlers weren't just waiting for them?"_

Rakton was dumbfounded for a moment before grinning.

* * *

 **General Erwin Rommel- Commander of NATO Taskforce Invictus**

 _'Something's wrong.'_ Rommel thought as he and his subordinates exited the canyon. They were being followed by Walkers constantly the entire route and the Desert Fox thought that he was going to be blocked at the exited...But Rommel has a feeling that Rakton was going to pull off something similar to what he would have done.

In fact, the German noticed a dust storm approaching his Taskforce from the north, east, and west. There are Walkers of course, but also Crawlers.

Erwin knows that he at least has an advantage in range.

"All gunners! Target the Crawlers! 2nd Marine Battalion, proceed to engage the enemy at their sides!"

The United States Marine Corps has a special surprise for these Crawlers...Unlike the average Main Battle Tanks armed with 90mm main guns, the M103s are Heavy tanks with a 105mm rifled cannon. And add to the fact that armor vehicles are typically weaker at the sides and rear, the results will be devastating with the Armor Piercing Incendiaries.

Rommel can hear the Americans tank crews barking orders and firing the 105s. The results were just as intelligence predicted. The Crawlers can withstand the standard 90mm, but not the One oh Fives or even the 120mm of the Chieftains and the Leopards 105.

 _'Make that a 155mm and I'll be happy.'_

* * *

 **General Arkos Rakton**

 _'This leader is more creative than I thought... Interesting.'_

Arkos watched as for some reason the unknown, yet primitive vehicles begin to withdraw from the field...It appeared that his tactics were working against the interlopers who chose the wrong planet to attack.

"This is Rakton to all assets...Push forward and crush the opposition. Glory to the Empire!"

 _"Glory to the Empire!"_

The Imperial Crawlers led the spearhead this time and Rakton had use his walkers to flush the earthlings out...The tactic seems to work perfectly the last time and it'll work again.

But then a surprise struck Arkos and his men. The Terrans had unloaded their Mechanized Infantry units on and they are using rocket launchers like LAAWs, M20A1 Superbazookas, M40, M67, and Ordnance, RCL, 3.45 in Recoilless Rifles, and PzF 44 Panzerfausts.

 _"Ambush!"_ One of the Imperial walker crewmembers cried out...But it was too late to do anything about as the General saw these armored beasts ran around his walkers and crawlers.

But Rakton wasn't going down without a fight. The man led his personal walker forward against the enemy and went amok, destroying a few tanks from Earth with the laser cannons.

 _'Sometimes when you want to do things right. You got to do it yourself.'_ Arkos deemed as simply his subordinates weren't up to the task.

* * *

 **Agent Theron Shan- Strategic Information Service**

"It seems like our allies are doing a surprisingly _better_ job than we are." Darock pointed out as an updated tactical holomap shows the current positions of the earthlings and the Imperials attempting to counteract them. "This Rommel especially is making Rakton himself run for his credits."

"Rommel?" Shan questioned. His curiosity was triggered when he heard that Rakton is being outwitted by a primitive. The thought humored him.

"Erwin Rommel. He's a famous Earth general who has earned his reputation in history...I'll send you a file...But enough about history and let's focus on the present. These Earthlings managed to accomplish more in two days than what our forces would have accomplished in a week..."

The Colonel shows Theron footage of the American's assault on the fortress. "They managed to capture this fortress in less than six hours. Absolutely amazing."

The intelligence agent was stunned but he didn't show it. "Their tactics are some wonder."

"You can say that again." Darock crossed his arms. "These Earthlings are definitely more advanced military wise and I believe the Dark Council will get the news..."

"Indeed. I think Earth will send the Imps a clear message." Shan grinned.

* * *

 **Micheal Wittman- West German Army.**

"Fox...This is Wittman." The highly lethal 'tank ace' spoked into his radio as the lone enemy vehicle wrecked havoc against a squad of M48 Pattons.

 _"Go ahead, Wittman."_ The Desert Fox instantly replied.

"I believe I can take down that rogue Walker, sir."

 _"Permission granted. Fröhliches Jagen! Für Deutschland!"_

"Jawohl. Für Deutschland!" The tanker smiled and begin his engine on the Leopard I tank, loading a 105mm armor piercing incendiary shell and proceeded to chase down the Imp.

* * *

 **General Arkos Rakton**

Rakton didn't see this coming. He has never thought in his life that he'll be outsmarted by a foe that was as great as him. Even that damn commander of Havoc Squad was nothing compared to this great leader. Arkos escaped his burning walker that was destroyed by that reckless vehicle and pulled out his blaster pistol...He was going to go down fighting even if the mechanical monsters were driving off his forces.

 _'No! It can't end like this! It can't! The Empire was made a mockery by savages and I'll not allow this to happen again!'_

But it has...

Rakton saw a vehicle approach him and a crewer sticking his head out of the hatch and he was a excellent target. The opportunity was too good to pass up and attempted to take him, but the tactician saw the smoke out of his opponent's pistol

"So...This is how it ends." Arkos laughed. "A pathetic slugt..."

* * *

 **General Erwin Rommel- Commander of NATO Taskforce Invictus**

 _'Dieses wertlose, erbärmliche Schwein!'_ Rommel thought as that man in desperation attempted to assassinate him, but the Desert Fox was faster and utilized his old Luger against the Space Brit.

 _'Wait a minute... Is that Rakton?'_ The German ordered his tanks to halt and some men to confirm identification.

"General?" An Austrailian accented voice spoke up. "You got the bloke! It's Rakton!"

* * *

Rakton... he couldn't believe it. He couldn't. Out of a million men looking to kill him, it had been his opposite number. The feared General Rakton. He wasn't quite sure what to feel in that moment. A moment of cold and pity, perhaps?

Raxton did not deserve this. He was a general. He shouldn't have died like this...

 _'But wouldn't have I have done the same?'_ Erwin Rommel, the Desert Fox, the man who had defied Hitler and lived, thought very morbidly to himself. ' _Didn't I try to do the same? I should have died in Africa with the Korps, but... I live. I lived despite the Spitfire, despite Valkyrie... despite it all. And yet he is not. He died with his men. That should be enough.'_

He was about to holster the Luger he had carried since the Mount Cosna when Rakton stirred.

"Shiester!" a grenadier cursed as he raised his G-3, "The man is still alive! General, I-"

"Stop!" Rommel ordered with a bellow.

"General, he is-"

"I said... stop." he ordered again, his voice growing softer with every word. Raxton stirred again, his hand clutching the entry wound around his stomach. He didn't have long, and Rommel knew this. But he couldn't bring himself to do what should've been natural. Natural? Was it natural to be an executioner? To be like Adolf, like Heinrich? To kill a man like this? No, he couldn't do it.

Rakton rose very painfully to his feet. When Rommel saw he still had his sidearm, he shifted his stance. Sideways, one foot forward, his Luger ready to rise if needed. But Rakton didn't draw. Not yet. He just looked at him.

"So you are the fellow who drove away my men?"

"That's correct."

Rakton didn't say anything else after that, and Rommel just stared at him. In those wearied, cold eyes, he saw himself in Africa again. The heat boring down on him, the dehydration parching him... and yet the worst was the cold realization of what had happened. He had been so close to the Suez he could smell the ocean. He had been so flushed with victory, from Tobruk and on. And when he saw the enemy at El Alamein, he hadn't thought much of it.

He had only seen the prize ahead. And for this... for this, the British had taught him the greatest lesson of his life. Everything he had-his commission, his command, his men, his tanks, his legend, all of it-could be taken with one single unfortunate moment. That moment had come. It had ruined him. But he had the chance to walk away, and to be the better man he was today.

Rakton was never going to get that chance.

"This isn't the end, you know?" he said suddenly, his hand moving to his stomach again, "This victory you've claimed? It won't be the end of it all."

"I know," Rommel replied, "I know what comes next. I lived through it twice, both from the position that you stand now, sir. I... do not envy you."

Rakton looked at him with those mirror expressioned eyes of his, and nodded.

"It won't be the end of the Empire," he continued, taking a step forward and almost stumbling, but he caught himself, "the Empire will go on. The Republic... you Terrans? It's just going to go on, and on. Nothing will change of this. Nothing."

"I disagree, sir," Rommel replied rather distantly, "I thought the Reich was going to last a thousand years. It only lasted twelve... and because of the actions of my countrymen, my nation was split in two, and we were left to pick up the pieces. To be... better men."

"The galaxy is different than your world, Terran," Rakton replied soberly, "this... this will be the staple of things to come."

"Yes... but it will end one day. All of it."

"Do you truly believe this?"

"I do. I know it."

"Are you willing to die for it?"

"I am."

With this, Rakton, the feared General of the Empire, nodded with a finality. And he started to raise his sidearm with a lethargic slowness.

"Stop!" Rommel held out his hand, but Rakton wasn't listening. The sidearm was half way up, its point at his boot, "Stop!" he cried again, but Rakton was now at his leg, "Für die Liebe Gottes, stop!"

Raxton was coming for his chest, but his movement was too slow. Rommel draw out of instinct, he didn't even feel the depression or recoil! It just... happened. Rakton was on the floor, and his Luger smelled of powder. He felt frozen, his eyes wide.

"Why didn't you stop?" Rommel asked with the shock of the living. The wind blew past them, its chilling obliviousness to the personal tragedy something of a heartless hilarity. But all he could was shake his head. He holstered his Luger, and marched to the body.

He was dead. He was dead. His eyes looked up to the skies and beyond... and Rommel hoped there would be a place for him there.

"Why didn't you stop?" he repeated, his voice muted and deflated.

"Heerführer?" a trooper asked behind him.

"Get a stretcher," Rommel ordered rather quietly, "I'm not leaving him here."

"Sir... he's our enemy."

"He deserves better than that, Unteroffizier. He deserves the honor of a soldier. That much I will give him."

And with this, the order was carried out and Rommel watched as his body disappeared in the back of an APC. The feeling of cold washed over him again, and in that moment, Rommel understood.

"That could've been me."

"Heerführer?"

"Nothing. Get me back to the front."

* * *

 **Thank you again _OfficerDonNZ_ , _BraveSeeker3_ , _Mandalore the Freedom_ , _JSailer_ , and _PaladinDelta_ for the assistance.**

 **Sailer also gets credits for writing the 'Mexican standoff'- Desert Fox style.**

 **Sorry Rakton, but you _cannot_ replace Rommel as the greatest tactician...The Desert Fox himself has _definately_ earned his reputation in the galaxy just like he did on Earth:P**

 **And I bet you can make out the 'surprises' I left behind for the readers...The history buffs amongst us that is:)**

 **And the next chapter is the one that you've been waiting for!**

 **The Soviets versus the remaining defenders and the Mandalorians of Clan Fett!**

 **Let see here...Dark Council wanted to invade Earth...Earth conducts a preemptive strike...Empire now just lost their greatest tactician on their sacred planet...And next, the _VICIOUS HOUNDS_ will be unleashed...**

 **Yep. I'll say that the Dark Council will _regret_ making that decision of theirs. As in they'll recieve a _clear_ message from the Earthlings regarding their prowess and why invading the Sol System _was_ a bad idea.**

 **FOR EARTH!**

 **P.S As soon as the Revanite arc is done, you'll read about Earth's first defeat by Imperial forces. I still want to point it out that Earth will not win every engagement, but Korriban is going to be a victory.**


	13. Operation: Mars part 3-Red Dawn

The remaining Imperial defenders were exhausted after fighting the _primitive interlopers_ all day previously...Unbeknownst to the soldiers and force users of the Sith Empire, the Soviet Union had something special in mind for the Space fascists. The Warsaw Pact will unleash terror the likes that have never before been seen by the galaxy.

With the approval of the United Nations, and with the assurances that no civilians will be harmed nor will there be any raping and pillaging from Khrushchev, Earth will send one final message to the Dark Council itself _**cannot**_ ignore.

* * *

 **General Gregory Zhukov-Commander of the Warsaw Pact forces**

 **Aboard the** _ **Perseverance**_ **. In orbit over Korriban.**

 **10:26:15 ATC/ October 26th, 1968**

 **05:00/5:00 AM**

"Now the final stage of Operation: Mars will commence and the Empire will _learn_ that Earth is not as primeval as first thought. Perhaps we'll show the _Space Fascists_ the _price_ of threatening Mother Russia herself...Of course, there will be no rapes and indiscriminate killings of _civilians_ even though both the KGB and GRU says that there are no civilians on that wasteland...The soldiers, however, are a different story and as already planned, we'll not be taking _any_ prisoners...So I urge that your forces wrap up with conveying detainees before my troops ravage the planet. They _thirst_ for fascist blood after all."

Patton didn't _exactly_ trust Zhukov, but neither did the Russian, yet there was a mutual respect between the American and the Communist. They both fought against the Nazis in the Second World War and _circumstances_ brought them together again against another fascist faction known as the ' _Sith Empire_ '.

"Very well Zhukov...I pity the poor bastards that the wizards regard as expendable, but do what's must be done."

"Understood Eagle Three." Bear smiled as he got up from the chair. "Red Dawn is a go."

* * *

 **Private Aleksandr Sokolov- Second Platoon, A Company, 4th Battalion, 257th Motorized Infantry Regiment, Soviet Army**

 **10:26:15 ATC/ October 26th, 1968**

 **07:30/ 7:30 AM**

"Welcome to Korriban. You are about to begin the greatest moment of your life. The Empire has lost hundreds of tanks and planes. The Sith's brutalized hordes are now advancing towards us over mountains of their own dead bodies. Our Bolshevik Party, our nation, our great country, has given us the task not to let the enemy reach Earth. Forward against the enemy!"

Artillery was shooting at the Hind, but it was ineffective since the AA batteries were taken down earlier by the Americans.

"Up into the unremitting battle, comrades, for our great country, for Earth! Not one step back!"

"Cowards and traitors will be shot!"Commissar Durasov warned the soldiers of the punishment for failure. "Do not count days, do not count miles, count only the number of Fascists you have killed! Kill the Sith - this is your mother's prayer. Kill the Sith - this is the cry of your Russian soil. Do not waver! Do not let up! Kill! Death to the Sith!"

"Death to the Sith!" The troops all shouted in exhilaration as the thought of gaining glory for the Motherland ran through their heads.

"Let's move! Go, go! For the motherland! FOR EARTH!"

Sokolov got off the hind as quick as possible and noticed how his brave Comrades of the Third Shock Army pushed forward with their BMPs, T-55s, T-62s, T-64s, and Motorized Infantry unleashed hell on the Imps.

"Remember comrades! Show no mercy!" Durasov reminded as he popped an Imperial in the head...

"URA!"

Second Platoon pushed forward with their AK-47s, bayonets affixed and fired at the retreating scum...Some of them were riding on repulsortanks, but they won't get far.

"There will be no escape!" Dusolov pointed out. "Kerensky!? Fire the RPG!"

"My pleasure comrade Commissar." The Rocketeer grinned before firing the rocket...

It hit the broadside of the furthest repulsortank and the vehicle begin to burn, with the survivors hopping out...Those that did were being cut down by RPK fire from a squad of Soviet Airborne Infantry.

"Very good my friend!" The Political officer laughed..."That'll show the Imperials that they may run, but we'll still hunt them down like the dogs they are."

* * *

 **Private Dimitri Petrenko- Third Platoon, C Company, 4th Battalion, Third Shock Army, Soviet Army**

 **10:26:15 ATC/ October 26th, 1968**

 **07:30/ 7:30 AM**

 _"Brave comrades of the mighty, all-powerful, experienced Third Shock Army. Today we lay waste to the Imperial line! Push forward to the ridge!"_

"Dimitri, ready the flamethrower."

Dimitri grinned at his old friend Viktar as he unleashed a burst of flames from the T-64 tank designated as _Hero of Stalingrad_.

"Good. Now, take a closer look at those rats on the horizon! They will be the first to burn this day!"

The Russian tanks aim down their sights at the Imperials in the distance. The Space Nazis were panicking, but the PKM machine guns and flamethrowers alongside treads stopped them dead in their tracks. The infantry following the tanks cut down any survivors that remained behind and it was one of many massacres that occurred...

Petrenko even witnessed KGB troops lining up Imperials against a wall from a destroyed emplacement and unleashed a burst from their PPSH-41s at their _prisoners_.

"First artillery piece...southwest! Fire the flamethrower! Incinerate them! Get moving! Infantry transport! Straight ahead!"

The Soviet Tank Platoon alongside their compatriots continued on their campaign of spreading terror and destruction throughout the Imperial lines...Even the Sith weren't immune and despite them hurling rocks and flipping over the armored vehicles by lifting up the dirt, the Soviets had endless waves and there were just _too_ many... Soviet reinforcements were even airdropped behind enemy lines and assaulted the defenders from the rear, causing even more panic for an already beaten foe.

"Ha! The first of many Space Fascists, my friend! These Space Brits are more even miserable than Hitler goons!"

"I couldn't agree any more comrade Reznov."

The T-64s continue to move forward to crush the Pseudo-Nazi lines...They will tremble in fear at the might of the glorious Soviet Union.

"These idiots had met the might of Mother Russia herself!"Dmitri laughed as he ran over an Imperial scout.

"Bring down those towers!" Reznov shouted and the Russians did as they were asked. "Ha ha! Dasvidaniya Fascist dogs! Excellent work, Dimitri!"

"Why thank you Viktar." Dimitri grinned before the Commissar's voice spoke on the radio.

 _"Attention, comrades! Push forward and obliterate the Fascist radio tower!"_

"Onward! Follow the road to the northwest!"

The platoon of T64s did as they were ordered and headed northwest to disrupt the Imperials communications. If they wanted help, they will have to use smoke signals instead.

The driver drove the _Hero of Stalingrad_ to where Reznov ordered.

"Good work, Dimitri, there will be no cry for reinforcements! Enough talk. We must rejoin our comrades and push forward to the ridge!"

* * *

The armored beasts continued to shoot at, burn, and crush anything in their path, causing morale to drop to an entirely new low for the remaining defenders, not to mention the fear that was spreading as the interlopers were executing those who remained behind during the retreat.

They were not taking any prisoners at all and these humans did not have Basic as their primary language, yet they still manage to speak the Galactic Standard as needed...

 _"You may run, but you cannot hide! The spirit of the Red Army cannot be broken..."_ A chilling announcer declared. _"There will be no mercy shown to Fascists! URA!_

"By the Force!"Yosh watched in horror at his post as a superior made a final holomessage

 _"This is Colonel Sazto..."_ The officer was in fear... _"I'm all who remains of the 31st Battalion...Continue to retreat!"_

The young Corporal watched as Sazto pulled out his blaster to fire back at the outsider, but they used a flame projector and cooked him alive.

 _"Arrggghhhh!'_

The Corporal was prepared to die for the cause of the Empire and he came to a decision to hopefully turn the tide.

 _'I know I'm going to be torn to shreds by the K'lor Slugs, but I think the situation is desperate.'_

The conscript prayed to the Force as he lowered the shields... The animals were hungry and the first victim was the Corporal...The sound of gunfire and the smell of flesh attracted the horrors to their next meal.

And the Red Army will not expect the horror that has been unleashed.

* * *

"This is fun!" Dimitri laughed..."Even during the Great Patriotic War, I haven't had as much enjoyment in killing fascists as today!"

"I share your opinion, my old friend." Reznov chuckled.

 _"Attention Comrades! Be advised that the facists unleashed a horror! The beasts cannot and will not stop the progress of the great Third Shock Army!"_

 _"Beasts?... I mean this desolate rock already is worthless as it is, but what can be so bad?"_ A tanker from the _Revolution of 1917_ scoffed.

 _"Comrade!"_ The Commissar scolded. _"Do as you are told! Be on the lookout or I'll have you shot!"_

 _"Why yes Comrade Commissar!"_

Dimitri ignored the conversation and continued on with his duty...All of a sudden, a tank was being lifted off the ground.

"Der'mo!" Reznov cursed.

 _"Comrades! Engage and squish the centipede!"_

Petrenko and his comrades at once fired at the worm.

 _"I regret my words Comrade Commissar!"_

 _"That is good Comrade. Very good. From now on, do as you are told!"_

 _"At once-Arrrghhh!"_ The sounds of a men being ripped apart were heard throughout the unit...Sending shockwaves and admittedly-alarm...Then something catches Viktar's eyes.

"DIMITRI! USE THE FLAMETHROWER! BURN THE PESTS!"

Petrenko saw multiple, yet smaller worms bearing down upon on the platoon and they already demolish one of the tanks.

 _"Comrades! Fire at will!"_

The Soviets unleashed their machineguns, flamethrowers, and shredder rounds from the main guns. The Reds unleashed hell on the insects and managed to drive them off...

 _"Excellent work Comrades! Make sure that you keep a lookout from now on!"_

"There... We will prepare for the final push to the ridge."

The tanks continued to press forward and they came across an Imperial rally point.

The Commissar spoke once more. _"The ridge is within our grasp! As our planes rain death from above, crush their final positions!"_

Red Army planes bomb the base. The detachment wiped out Imperial soldiers and moves to the other end of the base.

 _"Comrades!"_ The Commissar's voice shouted in appreciation of the excellent work. _"A great victory is ours! On to Dromund Kaas! Ura!"_

* * *

Dimitri and his comrades anxiously waited for the time to strike the Imperials once more. The tankers were dismounted and impressed to assist the infantry with the latest assault against the survivors...Few Imperials remained and as a result, Petrenko was now handed an AK and ordered to fight man to man...It was the time to hunt down the elusive rats and finish them off one by one until no one remained!

"On your feet!"

"On the Sith's sacred planet... a barrage of Katyushka rockets will tear the tombs to pieces. With your bullets... with your bayonets... with your bare hands... do the same to their wretched soldiers!"The Commissar declared.

The group of Red Army soldiers crouched behind a trench as a barrage of rockets hits a building in front of them.

"Charge!"Reznov ordered.

"URA!"

"Keep moving! Keep moving!"

"Move up with the tanks!"

"Use them for cover!"Reznov advised as Imperials attempted to destroy the T-55s. It was no use and they were only delaying the inevitable as death approached them with every step that the communists took.

"The rats are everywhere!" The Sergeant complained with disgust. "Clear every building! More! On the upper floor!"

A Russian kicked open the door to an Imperial barrack that nearby...Dimitri was the third one in and saw fifteen of the enemy cowering in fear, pleading for their lives as Petrenko comrades rushed in.

"Kriff!" One the Imperial cursed before pleading. "By the Force we surrender! Mercy! Mercy!"

"There will be no mercy to Fascists!" The Commissar roared. "Execution is what they deserve!"

Four of the Space Brits attempted to raise their blaster rifles in defense but they were gunned down by the Reds who already were aiming at them, others used the opportunity to escape, but not for long.

"They are running!" Chernov pointed out.

"Of course, Chernov! But they have nowhere to go! Wipe them out! All of them!"

Some Red Army tanks are destroyed by some Imperials that unleashed an ambush with their rocket launchers.

"Our tanks are being torn apart!" Reznov cried.

"Comrade Reznov? Take a squad and annihilate the trash."

Viktor nodded. "Dimitri!? Chernov!? With me!"

"They have set up defenses in the building!" Chernov pointed out.

"MG! Stay in cover! Rocket! Dimitri, find a better position upstairs in the building!"

Petrenko threw a fragmentation grenade upstairs.

"Kriff! GRENADE!" One of the Imps shouted, but the fragments exploded, spreading the dangerous shards around the area.

"Finish them! Destroy every last position!"

Dimitri and his comrades sprayed lead onto the Fascists...The Imperials fought valiantly, but it was no use against the Soviet horde. Brutal street to street and hand to hand fighting broke out, yet the Space Brits were just delaying the _inevitable._ One of the T-64s fired an AP round into the building next door and created an opening. Soviet infantry began to swarm the structure and began to clear it room by room.

The Commissar urged his men forward "Move forward, Comrades!

"This way!" Reznov shouted. "Into the building!"

"Upstairs!"

"Sergeant!" Chernov cried. "There are survivors!"

"These animals desired to rape and maraude their way through the motherland without mercy just like the Nazis! They deserve no mercy in return!"

The soldiers exit the building and come across a group of Red Army soldiers forcing unarmed Imperial soldiers outside.

"Move, you pigs!" A Russian Lieutenant ordered.

"Face us, you cowards!"

"No! Please, don't!" A raven-haired female Imp shrieked in horror and there was a blonde Imperial technician beside her. In fact, it was a detachment of Imperial engineers, not infantrymen. Nevertheless, if caught with the uniform or armor of the Sith Empire: They die.

"Please, PLEASE!"

The Red Army soldiers proceed to execute the Imperial soldiers, but one survives.

"By the Force! I beg you...!"

A Red Army Soldier takes out a Tokarev TT-33 and shoots the lone Imperial in the head. A Red Army tank also begins moving towards a wall.

"How are we to move forward?"

"Ha!" Viktar laughed. "Brute force, Chernov, brute force!"

The tank crashes through the wall, destroying it and allowing entry.

Commissar: Keep pushing... MOVE!

"Rocket fire! From the northwest!"

"Deal with it!" Reznov barked. "The foolish rats will perish!"

However, a T-55 already took care of the problem with it's main gun.

"Comrades..." Reznov declared. "Our tanks are now advancing!"

The soldiers leave through a hole in the asylum wall onto the streets. An armada of Red Army tanks and soldiers are firing upon buildings on the streets and Imperial soldiers.

"We should spread the word..."Commissar Markhov's voice is amplified by a megaphone of some sort.

 _"Citizens of Korriban! A ring of steel surrounds your rotten planet! We will crush all who still dare to resist the will of the Red Army! Abandon your posts! Abandon your homes! Abandon all hope! URA!"_

Red Army tanks and soldiers pressed forward, continuing to spread terror and destruction on Korriban.

* * *

 **Darth Avarice / Nathrrya Therin- Palatine. The Empire's Wrath.**

 **En route to the Sol System**

 **10:26:15 ATC/ October 26th, 1968**

 **10:00/10:00 AM**

Nathrrya was stood on the bridge of the _Accuser_ , next to her was Admiral Maxus Piett, the last time she'd seen the man he had been a captain. As she looked out the main viewport Nathrrya could see the rest of the fleet, two hundred and fifty ships all told. The equivalent of a sector fleet carrying a sector army. They were all at sublight as Earth was so far out it required numerous jumps and time for the hyperdrives to cool between them.

Not for the first time, the Wrath of the Empire wondered at the Dark Council's decision to invade a world that was no threat to the Empire. Nathrrya frowned, Earth had no military or strategic value and on real resources other than manpower. Yet, the Sith wondered if the existence of a race of humans that were not connected to the Force had contributed to their decision to invade the world.

 _'And those Banthas better realize the threat of their fighters.'_ Nathrrya thought ' _Constrained by a planet's atmosphere they may be but they can run rings around our own fighters_.' That had been obvious to her as the flight of F-4 Phantoms that had escorted her Fury in was near their stalling speed just keeping up with her much slower vessel.

"My lord! We have a distress call!" the coms officer shouted. "By the Force, it's Korriban!"

"Put it through!" Admiral Piett snapped.

 _"Lord Avarice! It's Tremel! We're being overrun by an unknown ally of the Republic! They-Arrgh!"_

 _"URA!"_ A group of the primitives all their fired slugthrowers at the overseer, yet Tremel got back up and threw his lightsaber, taking out the squad.

"Tremel behind you!" Nathrrya yelled a desperate warming as another one of the unknowns crept up behind the Overseer and used his entrenching tool to behead the Sith. Tremel head fell down then the outsider picked up his head and shouted in broken Basic to everyone in the room.

 _"For Earth!"_ The transmission ended.

Nathrrya's eyes went from blue to red in an instant as her hands balled into fists. She committed the earthling's appearance to memory as she was going to hunt the man down and behead him like he had Tremel. The Overseer had been a good teacher, ally, and friend and his death would not go unpunished.

"Admiral, have the fleet head for Korriban, maximum velocity!"

"My lord?" Piett sounded confused.

Nathrrya spun to face the man her eyes still bright red "We cannot allow Korriban to fall! If the Dark Council want Earth so badly let them invade it themselves!"

The Admiral snapped off a salute "Understood my lord!"

Minutes later the fleet turned and began to wink out of existence as it jumped to light speed. Earth would never know how close to invasion it had come for Darth Avarice's fleet had only been one jump away from entering the Sol system.

* * *

 **Commissar Viktor Durasov- Second Platoon, A Company, 4th Battalion, 257th Motorized Infantry Regiment, Soviet Army**

 **10:26:15 ATC/ October 26th, 1968**

 **10:00/10:00 AM**

Commissar Durasov watched as his men pressed on into a cavern...There was a Sith who escaped the Soviet soldiers during the initial engagement.

"Keep on pressing forward comrades!" Viktor encouraged. "This will be one less magician scum we'll have to worry about."

"But comrade Commissar? Wouldn't it have been wise to bring flamethrowers?"

Durasov pulled back the slide to his Makarov and aimed it at the disobedient's forehead. "Flame is valuable comrade, unlike you. Keep moving."

The conscript gulped and nodded his head in affirmative before waving his fellow men on...Each man pointed their AK-47s up and down searching for the elusive sorcerer. Sokolov and Durasov split up into a pair while the rest of the platoon broke into fireteams to cover more ground and the rest continued on their way...But they didn't have to wait long as the distinct accent that sounded similar to the damn prosperous capitalist scum of the British Isles speaking into a device.

"Lord Avarice! It's Tremel! We're being overrun by an unknown ally of the Republic!"

"Over there!" One of the Reds shouted as he opens fire with his Kalashnikov. Soon even the rest of the fireteam joined in.

"They-Arrgh!"

"URA!" Some of the fireteams reunited and became a squad as they unleashed bursts of 7.62 X 39mm...The wizard, in a final act of defiance, threw his laser sword at the detachment.

Durasov watched in a mixture of fascination and horror as the Sith cut down his men left and right.

"What are you doing comrade!?"

"Killing Sith!" The Private replied as he put his entrenching tool into his hands.

Durasov allowed him to have his death wish and prepared to escape, but the Commissar saw Sokolov crept up to the Sith as he unleashed by Lenin's corpse bolts of lightning from his fingertips before throwing his lightsaber once more. That was when his subordinate struck.

 _"Tremel behind you!"_ A woman called out.

However, it was too late as the shovel swung against his throat, decapitating the Sith instantly and Aleksander picks up the detached head.

"Ura! Ura! Ura!" Chanted the survivors. It was a great day for the Motherland.

"For Earth!"

* * *

 **Khomo Fett- Head of Mandalorian Clan Fett**

Charge your blasters, vode! We got a good hunt today!"

The Mandalorians of Clan Fett shouted in excitement as they land on Korriban to assist their Imperial allies against a _new_ and _unknown_ foe.

"Oya!"

Khomo himself was looking forward to facing the unknowns in combat since they conquered a region of Korriban in two days whereas the Republic is still fighting defenders on the other side of the planet and it'll be a week at the very least before the Pubs can overwhelm the Imps on the other side of the planet. "Been too long since I've had some good challenge." Khomo Fett was a man of combat and battle, the veteran Mandalorian Clan Chieftain hearing this new potential foe was something he couldn't pass up on.

"Incoming!" The pilot shouts as he noticed primitive slugs targeting the landing zone. The Mandalorian Q-Carriers took immediate action to dodge the incoming artillery fire.

But the unknowns also have strange starfighters unleashing sorties and rockets began to be unleashed on the Mandalorians attempting to land.

And the _starfighters_ were the _fastest_ Khomo has ever witnessed...In fact, the Clan leader wished to get his hands on one.

The MIGs unleashed their missiles and began to harass the gunships, but the armor for the Q-ships was thick and the missiles wouldn't penetrate the armor...The Soviet pilots next targeted the cockpit and managed to pierce a vulnerable joint in the transport with the 23mm cannons, but before the Reds can exploit the weak spot, two of the MIGs were shot down and the rest scattered.

"Now that's what I call a fight!" Khomo laughed "These unknowns are a challenge alright! And smart too!"

The Q-Ships split off and headed for a nearby canyon to take cover and drop off it complements. From there, five hundred of the finest warriors from Clan Fett will link up with the remaining Imperial forces and turn the tide against the outsiders.

The Soviet artillery can't hit the canyon due to the elevation of the guns not being able to be lowered to hit the area, so now the Commies will do what they do best.

Burn them out.

* * *

"Get ready Vode! They're not messing around and you should not hold back!"

Khomo was incensed at what he witnessed as the unknowns committing atrocities on the already defeated Imperials, yet the leader of Clan Fett was also in awe of their adversary...The interlopers managed to overrun the defenders in not a month. Not a week. But two days! And Khomo was anticipating the challenge that lied ahead.

Only about five thousand seven hundred and six Imperials soldiers remained along with some droids, but most of the heavy equipment was left behind during the withdrawal...It truly was a last stand. However, fifty of the finest warriors of Clan Fett were ready.

The mechanical beast commenced their assault as the cannons and starfighters pounded away at where Khomo and his warriors were at amongst the survivors. Some of the Imperials and even a Mandalorian was torn to shreds by an artillery shell that hit their position.

Khomo made a note to be sure to have his warrior be granted a funeral according to Mandalorian tradition after the impending battle.

* * *

 **Sara Kelrein**

"Steady men. Steady."

Sara was one of the few remaining defenders left...The Dromund Kaas native escaped from Republic custody the day before after the Americans transferred her and other prisoners to their allies...The Commando didn't desire to be held , but now she wondered if it

 _'These Soviets are no joke.'_ The Sergeant realized that the history books she read on Earth weren't exaggerating in the slightest about the Red Army ability to cause terror during their rampage throughout the Eastern Front of World War II... The redhead was afraid that she wasn't going to survive her encounter with the Communist horde...The numbers were just _too_ overwhelming. They have at least six divisions facing them and Kelrein believes even Clan Fett will be delaying the inevitable and the Mandalorians will join the defenders in their demise...Morale was lower than its ever been within the Imperial ranks and they were trapped.

Sara was ready to give her life for the Empire, but even she didn't think that this was how her life will be cut short...A bunch of _primitives_ that knew the meaning of war.

* * *

 **Viktar Reznov- Third Platoon, C Company, 4th Battalion, Third Shock Army, Soviet Army**

 **10:26:15 ATC/ October 26th, 1968**

 _"Attention comrades of Mother Russia!"_ The voice of Great Comrade Zhukov rang throughout the radios of the Warsaw Pact forces rampaging through the canyons and valleys of the worthless planet of the enemy. _"We are pressing the advantage and the Imperial rats are retreating in a disorderly manner...They may run, but they cannot hide from the Red Army...Remember Comrades. We are not taking any prisoners. Shoot them. Burn them. Stab them. It doesn't matter...Make them suffer. Make them pay. Show the Fascist scum that the might of the Soviet Union will not be vanquished! Show them that the will of Communism cannot be subdued! Show them the price of attempting to invade Earth! For Mother Russia! For Earth! URA!"_

"Ha-ha-ha! You hear that my friends?! That is the sign of victory!"

"I couldn't disagree with you comrade." Private Serensky smirked just before he noticed an Imp lying down in a ditch.

"Please! I surrender! Mercy! Mercy!" The man pleaded, but mercy was not granted and Serensky fired a burst of 7.62X39mm into his leg.

"Arrgghhh!"

"Finish him off!" Reznov ordered.

"At once comrade Sergeant." The conscript smiled before tossing a grenade. The group of Russians saw the Imperial's brains being scattered.

"Now that's what I call a mess!"

Laughter spread throughout the ranks as the Red Wave continued spreading carnage and terror around Korriban.

* * *

"KANDOSII'LA!" Khomo cried out as he twists the neck of a Soviet soldier like a trig, smiling at the sound of the bones cracking from his crushgaunts, before throwing the body at another soldier, knocking him right into the ground before Khomo finishes him off with his Mandalorian Heavy Pistol.

 _'I haven't had this much fun since the last war!'_ He was covered in blood, armor with scratches or marks left by the slugthrowers wielded by the enemy, face cover in slight and blood that was both his but mostly the enemies.

"URA!" A Soviet soldier cries out as he opens fires at the Clan Leader with his AK. Khomo grunted in pain as he felt the armor stopping few bullets that landed, but feeling few kinetic force that hit. It wasn't common to be hit by a slugthrower nowadays, but the Mandalorian knew that despite their primitiveness. a slug was still dangerous to deal with.

He fired his blaster pistol in response, striking right into the forehead but the Mandalorian knew that he and his Clan were facing overwhelming odds... Out of fifty of his finest warrior, Khomo had lost a quarter of them already, but the leader was determined to fight the new foe despite it all.

For every member of Clan Fett the Soviets killed, ten of them were killed, or in worst cases, two squads and some of their vehicles were slaughtered and destroyed by the elite warriors... Khomo wasn't going to make it easy for them, but the leader was starting to have some regrets since he realized that fifty fighters were not enough. "Blasted damn Imperials!" They were supposed to be their back up as was planned.

But the Soviets wrecked that part. Khomo and his Clan has only brought in personal weaponry and armor and some heavy weaponry, their jetpacks allowed them to conduct air raids and fast mobility proved a challenge for the Soviets to shoot down.

Khomo grunted as he finishes slicing the throat open of what he assumed was a commanding officer judging from the uniform, he didn't flinch or turn away as blood splattered on his armor and face. _'We're not gonna be able to hold this position long.'_ The Soviets had far more soldiers to spare and their heavy weaponry didn't help either.

They were also no pushovers, far from it. The ruthlessness, the hatred, the sheer brutality, but most of all their determination, even with all the soldiers him and his Clan continued to kill, they didn't stop or surrendered.

No, this was something he hadn't seen since the last war. They just kept pushing and pushing, stepping over the bodies of their dead comrades and charged into face of death.

He admired them for it.

"Alright you aruetiise!" Khomo stared down at his opponents. "I'll show you the meaning of combat!"

The Mandalorian charged the nearest interloper and tackled him before crushing his head like a melon. Another one of the unknowns rushed at Khomo as he got up, but Khomo withdrew his knife and threw it at his head, killing him... A Soviet fireteam aimed their rifles at the berserker, but he spun around and utilized a flamethrower on them, they screamed as they were roasted alive.

Next, a Russian with an RPG fired at Khomo, but it barely missed him by his head, and the Mandalorian aimed his blaster pistol at the conscript, killing him with a shot to the head...A few T-55s came up to engage him, but Khomo was prepared as he loaded a rocket into the RPG-7... Khomo's jetpack was damaged earlier and as a result, the Mandalorian had to use a different missile to engage the beasts.

More tanks along with a few BMPs and infantry approach where Khomo was at...He was surrounded, but not quite outgunned... The warrior aimed his acquired rocket launcher once more at the nearest tank before picking up an RPD.

"Ha! I like these weapons!" The Mandalorian declared with the utmost delight as he spread rounds into the Soviet ranks from cover, his warriors coming from behind to join in his assault.

The tanks and BMPs attempted to shoot his position but the main guns didn't have the elevation to lower them and the crews were forced to use their secondary weapons... A Soviet threw a grenade nearby and Khomo kicked it out of the way.

"Is anyone there else out there?" Khomo asked as he blasts away with his new weapon, a slugthrower he took off from one of the dead Soviets, already taking an immediate liking to it.

 _"Khomo?"_ He heard a feminine voice cough in his comlink, it sounded bad. _"This is Uela Fett, we slew many of them as we could. But they finally pushed us back, me and Han are the only ones who survived. We're attempting to regroup at Tor's position!"_

 _"I'm still here!"_ Ka'uke Fett shouted. _"I'm just being surrounded by the unknowns!"_ Khomo heard blaster fire before the Togorian Ruus'alor (Sergeant) spoke again. _"Dammit! We just lost Kank! We need to pull out and cover the retreat!"_

Khomo didn't want to give up. The Mandalorian beliefs were the same as the Neo-Crusaders who came before him and they didn't give up either, yet the leader _knew_ Ka'uke was right...These outsiders taught Khomo a lesson.

He had bit more than he could chew.

"To anyone still alive." Khomo began, lamenting the defeat, but he knows that the decision has to be made. "We are... withdrawing...The Empire can clean up this mess of theirs while we rebuild...Cover the retreat then we're leaving."

 _"Understood vod."_

* * *

 **Darth Avarice / Nathrrya Therin- Palatine. The Empire's Wrath.**

 **Korriban**

 **10:26:15 ATC/ October 26th, 1968**

 **18:00/6:00 PM**

"My Lord, we're exiting hyperspace and should be in orbit over Korriban shortly." Piett announced.

Soon enough the swirl of hyperspace was replaced by real space and Korriban in the distance. Nathrrya snarled seeing the small fleet of Republic ships, fifty strong if the sensor readouts were accurate. She had five times that number.

"Admiral, flank and destroy the Republic fleet, try and prevent their escape." Nathrrya ordered coldly, she wasn't naive enough to think she'd be able to kill every Republic ship.

"Yes my lord!" Piett replied as he began issuing orders to the rest of the Imperial fleet.

* * *

 **Theron Shan, aboard the** _ **Perseverance**_ **. In orbit over Korriban.**

"We've got company and a lot of trouble!" the SIS agent yelled seeing the sudden appearance of the Imperial fleet on the tactical display "A whole sector fleets worth of trouble!"

"Where did the imps get that much firepower to send here so quickly?" Colonel Dorak asked. He'd been expecting retaliation from the Imperials but not on this scale nor so soon.

"Don't know but if we stay here we'll be pinned down and destroyed." Shan replied "we've already lost some of the outer escorts."

Rommel looked out the viewport at the advancing Imperial fleet "I would be less worried about where this fleet has come from and more by where it had been going." Turning to Zhukov he asked "Didn't you say that some of your men killed a Sith who had been making a distress call?"

"Yes... you think this is the result?" the Russian responded.

"I do." The German confirmed.

"The news just keeps getting better." Theron spoke up "I've identified the Imperial flagship, it's the _Accuser_." He brought up a holo image of the ship which at first glance looked like any other _Harrower_ -class dreadnought but there were differences that made her one of a kind. "Normally she's parked in orbit around Axxila and doesn't move as much as a millimeter. There's only one person who'd be capable of getting the _Accuser_ as their flagship. Darth Avarice, the Empire's Wrath."

* * *

 **Darth Avarice / Nathrrya Therin- Palatine. The Empire's Wrath.**

"Well done Admiral forty five Republic ships mission killed or destroyed the rest fled." She was happy with the almost total destruction of the Republic fleet, they'd lost some ships as well but most of those could be salvaged.

"Thank you my lord." Piett replied "I've also made preparations to land troops to reinforce the remaining garrison...Although the majority are now dead."

 _"My Lord, we're holding the...Nat?"_

"Go on Sara." Nathrrya was still irritated that Earthlings were on the sacred world of Korriban and it bugged her that her warning was somehow spanned into raiding the holy world...

 _'I tried to do the right thing and then, of course, Saresh had to convince Earth to join the war.'_

 _"Right...Well, these damn stubborn nerf herders are determined to wipe out all of us, Nat..."_ The Commando unholstered her blaster pistol and shot it at a few Russians. _"Kriff!"_ The redhead turned back to face the Wrath. _"There's only five hundred of us left... They are not taking prisoners at all and they just killed the last of the acolytes that were fighting with us! No Sith remains and I'm just about the only Commando left here...Everyone else is from rear echelon units and they are not used to fighting on the front."_

 _'When I get down there, I'll show them a thing or two!'_

"Don't worry Sara...We're on our way. Do you think you can hold them off till then?"

 _"I don't know...Even Clan Fett is being wiped out by the Red Army."_

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" She muttered.

 _"My Lord?"_

"Nothing Sergeant..."

* * *

 **Taliya Fett**

Taliya was getting more and more annoyed by these stubborn fighters by the minute...These soldiers were dishonorable brutes who execute wounded Imperials and shoot those running in the back.

The Mandalorians do not mercy kill their adversaries unless the situation dictates it, yet these _brutes_ rampaged through Korriban and shooting _anyone_ wearing the emblem of the Empire.

The Twi'lek linked up with her few remaining brethren as they covered the retreat...The Mandalorians were determined to at least take a few more of these worthless scum, yet the Mandalorian can still respect their ferociousness and ability to take on the best of Clan Fett.

"Don't they know when to give up?!"

"Shut it Gono!" She snapped at the Weequey in green and red armor..."Khomo gave us an order and if you have nothing useful to say, then I'll have Oyyka tear your limbs!"

The aforementioned Wookie roared as more Soviets approached the last of the warriors...Out of Fifty Mandalorians, only four remained...Or that's what they thought as the tanks, BMPs, and infantry came to a halt.

"Attention brave Mandalorians of Clan Fett!" A voice echoed... "We offer you a chance to leave! We are not your enemies! We are fighting against the dreaded Space Fac ists of the Sith Empire! We are not monsters!"

Taliya scoffed and fired back. "Explain the executions then you demagolkase!"The Commissar ignored her. "We are neither monsters nor barbarians like the Sith...We want to bring peace to the galaxy and conflict is not the answer!"

"Go to Hell!" Ijaat growled, defiant to the end...

"Very well then!" The Commissar put down his megaphone and grabbed the radio. "Attention comrades! You may proceed to crush the remaining pests! They refuse the honorable course of surrender! Show no mercy!"

The main guns of the vehicles and Kalashnikovs were pointed at the last of the warriors. The Soviets didn't desire to wipe out the brave Mandalorians who and in fact, the Commies admired them

"Well, this is it vode..." Gono declared. "I'll see you on the other side."

"For once I agree with you." Taliya smiled at the Weequey.

But then an explosion was heard and both the Mandalorians and Soviets turned their heads to see the culprit.

It was Khomo with a rocket launcher.

"Alright you ori'jagyc! It's time to see show you how us Mando'a go down fighting!"

The Soviets begin to open fire at the leader of Clan Fett, ignoring their former prisoners and that was a mistake...The four other Mandalorians at once begin to spread out and cause destruction with Taliya using her Mandalorian Heavy Repeater, Gono his pistols, Ijaat used his rifle, and Oyyka utilized his Ryyk blades. Even some Imperials soldiers stopped running, turn and charged at the Soviet line.

Only with the Mandalorians and the Imperials who were left, remained fearless to the last. "May vi urcir tug'yc o'r kyr'am ner'vods. Ash'amur pirusti!" Khomo Fett uttered to them.

More and more Commies approached the line and begin to assault the last of the defenders...They were being sent into the slaughter, but even

"By the Force!" An Imp shouted as he looked up...It was a squadron of Extinction class bombers and there was a fleet.

The Soviets, on the other hand, received orders.

 _"Attention comrades!"_ The voice of Zhukov shouted. " _Our work here is done! Our NATO allies have already left and now, you may withdraw! Artillery will cover the retreat!"_

The survivors didn't understand why they were left alone as the enemy turned around, but it was a relief.

* * *

 **Korriban**

 **10:26:15 ATC/ October 26th, 1968**

 **19:00/7:00 PM**

Nat waited to disembark from the transport that was carrying her, Quinn, and Vette to the planet...Jaesa remained behind on the ship to coordinate the gunfire.

"Charge!" The Wrath of the Empire ordered as she hopped off the transport, yet there was quiet...Nothing greeted them...Not even a K'lor Slug.

"My Lord!" A Private came out from behind a rock. "Thank goodness you're here!"

Soon even more Imperials showed their faces to their relief...The group

"Who's in charge here?"

"I guess I am and we're all that remains." A familiar voice from behind the Sith said depressingly..."Out of half a million troops, less than a hundred are still here...The majority of us are wounded, some severely I will add."

Avarice turned around and saw a Commando took off her helmet and wipe away sweat from her forehead. The Wrath noted that the dark copper-haired woman was about to shed tears and it wasn't a surprise to Nat that after a day like this, morale is at an all time low, yet the Sith sense that something else was bothering her friend.

"Is it okay I talk to you in private my Lord?" Kelrein professionally asked.

"You may speak freely Sergeant." Palatine smiled.

Sara look down and told Nat about her encounter. "Jake...Jake was here...On Korriban."

"What?" Nat whispered...

"He...He assaulted the shield complex that I was stationed at and the Americans took it within three hours..."

Nathyrra was in awe...That fortress was one of the most secured fortifications in the Empire and yet within three hours, it has fallen. _'Earth is even more dangerous than I thought.'_

"He also..." Sara was about to weep. "Shot me."

Nat was taken aback by the news...She didn't expect this.

"It was an accident since I was wearing my helmet..."

Nat quickly interrupted her" But still..." Palatine trails. "You didn't deserve to be shot by your love interest."

"I know..."Kelrein shook her head before putting her helmet back on."Let just show the Soviets the might of the Empire."

* * *

 _"Jaesa? I need some ships to target a concentration of enemy units, at least a battalion size element, at sector 691.9227"_

"On it." The apprentice at once shouted to Piett. "Admiral! I need a firing solution! Orbital bombardment at sector 691.9227."

"At once my lord!" Maxius declared before ordering the crew to target the designated area with a firing solution.

"Engaging!" A gunner called out as the lasers from the batteries opened up.

The Soviets left behind couldn't do anything nor could they outrun the green bolts of doom from the Harrower-class dreadnoughts and were assigned to their fates...Their comrades on a mount overlooking the scene were terrified, yet were still willing to do their duty for Earth and the Motherland over sixty lightyears away from this worthless rock. Worthless to all except the Sith and the Communist will learn that this rock was valuable to Imperial society just like Russia was to them.

"Attention comrades! Your sacrifice will long be remembered back home on Earth!" Commissar Durosov proclaimed to his men. "We will be known as Heroes of the Soviet Union and as such, our families will be proud to proclaim that their fathers, sons, husbands, and nephews had honored the vision of Great Comrade Lenin! URA!"

"URA!"

Even in death, the Russians who were bombarded by the unrelenting barrage of lasers will defy the Empire and become a painful reminder of the determination of Earth.

* * *

 **Wow...Just think about it...The Soviets just spread terror, destruction, and chaos on Korriban just like the Reds did on the Eastern Front during "The Great Patriotic War."**

 _ **Cue Call of Duty: World at War soundtrack Blood and Iron theme (** **www . youtube watch?v=7dncMeyiDvU ) Its perfect for this chapter.**_

 **The Empire will TRULY be sorry... First, it was the Americans, then the rest of NATO with Rommel killing Rakton, and now you have seen the MIGHT of Mother Russia herself as the Commies finished the job.**

 **Yeah...I say the Dark Council is going to get the hint...Not to mention that ironically its similar to the Sith Genocide so I think even the Imperial populace will receive the message.**

 **Now, depending on reviews for this chapter, I'll later make a side story showing more engagements between Mandalorians and the Warsaw Pact, but it is ultimately up to you.**

 **Once again I would like to thank _OfficerDonNZ_ , _BraveSeeker3_ , _Mandalore the Freedom_ , _JSailer_ , and _PaladinDelta_ for their assistance.**

 **And I also would like readers to please check out _Days of Fire_ by _ghost company_...Although his Earth takes place in the 21st Century and its set in the Clone Wars, the story is getting intense, to say the least...It had my interest and EAFD was partly inspired by it. Please check it out. Oh, and also please read the works of the other authors too. They'll appreciate it.**

 **Up next is a special chapter regarding Tython...Special as in Mad Jack himself will appear to face the 'Imposters'...**

 **FOR EARTH!**

 **P.S I think I know how to honor the late Vietnam War veteran and U.S Senator John McCain in EAFD...You'll just have to wait and see.**


	14. Mad Jack's Last War

**Tython**

 **10:28:15 ATC/ October 28th, 1968**

 **07:00/7:00 AM**

Mad Jack Churchill waited in anticipation for another assault by the impostors. So far the First Commonwealth Division held out in the trenches directly in front of the Jedi Temple.

And Mad Jack absolutely loved being in the thick of it. Brandishing his distinctive broadsword recently upgraded with a material called 'cortosis', the Englishman was ready to deal with the extraterrestrial humans that dared mocked the Queen's English.A lone piper began playing 'March of the Cameron Men' right aside the _slightly_ eccentric veteran as he urged his men t be ready for the next wave.

"Steady lads. Steady."

"Here they come!" A Kiwi sentry shouted before he was struck by laserfire.

"Bugger." A Corporal with a Lancashire accent muttered.

The bagpipes grew louder in its tune as the latest attempt by the Imps to capture the Temple commenced.

"Get ready!"

Men left and right scrambled to their rifles, a mixture of L1A1s, C1A1s, and other FN FAL derivatives depending upon their country of origin.

"Range! Six hundred yards! Commence firing!"

The well drilled and experienced Anglo-Commonwealth soldiers at once used their training in precision marksmanship to thin down the Imperial onslaught. The Earthlings mainly focused their fire on the Sith and officers since they were priority one targets and as a result the casualty rate was high amongst the Space Fascist ranks. The space magicians weren't close enough to wield their _Force powers_ nor their laser swords against the Terrans. They reached the five hundred and fifty yard mark yet the Sith were taking unacceptable losses.

Something has to give.

* * *

 **Darth Arkous**

 **Tython**

 **10:28:15 ATC/ October 28th, 1968**

 **07:00/7:00 AM**

The Sith sighed as he read the latest reports from the front. So many of his brethren were killed and these weren't the weak ones...They have proven themselves countless times against the Republic and the utterly despised Jedi Order.

Yet a totally unexpected and new enemy had allied themselves with the Pubs.

The primitive world of Earth has now entered the war and their way of conflict certainly wasn't something to be mocked at no more. Arkous shook his head in disbelief, but there was no denying it now as the foe before him are indeed earthlings. How his former apprentice didn't catch this development was beyond him. Sure, he and his fellow dark councilmembers watched President Kennedy's speech live on the HoloNet, but to actually encounter them was another matter entirely and these earthlings were most effective in defending the Jedi Temple. The faction has to be dealt with and quickly since Arkous have _plans_ bigger than himself and it's for the _sake_ of the galaxy.

"Lord Goh? Is your part of the operation ready?"

The Chargarian Sith was a man of few words and it didn't surprise the Dark Councilman in the slightest that he just merely nodded.

"Excellent." The Pureblood purred. "Oh, and do so be kind as to save a few of these earthlings for the Empire. We need to figure out ways to counteract their resistance."

 _"As you wish."_ The alien declared before signing off.

 _'Now I just need to rethink my whole kriffing strategy.'_

* * *

 **Corporal Hanzo Nilsson- 1st Battalion, Princess Patricia Light Infantry, 1st Commonwealth Division**

 **Tython**

 **10:28:15 ATC/ October 28th, 1968**

 **10:00/10:00 AM**

"Machine Gunners to the front!"

"You're ready Alex?"

"As I'll ever be Nilsson." McAllen declared as he picked up the M1919A4. Hanzo had the tripod in his arms and the duo doublequicked to an excellent firing position. Boxes of ammunition were already waiting for them as the machine gun crews arrived.

Hanzo watched as men left and right fell in front of him as the Imperials began a heavy assault against the earthlings. In fact, the Canadian saw armored vehicles punching through the Terrans right flank and unleashed their complement of infantry and Sith Warriors.

"Nilsson! McAllen!" Hanzo hears Sergeant McHugh shouting at them. "I need you to focus your fire at the right flank! We need to cover the retreat as our men fall back to the temple!"

The Corporals nodded and repositioned the Browning to fire at the fast approaching Imps...But there was a problem.

"Damn monks won't get out of the way." McAllen muttered while grasping the charging handle. "MOVE YOU DAMN FOOLS!"

"It's to be expected." Nilsson started as he placed a belt into the weapon. "This planet is sacred to the Jedi."

"Sacred my arse. We can't shoot our allies."

Hanzo, unfortunately, knew of an incident back in Vietnam back in 1967.

* * *

 **Private Hanzo Nilsson- 1st Battalion, 9th Marines "The Walking Dead", United States Marine Corps**

 **Operation Prairie II-February 28th, 1967**

 **12:00 AM**

Hanzo and his platoon took cover as mortars from the NVA continued to rain hell upon the Marines. Their sister unit, the 3rd Battalion, 4th Marine Regiment were nearby and under attack by overwhelming numbers of gooks. The two units were being pounded by the commies and unless the Leathernecks receive artillery support, they're going to be wiped out.

Nilsson waited patiently for a follower of Ho Chi Minh to get into the sights of his M14 rifle. As he waited, the Canadian overheard some welcome news by friendlies on the radio.

 _"Reaper 2-1, this is armageddon flight. We'll be unleashing our payload at coordinates confirmed."_

"Roger armageddon." Lance Corporal Roger Cruise, the unit's radioman replied. "Give them hell, flyboys."

Hanzo looked up and watched as a pair A1D Skyraiders dropped four canisters of napalm, but they were off target. In fact, the platoon was being hit by their own

"SHIT! EVERYO-"

"Arghh!"

Nilsson watched as some of his buddies he fought with for two years were burned alive by the gasoline cocktail of death. The smell burned flesh reached his nose and the horror looks in their eyes, the screams of their pain.

* * *

"Hanzo!" The voice of Alexander dragged Hanzo out of his memories of that night and his friend was worried but the situation overrode the concern as the last of the Jedi in front of the pair was struck down by Sith Marauders. McAllen took aim and began to shoot at the Sith fast approaching, but there was another problem as an Imperial soldier threw a Thermal Detonator.

"Fuck! GRENADE!"

Hanzo and Alex quickly got up and ran from the blast zone as it went off, but the blast threw them off the ground, barely escaping the blast radius. The duo knows that the machine gun was now useless. Hanzo watched in horror as a Sith Warrior slowly approached them, his laser sword raised in execution style. It was evident that he was not seeking prisoners.

"You Forceless freaks are an insult to every living being in the galaxy and as such, you shall be put to the death."

Hanzo waited for the arrogant Sith to come to him as the Canadian slowly withdrew his combat knife from his sheath. The Sith got ever closer and put his face close to Nilsson to spit on him. It was the last mistake the sorcerer will ever make as he drove the knife into his neck, the Sith gagged on his blood.

He kicked him hard away from him. Hanzo rolled out of the way and grabbed a dropped Browning Hi Power handgun to fire into the being for effect, just in case. Satisfied that the Sith was dead, the soldier assisted helping his brother in arms up. _'Magic my ass.'_ Unlike most of the others, Hanzo didn't see the Force as magic.

No, he's seen too much on Tython, read enough what he could before the attack happened, and his previous conversations with other Jedi in the Temple and parts of the planet where he has explored showed him something different.

There's something... Spiritual about this world and the more he continues to see in this galaxy… The more he uses to know to the many questions that started form in his head.

"Now that's what I call overkill, eh?" Alex looked at the dead Sith with an interested look.

Hanzo wiped the blood off his knife before putting it back in his sheath. "That's light compared to what I consider as overkill. Let's get back to the rest of the unit."

* * *

Mad Jack was at it again. The Englishman was smiling at the fact that many of his opponents were utilizing swords, although it was a shame that their saber's batteries shorted out because of some metal.

' _This cortosis really takes the fun out of it.'_

"Come on you bloody bastards!" The master swordsman absolutely _enjoyed_ the fact that the more elegant style of warfare was now back and he joined a group of warrior monks to combat the Sith menace. "You're facing Mad Jack himself you impostors! For Queen and Country!" The Brit continued to parry away with his recently upgraded broadsword and although he was a gentleman, these Sith were not known to play by the rules of fencing at all.

"Isn't he insane?" One of the Jedi asked one of his comrades, Serana Ashak. A beautiful blue skin Twi'lek appearing to be in her early thirties yet only added a certain warrior mature beauty about her with black markings across her face, light blue eyes that spoke her determination and experience. Wearing brown Jedi robes over her white Verpine Foestopper armor, her two green lightsabers were used with such graceful yet aggressive movement against any Sith that faced her.

"I guess so." The Twi'lek admitted as she blocked a slash by a warrior. "But you can't deny that he's rather effective despite his...idiosyncratic nature." Kneeing the Sith in the groin, hearing a crack made, the Sith gave a high pitched shriek as he felt something popped down there. Serena not giving him the chance to recover, stabbed him in the chest before kicking him off.

Churchill watched as one of the sorcerer's raised his hand to strike at the Briton. Knowing what it entails, the officer took cover behind a wall just before the lightning struck.

"Bloody hell!"

* * *

 **Bernard Montgomery**

 **Tython**

 **10:28:15 ATC/ October 28th, 1968**

 **12:00/12:00 AM**

The Spartan General had a feeling that Patton still had it in for him. The Briton had a rather unpleasant relationship with the Yank during the Second World War and he should have known that the glory hound picked him to assist the Republic with a garrison on Tython while the no good bastard stole his beloved Seventh Armored Division from him as apart of the strike force on Korriban!

And many of the men under his command were disappointed just like he was. Until yesterday of course when the Bloody Impostors themselves came knocking. The head of the Terran garrison was currently at his headquarters looking on the updated map as to the situation. It currently wasn't looking good as the French's Fifth Infantry Division began to withdraw from overwhelming Imperial numbers. And overall, the defenses were about to collapse as some units began to retreat, or in the cases of a few Republic battalions, completely annihilated.

"So sir, do you know when reinforcements are going to arrive?" His aide, Captain Fremantle asked.

"In about three hours from now, Chesty Puller is going to steal the credit away from us."

"The one from Chosin in Korea? Damn Yanks have to ruin all the fun."

"That they do Albert." Bernard couldn't disagree more as he calmly stirred his tea despite the Imperial artillery barrage. "That they do."

* * *

Mad Jack emerged from cover and proceeded to withdraw his old Webley revolver. The .455 caliber round should deal with the damn magician and knock him down. It sure did and the handgun still had its notorious kick, especially noticeable to the man wielding it since age was now catching up to the old warrior. The atmosphere was utterly chaotic as Sith and Imperials began to fight the joint Republic-Jedi-Earth defenders of the Temple. Fleming watches as some of his men attempted to use their bayonets against the space wizards, but they were cut down.

Mad Jack should have been retired by now, but his country has called upon him once more to deal with a new enemy. One which dare caricatured anything British.

"You wankers really have chosen the wrong enemy to fight." Churchill declared.

"Don't mock me with your fake accent scum." His foe coughed as he spat blood. "You're not Imperial."

"No, I am from England, sir. I will gladly die for ol' Blighty, in the style of a true gentleman in her majesty's armed forces than that rabble you serve, Sith!" The warrior declared to the dying man as he went on his merry way to fight in his last war.

* * *

 **Lord Goh**

 **Tython**

 **10:28:15 ATC/ October 28th, 1968**

 **12:00/12:00 PM**

The Changarian watched as his men finally drove the last of the Earthling scum back inside the temple. These forceless scum were a surprisingly worthy adversary, but they were still blights to be wiped out before the cancers spread throughout the galaxy.

For the sake of the Force, the Earthlings must be cut down per Arkous's orders and the Sith was determined to conduct the will of the darkside as well.

The Sith nodded in approval as he saw warriors and marauders cutting down the few that remain in the sector before him.

"My Lord? We've managed to push them back deep inside the temple and despite the initial resistance, your fellow Sith has managed to cause casualties amongst their ranks."

"Very well Captain." The Sith Lord was excited since this was a glorious day for the Empire despite the initial setback. "Wipe them out. All of them."

"You heard him men!" Captain Nore shouted. "Let's show these Terran scum the might of the Empire!"

Imperial Troopers left and right fanned out to hunt down the remaining survivors. It wasn't even a few minutes until they were fired upon by a group of Pubs and Earthlings.

"First squad, take the right flank!" Lieutenant Ruc orders. "Second and Third Squad, keep up the pressure."

"Yes sir." The Sergeant of First Squad replied before waving his men toward a excellent firing position.

Goh watched as his men began to overwhelm the defenders and look on in satisfaction as they were being slaughtered to the last man. Offers of surrender weren't given out at all since Earth will learn that the Empire will not be made a mockery of by primitives.

* * *

 **Serana Ashak**

 **Tython**

 **10:28:15 ATC/ October 28th, 1968**

 **12:30/12:30 PM**

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Serana called out after the Earth general as she saw him attempting to slash his way to a fight the leader of the latest assault.

"They don't call me _'Mad Jack'_ for nothing lass!" The old coot fired back as he swung his sword at an officer.

"I'm starting to wonder if Death has different plans for you or if you're just too stubborn to die, old man." Serena as she spun kicked a Sith trooper in the face, hearing a loud crack as his head twisted in an unnatural angle. Slicing through couple troopers and Sith who were caught off guard before one end up in blade lock with her.

Just as the blade lay closer, Serena acted quickly and took out her blaster pistol and shot the Sith in the chest, seeing the shocked look on his face. She headbutted him hard, before force pushing the body into a couple of other Imperials. Shaking her head, the Twi'lek glances off to the side and saw two Earth soldiers staring at her. "You two, with me!" She barked.

* * *

 **Alexander McAllen**

 **Tython**

 **10:28:15 ATC/ October 28th, 1968**

 **12:30/12:30 PM**

"Ah, just great Hanzo." Alex chuckles. "We're going to assist a lady in a suicide mission to rescue an old coot with a blade."

But McAllen noticed that his friend was not paying attention and he snapped his fingers. "Hanzo? Come on buddy, you can daydream later."

Hanzo shook his head, cursing to himself on his distraction, he hated when it happens in battle. "Let's go!"

"Yeah right. Let's just go."Alexander sighs before smirking. "You can admire her later."

Nilsson grunted in annoyance.

* * *

 **Mad Jack Churchill**

 **Tython**

 **10:28:15 ATC/ October 28th, 1968**

 **12:30/12:30 PM**

"Come out and face me you accursed heathen!"

The blue alien with headtails turned and faced the crazy man who was the only Briton to utilize a longbow in World War II. He was a hideous being and to Fleming, the Sith were surprisingly ugly in general. Hell, even the Scots and Irish receive more sunlight than the magicians! But something else bothered the old warrior, as to why this one wouldn't utter a word at all.

"So are you a daft mute or what?! Speak up old chap!"

But the extraterrestrial being had other ideas and he pulled out his laser sword to face the Brit. The Englishman, however, ready himself for the inevitable fencing match and John Malcolm Thorpe Fleming Churchill was prepared to bring back the honor to merry old Britain.

"Sir!"

"Well, I'll be buggered!" Jack said. "I intend to fight my last war alone!

"With all due respect sir, but your age is catching up to you." Nilsson stated.

Churchill smirked. "Well, they certainly don't call me an old coot for nothing. Alright, lads! Let give honor to merry old Blighty and show this Sith wanker how it's done!"

"Umm...We're Canadians, sir." McAllen pointed out.

"In that case. For the Queen and for Canada as well! Just as long as the Yanks don't show up, I'll be a happy old man!"

* * *

 **Sergeant David Adkins- First Squad, Second Platoon, 1st Force Reconnaissance Company, United States Marine Corps**

 **Tython**

 **10:28:15 ATC/ October 28th, 1968**

 **13:30/1:30 PM**

"Alright, listen up!" Sergeant Adkins shouted at the top of his lungs. "We are reinforcing the Brits and the other Commonwealth forces of the Eighth Army. They are under heavy assault by the Imps and we are not leaving them behind."

"Umm Sarge, how can we tell the difference between the Brits and the Space Brits?"

"Shoot the ones wearing black or waving a red blade dumbass! Any other questions?" Sergeant Adkins sounded harsh here but even then it was an idiotic question.

"NO SERGEANT!"

"Alright then." Adkins muttered. "We're landing in a major warzone so keep your eyes peeled and we'll go home safe."

" _Five seconds."_ The Republic pilot declared. Sure, the Americans would rather ride in their Hueys, but the Recon Marines and the Raiders wanted to have the element of surprise. The gunships cautiously approached the temple and they constantly dodged AA fire to engage the opposition below and the Devil Dogs appreciated the brave efforts of the Pubs to soften up the landing zone for them. The surrounding area was being overwhelmed by goose-steppers, but the reinforcements are determined to change that.

"Let's go! Move it! Move it!"

* * *

 **Private First Class Jacob Meyer- 1st Platoon, C Company, 2nd Raider Battalion, United States Marine Corps**

 **Tython**

 **10:28:15 ATC/ October 28th, 1968**

 **13:50/1:50 PM**

Jake quickly rushed out of the gunship and charged into the fray with his platoon. The Marines were the first to land as reinforcements for the beleaguered defenders and its a joint operation between Force Recon and the Raiders to clear the temple of the menace and there was more of their fellow Leathernecks on the way with a battalion of Jarheads ready to storm the Temple to clear it of the intruders.

Meyer carefully and made a hand gesture to one of the Recons to clear the room. The Hoosier watched as his comrade kicked the door open and fired his scattergun at two Imperials soldiers, but then something catches his eye as the individual in dark robes came out of nowhere and stabbed his fellow Marine from behind.

"SHIT!" He cursed before firing a burst from his M14 and the 7.62 hit the Sith's chest. The wizard wasn't expecting him and as a result, the magician forfeited his life. The bitterness of the combat reminded Jake of Hue, but the Devil Dog was ready to show the Space Fascists why the United States Marine Corps was certainly an enemy they didn't want to have unleashed on them, but they did.

"Enjoy the lead fucker!" He shouted to his dying opponent. The last thing the Sith ever saw was the Private's middle finger raised in defiance.

Jake continued on their way to rescue any remaining survivors from the First Commonwealth Division and any Republic soldier that joined them.

"Stop right there!" An Imperial shouted.

"How about no losterback?" The Marine cockily fired back as he shot the fool. Meyer then sees a fireteam of Imperials coming straight for him, but the Raider pulled the pin to his M26 'Lemon' Grenade and threw it so that it would land where the shrapnel would be the most effective within its five radious kill zone.

"Kriff! GREN-!"

"Don't you mean fuck idiots." He muttered as more expendables approach him.

"Surrender! Surrender!" An annoying officer barked.

"I heard you the first time and screw you!" The fools haven't taken the hint as the Jarhead opened up with a burst from his M14, but he was outnumbered. The Leatherneck instantly took cover behind a fountain as blaster fire began to scorch the marble-like material.

"Shit!"

* * *

 **Mad Jack**

 **Tython**

 **10:28:15 ATC/ October 28th, 1968**

 **13:50/1:50 PM**

Fleming continued to randomly parry away at the Sith, but the elderly veteran realizes that his age was catching up to him. His Jedi companion was out cold after being pushed into one of the pillars. And now, he clearly was at a disadvantage as clearly his opponent wasn't wheezing from shortness of breath.

"You are a foolish old man." The mute finally spoke up.

"You have no honor, sir!"

"Honor? HONOR?! Yet you dare mock us?"

"How many times do we have to tell you that we're British and as a proper Englishman, I have to say it is you who is mocking us Britons."

"ENOUGH!" The alien roared as he began to lift up a few pieces of debris, to which the old veteran _miraculously_ dodges.

"Fuck it!"

Meanwhile, the two Canadians attempted to shoot at the Sith, but the problem was that they might as well commit friendly fire.

"Man, they're fighting so fast that I can't get a clear shot!" Alex said.

"More like the old man is about to get himself killed." Hanzo noted just as a familiar voice yelled

"Nilsson! McAllen!" Its was their Sergeant and a few other survivors. "We're evacuating the temple! Come on!"

"Not without the general!" Hanzo was determined to not going to leave him behind.

"Don't you see that he's buying you time?" McHugh said in frustration. "The Yanks are here, but the temple is lost! We're going to take it back later."

"Well, reinforcements is nice and all, but we're not leaving him behind!"

"I had enough of these damn Wizards. Suit yourself."

Serana groaned in pain as she woke up. The Twi'lek was unconscious but now she witnesses the Old Coot fighting at his utmost and he won't last wrong.

"How about you just die old man?"

"You never heard of the name Mad Jack." He pants. "But I'm a legend and as such, I won't die just yet."

' _You really are pushing it old man.'_ The Jedi prepared to force pushed this Sith Lord as well and she waited for the exact moment to strike back against her attacker. The Sith Lord was about to cut down the Earthling General, but the Jedi wasn't going to allow the Dark Side user to cut down his foe. Reaching into the Force, the Twi'lek Jedi Master raises her arms and concentrated to bring down a pillar on top of the Lord of the Sith. As he was currently distracted by his opponent, the Changarian didn't realize the danger he placed himself until it was too late and the shortsightedness cost him.

"What the! Are you crazy woman!? You're going to kill him!" Alex shouts, but the alien ignored him as she landed the pillar on top of their foe just as they heard a beep. Facing the direction of the sound, the earthlings and their Jedi ally saw an ugly, red-skinned critter with appendages sticking out of his chin.

" _Lord Goh, we have...Oh? I do believe I'm in a bit of a tarry?"_

"That's bloody right chap. How about you leave both Tython and merry old England alone?"

The hologram soon faded out. But the Canadian duo was disgusted at the Sith's elitist nature.

"Hey, lad!"

Hanzo spun around and saw that the old man was handing him something.

"You did well today." The Englishman nodded in approval. It was one of the laserswords and Nilsson didn't expect a gift from the _Mad Jack_ himself.

"Umm...Thank you, sir." Hanzo even sees the Jedi smirking at him as the Canadian placed it into his pocket.

* * *

 **Private First Class Jacob Meyer- 1st Platoon, C Company, 2nd Raider Battalion, United States Marine Corps**

 **Tython**

 **10:28:15 ATC/ October 28th, 1968**

 **14:50/2:50 PM**

"Surrender already Earth scum!"

"I'm American!" Jake shouted before he fired his M14 once more. "How about you damn space limeys go fuck one of the Space Frenchies? I heard that you like Twi'leks!"

But the Marine knows that racism-or specism as the galaxy calls it- was pretty prevalent amongst Imperial ranks and as a result, in theory, the Space Fascists shouldn't take the insult lightly.

"Force no! You can have the alien animals if you want!"

"I'm not interested in extraterrestrials." The Hoosier muttered as he rolled a grenade instead of throwing it. "The fools can keep theirs."

The Jarhead waited for the fragments to explode and as soon as he heard the explosion, Meyer rushed forward and prepared to use his M6 bayonet. It was a frightening sight to the Imperial Troopers since bayonets were disgarded from the last war. The conscripts, unsure what to do, began to panic as the _lunatic_ began to charge.

"He's mad!"

"Retreat!"

' _You better run.'_ He thought as he shoots one of them in the back, seeing him fall. Jake watches as other Marines rallied around him and the Americans began to surround the Imperials. Now they were outnumbered.

"Surrender or be shot!" A Captain from the 3rd Battalion, 5th Marine Regiment ordered.

"I think I would listen to him." Meyer advised as some machine gunners with their M60s laid down prone and the sound of rifles cocking should change the impostors minds. If not, the enemy would be slaughtered in a kill zone and either way, it made the job easier for the Marines as they slowly cleared the building door by door. It was a long way from Hue, but the Jarheads were ready for urban combat. There were even some men from the Republics 51st Assault Battalion and add the laser guns to the mix, it was going to be a nightmare to the defeated foe.

Jake has to smile as he witnesses the idiots did something smart for once:

They raised their hands.

* * *

 **Bernard Montgomery**

 **Tython**

 **10:28:15 ATC/ October 28th, 1968**

 **15:15/3:15 PM**

The Spartan General and Chesty met just outside the main HQ for the garrison. The duo were currently discussing how to best deal with the remaining enemy forces on the Jedi world of Tython

"Well, we got the situation in hand now. The bastards are running."

"Indeed. And the flyboys of the United States Air Force and my Marines are currently pounding them to shreds."

"Typical Yanks." He snorted "You have to ruin all the fun."

"You did enough today." The Marine declared with a grin. "We're relieving you and taking over."

"Why Bloody Hell you are!" Monty fired back. "I've already ordered General Churchill to lead the counterattack..."The Brit glanced down at his watch "About fifteen minutes ago I'll say. I believe you colonials have some catching up to do Puller."

"Smartass limeys." The Jarhead muttered. "I think we should throw down your beverages into the harbor again."

* * *

 **Mad Jack**

 **Tython**

 **10:28:15 ATC/ October 28th, 1968**

 **15:00/3:00 PM**

Mad Jack watched as the and picked up his bagpipes. Bringing the piece to his mouth, the crazy, bloodthirsty Englishman played _'The Campbells are Coming'_ as he led the remaining men of the First Commonwealth Division in a counterassault against the Empire.

Miles away, the Guard's Division began playing 'The Grenadiers March' and it truly was a spectacle to see as their foe retreated right before the Briton's eyes. The weary Imps have enough and as such, the forces of the Sith Empire began to pull back.

But, overall, it was a victory for the United Kingdom as the Brits managed to show the impostors why Earth was a mouse that roared.

* * *

 **Whew...I think the Sith Empire just lost two major engagements and Mad Jack is fighting his last war. As a proper gentleman, he is showing the impostors what a true Englishman is made of:P**

 **I wonder how the Dark Council will react to the losses?**

 **Let's find out in the next chapter, shall we?**

 **Yes, a second chapter! Just let me do a few edits and it'll be up:)**


	15. Consequences

**Walter Cronkite- CBS News**

 **10:30:15 ATC/ October 30th, 1968**

 **18:00/6:00 PM**

"Good evening America."

Millions of viewers in the United States tuned in to watch the special report from CBS regarding the war effort with dread. Many Americans and earthlings, in general, knew that the Sith Empire was a technologically advanced civilization. Thoughts of disaster rang throughout the living rooms across the land, yet they were in for a surprise.

"I can hereby report that we have dealt two strategic blows against the Empire with relatively light casualties."

Walter took off his glasses and wiped away the sweat from his forehead before putting his spectacles back on. "Even our Republic allies were amazed at our might against the Imperial onslaught and quoting Supreme Chancellor Saresh _'Your people have the gratitude of the Republic'_."

Footage of Imperial prisoners and scenes of battle played out in the households courtesy of Uncle Sam. The citizens watched as American Marines and paratroopers captured a formidable fortress and witnessed the armored columns duking it out with their Imperial counterparts. There were even a few dogfights here and there with the alien craft dropping like flies as they attempted to avoid the F-4 Phantoms and F-105 Thunderchiefs.

"Of course there are still dead and injured amongst our troops over there, but the Empire has taken heavy losses on Korriban and Tython...Please keep our boys and our fellow earthlings in mind as they fight for the independence of our world. God Bless America and this is Cronkite signing off."

* * *

 **Darth Avarice**

 **10:30:15 ATC/ October 30th, 1968**

 **18:00/6:00 PM**

"Master, are you alright?" Jaesa asked.

The two Sith were in Nathrrya's quarters aboard the Accuser. The older woman stood, arms folded across her chest looking out the viewport. She'd been like this for the past half hour.

"Nat?" Jaesa sounded worried.

The senior Sith turned to face her apprentice and friend. "Just thinking. I've got a meeting with the Dark Council to attend; it's not going to be pleasant."

"Nothing about what happened is pleasant. I can't believe the Earthlings could be so... barbaric." The younger woman said. She'd seen the evidence but didn't want to believe it.

Nathrrya sighed "I'm going to recommend to the Council that from now on when the Empire encounters Warsaw Pact forces we wipe them out to the last man, Korriban will not be forgotten. They shall reap what they have sown. As for the NATO forces they have honour and will be taken prisoner and treated accordingly to the Earthlings' convention on POW's."

Jaesa nodded "The Council won't like that."

"No but it's clear we're dealing with two very different military organizations even if they do come from the same planet. We treat them accordingly." Nathrrya massaged her forehead "Then we've got their tactics to deal with."

"The galaxy has been fighting using the same basic tactics for thousands of years." Jaesa said frowning.

"I know, and that's the problem. The Republic and Empire have become stagnant." Nathrrya replied "The scary part is that Earth once fought their wars much like we do but less than a hundred years later and the way they wage war is so vastly different. If the Empire and even the Republic wants to survive we have to adapt to the Earthlings tactics even if it means more or less copying them."

Both Sith women looked at each other with equally sombre expressions. The Dark Council would defiantly not like that. Nor much of the Wrath's other findings.

* * *

 **Private First Class Jacob Meyer- 2nd Raider Battalion, United States Marine Corps**

 **10:30:15 ATC/ October 30th, 1968**

 **18:00/6:00 PM**

"Yo Jake!" Corporal Jackson Cartwright shouted. "You want to join in!?"

Meyer was in the barracks onboard the _Integrity_ cleaning his M14 service rifle. Many of his comrades were out celebrating the victories over Imperial forces not just once but twice at Korriban and Tython. It was strange on how two sacred worlds were attacked on the same week, but the Leatherneck shrugged it off as just a mere coincidence.

"Nah, I'm good man." The Hoosier smiled. "We can't let Sarge see our weapons being dirty from damn sand now, especially if Patton himself is inspecting us later."

Jack sighed. "I suppose you're right Jake. I'll see you later."

The farmboy gave the New Yorker a mock salute as he scrubbed his rifle in an attempt to get rid of the stubborn red sand.

 _'This is going to take a while.'_ He thought. Placing the firearm off to the side, Meyer decided to take a break. Getting up from the locker that he was sitting on, Jake opened the chest up and retrieved a photograph. On one side was Jake himself in the standard issued dark green service uniform and next to the Marine was a redheaded, slightly tanned Republic trooper wearing her equivalent. Or at least he thought she was apart of the Republic Military at the time. Flipping the picture over, Jake begins to read the distinctive 'High Galactic alphabet' handwriting:

 ** _Larel,_  
 _I still have six months left in my enlistment and I have to say that Earth is truly unique in the galaxy._  
 _This world is like no other and I would enjoy spending the rest of my days here on this planet with you by my side._  
 _I have learned to love this land dearest and I hope that you loverboy can show me why that I have made the correct choice._  
 _You are my one and only Jake and I don't want you to change._  
 _Be well, my beloved._  
 _Love,_  
 _Sara_  
**  
 _'And even now I'm still unsure what to think.'_

* * *

 **Lieutenant Paul Meyer**

 **10:30:15 ATC/ October 30th, 1968**

 **19:00/7:00 PM**

Paul still couldn't believe it. The paratrooper who have survived Husky and Market Garden, the man who have dropped into Normandy and the soldier who have held the line at the Bulge was denying that the recent victories were this easy, yet they were.

Still, the 82nd Airborne has lost an eighth of its men, but proportionately, the Empire suffered worse. A combination of surprise and arrogance along with luck and the ridiculousness of some tactics from the enemy had carried out the day in the Earth Coalition's favor.

' _But at what cost?'_ Meyer thought to himself. _'The Empire will not forget that we were on that sacred ground of theirs.'_

As the Lieutenant pondered, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was his son Jacob. Smiling, the soldier stopped working on the after action reports and focused all his attention on his only child.

"Hey, dad."

"That's _sir_ to you, Jarhead." Paul deadpanned to the Leatherneck as he poured some coffee into a mug.

"You want any, _sir_?"

"Actually, some joe does sound nice." He admitted before regretting his previous order. "And nevermind about the sir business."

"Yes, sir." The Marine declared with a cheeky grin, to which the army officer groaned as Jake handed him his cup of steaming hot liquid. "Your usual Two creams, two sugars."

"Thanks."

There was a moment of silence between father and son as neither of them spoke until Jake brought up a subject.

"So I guess we had a surprise back on Korriban in the form of Sara."

"I guess so..." Paul confessed. The paratrooper and his wife Rebecca initially thought that Kelrein was an excellent match for Jake yet when the truth came out, betrayal was a total understatement. Becky was _devastated_ after the news was revealed since the _Corellian_ was a good friend to her. However, the Lieutenant wasn't completely sure if they were used despite the fact that Jake was interrogated by the FBI over the incident that occurred at the United Nations building.

Jake shook his head. "Well, regardless if she holds regrets or not, I hope that Harkun is rotting in Hell. No one should be choked like she was."

"That we can agree on." Paul said with bitterness. "If he's an example of what the Sith are like, then they should be put down like the disgusting pigs they are. I can't believe that a supposedly moral _civilization_ is utterly barbaric and openly practices slavery.

* * *

 **Days earlier...**

 **Korriban.**

Paul gazed at the aliens behind the energy barrier. They are of various species yet they all had one thing in common.

They are slaves.

The mixed group of paratroopers and Raiders had captured the complex hours earlier but this energy shield should have been taken down after the main generator was knocked out. However, Intel was right on this one too since it seems like that the Empire feared internal revolts more than the Republic, which explains the idiotic defense system and one which the earthlings have exploited.

"Should we free them?" One of his men asked as the forced laborers began to beg.

"Please! I was a soldier in the Republic Army!" One of the Zabraks, if Paul remembers correctly, declared.

The Lieutenant made a choice. "Damn right we are freeing them!" If he was telling the truth, then that meant that this was the fate for the Empire's _prisoners of war._

Paul watched as son Jake, Sam, and a few others assisted the former captives in making a break for it. The same Zabrak that called out to him moments ago approached the American officer and saluted.

"Sir! I'm Corporal Anvo Wod, 81st Assault Regiment, Republic Army."

"Lieutenant Meyer, United States Army." Paul stated as he pulls out and handed his sidearm to Wod. "Here's something you can use until we find something more useful."

"A slugthrower?" The extraterrestrial questioned curiously as he pulled out the magazine.

"Extremely effective against both Imps and Sith."

"If you say so..."

* * *

 **Present...**

"Well, at least we know that the Republic wasn't exaggerating." Jake determined. "I would have thought that their _subjects_ would have overthrown their Sith overlords by now since even the Imperial military outnumbers them."

"Not to mention their naval ships." Paul agreed. "Nothing about this galaxy makes sense."

"Yeah..." His son trails. "Tell me about it. It seems like we have Space Magicians fighting over this 'Lightside/Darkside, keep this Force in balance' nonsense"

 _'We can all agree on that as well.'_ Paul thought before speaking up. "Well kiddo, I got to finish working on my paperwork."

"Talk to you later, dad."

 _'Space Magicians.'_ Paul snorted. _'The_ Force _can kiss my ass.'_

* * *

 **Sergeant Samuel Westbrook**

 **10:30:15 ATC/ October 30th, 1968**

 **20:00/8:00 PM**

Sam watched as 'Old Blood and Guts' himself stepped right in front of him! The paratrooper and his comrades along with the other Earth contigerant aboard the _Integrity_ watched as the commander of the Earth Coalition inspected the troops while orderlies and reporters from both Earth and the Republic's Holonet followed the legend.

"How are you doing, son?" The General asked.

"I'm doing well, sir!" Westbrook declared. "The boys and I are ready to push the Space Fascists back to the outskirts of Kaas City itself!"

Patton smirked at the Sergeant's enthusiasm. "A bit confidant, I see?" He questioned rhetorically as the man stopped his inspection to face everyone of his men directly.

"Gentlemen, for the past week we have learned a valuable lesson." The old warrior smacked his swagger stick against his wrist. "The _mighty_ Sith Empire foolishly have utilized tactics not seen since early in the Great War when the Germans in 1914 marched across Belgium. The Imperial Army has recklessly attacked our men in two engagements but the enemy have been repelled."

The man who has gone down in history as one of most cunning and daring American General came to a halt with his pacing for a moment to stare at each and every Earth soldier, sailor, airman and Marine in the eyes, perhaps even their soul.

"Their aircraft have the same speed as those of the Second World War and the only significant threat they have are their warships and a few armored vehicles, yet these walkers of theirs-and our allies of the Republics I'll admit- are of a flawed design that can be countered. Even these _magicians_ of the Sith Order are no match against our Terran firepower since they need to get up close and personal to engage us."

The men knew in their minds that the Sith weren't to be underestimated, yet they still can be killed and the earthlings have thoughts of various ways to kill them after the two encounters with the wizards.

"If the Imps desire to conquer our world, I say we'll show their overlords of the Dark Council that they have chosen the _wrong_ enemy and the bastards shall be granted even more black eyes in the days to come _if_ their mindless drones continue to operate the way they currently do on the frontlines."

George waited for the information to sink in before finishing his impromptu speech.

"Today the totalitarian regime known to the galaxy as the 'pathetic Sith Empire' shall tremble in fear as the armies of a lone world, an all-powerful ant, will crush the bully and drive the nail into the hearts and minds of every imperial citizen. We will crush any and all imperial resistance before us, and as a result, Earth will remain free."

* * *

 **Dark Council chambers-Kaas City, Dromund Kaas**

 **10:30:15 ATC/ October 30th, 1968**

 **20:15/8:15 PM**

Darth Marr and his peers along with the Wrath and the Minister of Intelligence watched as this 'Patton' finishes his speech live on the Holonet.

 _"Today the totalitarian regime known to the galaxy as the '_ pathetic Sith Empire' _shall tremble in fear as the armies of a lone world, an all-powerful ant, will crush the bully and drive the nail into the hearts and minds of every imperial citizen. We will crush any and all imperial resistance before us, and as a result, Earth will remain free."_

"Why the audacity of that man!" Nox shouted. "That earthling has got some nerve to declare that he and his _primitives_ are better than the Empire's finest."

Marr ignored the woman but even he was _incensed_ that Korriban was raided by not just the Republic but the forces of Earth as well. Obviously, there has been a leak somewhere but that matter can wait as the de facto ruler of the Empire turned his attention to his blonde advisor.

"Minister Beniko, is there anything you wish to report?"

The head of the intelligence department instantly stepped forward to outline what she has found out. "Apparently, Earth has sent three of their top strategists to Korriban." Lana declared as she typed away. Three images popped up and the woman began outlining her summary. "My lords, the individual to your left is George S. Patton. He was born and raised in America and has led combined arms against the forces of Germany during Earth's Second World War."

Each councilmember glanced at one another since they've researched the history of Earth months earlier. The similarities of the planet's conflicts and those of the galaxy were just too _coincidental_ to ignore, yet they haven't learned quite enough.

"The individual in the center is Georgy Zhukov." Beniko's eyes went from amber to red as thoughts of the destruction caused by this _monster_ consumed her.

The reports of the Soviets ransacking Korriban was _unexpected_ to say the least, but rage was _boiling_ throughout the room.

Lana exhaled deeply as she moved on to the final subject of her presentation. "And finally, the man to your right is Erwin Rommel, a German and quite cunning from what I've been able to gather. He earned the nickname 'the Desert Fox' during the North Africa campaign and he even outwitted Rakton."

"And I do believe that's an understatement I'm afraid." Vowrawn revealed.

"What do you mean?" Marr demanded, but the Pureblood was ready with a reply.

"A credible source and double agent says that Rommel is Earth's version of the recently departed Rakton."

News of their top general's death has spread like wildfire throughout the empire and the Dark Council felt the loss, but he will be _avenged_ just like the desecration of Korriban by the interlopers!

"Clearly this _Desert Fox_ is a threat." Marr determined. "Have the Ciphers on standby to assassinate him and _Zhukov_ when the opportunity presents itself."

 _'All of them?'_ Avarice thought as she waited for her turn.

"As you wish, my lord."

As on cue, it was Nat's turn to face the council and Lana gave her a look of sympathy as her friend left the room to plan the assassination attempts on Rommel and Zhukov, but Nathrrya had a feeling that the men will not be killed easily.

"Lord Avarice." Nox began. "Apparently you have disregarded orders to invade Earth and instead you've decided to reinforce Korriban. Do you care to explain yourself?"

 _'Dammit Nox!'_ Her rival literally hated her guts, but Nat was prepared to defend herself. "I've received a distress call from Tremel."

"And?"

 _'What are you kriffing on?!'_ Nat had enough and she snapped. "Listen Nox! Korriban was under assault and the homeworld is more important than conquering a peaceful planet that has done no harm to the Empire other than to just exist because a race of humans weren't connected to the Force!?"

Realization struck the room as a thought occurred to one of the councilmen regarding what Avarice was hinting at.

"Perhaps that why the Earthlings struck? To send us a message on how much they value their world?"

"Are you mad!" Ravage shouted at Vowrawn. "You may be a Pureblood, but you are betraying your heritage."

"ENOUGH!" Marr roared, silencing the two. "Bickering amongst ourselves is not going to solve the matter. We have a new enemy and we must deal with them."

' _This is going to take a while.'_ The Wrath thought as the Council began to argue amongst themselves.

* * *

 **Corporal Hanzo Nilsson- 1st Battalion, Princess Patricia Light Infantry, First Commonwealth Division**

 **10:30:15 ATC/ October 30th, 1968**

 **20:15/8:15 PM**

"Whoa, the Pubs weren't exaggerating, eh?"

Hanzo and his friend Alex were granted leave and the Canadians were offered a chance to experience something that they'll only see once in their lives, namely visiting this 'Carrick Station'.

The duo watched as Republic troops, smugglers, mercenaries, Jedi, etc wandered about and talked to various merchants regarding their wares, mercenaries drinking away at a bar, and transports unloading their cargo, yet something else catches Hanzo's attention.

Walking around the various kiosks was a grey and black catlike alien with the most stunning green eyes the soldier has ever seen. She was quite tall too, standing at least at six feet, he couldn't help but noted how well her figure was form out, maintaining a athletic yet curvy figure as he noted how hide and round her hips were.

But there was something that drew Hanzo though, it was those light green cat like eyes that got his attention, what he saw in them… It was the same thing he sees when he looks himself in the mirror. _'She's seen war alright.'_ The things he can remember from Vietnam were things he liked to prefer not to remember whole lot.

It always brought back the pain.

"So Hanzo?" Alex withdraw the cigarette inside his mouth. "I take that you are being smitten by that kitten over there?"

"You're over thinking things Alex." But the slight red on his face told McAllen all he needed to know.

"Right." He smirks as the feline finally noticed her admirer, her eyes locking onto Hanzo's green hazel eyes, for a brief moment there seemed to be almost a communication between the two with their eyes, Alex noted seeing there was couple other Republic troopers beside her, like him they seem notice their feline friend was busy looking at Hanzo.

Finally, she made her way over to them, her Republic Trooper armor did little to hide her Amazon built figure with each step she took. Alexander even saw a few of her companions giggling and laughing as the cat gracefully approached the two brothers in arms.

* * *

 **Marala Jorgo- Republic Army SpecForce Squad 149 "Chaos Squad"**

 **10:30:15 ATC/ October 30th, 1968**

 **20:15/8:15 PM**

"And so that's why Chao Squad is second to only Havoc Squad itself." Major Lane proudly declared to the two women in her unit.

Marala was with two of her comrades -her CO Jessie and Specialist Enilly Kovo- on a shopping spree as the Officer put it. The recent addition and first alien to the unit replaced a member that turned out to be an Imperial spy.

Corporal Kelrein was _definitely_ still a sore subject for the others since from what the Cathar had heard, the redhead was the last person anyone would expect to be an Imp.

"So how much for the G-56 Projection-X Carbine?" Asked Marala Jorgo as the Cathar soldier inspected a blaster carbine over, testing the weight and scope of it.

"About five hundred credits, ma'am."

"You think that's a little cheap?" Enilly asked in her Alderaanian accent. Specialist Kovo was wearing her custom TH-15A Patrol armor that hugged her fit yet curvy figure from training in the military, she was also the squad's demolition expert was suspicious as to why the dealer was offering an obviously expensive blaster. It should cost at least one thousand and a half credits easily. She was human, fair skin with blonde hair she kept in a ponytail, very pretty blue eyes, interestingly had a tattoo on her neck of the symbol of their squad.

"Trust me." The Cathar responded. "I know a good bargain when I see it."

Jorgo's two comrades shrugged and allowed their sister in arms to make the purchase. But as she turns around, something catches the feline's eyes. More like someone as she notices a pair of green hazel eyes, seeing them belong to an Earthling staring at her.

"Is it just me Kovo or does Jorgo have her eyes set on an Earthling?"

The Cathar blushed as she overhears her two comrades notices her _distraction_.

"I don't know, but hopefully she isn't smitten with him already."

Marala ignored them and gracefully approached the man that took her interest. She admits that he was actually quite handsome, but what drew her attention was what she saw in his eyes and his stance, it all screamed soldier, how he was almost ready to move any minute in first sign of trouble, she was surprised to note what looked like a lightsaber scar on his left eye, ' _Looks fresh too.'_ He must've have been one of the soldiers involved in what happened either in Korriban or Tython from what she had heard.

. But what she saw in those eyes… They were exactly what she had seen in many soldiers in this damned war, so many lost souls who see things that others haven't and they were alone in those struggles most of the time.

It reminded her too much of the things she prefers to keep buried in the past.

"Couldn't help but notice you were giving me looks there. Name's Marala Jorgo, yours?"

"This is Hanzo Nilsson." The man beside him said. "I'm Alexander, but you can call me Alex."

"Nice to meet you." She gazes at the uniform and notices the distinct accent. It sounded similar to a typical Republic dialect, yet it was distinctive at the same time."You're from Earth, yes?

"Specifically Canada."

"Hmm…" It was Kovo. "Isn't that the land of beavers, mounties, mooses, and maple?"

"It's just moose." Alex sighs in exasperation before turning to his friend. "It seems like the Pubs have already learned about the stereotypes…Sorry ladies."

The two men watched as Kovo giggled a little while Marala grin a little, but Hanzo glances over their shoulder and sees their friend watching him with interest, he recognized her as Major Lane from when he saw her in the news, she looked even more stunning up close, _'So women in their military can become officers? Good.'_ Unlike how others saw it, Hanzo actually approved the thought of women in the military, experiences from the Vietnam War and the struggles he faced for being a Japanese Canadian left him disillusioned with the sexist opinions of women, no he felt if someone, woman or man, wanted serve and fight for their country, than there should be no easy why it should be just the men doing the dying.

No, after the things he's seen and experienced, he would welcome anyone who wished to fight and look he saw in her silver eyes only told her the kind of soldier he was seeing before him.

Alex, on the other hand, recognized the Major from the incident. ' _The thought of having a comrade and subordinate you trusted for years must have hit her hard.'_ McAllen thought.

"So boys?"Enilly questioned. "How would you like to head to the cantina? Drinks are on us."

* * *

 **Khomo Fett**

 **Concord Dawn**

 **10:30:15 ATC/ October 30th, 1968**

 **20:15/8:15 PM**

Khomo still couldn't believe that some of his best warriors were bested by overwhelming numbers. The Mandalorian has found out that the soldiers he and his clan faced were Soviets.

The head of Clan Fett was still denying that he made a crucial error and was adamant that fifty of his finest warriors were enough to take on the opposition, yet he has underestimated the determination of their foe.

Even though it wasn't exactly open, a few clansman were giving Khomo disappointed looks as if his people lost faith in his abilities to lead, already making example of few warriors who thought it was a good idea to challenge him but like others before them, he showed why he was the Clan Leader.

But the day was coming where the Soviets will faced the wrath of Clan Fett and their allies. No one will insult the honor of the Mando'ade.

Word has spread across the Mandalorian clans across the galaxy, that there is a new and powerful foe, one that has even captured of Mandalore the Vindicated once word had reached his ears and if Khomo were to be right, the Mand'alor is about call upon the clans about this new foe. Or even to call Akaan'gaan and seek them out for battle, but that was mostly with the other clans, Mand'alor has something different in mind.

If they were determined to stop fifty warriors of Clan Fett, then what would they do against thousands or even millions if Mand'alor places the Clans against them?

Either way, Khomo was determined to regain his honor for himself and his Clan. The best way was to engage the so-called Commies by seeking them out.

* * *

 **Corporal Hanzo Nilsson,**

 **Hutt Bazaar-Carrick Station**

 **10:30:15 ATC/ October 30th, 1968**

 **21:00/9:00 PM**

Hanzo shook his head as Marala told him one of her war stories. The Canadian was drinking Corellian ale, already taking a liking to the sweetness of the taste yet still had a good kick to it. He didn't like though how nosely it was or shining lights but at least it kept up his interests with the new aspects he was seeing from races to items.

"And so these Imperial Troopers just happened to come across our paths in the mission, about two squads worth lead by one Sith warrior. Equen laid out a burst from his D-313 Repeating Striker to strike the incoming attackers."

"And?" Alex pressed as he drank his brandy.

"And we slaughtered a platoon worth of Imps that won't fight for the Empire any longer."

Hanzo listen to the story, but apart of his attention was brought to a droid that was just outside the bar. Apparently, it was used by Bounty Hunters to watch for escaped criminals wanted by various systems across the galaxy. Major Lane showed him how the concept work.

"So its seems like it's getting late." Jessie glances down at her chrono. "Well, I hope you have a nice evening gentlemen."

But both Kovo and Marala remain behind and smiled at the Canadians. Admittedly, they all had quite a few drinks. Enilly gazes at Alex and her voice was slurry from the alcohol.

"How about we go back to my place and hang out Alex?" The Alderaanian suggested teasingly.

* * *

 **President John F. Kennedy**

 **United Nations building-New York City**

 **10:30:15 ATC/ October 30th, 1968**

 **21:00/9:00 PM**

"So we have struck not one, but two blows to the Empire!" Kruschev laughed. The President was currently inside the United Nations building discussing the victories on Korriban and Tython. It came as to a surprise as to how effective the troops of the Earth Coalition was against the Empire. War Game Simulations months before against their Republic allies showed that the Terrans would emerge victorious nine times out of ten unless their opponent adapts and from what Jack heard, even the galaxy as a whole were stunned at the might of Earth.

"Indeed. And Earth stands united against a technologically advanced adversary. Two years ago, no one would have dreamed such a thing possible thanks to a difference in ideology, but now the Empire shall fear us for showing them that our lone world cannot and shall not be vanquished."

"And what of your upcoming elections?" British Prime Minister Harold Wilson asked.

"Apparently and surprisingly Goldwater and Miller are in the lead." Kennedy answered. "November is looking good for the Republicans."

Senator Barry Morris Goldwater of Arizona and his running mate, William Edward Miller, were currently facing off against his Vice President, Johnson and Robert McNamara in what was a heated election until McNamara slipped up and desired to bring the Empire to the negotiating table. The United States and Earth, in general, wasn't ready to make a deal with the devil just yet since the world desired to show the Dark Council the full might of Terra.

"Do you think nuclear weapons are an option?

"Not yet. The Empire have superweapons of their own and I fear we don't need to escalate matters further. We have them on the run, there is no need to make them retaliate, gentlemen."

"Still…" The current Secretary General of NATO. Manlio Brosio began. "We have finally agreed on what armaments to standardized throughout NATO."

Kruschev snorted. "At least the Warsaw Pact have standardized our weapons from the date of its founding!"

"Well, there was still quite a debate on the rifle." He admitted. "But we ultimately decided on the M14 instead of the FAL for multiple reasons, namely because of reliability in desert conditions, and in return, the standard machine gun is the FN MAG. Our deal with Czerka to produce Chieftains and any other arms necessary for the war effort is now in effect."

"Capitalism." The Primer of the Soviet Union shook his head. "It's truly a wonder as to why it lasted so longs."

"But it works." Kennedy declared as he raises his glass of champagne. "For Earth."

"For Earth!"

* * *

 **Corporal Hanzo Nilsson- 1st Battalion, Princess Patricia Light Infantry, First Commonwealth Division**

 **10:31:15 ATC/ October 31st, 1968**

 **06:00/6:00 AM**

Hanzo woke up on Halloween with a groan. The Canadian didn't think that the drinks would nail him this bad, yet the hangover was getting to him.

' _The drinks in the Republic are something else.'_ He thought. _'Wait? Something fluffy is on me.'_ It felt like his cat back home.

Nilsson opens his eyes and saw the Cathar as Marala's species is called after she told him last night. The young man now remembers that he was invited into her quarters and what followed was a quite memorable and experienceable night. The soldiers relieve themselves of their stress and talked about the common experiences that combatants face on the frontlines against their enemy.

"Morning Marala." He wrapped his arm around her, feeling the soft fur as he trace his hand down her back, the Cathar purred in contact as she leaned in closer to him, her long black hair now loosen, few strings over her face.

"Surprise we were able to get up after last night." Marala said as she presses her lips against his, moaning as she felt him lightly squeezing her ass cheek. "You were something else Marala, certainly no regrets there." Commented Hanzo, the two lost track how long they went, just enjoying the time the time they had last night.

But most of all… He was able to sleep peacefully for once, no dreams of the war, he was grateful to her for that.

"Why thanks." He saw her get up from the bed and the Canadian took a moment to admire her figure. The Cathar didn't help matters as she flounced her wide round hips, as Hanzo saw from last night that not only Marala was curvy but physically fit too from her tone abs to her really nice legs. She took notice of him looking and smiled, "Want to join me?" She turn around and prop up her perky yet firm C Cup breasts, getting his attention.

It didn't take long for him to sprung out of bed, picking Marala up in bridal style, smiling a bit when he heard her lightly chuckling. "Didn't have to ask." And with that the two stepped into the refresher room and once again enjoyed each other's company.

"So do you think that you can stay for breakfast?" She asked, with her fur and hair still being damp despite the blow dryer.

Hanzo thought for a moment and nodded. "That sounds nice actually."

"Good." She leans over and granted him a peck on the lips. "How does nerf steak and eggs sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

 **Corporal Alexander McAllen- 1st Battalion, Princess Patricia Light Infantry, First Commonwealth Division**

 **10:31:15 ATC/ October 31st, 1968**

 **08:45/8:45 AM**

Alexander waited patiently for his friend outside the apartment he was staying at. Yesterday was truly something else for the two off-duty Canadians since they didn't expect to run into what turn out to be their female companions.

"Hey Hanzo!" McAllen shouted in excitement. "I think we both have a lovely night with two wonderful ladies, don't you think?"

"Marala is one hell of a woman, good soldier too.." His friend mutters. "Enilly isn't a bad girl for you."

"No, she's quite nice actually." Alexander admitted. "She and I enjoyed watching what they call a 'Holofilm' together before falling asleep."

"Well, Marala and I made a commitment." There was no doubt as to what he was hinting at and McAllen was shocked.

"You didn't."

Hanzo gave him a look that said how serious he was, Alex shook his head.

* * *

 **Well, I bet you didn't see this coming at all. (As in two chapters, but I still think you're also surprised at the varied reactions:P)**

 **The Dark Council now _realizes_ that Earth is not to be laughed at, NATO is finally standardizing equipment, and you just met some other OCs that will play a role in the future.**

 **Now as to how the Empire adapts to the threat from the Sol System?**

 **We have some plans, but they'll have to wait until after Revan and his cult are defeated on Yavin.**

 **I would like to thank OfficerDonNZ, Mandalore the Freedom, BraveSeeker3, JSailer, and PaladinDelta once again for the assistance.**

 **Next up is the beginning of investigating the conspiracy:)**


	16. Conspiracy

**Agent Theron Shan-Republic Strategic Information Service**

 **10:31:15 ATC/ October 31st, 1968  
**

 **08:45/8:45 PM**

' _Nope. He's a Spook.'_ Theron thought as he read a file on Alex Mason of the Central Intelligence Agency. The SIS operative believes that the attack on Tython and Korriban were than just a coincidence and the agent was determined to find out. Shan was especially suspicious of Colonel Darock and he wasn't sure how deep this went so Theron decided to get outside help and as he looks for two suitable candidates, his droid, T3-G2, beeped.

"What do you got?" He asked as the droid brought two files on a pair of Americans, namely individuals by the name of Jacob Meyer and Samuel Westbrook.

Theron selected to read the one on Meyer first. "Private First Class Jacob Meyer." The spy who had taken down the _Ascendant Spear_ continued reading. "Born and raised in Acton, Indiana...Officially became the first Earthling to engage Imperial forces during the 'United Nations incident'."

' _Oh, that?'_ Shan shook his head. "Was in MACV-SOG for a few months before requesting a transfer back to his original unit and is now a Raider...Highly skilled in marksmanship and was a de facto sniper during his time with MACV-SOG in Vietnam-details of the mission in the Mekong Delta remains classified." The man in the red jacked nodded his head in approval to his companion. "Excellent choice Tee-Three. I believe we have found our men."

* * *

 **Private First Class Jacob Meyer**

 **11:01:15 ATC/ November 1st, 1968  
**

 **07:01/7:01 AM**

"Do what!?" Jake couldn't believe what he was hearing. Meyer wasn't sure if he heard his pal's announcement correctly. The Raider was in his barrack reading when Samuel brought the Leatherneck some unexpected news.

"Apparently some Republic Spook _recruited_ us for a mission." Sam declared with disgust.

"Damn and to think we were both recruited for MACV-SOG by Agent Mason." Jake shook his head. "Thanks to him we had an encounter that reminded us why we shouldn't trust spies."

The two friends shuddered as memories of _that_ mission came back to haunt them.

* * *

 **June 29th, 1967**

 **Classified location- Somewhere in the Mekong Delta**

"Goalpost? This is Cutthroat."

Private Jacob Meyer and Corporal Samuel Westbrook waited from their position as a detachment of NVA regulars passed them just feet away. The two Hoosiers were granted a 'temporary assignment' to assist some United States Army Special Forces, Navy SEALs, and Force Recon Marines in a raid. The two buddies coincidentally were assigned to the same SOG unit.

" _We read you Cutthroat."_

"Apparently we have regulars in addition to Charlie." Meyer mentioned as he peers through the scope of a modified M14 with an Unertl 8X Scope and a makeshift suppressor. "I repeat, we have some boys from Hanoi."

" _Copy Cutthroat. We'll be ready for them."_

Jake admitted that the tigerstripes were cool but the Marine was _annoyed_ that a Spook had the power to transfer him to some shitty part of nowhere. The Leatherneck watched as Sam cover their rear with his 'acquired' RPD but then there was a growl.

"SHIT!" Westbrook shouted as a leopard appeared. It seems like the Americans have chosen a bad spot and now the mission was a failure.

* * *

 **Present...**

"Damn cat came out of nowhere."

"And you wonder why I'm not a cat person?" Jake wily answered. "Cats are evil and the black ones cause bad luck."

"So says the Jarhead who dated a redhead." Sam smirked, to which his pal snorted.

"Yeah...A cheesecake-loving Space Brit. Don't remind me."

* * *

 **11:03:15 ATC/ November 3rd, 1968  
**

 **06:22/6:22 PM**

Jake and Sam walked into the rendezvous point, a bar of sorts, in order to get additional information regarding this operation. The two American servicemen knew that Republic and Earth-all of Earth- military doctrine was completely worlds apart as to best conduct a mission. The pair have witnessed it many times, seeing everything from generals from a religious order who happens to be commandos as well to fraternizing with the enemy in order to strike deals, the later of which would get a Earthling shot as a majority of Terran leaders wouldn't desire a repeat of the Christmas Truce.

"Ah, you must be our guests." Agent Shan noted.

"Okay buster, I sure as hell don't know why you drafted us for some suicide mission, but if I find out you're misappropriating us for some ill-gotten gain, Hell will be a luxury compared to what I'm willing to do."

"Whoa, take it easy. We're all friends here." Theron placated. "What's your problem?"

Sam shook his head "Jake. Clearly, your threats are not going to get us out of this mess."

"They aren't threats." Meyer declared as he glared at the spy. "They're promises. Alrighty then, Mister Red Jacket." Jake sneered "So why are we at this bar?

The agent shook his head and answered. "My contact from the Empire should be meeting us here soon."

Sam raised an eyebrow in suspicion at the comment. "Empire?"

"Yeah, something about the assaults on Korriban and Tython doesn't add up. We chose Manaan as it's a neutral world so we could compare notes in person. And that is also whe-"

The trio was interrupted by a rather attractive blonde woman in her early twenties. The Americans never understood why robes and capes were an essential fashion statement for the rest of the universe, but there were also some rather strange coincidences between Earth and the Intergalactic community in addition to the usual discernible differences.

"Theron, it's good to see you've made it." She greeted in an unmistakable Space British accent. But Jake has a slightly poleaxed expression at seeing the pretty blonde then notices her eyes, Sith yellow.

' _I need a really stiff drink'_ Meyer thought.

Lana smiles at the stranger but notices how handsome he is and got lost in his eyes. "So...Theron?...I see you brought along friends."

Theron grins as he recognized her becoming smitten. "You're okay Lana...You're sweating a bit."

The flaxen-haired woman blushed harder. "Oh hush up."

However, the situation wasn't helped as _'Burning Love'_ by Elvis Presley begins to play in the cantina.

 _Lord Almighty,  
I feel my temperature rising  
Higher higher  
It's burning through to my soul_

 _Girl, girl, girl  
You gonna set me on fire  
My brain is flaming  
I don't know which way to go  
_

 _'Dammit!'_ Jake thought as he listened to the tune. _'Elvis is becoming strangely popular if aliens are playing it!'_

Lana, unbeknownst to the Marine was sharing the same embarrassing sentiment as well as the song became more evident. _'Kriff!'_

 _Your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
I feel my temperature rising  
Help me, I'm flaming  
I must be a hundred and nine  
Burning, burning, burning  
And nothing can cool me  
I just might turn into smoke  
But I feel fine_

Shan grins widen, enjoying the fact that he now has potential blackmail."So Lana, this is Jacob Meyer of the United States Marines. Jake, Lana Beniko-Sith Lord and head of Sith Intelligence."

"Umm...Nice to meet you Miss Beniko."

"The...Feeling is mutual...Jake." Then a thought occurred to the blonde. _'Wait a minute, did Sara mentioned that her boy...Ah, kriff.'_

Theron smirked evilly. " I'll leave you two alone for a minute to get to know each other better."

"I think I need a beer." The paratrooper grinned mischievously as he agreed with the plan.

"Theron…"

"Sam..."

 _Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like a sweet song of a choir  
And you light my morning sky  
With burning love_

 _It's coming closer  
The flames are reaching my body  
Please won't you help me  
I feel like I'm slipping away  
It's hard to breath  
And my chest is a-heaving_

Nevertheless, despite their best efforts Theron and Sam still leave their respective compatriots in the dust.

"I apologize for my friend's behavior...Theron enjoys causing mischief if he thinks he can get away with it."

"That's okay Miss Beniko. Sam is the same way so I know the feeling."

Lana smiles flirtatiously. "Please call me Lana, Jacob."

 _Lord Almighty,  
I'm burning a hole where I lay  
Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love  
With burning love  
Ah, ah, burning love  
I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

Jake smirks in response to the glow. "Only if you call me Jake."

' _What in the name of the Force am I thinking...If this is the same Jacob Meyer Sara was in a relationship with!?'_

' _Well, I'm not sure if I'll see Sara again and the last time I saw her, I shot her accidentally on Korriban...Odds are slim.'_

* * *

"So Jake..." Theron inquired cheekily. "What do you think of Lana?"

"Hmm...Well, I didn't think I'll run into the Head of Sith Intelligence herself and why would an SIS agent be friends with said head of enemy intelligence agency...Are you setting me up? As in patsy?"

"Oh, why of course not." Sam grinned evilly. "I believe he has good intentions."

Jake placed the beer down and placed his head on the table. "Shit. I'm screwed."

"So is it just me or doesn't Jake seem a bit flustered?"

The SIS agent smirked at the paratrooper. "He'll be fine, Sergeant." Shan gazed over at Beniko as she sheepishly passes the duo. "So how was your time with lover boy?"

"Not. One. Word." The Sith growled.

Westbrook shook his head as the blonde stormed off. "You realize that she could easily kill us both, right?"

"What can I say?" The agent defended. "Lana is...unique amongst their ranks. Pushing buttons is a hobby of mine."

"One of these days she might make you 'disappear'."

"Perhaps." Theron confessed casually. "But for now, I'm cocky enough to push my luck."

* * *

 **11:05:15 ATC/ November 5th, 1968  
**

 **08:49/8:49 AM**

Shan had to admit that the history of the Americans was proving themselves as they began to ponder over the best way to conduct the operation against the facility. The two traitors, Colonel Darok and Darth Arkous were both pouring funds into this one research lab, something that had to be more of just a mere coincidence.

"So can we count on reinforcements?"

Theron shook his head. "No, since this mission is ultrasensitive and time is of the essence." He then shrugged. "Then again, Lana might be pulling strings but she doesn't tell me everything for obvious reasons."

"Well, this will become a FUBAR op if we don't plan accordingly."

"FUBAR?" The agent inquired, unfamiliar with Earth terminology.

"Fucked up beyond any recognition." Samuel clarified. "Worse than SNAFU, Situation normal all fucked up."

"Ah." The spy grinned. Shan had to admit that the Terran had a rather colorful vocabulary of expressions to describe every event. "Luckily for you, I've acquired some typical civvie attire for this special party of ours."

"So we can get hung for spying just like Nathan Hale?" Jake grumbled. "Wonderful."

"Actually, it's typically either lightning or throwing a lightsaber."

"Still, we're not spies, Red Jacket." The Leatherneck reminded him. "If we get caught and die, I'll come back from the grave and strangle you." The Raider selected a dull gray and buff leather jacket for himself before handing an all black one to Sam. "You really have a strange sense in clothing."

"It's not my fault that Nerf leather is the current fad." Theron upholded. "And who would think that Earthlings would wear leather?"

Meyer rolled his eyes at the bravado. "If James Dean was still alive, he'll prove you wrong."

"Who?"

"Nevermind." Westbrook interceded. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

 **11:05:15 ATC/ November 5th, 1968  
**

 **11:24/11:24 AM**

Jake and Sam continued to infiltrate the facility by using their experiences with stealth operations. So far, the two Americans -with assistance from their SIS handler- had managed to not to alert the security system for the installation but the duo knew that it was only a matter of time and as a result, attempted to make this mission a quick raid for Intel.

"Bring back any memories rescuing POWs in Laos?" Westbrook asked in a whisper.

"Sure does." Meyer chuckled softly as he brought up a suppressed M1911A1 and fired, taking down a guard. "Didn't know what hit him."

"Because bullets are regarded as obsolete by the rest of the galaxy." The paratrooper reminded his friend cheekily as they proceed to drag the corpse out of sight.

"So the Republic and the representatives for BlasTech and Merr-Sonn, say." The Raider shrugs. "But I'm not going to deny results."

" _Interesting,"_ The voice of the spy interrupted the conversation over the com. _"I'm seeing records of a prisoner here. Someone named Jakarro. I bet he could share some interesting stories with us…The Chief of Security's straight ahead."_

The pair rounded the corner to find the chief and two riot control droids waiting. Along with a rather irate looking Bigfoot in a cage.

"I thought Sasquatch was in California?" Jake muttered as he aimed his rifle at the head of security, firing a shot.

" _ **I'm no Sasquatch! I'm a Wookiee!"**_

Meyer rolled out of the way as one of the robots took a swing at the Leatherneck. Westbrook unleashed a hail of bullets at said bot and riddled it with holes. While the soldier was focusing on the first one, the other robot attempted to blast the paratrooper in the back, but the Raider shot the tincan in the head.

" _ **It's our lucky day, droid! Convince these saps to let us out of here!"**_

The duo looked at the being and realized that the metallic skull wasn't decoration, but the head of a robot attached to crossed bandoliers. And the head seemed to be fully functional.

"Uh… Greetings! My master compliments your impressive skill, and would like to share his appreciation for this noble rescue!"

Jake raised an eyebrow and looked at the beast. "Jakarro, I presume? We're here to break you out… among other things."

" _ **Fine, just release us and we can slaughter the rest of these backstabbers together!"**_

"Before we let you out, what are the two of you even doing here? You're logged as a prisoner, but why?"

The robot answer before the mammal. "My esteemed master is a specialist in discreet cargo delivery. I am his translator, C2 D4, former servant of her Imminence, Queen Lina of…"

"Does he ever shut up!" Sam groans from the console.

" _ **No one cares, droid! Get to the point."**_ His master growled.

"Uhm… yes, well, Jakarro was contracted by a Selkath geneticist, Gorima, to deliver certain medical equipment—perfectly legal! – to this facility." The droid told the duo. "But once the delivery was made, we were imprisoned and interrogated by two very unpleasant individuals!"

"Let me guess… a Republic officer and a Sith?"

" _ **They wanted to know whether or not we had told others about the job. Insulting!"**_ Jakarro replied.

"We were never introduced!" C2-D4 replied. "Very rude, to be perfectly honest. After the interrogation, they told Gorima to use us for fodder in some kind of experiment!"

Jake shook his head with disgust, the explanation reminding him of his father tales regarding encountering the Nazi's experimentation on some of the Holocaust victims after liberating a camp. "Sith don't usually take prisoners from what we heard, so this experiment must be a big deal."

"The possibilities are… troubling, to say the least." D4 commented.

Sam checked his com and asked their handler. "Theron, you getting all this?"

" _Yeah, and their story checks out—just did a little digging on these two. Charges against them both for smuggling, disorderly conduct, assault…"_

Soldier and Jarhead looked at each other, and the Leatherneck asked "Even the Robot?"

" _Yeah."_ Theron replied, sounding confused. _"Why do you ask?"_

"Nevermind."

" _Well, whatever they may have done, Lana has a good feeling about them—thinks they might come in handy. Let's see if she's right."_ The field agent deadpanned.

Shan guided Westbrook as to how to open the cage and with a few simple keystrokes, the force field was down.

"All right," Sam told Jakarro as he lept from the cage platform. "We're in this together, you understand."

" _ **I will secure my weapons and meet you! Revenge will be ours!"**_

The beast turned and as he stalked off the duo overheard D4 shout at them. "Thank you!"

Sam walked up beside Jake and said. "They're friendly."

"I'm going to ascribe the lack of manners to the fact they'd been stuck in a cage." Jake replied as turned to eye the elevator which leads to the lab. "It's time to crash this party."

* * *

The descent felt like forever, and as the elevator doors opened, Theron's voice buzzed in the duo ears.

 _"Hold up a sec._ _I've been slicing the facility's files, and I keep finding references to the Order of Shasa, some type of Force-using Selkath. They aren't Jedi or Sith. I'm still not sure how they fit into this, so be careful."_

"We will." Jake replied as Sam looked at him.

"Well, that's just nifty." He said wryly. "But on the other hand, Space Magicians have nothing over us."

"Ain't that right." Meyer snickered as he pulled back the charging handle to his M14. " So let's make mincemeat and shoot the fish in this barrel of theirs."

* * *

The Order of Shasa turned out to be extremely proficient fanatics but the two Americans were experienced enough with magicians to overtake them. Admittedly it was still challenging yet a couple well-placed shots from the gunpowder weapons and a few grenades here and there did wonders when it came to dealing with laser swords.

But now, Jake, Sam, and their two companions stood before a security door that, if the schematics the spy had found were accurate, led to Gorima's lab. And a new voice came over the com circuit, female with a clipped Dromund Kaas accent.

" _I know we haven't talk much, but Theron asked me to contact you while he was busy with his scanning equipment."_ The Sith announced. _"Apparently he's picking up powerful energy readings from Gorima's laboratory, readings consistent with Rakata technology. Theron and I agree this is a dangerous sign. Whatever is going on in that lab, please do your best to stop it."_

"Understood, ma'am." Samuel acknowledged. "We're about to strike the place anyway."

Jake opened the door and stormed in first, pointing his weapon at the being.

"Are you Gorima?" Jake asked the alien who was leaning over the table operating on something.

" _ **I am, and I'm never going to finish with so many interruptions! Go back to Darok and tell him to stop pestering me!"**_ He replied absently, then looked up. _ **"You aren't one of Darok's people. An intruder then. What do you want?"**_

"I don't understand what you're saying, Fishface." Jake growled at the aquatic researcher. "But I can one hundred percent guarantee you didn't expect for your magicians and robots to be taken down easily."

" _ **Obviously you are not familiar with Selkaths."**_ The mad scientist determined. _**"No matter, you will not escape this facility alive with my creation-"**_

" _ **There you are!"**_ Jakarro howled as he brought up his bowcaster. _ **"Time to learn the cost for crossing Jakarro, eel!"**_

Gorima brought up both hands, either in defense or an attempt to placate Jakarro. _**"Please."**_ He pleaded. _**"It was nothing personal! You have to understand—you're such an impressive specimen."**_

"What are you waiting for?" D4 asked. "Do it before he has a chance to betray us again!"

But Sam beat Jakarro to the deed and fired a burst from his M60 in order to end the mad inventor's waste of oxygen. "Rot in hell."

The extraterrestrial stumbled back as the projectiles opened a cavity in his chest, the bullets peppering his flesh and keeled over.

"Gorima wasn't the best employer really." The robot head confessed with a cheerful glee.

The conversation was cut off by the loud hiss, as an observation port opened in the far wall, and standing together were Arkous and Darok, the two traitors looking somewhat smug.

"Well." Darok said conversationally. "That explains the dead guards."

"Hmmm...I do wonder why I couldn't sense our intruders." The Sith mused. "Most peculiar."

"Obviously they're Earthlings." The Colonel quickly determined. "Judging by weaponry, the tactics, and their accent, I say Americans to be precise."

"Yes. I suppose that explains it." His companion conceded. "No matter, these forceless pests are going to learn that they're an anathema to everything we hold dear."

"I told Shan to let it go." Darok revealed to them. "You all did your parts—none of this concerns you."

"You think you can just stand there and relax without us shooting at you?" Meyer mocked, the former Military Policeman firing a warning shot "Surrender. This is your only warning."

"Your ignorance to galactic affairs is none of our concern!" The Colonel declared as a projectile struck the glass and whiz by his head, the duo knowing that it was their cue to flee. "You don't even know what you're interfering with, you ignorant Earthlings!"

"Such a shame about Gorima." Darth Arkous lamented with surprising calmness as the Sith Lord reach out to press a button on the console in front of him, and the lab shuttered as the hatch to the observation port closed.

"That right cowards! You may run, but you can't hide!"

"Jake! We need to get outta here!"

" _ **Your friend is right, Terran! I'm not suited for aquatic environments!"**_

"I must agree with my master! We best get going!"

"Ah, shut up robot!"

"Robot? I'm C2-D4, a Protocol Droid formerly in service to Queen…"

"I said shut it, Rosey." The Marine snarled. "This ain't the Goddamn _Jetsons_!"

"Out! Now!" Sam barked as an explosion tore through the facility and water came rushing in. The quartet were out in the hallways, heading toward the elevator at double time to the surface when Lana contacted the strike team.

" _Hello again."_ She said, " _I'm afraid all the emergency pods have been ejected and the hatches back to the facility's entrance sealed. Fortunately, a friend and I… procured a small watercraft for such an eventuality. The autopilot should have it docked at a hatch nearby shortly."_

' _Friend?'_ Jake asked himself, but shook the Leatherneck his head. The Marine needed to focus on surviving the waves first.

"'Shortly' might be a little bit long as far as we're concerned." Sam shouted over the rush of water.

" _Their cyborg champion is after you!"_ Lana said, sounding slightly agitated. _"I can feel its power from here. It's considerable."_

"Fuck!" Jake shouted, firing at the prototype. "I need covering fire!"

"I'm on it!" Samuel began firing at the augmented creature, spreading lead in an attempt to slow the invention down.

"Sasquatch!" Meyer paused from shooting at the creation and beckoned to the former prisoner. "I need you to use that fancy crossbow of yours at the joists! With the water pressure, the ceiling should collapse right on top of him!"

"My master is not a fictional ape from Eart-"

" _ **That's it droid! I'm shutting you down once we escape from this retrid place!"**_

"Please master! I'm just only translating!"

Jakarro huffed as he aimed his bowcaster at the designated target and caused the support beams to collapse right onto the cyborg. The creation arm was seen attempting to crawl its way out, but it eventually stopped, the fin twitching it last movements.

"Is it dead?" Westbrook asked, breathing heavily.

"I don't want to stay here and find out." Meyer determined. "Let's just get the Hell out of here."

The Paratrooper nodded and the comrades rushed towards the docking bay located at the corner of the hall.

" _Apologies for the interruption, but both Lana and Agent Shan are currently occupied at the moment. Nevertheless, your two acquaintances thought they needed to have an extra hand in this mess, although I'm surprised that you didn't invite me to the raid, Jake."_

"Sounds familiar?" Sam inquired regarding the identifiable clipped voice.

Jake pressed the button to his earpiece and asked the "Is that you, Sara?"

" _Now is not the time."_ The Commando chastised. _"You and Samuel need to 'haul ass' as you Terrans say and 'get the hell of out of dodge'."_

"Seems like we may have gone a bit overboard with the expressions, pal." Jake grumbled as he sprinted towards the docking bay.

"You think?"

The quartet came across a holoterminal and the figure of a female Imperial Commando flickered to life. The Sergeant was busy tapping away

"So should I bring flowers and chocolate for the reunion?" The Raider quipped, but Kelrein sighed at the antics.

" _Look, we can catch up after you're out of the kriffing lab."_ The redhead promised as she continued to press buttons on her holopad. _"There, the shuttle should be ready for your departure to the surface , unless you prefer to swim of course?"_

* * *

 **11:06:15 ATC/ November 6th, 1968  
**

 **15:24/3:24 PM**

Ever since Lana met Jake, the blonde couldn't get her mind off of the handsome American.

For some reason, Beniko believes she's falling heads over heels whenever she sees him and yet Lana didn't want to put a friendship at risk.

"Sara?"

"What is it Lana?" The redhead asked, head peeking up from a holonovel she's reading.

With a deep breath, Lana explained the situation. "I believe that I'm falling in love with Jake, but I know he already have someone who is dear to him and I do not want to put our friendship in jeopardy."

Sara blinked at Lana for a few moments, smirking. "Why am I not surprised." Kelrein declared, the answer Lana wasn't quite expecting. "Lana. He's a great guy and I know you long enough I you wouldn't risk our friendship. We have so much in common that I wouldn't be surprised that you have feelings for him too." Sara's smile turned into a sly grin. "Besides, I'm not the jealous type anyways."

"That's...good to hear."

"I wonder what he thinks?" Kelrein wickedly smiles before calling out. " Jake! Can Lana and I talk to you for a minute! It's important! "

* * *

 **11:06:15 ATC/ November 6th, 1968  
**

 **15:30/3:30 PM**

Jake was taken aback by the proposition. The Terran never expected for two ladies to be captivated by him and now he was in a rather awkward situation at the insinuation of being romantically involved with the enemy. This was either a dream come true or a perilous nightmare depending on one's point of view and he was conflicted reacquainting with one of them.

"Umm...So let me get this straight. You both desire to be in a relationship with me?"

"Well, if you're uncomfortable..." Lana mitigated herself, understanding his reluctance and hesitation regarding the concept.

"No, it's fine." He quickly declared. "It's just that I'm trying to wrap my head around it." Meyer sighs as he ponder as to what the best course of action is. "Look, I already had fallout over a certain spy, but the head of an enemy intelligence agency as well?"

"Sorry about that by the way." Sara muttered with sincerity. "I've never intended for you to get scrutinized."

"It's fine." Sighing and praying that he doesn't regret this, he nodded. "Okay then. I'm willing to give this a shot."

* * *

 **11:06:15 ATC/ November 6th, 1968  
**

 **16:00/4:00 PM**

"Lucky bastard." Samuel grumbled as he saw his friend being mesmerized by the blonde and the redhead.

"You were playing matchmaker, Sam." Sara cheekily pointed out. "Goes to show that women play the game better."

"Whatever, Space Limey."

Beniko and Kelrein glanced at one another and rolled their eyes. "Men."

"Okay, moving on." Theron intervened, changing the subject. "We now know that a certain ancestor of mine is planning an intergalactic powerplay."

"Understatement of the century." Jake interrupted.

"Yes, well, and we also know that he hasn't successfully recruited any Earthlings due to the planet being involved in the galaxy for only a year. As such, Earth hasn't cemented itself, unlike Alderaan or Chandrila."

"Thus we can discount encountering _any_ Terran Revanites." Lana finished.

 _ **"Who cares!"**_ Jakarro roared. _**"We're wasting our time!"**_

"Err...What did Sasquatch say?" The paratrooper inquired, regretting it only moments later.

"My master..."

"Way to go, Sam."

* * *

 **Rakata Prime**

 **11:08:15 ATC/ November 8th, 1968  
**

 **09:30/9:30 AM**

"So this potential vacation hotspot is the origin of a race of cannibals?" Jake quipped he, Sam, and their handler sat on a crate discussing their next move. "I'm unimpressed."

"Well, then at least it's not Rishi." Theron interposed. "Intel place it as a hotspot for smugglers and gangsters despite being a tropical paradise."

"Pirates?" Sam questioned, clearly interested. "As in 'Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum'?"

Shan still wasn't sure what the Terran was talking about but he recognized rum. "When you put it that way, piracy is surprisingly common in the galaxy."

"Sounds lovely. Magicians, Cultists, and now Pirates." Meyer scoffed. "What's next, an intergalactic apocalypse to wipe out all life?"

"Oh, give it a break, Jake." Kelrein interrupted as the commando and the others walked over to the men causually discussing strategy. "I'm sure you can ease off being melodramatic once you realize that reality of the galaxy is not going away anytime soon."

" _ **I can even call up a few of my pirate friends!"**_

"We still can't understand you, Sasquatch."

"Jakarro is not Bigfoot." The blonde corrected."He's a Wookiee."

"A what?"

"My master species call themselves Wookiees and their homeworld is know…"

"Shut up droid." Sara glared at the head. "Can you see that you were being rude?"

"My apologies...Go ahead Miss Beniko."

Lana coughed and continued. "Anyway, Jakarro is a Wookiee and thanks to their biology, they can only communicate by using growls."

"So they speak through roars?"Sam noticed. "I guess this is why he strapped a robot to his chest."

"How many times do I have to you that I'm not a robot! I'm C2-D4, a Protocol Droid formerly in service to Queen…"

" _ **Quiet down or I'll sell you for scrap! They're just misinformed!"**_ The smuggler roared. _**"I hear there is a high demand for the C2 series lately on Tatooine!"**_

"Please don't master! It's just only a misunderstanding!"

It clicked for the Marine that one of the strike team hadn't show annoyance at the 'Protocol Droid' as of yet. "I'm surprised you haven't lashed out at it yet. Are you supposed to be driven on anger?"

"It takes more than this to annoy me." The Sith confessed. "I just find patience to be a virtue."

"Moving on, what do we know about the insane cultists?"

"The Order of Revan…A Cult that preaches the teaching of Revan, a famous or infamous figure depending upon one's point of view."

"And who is this Revan guy?" The paratrooper pressed.

Theron sighs. Maybe he should have contacted Havoc Squad for this op. "Revan was a famous Jedi three hundred years ago who later went rogue, redeemed himself, and became a hero for the Republic once more...Look, I can send you a history file after the work is done."

"Three hundred years." Jake snorted. "Sam, do we know anyone who is over three centuries old and walks like a sack of bones?"

"Only ancient man I know Jake is your great-grandfather." Westbrook chuckled. "I'm sure he could tell us tales about his adventures in Dixie putting down the rebellion."

"This is no joking matter." The spy groans. "Whether this is the actual Revan or an imposter, it doesn't matter. The Republic, Empire, Earth…He threatening to place the entire galaxy under an iron heel."

"Theron's right." Lana agreed with the assessment. "The madman desires to rule over the galaxy and strip every sentient being of their liberties."

The two Americans were about to comment about the hypocrisy of authoritarianism when the beast howled.

" _ **All of this talk makes me thirst for blood! When are we going to storm the place!"**_

"Calm down. I'm sure that we'll learn in time and be home in time for Misses Meyer's cheesecake."

Sara ears perked up "Did someone say cheesecake?"

 _'Oh great.'_ Jake thought. "Umm…Sam, you know she's addicted to the dessert, remember?"

"Ah shit." The paratrooper facepalmed as he realized his error.

"Cheesec-ake?" Lana inquired with an awkward, yet curious tone.

"Cheesecake is the best thing ever! Cheesecake is amazing because…"

* * *

 **Whew... It sure has been a hectic few months with a healthy dose of writer's block mixed in as well but as you can clearly see the story has finally been updated.**

 **Now I know that this feels a little rushed but if I have to depending upon reviews/reactions, I'll edit this chapter later. But moving on...**

 **It seems like there is a bit of a cultural misunderstanding here regarding Wookiees and other sentient beings, not to mention different terminology but that is because of an understandable case of isolation to intergalactic affairs under rather recently.**

 **And I also believe that Poor Jake is in a bit of a awkward dilemma here as well. A fortuitous situation to say the least, but nevertheless a Catch-22 as well. Only time will tell if this newfound relationship will be the end of him since no matter what, his plight will always remain the same: unfortunate and anathematized.**

 **In the next chapter, Hanzo and Alexander along with Major Lane and the rest of Chaos Squad will be in the midst of a siege by Imperial forces at Kuat Drive Yards then its back to Rakata Prime.**

 **And one final note, I would like to give credit to _Squasher_ with assisting me while I was stuck. Thanks pal:)**


	17. Besieged Part One

**Admiral Zasha Ranken-Imperial Forward Command**

 **11:08:15 ATC/ November 8th, 1968**

 **05:30/5:30 AM**

' _Striking at Kuat again?'_ Zasha mused at the Council's latest directive for her fleet. The Imperial Admiral has become aware of the notoriety of the Republic's new allies in the conflict: some were just mere brutes and others were refined, civilized beings yet oddly they all hailed from one world known as ' _Earth'_. Ranken had heard rumors of even ' _impostors_ ' amongst their ranks, calling themselves ' _Britons_ ' or ' _Englishmen_ ' but by Imperial standards this was just a new low.

' _It's rather interesting that the Republic would simply leave a token garrison this time, the fools must be arrogant enough regarding their allies to accept such a risk.'_ The woman thought as she read the intelligence report.

Nevertheless, the commanding officer of a taskforce consisting of numerous _Harrower-_ dreadnoughts, _Terminus_ -destroyers and _Gage_ -class transports awaited for the arrival of two more squadrons of _Supremacy_ -class Starfighters before proceeding to jump into hyperspace.

* * *

 **Fleet Admiral Raymond Spruance- United States Navy (Assigned as an attaché)**

 **11:08:15 ATC/ November 8th, 1968**

 **06:00/6:00 AM**

"So the Imperials finally decided to take the bait." The Hoosier-native smiled as the enemy fleet exited out of the ' _Star Trek'_ style Warp Drive. "We can probably wipe out this entire naval task force and hopefully bring the Dark Council to the negotiating table when they lose their current best Admiral. The bastards surely are still feeling the aftermath of losing that precious Rakton of theirs back on that 'sacred' world of all holiness Korriban."

"As much as I hate to admit it, the plan is either bold or it might just work." Admiral Aygo confessed as taskforce Aurek proceeded to maneuver around the opposition, positing themselves behind the Imps.

"Incoming high priority transmission from the Imperial Fleet!" A Republic Navy 'crewer' with the rank of 'Private' called out, the terminology difference causing Raymond to snort.

"Put it through!"

" _Ah, Aygo my old friend, what a lovely surprise."_ A tan skin brunette woman with sparkling dark blue eyes greeted the trio. " _I see you brought along your two Earthling pets to accompany you at this time."_

"Whatever lady," Raymond snorted, "and sorry for ruining your vacation, but do us a favor and turn your Carribean cruise liners around before we blow them out of the water, so to speak. Surely you're not stupid to stand up to a trap."

" _So you must be the famed Admiral Spruance of Midway."_ Zasha grinned as she witnessed the American taken aback from shock before composing himself. " _Quite a feat you pulled back in this Pacific Ocean of yours yet the files failed to note how handsome you are."_

"Sorry, lass, but he's already married." Montgomery defended the Yank. "How about surrendering?"

" _Curious, I've been wondering why some of you Terrans are speaking with Imperial dialects?"_

"More like British, madam," Montgomery smirked, "I, however, do believe you need to learn how to speak it properly, you incarnation of humbug."

"So Bey'wan?" The victor of Midway and the Philippine Sea asked the dog-like creature in a whisper while the Briton kept their opponent distracted. "What do we know about the arrogant… wench?" He had to refrain himself from calling her worse.

"Admiral Ranken served under the now deceased Grand Moff Rycus Kilran during the Sacking of Coruscant and unsurprisingly, the witch enjoyed bombarding civilian targets," The Bothan's ears drooped at the memory, "she caused significant collateral damage that day."

"How ghastly." The Spartan General noted as he adjusted his beret. "So this bloody bint is a narcissist? Irregardless of the dear Impostor's sensibilities, old chap, what do you think that they're about to commit?"

"We don't know what the Imps are planning other than that they either desire to capture Kuat or…" The Republic Admiral's eyes widen in realization. "Kriff!? They might want to just sabotage the Drive Yards!" If they couldn't take it, they would most certainly want to stop their ability to repair and produce more ships for their fleet.

"A raid does make sense." Raymond agreed. "Bernard, how are the defenses coming?"

"We're preparing a main line just outside the in case of boarders breaching." Montgomery replied. "Mainly consisting of the garrison already present, not to mention both my First Commonwealth Division, some of your Sailors and Marines in addition to a Battalion from the 25th Infantry Division, plus some 'Company Guards' I must add."

"I also sent out word for reinforcements but I'm confident that we'll repel them again." The Bothan grinned.

* * *

 **Hanzo Nilsson- Second Squad, Bravo Company, 1st Battalion, Princess Patricia Light Infantry, 1st Commonwealth Division**

 **Kuat Drive Yards**

 **11:08:15 ATC/ November 8th, 1968**

 **06:30/6:30 AM**

"Corporal Nilsson!" Sergeant McHugh barked. "Have your machine gun team set up blocking positions outside Hangar Bay Bravo Two-Four!"

"Yes, Sergeant." Hanzo acknowledged as he waved Alex and the two men towards the location. "Alright, so I think we'll set up at the top right corner, the balcony." The Head Corporal noted, applying his experience from ' _Nam_ '. "It seems to be a good angle to rain down fire on 'em."

"Excellent suggestion." McAllen approved as he clutched the tripod. "Apparently we'll be having droids and security augmenting us."

"Wonderful." Edwards mutters sarcastically. "Glorified rent a cops."

Hanzo sighs as overheard the gripe. "Edwards? Are the crates ready?"

"Yes, Corporal. We have plenty of lead for the Browning to shoot the fuckers."

"Alright, we don't have all day, so let's move people!"

* * *

 **Admiral Zasha Ranken-Imperial Forward Command**

 **11:08:15 ATC/ November 8th, 1968**

 **06:30/6:30 AM**

Admiral Ranken met the strike team on the bridge, the company of Commandos and a platoon's worth of Sith warriors were carefully selected for this vital task in this latest attempt at Kuat, only this time the desire was to put the driveyards out of commission. And as such, wardroids will be augmenting the assembled force as well, since this mission was **critical** for the success of the raid.

"Your objective is to distract the Terran force defending the western flank." The Admiral revealed to the subordinates. "You are authorized by the Dark Council themselves to utilize whatever force you see fit _except_ summary executions. Their desecration of Korriban shall not be forgotten and these Earther scum shall feel the wrath of the Empire."

"So why should we use overkill against these barbaric primitives?"A Captain in charge of the detachment scoffed as he glanced at one of the droids being prepared for the assault.

"Because the Earthlings don't play by the accepted rules when it comes to warfare." Admiral Zasha announced. "You are all experienced in numerous campaigns against both the Pubs and their Jedi pets, yet the nations of Earth are unpredictable, with different strategies and tactical expertise amongst their diverse military organizations. Accept the unforeseeable, realize that some of you may not come back alive but most important of all, may the Force serve you well."

Lord Krovos stepped forward as she recognized her cue. "Today the Republic shall long remember that they cannot continuously rely on their newfound allies. Those Earthers of the Second Field Army, specifically the First Commonwealth Division, made a mockery of our forces on Tython, a planet that is an anathema to their entire primitive and barbaric race." It was even reported of one soldier in particular was responsible for a number of Sith deaths during the assault, even with his own bare-hands.

The Sith Warriors standing before the Pureblood snarled like baying wolves. In their eyes, the mere forceless freaks were lower than womp rats and not fit for even enslavement.

"And let's not forget that the majority are imposters from the lands they call Britain, New Zealand and Australia as well." Admiral Ranken added. "They believe that ever since they had an Empire, they have the birthright to make a mockery of us. No more. Today, the _True_ Empire shall rule the entire galaxy by bringing the Republic to its knees and Earth will learn the **cost** of earning the fury of the Empire."

"Taking prisoners is a secondary objective but our main focus is to demolish critical machinery and set back production for _years_." Lord Krovos added. " **No** executions. Just go in, destroy as much machinery as you possibly can, create havoc, and then get out. The engineers will finish the task after the main force deals with the defenders then we'll retreat back into Imperial space, is that understood?"

* * *

 **11:08:15 ATC/ November 8th, 1968**

 **08:49/8:49 AM**

"Fall back! Fall back!" McHugh ordered as he witnessed one of his men getting frozen by a cryo grenade thrown from a commando. The Canadians and Republic soldiers with their remaining droid support units were being forced to abandon the first line of defense as the wardroids headed right toward the defenders, pushing those standing behind the barricade out of the way or slaughtering them with their turrets.

"I'm tired of running, let's make a stand for once!" A Rodian Private shouted in clear Basic, frustrated at the lack of a resistance by his fellow soldiers.

However a green skinned Twi'lek Republic Sergeant voiced his disagreement. "The Terran is right, would you like to go up against that thing without a launcher?"

"No, Sergeant." The Private conceded.

The allies began retreating in a somewhat chaotic order away from the approaching droids, the monstrosities pushing all before them out of the way in order to allow the Imperials to mop up those who remained behind.

Nilsson noticed the scrambling down below and opened up with the converted M1919A4 down below, blowing away two Imperial soldiers with the powerful standard 7.62 x 51 mm NATO round, utilizing the armor penetrative abilities of the M61 to its fullest potential, watching as it just ripped through their armor and an agony death awaited for them.

"Ah hell, that robot fucking spotted us!" Jack cursed as the Imperial Annihilator T4-1Ds and DX-6 Ravagers assisting the Sith and Commandos in their slaughter turned in their direction, and began to open fire. Hanzo and his men immediately ducked behind their sandbag barricade, the blaster bolts slamming into them like jackhammers as the smell of melting sand choked the air. While their defenses were holding, the gun crew knew it wouldn't for much longer.

"Go find us a LAW, Edwards!" Hanzo ordered as he continued to lay down withering fire on the Imps supporting the wardroids, forcing a few of them to seek cover before he himself had to duck again as a blaster bolt nearly took his head off.

"LAW, right." The subordinate noticed a launcher leaning up against a box and proceeded to extend the tube before aiming the piece at one of the robot's head and fired. The rocket struck the wardroid in the face, detonating the circuitry and power fluxers inside in a thundering fireball.

A brief silence followed as even the wardroids were caught by surprise at this grizzly sight. That didn't last long and they doubled their efforts to kill the gun crew. As Hanzo ducked again, an idea suddenly occurred to him.

"You two," he pointed at the security guards assigned to him, "we need some grenades. Doesn't matter if they're thermal detonators or Lemons, just get 'em." He'll need to remember their names if they survive this battle.

The Weequay and Aqualish nodded in acknowledgment, sprinting to the strategically placed supply cache.

"Ha! How about stick bombs as well!" The Weequey cried in excitement after opening the crate. "Perfect!"

"Gammon bombs and stickies?" McAllen questioned. "Must be surplus."

"And Republic issue ones as well." The other mercenary grinned. "What's the plan, Corporal?"

"Dump the Frags on top of them." Nilsson ordered. "The ro-droids can have the glue." Damnit, it was starting to get to him about the 'proper' correction for droids in this galaxy.

"And have them run the gauntlet of improvised mines. Good thinking."

The detachment poured the grenades and they rolled across the floorboard, spreading shrapnel and destruction in the radius. The wardroids received scratches to their legs yet a few well-placed anti-armor rockets to the heads or sides disabled the machines, causing the Imperial supporting fire to gradually cease.

The remaining Imperials knew that they'd lost the initiative and that without their droids to back them up, charging the dug in Earthers was be a pointless slaughter. So instead, they dug in and waited for reinforcements to arrive.

* * *

 **Fleet Admiral Raymond Spruance- United States Navy (Assigned as an attaché)**

 **Republic Command Post**

 **11:08:15 ATC/ November 8th, 1968**

 **08:49/8:49 AM**

"Sir? We need to move, now!" A Staff Sergeant of Spruance's security detail recommended.

"Too late, Sarge! They're starting to breach!"

The Royal Marine Bootnecks, Leathernecks of the USMC, sailors from the Allied navies, and soldiers across the Anglosphere aimed their rifles from their barricades alongside their Republic counterparts.

"Want to borrow my pistol, Yank?" Bernard inquired with a grim chuckle, unholstering his old yet reliable Webley.

"No, I'm good but thanks for offering the Six Shooter." Raymond grinned as he aimed his M1911A1. "Stand firm, men. Remember that today we are proving our worth in a proper defensive engagement. If we lose this shipyard, Earth will fall victim to these bastards."

"And set back our entire effort as well." Admiral Bey'wan added, his blaster pointed at the inbound unwelcome guests.

Suddenly, the blast door blew in and three Sith rushed inside first, anxious to cutdown the Forceless blights before them.

"Ah shit, we have some of those bloody banshees incoming!" A sailor with a Somerset dialect warned as he cooked a grenade. "Eat this, you fuckin' tossers!"

The grenade landed directly in front of the charging heathens, sending out hot fragmentation in a five-meter radius. The attacking Sith Warriors threw up a protective Force-Shield, but the concussive force was enough to knock them on their collective asses with a few embedded shards in their limbs for good measure.

Before the Earthers could finish them off, a commando threw a cryo grenade at a Leatherneck, freezing the poor soul in ice. He was taken down in turn by a shot from Spruance's handgun, the .45 caliber round blowing the Space Fascist's head off like a pumpkin.

"Fine shooting, old chap." The Spartan General complimented before placing an .455 caliber slug into the skull of a ' _Pureblood_ ,' "Ghastly creatures."

"More like ugly. Reminds me of the inscriptions about demons."

"You don't say." The Field Marshal deadpanned.

"Come on lads! Let's show these bastards what 'primitives' can do!" A Chief Petty Officer of the Royal Navy bellowed. "Drive the imposters back!"

The seamen and Marines emboldened by the example of the NCO, increased their fire rate slightly, intent on repulsing the opposition from taking over the command center.

"Is the surprise ready?!" Spruance shouted, hoping that his men had the trump card prepared.

Two Devil Dogs set up the tripod, placed the tube into the rest and loaded a Recoilless Rifle with flechette 'beehive' rounds, intending to unleash a hornets nest of nails at the intruders. "Gun ready! Stand clear from the blast!"

"Ah Kriff." An Imperial Corporal muttered as he saw one of the enemy 'Marines' aim the tube at the doorway. It was the last object he ever saw as the weapon fired, ripping him and quite literally everybody else in the hallway into fine chopped liver.

"Kierfek! You took down three Sith with that monstrosity." Aygo declared in awe.

"Seventy-Five millimeter M20 Recoilless Rifle."Raymond smirked."How many rounds are left, Top?"

"Two left, sir." The Master Sergeant from Nebraska informed the Hoosier. "Seems like the rest were taken."

' _I'm going to have a chat with the supply officer later and see if a court martial is necessary.'_ The Admiral thought. "Put up a barricade! No doubt this is only the first wave and they'll try again later!"

"Aye, sir."

"Monty? Have Jack come here to reinforce us. We might need his assistance."

"Good God!" Bernard was flabbergasted at the suggestion, before moving his head out of the way of a blaster bolt. "He's an absolute madman, and I rather have him on the front dispatching the Impostors!"

"I think the Imps wanna capture us, which means there'll be plenty of action to satisfy him. Also, two can play the same game."

* * *

 **Admiral Zasha Ranken-Imperial Forward Command**

 **11:08:15 ATC/ November 8th, 1968**

 **09:00/9:00 AM**

Admiral Ranken gazed from the bridge as she witnessed her gun-crew finish off another Republic vessel that attempted to launch a boarding party. The Admiral realized that their intention was to capture her, perhaps even as a bargaining chip but the woman wasn't going to play into their plot.

"Helmsman!? Bring us two degrees northeast!"

"Aye, ma'am." The crewer acknowledges as he turned the ship's starboard side.

"Focus your fire on the _Victory on_ _Bothawui._ It appalls me."

The enemy _Valor_ -class Cruiser attempted to bring it turrets broadside against the sudden maneuvering. However, a squadron of _Extinction_ -Class bombers disabled the of the vessels engines before Ranken's flagship finished it off under an unrelenting barrage of turbo-laser fire.

"One down, twenty-six more to go in this sector." Zasha muttered as she watched the flame engulfing inside the wreckage.

* * *

"We surrender, mates!" A so-called 'Australian' shouted, lowering his L1A1 and raising his arm into the air. "Say you blokes are really ferocious today, reminds me of the Dingoes back home."

"Quiet!" Captain Dezz ordered as one of the men struck the scum's face with the butt of his carbine. "Acting under the authority of the Empire, I order you to kneel."

"Alright then." The Corporal and his fireteam knelt down, hands behind their heads, expecting to be cuffed. Three Imperials followed their commanding officer's lead and proceeded to aim their weapons at the quartet's heads.

* * *

 **Staff Sergeant Roberto Sanchez - Third Platoon, Charlie Company, First Battalion, 25th Infantry Regiment, U. S. Army**

 **11:08:15 ATC/ November 8th, 1968**

 **09:00/9:00 AM**

' _You goosestepping bastards!'_ The Californian thought as he witnessed the summary execution of the four Australians by the Imperial boarders. The thought sickened him, reminding him of what the Japanese did to their prisoners. As a buck Private during the conflict, his Lieutenant had advised his men to kill the fuckers to the last as payback for Manchuria, Bataan and Wake Island.

Before now the American hadn't encountered any war crimes committed by these Space Nazis themselves, only the aftermath on a few instances and those had been again nonhumans. But now? Witnessing this sheer brutality against his fellow Terrans brought vengeance in the Platoon leader's mind.

"Sarge?" Specialist Anthony Wilburn whispered. "Should we take these bastards down?"

"Wilburn?" Roberto uttered to the former gangster from Philly and one of his best men. "Take your fireteam down the hall to your left and see if you can outflank these psychopaths, second squad will assist. Rest of you, fix your bayonets and wait for the red smoke." The Staff Sergeant watched as his men drew their M6 blades and affixed them to their M14s. Waiting patiently for the estimated time for Wilburn and his detachment to get into position, the NCO withdrew a smoke grenade and pulled the pin, cooking it for a moment before throwing the cylinder out into the open.

"What the Kriff!?" An Imperial Corporal shouted in surprise as the cylinder started to splurt out smoke, the red fumes filling the room with the vapors that unbeknowingly signaled their demise.

The Americans poured out from the hallways, charging directly into the mist and utilizing the element of surprise to its fullest potential.

"Oooha!" The Infantrymen shouted their warcry, the wail of inevitable carnage flowing through the air like a tidal wave they crashed right into their attackers. After what the thugs had just done, the Americans showed them no mercy. Sanchez himself buttstroked the Imperial Captain who ordered the execution of the Aussies, the impact flooring the Space Brit. Before the Hispanic could finish off the fiend, the enemy had his pistol aimed at his chest.

"Terran scum!" Dezz snarled as he fired, the bolt producing a sudden billow of smoke from firing at such close range as Sanchez fell. "Damn you and your damn barbaric ways of conducting war!"

"Sarge!" Wilburn cried as he saw the platoon leader gunned down. The Specialist fired his shotgun at the enemy officer, ejected the spent shell and pumped it again before shooting the next load of 00 Buckshot. "Die you son of a bitch!"

Dezz felt the impact of the minuscule primitive slugs plastering themselves into him. The officer never thought he would go out like this to some mere unsophisticated Earthling. The thought of bringing glory to the Emperor, the Sith and the Empire as a whole was what he was trained for, to bring the Republic to their knees. Instead, he was to die to some pathetic, backwater race that barely had reached their moon. They were simply too barbaric for intergalactic society, just barely below the infamous Mandalorian warriors and Wookiees of Kashyyyk.

Wilburn proceeded to casually walk up and pointed the barrel of the M1912 at the officer's forehead, smiling at the cowardly fear in his opponent's gray eyes and fired.

"That's for both America and Earth, Captain Nobody." The former street thug from Philadelphia mocked before spitting on the corpse.

* * *

 **Admiral Zasha Ranken-Imperial Forward Command**

 **11:08:15 ATC/ November 8th, 1968**

 **09:54/9:54 AM**

"Status report on the boarding party!" Admiral Ranken demanded as Imperial reinforcements began to arrive alongside additional enemy warships from the Republic. This raid was quickly and inadvertently becoming one of the largest naval engagements of the entire war as both factions spewed volleys of turbolasers at one another or launched waves of star fighters to cripple the other fleets. In short, things had gone sideways fast.

"Sir, our strike team reports that Phase One is complete, but Phase Two is being delayed."

"Delayed?" Zasha questioned. "Petty Officer, Phase Two was supposed to be commenced an hour ago. Even the most flexible of estimates show that they would've sabotaged the main generator twenty minutes ago."

"The Pubs sent in a highly decorated SpecForce unit, second only to Havoc Squad I'm afraid. Chaos is verified to be partaking in the defense on the Drive Yards."

"Very well." The Admiral noted. "What about the main assault?"

"Heavy counter attacks throughout the Driveyards by angered Australians, apparently a few of our troops proceeded to conduct **unauthorized** executions, some by the authority of rogue officers and some by Sith."

"Fools." Lord Krovos fumed. "Those Warriors were inexplicably ordered **not** to anger the Terrans by conducting summary executions amongst their ranks. They just gave those Earthers Carte Blanche a reason to continue fighting in this war."

The Lord of the Sith decided to reveal the latest in the Empire's internal politics. "The Council was considering opening negotiations with President Kennedy, Primer Khrushchev, and other world leaders yet those blasted morons decided that avenging Korriban and _Soviet_ attacks took precedence."

"Well, it's best to inform the Council with an update. We made it this far and we'll see if we can hold the initiative."

"Perhaps reinforcements as well." Ranken advised. "The Republic would've learned about our raid by now."

* * *

 _Nat paced around outside the chambers as she and her friend awaited their slot for discussing the current state of the conflict._

 _The war against the Republic was now not just some engagement for survival but now a course of delaying the inevitable if the Council didn't change course as the planet of Earth and its forces continued assisting the Republic in the war._

 _Earth._

 _One world, a lone inhabited planet of its system had proven itself to be a case of appearances not being what they seemed. On one hand, the planet was backwards in its politics, structure and technology. But on the other, their ways of conducting warfare were advanced even compared to the barbaric Rakatan's centuries prior. In some circumstances, the Terrans pragmatism on the frontlines were regarded eerily similar to the infamous Mandalorians._

 _The strategic mindset of the majority of the Earthers were similar to the Republic in which combined, coordinated assaults were conducted with a clear chain of command structure, unlike the Moffs of the Army and Navy bickering with Sith Intelligence stuck in the middle._

 _Their fighters, despite not being space worthy, were especially designed to conduct combat maneuvers against opposing aircraft; the engagement speed of the 'jets' being_ significantly _faster than the intergalactic counterparts as hyperdrives were intended for intergalactic travel, not aerial dog-fighting in atmosphere._

 _The tanks, kriffing and annoying beasts with treads, had a low target profile compared to walkers, yet mines were effective counters against them. However their scouts, unconnected to the Force and trained to utilize camouflage in the terrain extensively, could discover weaknesses in their defenses and usually only scanners gave their positions away._

 _Their officers and NCOs were indistinguishable from their men on the battlefield as they wore the same pattern of uniforms respective of their organization as their subordinates. This made killing them difficult unless snipers paid attention to who was giving orders and even this wasn't always successful._

 _Sighing at another migraine to be sorted out, Avarice glanced at her friend. "Lana, I suppose that Marr and the others finally see reason?"_

" _It brought them some pause, yes, but half of the members still desire to conquer Earth."_

" _You have to be kriffing me." Avarice grumbled. "What's the point of invading the Sol System then if we can't even engage them outside their territory...at least without heavy losses?"The Wrath mutters Old Corellian curses before continuing. "With their recent wars, surely they organized a home guard, not to mention guerilla warfare being an expertise of some of their sub races like the Apaches and Maori. Why the stubbornness?"_

" _Resources." The blonde revealed with a frown. "If the Empire controlled this unique world, the Empire gains materials not connected to the Force and as such, we could better protect the fleet, Imperial troops from the Jedi and other Force-users."_

" _Yes, but has the thought come across the Council minds that some Moff could use it in a coup attempt?"_

" _It came across my mind a few times." Beniko confessed. "Yet the estimates shows that if we equip only two battle groups, the resources, if unmanaged, could last generations."_

" _What about the natives?"_

" _That's what strikes me as odd as usually the Council informs us both of their intentions yet they're deciding to hold it back."_

 _The two women had a bad feeling regarding the Dark Council's intentions with the Earthlings as Lord Krovos exited the chamber. The Pureblood was apart of Forward Command and the fleet was always on the forefront against the forces of the Republic but seeing the executive officer of the battlegroup in person was a rare occurrence._

" _You know where they're heading?"_

" _Unfortunately even I don't know." Her friend sighed."The Council isn't taking any chances and I was only told that Admiral Ranken and Lord Krovos have their orders to cause a blow to Republic_ morale."

* * *

 **Specialist Anthony Wilburn- Fireteam Bravo, First Squad, Third Platoon, Charlie Company, First Battalion, 25th Infantry Regiment, U. S. Army**

 **11:08:15 ATC/ November 8th, 1968**

 **11:00/11:00 AM**

The former mobster from Philly grinned in satisfaction as he killed another expendable grunt of the Empire. The remaining Americans of C Company had linked up with Republic reinforcements fresh from Coruscant, the 398th Counterassault Regiment, a unit literally born for plugging in gaps along defense lines such as the ones at Kuat.

The Specialist noticed an Imperial sniper behind one of their fancy portable shields, making hits slim yet not impossible as the Republic soldier standing beside the Philadelphian proved.

"Not bad shooting, Tex."

"Sorry, what?" A Zabrak look at him quizzingly, confused at the colloquialism.

"Earth expression." Anthony clarified before yelling. "Take cover!"

The rocket smashed into the barricade, the impact causing some of the troops to fly in the air.

"The Imps are getting desperate if they're using launchers!" Another Pub shouted before muttering vulgarity.

"Oh, yeah?" Wilburn snarked as he picked up an M79. "Just wait and see the 'bloop tube' in action."

The Specialist waited for the right moment to lob a 40mm grenade from the oversized shotgun at the incoming Imps before seeing a better target. "Watch and see this fucker go down." Wilburn smirked as he fired the grenade launcher, yet the incoming round maneuvered to a different location as if he noticed he was being targeted. "What the hell?"

"Rrrraghhh!" The alien 'Sith' roared, continuing to sprint directly at the main defensive line.

"Fire at the kriffing Stereb!" Colonel Solies barked at the joint unit, realizing the significance of the current threat.

The Americans presumed that the tall, reddish-orange and muscular creature was their designated target and opened up, focusing their fire at the extraterrestrial being.

* * *

 **Jessie Lane- Chaos Squad**

 **11:08:15 ATC/ November 8th, 1968**

 **11:00/11:00 AM**

"Damn." Enilly noted as she saw the carnage of the Kiwi defenders lying on the ground with various lightsaber slashes, quite a few with horrified gazes in their eyes, especially the pair of decapitated heads. It took no expert to see what transpired. "The Sith didn't take any mercy on these Earthlings."

"Kiwis or New Zealanders to be precise." Marala sighed as she glanced at the patches. "We're probably dealing with either a Darth or a highly experienced Sith Warrior, the latter most likely."

"I agree." Major Jessie acknowledged. "This isn't some mere apprentice a year or two away from Korriban, we're facing some animal who thrills in the concept of killing, disregarding the value of life."

"In other words, keep our eyes peeled?" The Alderaanian inquired.

"Exactly and I fear our allies may be too arrogant to realize the peril they're in." Her Cathar comrade noted.

"I think you're right Jorgo,. Let's double time it."

* * *

 **Specialist Anthony Wilburn- Fireteam Bravo, First Squad, Third Platoon, Charlie Company, First Battalion, 25th Infantry Regiment, U. S. Army**

 **11:08:15 ATC/ November 8th, 1968**

 **12:49/12:49 AM**

Wilburn was on his back crawling, attempting to aim his M1912 at the approaching fiend, and Anthony had a feeling that this brute saved him for last as the rest of the company-not to mention the detachment of the 398th- were wiped out to a man by this lone individual.

"It appears that your lack of a connection with the Force didn't save you today." The alien grinned, slobber coming out of its mouth.

"You really need _Crest._ " The former mobster fired back as he forced himself to unleash the trigger. "Your breath really smells terrible and it wretches of a dead skunk-rotten egg cocktail." The shotgun fired its standard load of buckshot yet the pellets bounced off the heavily armored breastplate, barely scratching the surface of the chest protection.

"Foolish, yet noble." The wizard complimented _._ "Be grateful then that your death will be quicker than what I had originally intended _."_

* * *

 **Jessie Lane- Chaos Squad**

 **11:08:15 ATC/ November 8th, 1968**

 **13:09/1:09 AM**

"Ah, Firefek!" Jessie cursed as she and her detachment gazed at the carnage. The sight of so _many_ corpses scattered reminded the SpecForce troopers the critical threat aboard the station. "Admiral? Do you have holo footage of what occurred at Besh Two-Seven?"

" _Give me a sec, Chaos! Imps are breaching our perimeter again for the fourth time today! Our allies and their bodyguards are holding them off yet-"_

"Kriff! They even struck the command center!"

"Focus, Kovo." Jessie reprimands, attempting to bring the focus on the current situation.

"On the contrary, I would listen to her fear." The recognizable Imperial accent declared. "It may do you some good." Chaos noticed the detachment of infantry escorting a high ranking individual, his distinct robes and armor distinguishing him as an experienced Sith Warrior, "What do you want, Sith?"

"A challenge." The Sereb stated simply as he ignited his lightsaber. "Your… Canadian allies are going to be preoccupied at the moment, little good it would do for you."

"Keep talking." Jorgo spat, bringing her G-56 Projection-X Carbine to bear. "I'm getting awfully tired of listening to your witticisms."

"Permission to engage, my Lord?" The officer inquired but the palm of the Sith concluded the inquiry.

"Surround but don't open fire. I want to have some fun." The Sereb directed. "Anyone who crashes our party or if the SpecForce attempt to escape, kill them."

"Understood, my Lord." The Lieutenant acknowledged. "Men, fan out and secure the perimeter!"

The twenty grunts obeyed the command and spread out to cordon off the impronto arena from any Republic response, intending to allow their superior space to have his 'fun.'

* * *

 **Mad Jack Churchill**

 **11:08:15 ATC/ November 8th, 1968**

 **13:09/1:09 AM**

"Secure the hall, lads!" Fleming directed. "We're going to reinforce Monty and his boys!"

"Yes, sir." The Para acknowledged eagerly, aiming his Sterling down the hall.

Jack watched approvingly as his men secured the area, utilizing the advantage of cover from the walls and forcing the unexpected Imperials to shoot back. Old fashioned CQB techniques squared off against the latest in shield barriers in a struggle of dominance.

"Blast them!" An Imp shouted. The officer, however, received a 40mm HE round in defiance, taking him and two goons down, one of whom became an inadvertent example of carnage caused by primitive slug rounds.

"My leg!" The Private howled. "My leg!"

The squad of Paras fired a burst from their submachine guns, the 9mm volley raining a hell storm of molten lead toward the congested Imperial ranks that were focused on assaulting the HQ, the targets being inadvertent fish in barrels. A machine gun section added to the carnage with their L7s, the three 7.62 caliber support weapons withering down the column.

"Keep up the fire, lads!" Fleming encouraged, his sword ready to add to the slaughter if the need arose. "For Queen and Country!"

* * *

 **Bernard Montgomery**

 **11:08:15 ATC/ November 8th, 1968**

 **13:20/1:20 AM**

"What the blazes!?" Bernard was taken aback by the sudden gunfire ringing outside and noticed the Imps finally deciding to fall back as their comrades were massacred right before their eyes. "Jack?"

"Sir, one Madman as requested!" Churchill laughed as the lunatic hacked the enemy officer in front of him in two with his Claymore. "Seems like he forgot his sword."

"He's undeniably insane, isn't he?" Bey'wan inquired the two Terrans standing beside the Bothan.

"Unfortunately." Spruance sighs. "He tried to convince me to partake in fencing lessons the other day. Said it would do me some good as a 'proper officer'."

The remaining naval personnel linked up with the paratroopers and kept their bayonets trained on the surviving Imperials, including the wounded.

"I surrender!" One of the goosesteppers whined in fear. "I surrender!"

"Well I'll be damned, we have ourselves Paras in our midst." A Bootneck snarled, glaring at the soldier with the trademark red beret standing beside him.

"That's enough, Marine. Interservice rivalries can wait." Montgomery snapped. "Aygo? Think we should move the HQ to a temporary location?"

"Well, I did always desire to have a proper office." The Bothan grinned. "Private Tork? How long does it take to erase sensitive data in the room?"

"Umm, about five minutes, sir."

Spruance scoffed as he overheard the ranker. "Sailors as Privates, who would've thought of such nonsense?"

* * *

 **Hanzo Nilsson-Weapons Squad, Second Platoon Alpha Company, 1st Battalion, Princess Patricia Light Infantry, 1st Commonwealth Division**

 **11:08:15 ATC/ November 8th, 1968**

 **13:20/1:20 PM**

"Is it just me or is it too quiet?" Alex wondered as he handed Hanzo another belt for the MG from the crate. The gunners took advantage of the lull in the fighting to replenish their stocks and adjust their defenses as needed, well aware that their survival during this onslaught depended on it.

"I agree, something's up." The Master Corporal nodded in agreement. "The Imps wouldn't be brewing tea while we dig in." As if on cue, the door to the hanger bay began to bulge as if a battering ram was being utilized. Soon enough, three Sith charged head on at the main defensive line, intending to cut down the interlopers.

"Ah fuck!" Edwards yelled before the Canadians, Mercenaries and Republic Troopers focused fire onto the Imperials as they came pouring in, heading directly at the defenders.

"SHOW NO MERCY TO THE TERRANS!" The head Sith warrior roared. "REMEMBER KORRIBAN!"

Hanzo watched as Private Willis at the other balcony operated the bolt to his L42A1 Sniper Rifle from his perch, aiming at the bastard who gave the command. He managed to graze the Twi'lek before the Sith launched lightning from his fingertips near the marksman position, causing the munition stockpile behind him to explode and Willis to fall to his death.

"Shit, the Imperials are waving the black flag!" Alex realized. "They're definitely upset about their holy world."

"Hue." Hanzo muttered. "Khe Sahn. Even motherfucking My Lai. These Sons of Bitches desire to become the NVA." Though again, he wagered some blame can be shared on the Soviets for this hate but that's war for you.

"Yeah, they're pissed alright but they know we mean business." McAllen grinned before his friend fired the M1919A4's next burst.

The Imperials divided their forces into three columns, droids at the forefront followed by more Sith then the grunts to deal with the survivors but the allies were not allowing these pseudo-axis goosesteppers the courtesy, obliging them with defiance instead.

"Ah, Kriff, not those droids again!" One of the mercenaries, a Bothan, shouted fearfully. "That's it, I'm outta here!"

McHugh noticed the doglike creature getting ready to desert the defenders and the NCO withdrew his Browning Hi-Power before pulling the slide back. "Stay and fight or I'll kill you myself, you greedy son of a bitch."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"More like two actually." McHugh corrected. "Fall back in line."

"Yes, sir."

"DON'T CALL ME SIR!" The Sergeant corrected, roaring at the insult. " I FUCKING WORK FOR A LIVING!"

"TAKE COVER!" Lieutenant Swanson shouted as one of the Anillinator droids fired a rocket directly at their position, the blast scattering six of his men into the air, either killing them outright or causing broken limbs.

"Reinforcements coming in! Watch your soddin' fire!" An Aussie hollered. It was the voice of Lieutenant General Paul Cullen, Commander of the II ANZAC Corps. He was followed by a succession of infantry with the desire to settle the score.

"Say you blokes need a hand?"

"I think we have the situation here under control." Alex deadpanned.

"Duty First." The Tiger retorted as he aimed his L4 Bren and struck an enemy Major. "Ha! You're worse than the Japs! Even the damned Dingos are more aware of their surroundings, not to mention the fucking Emus!"

"Emu War?"

"Don't mock us, boyo." The Aussie grumbled. "It isn't my fault that everything in my homeland desires to kill humans. Even the damn Toads."

Lithgow manufactured L1A1s added to the firepower of Canadian Arsenals Limited produced C1s, gradually pushing the aggressors back and the servicemen of the Second ANZACs continued to retaliate against the random summary execution, seeking vengeance for their comrades.

"My best friend was killed by you Pig Shites!" A Queenslander growled before putting a bullet into the Imps brain.

"Major Burns? My lads will take care of the rest of the miscreants." Cullen pledged. "You are relieved."

"Alright, one in three will take one hour shifts to provide watch." Major Burns declared to the battalion. "We don't know when the Imps are going to strike again but prepare yourselves for a siege. Reinforcements will be arriving in the next few days but until then we're on our own."

"Sir?!" A Radio Operator interrupted."Chaos Squad is requesting reinforcements and we're the closest unit to respond."

"Sergeant McHugh? You and your squad proceed to offer assistance. I'll have the rest of Alpha act as a QRF but that's all we can spare."

"Understood, sir."

* * *

Jessie threw a thermal detonator right next to the line of grunts blocking her escape route, desperately trying to open a hole for them to escape as the Sith was proving to be a tenacious sleemo; avoiding withering blaster fire whenever the trio attempt to use their main weapons against the surprisingly agile Shereb, forcing them to use more unconventional means. A liberal dosage of explosives had proven somewhat more effective against their opponent although they were running low.

"Blast! You know when reinforcements supposed to get here?"

"They should have been here by now." Enilly guessed.

Hanzo came up behind one of the Space Nazis and covered his mouth before plunging his Ka-Bar into his Adam's apple, silencing the conscript for his eternal rest while his friend took out the other one. The Canadian Section noticed that the scene was more like an improvised gladiator arena with the goosesteppers watching the fight between their Sith overlord and the three SpecForce soldiers attempting to hold the Sith off with grenades and point-blank blaster fire.

"You know, it's rather pitiful that we catch their sentries off guard." Alex quipped after snapping his foes neck. "Almost like some sickening hockey match."

"With technology, comes arrogance." The Corporal sighed as he remembered the listening devices from the jungle. Even simple tin cans proved more effective than the Acoustic Seismic Intrusion Detectors. "Wouldn't be surprising if they thought their sensors would be an end all."

"Halt!" An enemy assault gunner ordered as he noticed the Canucks arriving on scene, preparing to use his blaster cannon before Corporal Nilsson rushed him and grabbed MG by the barrel, wrestling control of the weapon before throwing the implement to the ground and finish him off with a vicious kick to the face, literally breaking in his face.

"Dammit Hanzo." Alex cursed at his friend's rage, "You got some serious anger issues."

"I'm just venting, Alex." Besides, this wasn't him angry, this was him focused.

The commotion drew attention away from the brawl to the interlopers in the corridor, intending to break up the party. Lead and plasma fire was quickly exchanged as both sides dove to cover and attempted to flank the other.

Meanwhile, two of their compatriots, Private Campbell and Corporal Anderson were cut down by the Space Wizard before the Sith noticed that one of the soldiers was causing trouble with his men; dodging the grunt's punch before trapping his arm and breaking it with a sickening _snap!_

"Ah!" The Imperial cried in pain yet when his comrade attempted to shoot Nilsson, the Canadian used the poor soul as a meat shield. Hanzo threw the corpse before him and drew his pistol, striking the would be killer across the head before shooting his buddy. The Corporal threw the carcass down and aimed his Hi-Power at his next target, popping the foe in the cranium when another Imperial came at Hanzo from behind. The soldier, however, delivered a blow to the groin with a well placed kick before spinning round and peppering the assailant with 9mm projectiles to his centermass, four rounds striking near his heart.

The Sith smiled appreciatively as he noticed the fury from the hazel eyes of the fatuous human, a being not even a Womp Rat would steal foodstuffs from yet this soldier was giving it his all. Needless to say, this forceless being drew his curiosity. ' _This one knows how to fight, interesting.'_

Nilsson turned and suddenly found the Sith staring him down, a smirk on his face. "What makes you believe that you could take me on, Terran?"

"Let's just say I've seen shit. You ain't nothing compared to them." Nilsson spat, using the distraction to his advantage as he pulled the pin to the flashbang and threw it, the device landing next to the Sith's right boot.

The Sith was stunned momentarily by the concussive force of the blast but recovered quickly by channeling the Darkside. Yet after regaining his sight, the blight was gone. "Coward!"

Hanzo maneuvered around the Sith Overlord, intending to strike the being out with his rifle but quickly realized that going for the breastplate with potshots wasn't going to take him down as the rounds ricochet off the armor, causing more harm than good as the bullets whizzed by. "Your armor definitely can take a few hits." Nilsson commented, studying for any weaknesses. "Unlike the flak jackets."

"Took some significant credits to get beskar off the black market." The alien informed him, although he didn't noticed McHugh getting onto his back but a quick use of his lightsaber and a Force-enhanced throw did wonders when it comes to pests, throwing him at the Terrans feet.

Hanzo was stunned by the sudden death of his squad leader. The Vancouverite witnessed as his squad leader took his final breath, muttering his final words to him.

"Finish the fucker." McHugh wheezed, granting his last order before his eyes close forever, comatose from the fatal wound.

"Care to join your friend?" the Sith sneered putting aside his saber, and spreading his arms wide, "I'll even make it a fair fight."

"Big mistake dumbass." The Corporal snarled in anger as he tackled into the creature. Hanzo delivered a chop while his opponent matched his blows with blocks before sending him back with a push kick. The Corporal righted himself and took up a Zenkutsu Dachi stance, intending to hold his ground and kill the son of a bitch regardless of the cost.

"Interesting martial art." The fiend complimented with sarcasm before attempting to deliver a strike of his own. Surprisingly, the Terran parried the blow with ease and met him with a swift riposte, his nose suddenly exploding with pain.

"Karate." Nilsson spat before striking again, this time at the neck with a knife hand yet the Sith did a backflip and struck the Canadian in the chest with legs, the blow knocked the soldier off his feet and slammed into the ground. ' _Right, Force abilities with martial arts.'_ He'll need to watch himself here.

"Teräs Käsi." The Dark Sider informed him ' **kindly'** while Hanzo kip up back to his feet. The Sith, surprisingly, calmly resisted the blows from the enraged individual. "Something is telling me that you're going to be so much fun, welp." The alien chuckled as his hands met the Earthling's punch. "Otherwise I would have killed you by now."

Hanzo didn't bother giving a reply, conducting a roundhouse kick but his opponent twisted himself out of the way and grasped the soldier's wrist. Before he could break it, Hanzo struck him with his leg, smacking right into the back of his head that forced him to let go of his leg. He landed on the ground with a roll back up to his feet, the Sith was now pissed off.

"I'll kill you for that!"

Hanzo ignored the rant and used the distraction to his advantage, pushing his opponent back into the corner and that was when hell broke use. The Canadian leapt out of the way as lightning came out of the cornered being's fingertips, intending to reduce him to a fine crisp. Hanzo didn't make it easy for, rolling and dodging as the Sith chased him with electricity.

"I suppose you ruined the fun." The Sith mocked as he lunged forward to meet his rival. "What a pity. What an absolute pity as I would have choked you if I could."

"And I pity your intelligence." The Corporal scorned before grasping the extraterrestrial's forearm and delivered an uppercut and the beast returned the favor with a blow against his chest, and Hanzo felt some of his bones cracking. ' _Gah!'_ He groaned in pain.

The Sith, enraged at the mockery, reached for his saber. Before he could ignite it, a stray bullet struck the hilt and blew it clear out of his hand, the weapon's internal circuitry exposed and made useless. "It seems as if fate wishes us to continue as sparring partners." He was however enraged at the damage done to his lightsaber.

"Perhaps." Nilsson concurred, wincing slightly from the pain but not willing to give in. "But I'm not quite finished with you yet."

"Neither am I, my pet." He snarled before meeting the Earther head on once more, rage driving him to continue this personal death match.

The Sith met Hanzo full on again, directly his blows towards the human's jawline despite the counter parries. Teräs Käsi and Karate balanced each other in a death spiral, neither person backing down as they intended to finish their brawl once and for all.

Nilsson granted the alien a flying knee strike to the being's shin, causing the Sith to drop. Before Hanzo could deliver another to his head, the Sith grabbed him by his belt and took him with him. Soon, the engagement turned into a grapple, each opponent twisting, turning and ripping into the other to try and get a footing.

Hanzo finally managed to get so breathing room and drew his combat knife, stabbing him directly under the armpit. "Die, you son of a bitch!"

The Sith knew he was done, but he was going to take this vermin with him. With his left hand, he grabbed onto the Terran's knifearm and pulled him in, allowing him to shove his ignited shoto directly into his stomach. "You first," he spluttered as blood began to pool into his lungs.

Before the Sith could extract the weapon and cut him in two, Hanzo slammed his head into the alien's face; giving him just enough time to extract his blade and bury it into the Sith's eye. As the life finally left his enemy, Hanzo was suddenly aware that he was falling. He was out before he even hit the ground.

"Medic!" Jessie shouts. Marala's eyes widen in shock and fear took hold when she saw the state Hanzo was in.

"I could jerry rig a stretcher." McAllen suggested, rummaging through his fieldback. "Got a blanket, but I need two poles."

"Kovo? See if you can find while I stabilize him!"

The Specialist found some X-52 Wraith Infiltrator Sniper Rifles leaning against a nearby wall and retrieved them. "These might do."

"Ready Jorgo?" The Major asked the Cathar as they prepare to lift the improvised stretcher.

"Three...Two...One."

* * *

 **Fleet Admiral Raymond Spruance- United States Navy (Assigned as an attaché)**

 **11:08:15 ATC/ November 8th, 1968**

 **02:00 / 2:00 PM**

"You know, I never thought I would become a Partisan." Montgomery commented as he maneuvered around the hallway toward the generator room. "Very ungentlemanly."

"Neither did I. Being some Filipino guerilla haven't been the plan yet, we need to raise hell in order to prevent the Imperials from either capturing or destroying the Shipyard." Raymond clicked on his earpiece. "Aygo? We're near the central reactor."

" _Acknowledged Midway."_ The Republic Admiral acknowledged from his temporary HQ, gazing at the Security Feed." _Bringing you up on my scope now."_

"My Lord!" One of the expendable goons saluted at the Sith. "We finished checking the corridors and not a single defender remains."

"I do believe it's best to sweep this room one more time, Sergeant. Earthlings are not connected to the Force afterall and I'd rather know for sure."

"Fuck." Raymond muttered. "You still have that flashbang?"

"I do. Why Yank?"

"We're going to give them a headache."

"I like your plan already." Jack smiled, causing the Admiral and Monty to groan at the Madman. "My Commandos and I will be honoured to raise hell with you."

"Here son, you have a better arm than I do with regards to my age."

"Thanks, sir." The Welshman grinned at the honor of being handed the device from a highly decorated legend.

"GREN-!"

The blast deafened the Darth and the Imperial fireteam, causing them to cover their ears or place palm over their eyes in reaction to the deafening shockwaves.

"That's what I call an entrance!" Churchill laughs as he led the charge. "Focus fire on ugly there!"

"Aye, Sir." Petty Officer Second Class Morrison declared, aiming his M1928A1 Thompson with its one hundred round drum loaded to beat. The submachine guns from the Anglo-Americans peppered the Sith from multiple directions, not allowing it to have a chance.

"Room secured." Raymond declared.

" _Copy Midway. Sending security droids to guard the reactor now."_

* * *

 **Major Qryin-Havoc Squad**

 **11:08:15 ATC/ November 8th, 1968**

 **15:30/3:30 PM**

" _Major Qryin?"_ The Supreme Commander and founder of Havoc himself beckoned, debriefing the unit of their current assignment." _You are to link up with Chaos and proceed to engage any high profile targets in sight. We_ _ **cannot**_ _lose the Driveyards, especially now_. _I'm gathering reinforcements to overcome the siege but as of now you're on your own._ "

"Understood, sir." The Trandoshan hissed. "Fourex? You and Vik rendezvous with what's left of the 27th US. Dorne, report to 4077th MASH and see if you could lend a hand techwise. Jorgan, Yuun? You're with me."

"The Republic, with the assistance of our Earth allies, shall crush all Imperial resistance before our combined forces!" M1-4X praises. "We're going to terrify the evil overlords through sheer combined might!"

"Yeah, yeah. Four." Vik snarked. "Terrans this and Terrans that. Let's just take out their pathetic fleet already."

"Knock it off you two." Captain Jorgan, the Executive Officer, snapped. "There's enough Imps for us to blast away on arrival."

"Agreed." Dorne declared. "Sir, do you believe that as stated in Section 12, Paragraph 19 (a), that we should transfer all our medical supplies to the main ward for the siege's duration?"

"Might as well, Lieutenant." The Major relented. "Especially since stores will be running low."

* * *

 **Lieutenant** **Elara Dorne- SpecForce Squad 326 'Havoc Squad'**

 **11:08:15 ATC/ November 8th, 1968**

 **17:30/5:30 PM**

"Heard you Earthers might require some expertise on medical technology and alien biology."The medical expert of Havoc Squad announced herself to the personnel of the 4077th MASH. "Leftenant Dorne reporting, sir."

"You know Hawkeye, think she's some spy?" Trapper nudged his comrade's arm, grinning at the recognizable clipped accent.

"Sounds like the perfect partner for a certain Colonel." Pierce retorted.

"Nah." Blake retorted as he operated on a Corellian with second degree burns caused by an incendiary grenade. "She's too beautiful for espionage work. Besides, if she was some operative, would she be announcing 'shoot me'?"

"Why thank you, sir." The blonde blushed at the praise, though she'd heard that Terrans still had traditional values when it comes to gender roles. Her experience when dealing with sexism was to ignore and carry on with her assigned task by conducting them more efficiently. "I assure you that I've been vetted by the SIS after my defection."

"Damn robot!" Burns cursed, the surgeon from Fort Wayne, Indiana was incompetence at its finest and the Colonel managed to have him supervise the hardware instead of being hands on. It appeared judgement didatated that he wouldn't have a future in the medical field.

"You know after all we went through, it's such a shame we couldn't bring Major Houlihan along for the ride."

Elara arched an eyebrow and grew curious, using it as an advantage to bond. "Friend of yours?"

"Margaret was the head nurse back in Korea." Mclntyre informed the SpecForce soldier. "She's stationed at Walter Reed now."

"Oh, I see." Elara knew that Earth regulations prohibited having their women on the front line, regarded as too dangerous yet if this Houlihan survived Korea, why should they stay within the Sol System for the duration of the conflict?

"Scalpel?"

"Here, sir." Benjamin handed the instrument to Henry.

The blonde grimaced as she witnessed the blade being used on the poor scout. "Are they-"

"Sterilized? Yes, Lieutenant." Blake informed the woman. "Now since you're here, we can finally ease the pressure off your medics and assist with operating on non-humans."

"Zabrak coming in!" A Sergeant announced as he and a Corporal brought the alien in a stretcher.

"Grab a mask and hair net out of the drawer, Dorne. Apron as well."

"I'm fine-"

"Do as you're told. This is an Earth Field Hospital manned by the men of the United States Army Medical Corps and regulations dictates that surgeons and their assistants are to wear masks and hair nets while operating on patients!" The Colonel chastised. "If you have any complaints, please feel free to forward them to General Potter!"

Dorne sighed and placed the white cloths on her person yet kept her armor on.

"Zabraks are simple except they have two hearts." The former Imperial informed.

"Two hearts, huh? Not as freaky as those ETs with an upside down face with eyes at their chin. What are they called again?"

"Beats me, Hawkeye." Trapper shrugged.

"Careful now." Dorne advised as Blake utilized the scalpel to cut into the flesh. "You should see an artery a few centimeters to the left."

"Understood."

"You know, I do believe that we work well together." Elara smiles.

"We got another wounded!" Havoc Squad's medic overheard the unmistakable voice of Chaos CO bellow from the back.

"Major Lane?"

"Dorne, are there any spare beds?"

"Who's the patient?" Major Pierce wondered.

"Fellow Earthling." Lane informed him.

"Canadian." Marala added. "Princess Patricia's-"

"We got it from here." Blake acknowledged. "I'm familiar with the Canucks."

"He was stabilized en route but I'm surprised that the saber wound didn't pierce his rib cage." Dorne declared as she scanned the unconscious Earther. "Did he take on a Sith by himself?"

"Murderistic brute of one." Jessie acknowledges. "Surprised he came out on top."

"I guess you know him?"

"We met him and his friend at Carrick Station after the Assault on Tython."

"I see." The blonde recognized the worried gaze from the usual emotionless woman, wondering how close she was to him, though she wondered the same for the dark furred Cathar teammate as she had yet to leave the patient's side. "We'll get him taken care of although relief won't be arriving for a few days."

"Understood." Lane accepted. "Jorgo, I believe we best replenish our ammo before heading back to the front."

* * *

 **Well, it seems that we're having a round two regarding Kuat and some major insubordination going on amongst the Imperial ranks that's going to inadvertently scrap an attempt at negotiations.**

 **However we're going to split this chapter up and as such I'll address** _ **everything**_ **regarding this siege (as in what occurs here and the next chapter) in part two, which will be published shortly.**

 **But first, I would like to thank JSailer for taking his time to look over the chapters and to make sure that this siege here could progress smoothly on a reasonable timescale.**

 **Oh and one more thing before I click the publicize button for the next chapter, I highly encourage you to look at the following stories :**

' _ **The Force Awakens Rewrite'**_ **co-written by JSailer (the story is under his profile FYI) and Squasher.**

' _ **The Time Displaced Sith'**_ **by OfficerDonNZ**

 **And** ' _ **Strange Surroundings'**_ **by PaladinDelta.**

 **They, along with Mandalore the Survivor and BraveSeeker3 all made this work a reality and I would like to reiterate that as at least a courtesy to check their stories out since they all took their time to assist in making E:AFD actuality. I can't thank you enough guys.**

 **Anyway, as aforementioned, everything else will be addressed in part two and let's just share there are a few additional surprises other than just some of the characters from** _ **M*A*S*H.**_

 **As in one of them is a famous celebrity and bodybuilder who was formerly an Austrian tank gunner for two years before becoming an American citizen and another led Israel to victory in the Six Days War.**

 **Okay, enough rambling and I hope you enjoy part two:)**


	18. Besieged Part Two

**Supreme Commander Jace Malcom**

 **En route to Kuat**

 **11:14:15 ATC/ November 14th, 1968 - Day Six of the Siege**

 **14:45/ 2:45 PM**

"Sir, the garrison at the Drive Yards are being gradually pushed back by the Imps yet as of this time, our forces are holding on." A navy crewer informed the commanding officer of the entire Republic Military with an update on the situation.

"Let's pray to the Force that we're not too late."

"Exiting hyperspace in three… two… one."

Jace stared at the size of the armada before him, it was as if the Sith Empire sent their entire navy to engage the defenders and take out the crucial drive yards in order to hinder the Republic war effort for generations.

"Get me a line to General Dayan!" The Supreme Commander ordered, receiving an affirmative from another crew member.

The distinct eyepatch reminded Malcom of the scars he suffered on Alderaan after attempting to kill off Malgus with a thermal detonator.

" _It appears that our mutual adversaries are getting desperate."_ The Israeli noticed. " _Can't seem to blame them."_

"The Empire is coming down on its last legs." The founder of Havoc Squad declared. "I heard you requested a special package?"

" _Already prepping the greeting gift as we speak just to pose a distraction. My men know what they're getting themselves into."_

' _These Israelis are bold, I'll give them that.'_ The founder of SpecForce thought. "Either way, this is a one way trip with only a five percent chance of success."

" _We capture the HVTs and blow up the flagship, just send it to hell and high water, or we can just distract the leaders of the attack. The result is still the same, we'll snatch victory from underneath them."_

"Very well." Jace relented. "We got ourselves a war to win."

* * *

 **Grand Moff Ilyan Regus- Commander of Imperial Forces**

 **11:14:15 ATC/ November 14th, 1968 - Day Six of the Siege**

 **15:00/ 3:00 PM**

"It seems as the Pubs decided to send their Supreme Commander himself to supervise matters in person." Regus revealed to the war council aboard the flagship, currently consisting of himself, Admiral Ranken and Lord Krovos.

Illyan arrived the day before to supervise the situation which was getting out of hand not through Republic might, but delaying tactics by the allies while additional reinforcements were en route.

"Not to mention Havoc Squad is confirmed to be on the station working alongside Chaos." Krovos added as the Pureblood began pacing around the holotable. "Soon we're going to encounter a joint Earth M.E.F alongside an entire Field Army under of Moshe Dayan."

"What do we know about this Dayan? Other than losing an eye of course?"

"He's an impressive one. Led the defenses of his outnumbered nation surrounded by threats on all corners and dealt with his foes in **only** six days."

"Six Days!?" The Helmsman inquired, overhearing the conversation.

"The conflict is called the Six Day War for a reason." The Sith purred. "It's clear by now that we're not dealing with amateurs."

"Korriban and Tython certainly points toward the fact, not to mention their recent history."

An Imperial Marine barged in the bridge, rushing towards the trio to deliver a warning.

"Israeli Commandos!" The Sergeant panted as he warned the three superiors. "Israeli Commandos have boarded our ship!"

"Blast! As if we didn't have enough to be concerned with already." Ilyan growled. "They're bold, that's one trait I have admired most of these Earthers; willing to do whatever it takes to meet our forces and destroy them, even if we hold the numerical advantage." The Moff shook his head, wondering how he didn't think about the bold move. "Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

 _ **Five Minutes Earlier...**_

 **Seren (Lieutenant) Yusef Rosenberg-Shayetet 13 , Isreali Defense Force Navy**

 **11:14:15 ATC/ November 14th, 1968 - Day Six of the Siege**

 **14:55/ 2:55 PM**

" _Seren? You and your men are authorized to capture HVTs on the bridge but the crew are expendable."_

"Aye, sir." The Naval Commando acknowledged. No one in Israel would dare refuse an order from Dayan himself, after all. "Republic troops will secure the device?"

" _Alongside a detachment from Sayeret Matkal with one of their squads acting as a QRF, if required."_

"Understood." Rosenberg nodded as he pulled the slide on his Uzi. "We'll link up with our brethren in the hangar bay. Nachum!" he called one of his men, "You have the Stoner?"

The Rav-Samal Mitkadem (Chief Petty Officer) lifted the Stoner 63 configured into a surprisingly light weight belt-fed and grinned. "Loaded with the experimental APIs. Should theoretically pierce the armor of those damn goosesteppers, maybe blow up some of their robots as well."

' _Aren't all their soldiers mindless robots?'_ The Seren snorted in amusement. "Still, it's an unknown with this varmint round. Even our nine mils barely makes dents in their armor and the terminal energy is wasted piercing."

"Which is why we have the HK-21s to back up our G3s." Rav-Samal Bakhir (Senior Chief Petty Officer) Jeb Gadi snickered.

"And G3SG/1s." One of the sharpshooters, Samal Rishon (Petty Officer Third Class) Adli Halevi, added. "Wasn't there an international headline eight years ago when some Curtis LeMay labelled this AR-15 as a waste of garbage? I think after the barrel burst when he unofficially tested it out by shooting at watermelons at some picnic? Anyway, I'm surprised that NATO didn't standardized Heckler and Koch."

"Their loss." Rosenberg sighed before feeling that their transport landed, judging by the thud.

* * *

"I'll deal with the pests." Krovos snarled, leaving no room for argument as she storming off with the intentions of dealing with the infiltrators.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Admiral."

"Oh? Do you now?" Ranken mused as she watched the security cams. "Those nerf herders are playing it smart, as if they know where the air locks are located. Helmsman, have Second Platoon secure the docking bay. Inform the _Vengeful_ and the _Eternal_ Glory to have their spare marine complement lead a counterboarding op."

"Aye, ma'am."

* * *

 **First Lieutenant Ron Kovic- First Platoon, D Company, 3rd Battalion, 7th Marine Regiment, 1st Marine Division, United States Marine Corps**

 **11:14:15 ATC/ November 14th, 1968 - Day Six of the Siege**

 **15:05/3:05 PM**

"Ready to kick some ass, ladies!?" Lieutenant Ron Kovic asked his platoon, the mustang officer anxious as the transport dodged turbolaser fire from Imperial AA guns.

"Sir, yes sir!" The Marines shouted enthusiastically, clutching their M14s and M60s tightly as the gunship weaved up, bringing a whole new meaning to flight sickness.

"It's your lucky day. We're going to land into a hot zone and you are about to embark on a journey through Hell. Welcome to intergalactic warfare, Devil Dogs. Lock and load!"

Forty-two bolts were cocked, charging their rifles as the shuttle landed.

"Green light! Go, go, go!"

Three of Kovic's men went down in a hail of laser fire the moment they hit the ramp. The Leathernecks however continued on with their counter assault, aggressively taking ground with a barrage of ballistic fire and grenades. They couldn't afford to be pinned down, or more Imperial reinforcements would arrive on the platform and overwhelm them.

The First Lieutenant was one of the first to reach the hastily set defenses of the enemy and picked off a goosestepper with his M1911A1 Service Pistol, the manstopping round bringing his target down. "Keep moving forward!"

"You heard him! Let's knock some sense into these blackclad trash cans!" Sergeant Xavier beckoned from behind his superior, encouraging his squad to continue on before being gunned down by a laser.

Ron watched as PFC Sanderson pierced the fatigues of his opponents with the bayonet before he was cutdown by a laser round himself, flopping over like a wet fish before feeling intense pain himself.

The Lieutenant realized that he was hit when his legs buckled, Kovic hit the deck hard. "Bastards. Goddamn fuckers!" Ron cursed at the pain in his legs, unable to move. The officer glanced up and noticed three Imperials and a Sith staring down from the barricade curiously.

"What should we do about this one, sir?"

"Don't dare question me again, Private." The Sith growled. "Kill him."

"He's an officer-"

"Eat Earth lead, you Nazi sons of bitches." The Lieutenant snarled as he dropped a grenade at his feet, planning to take them with him. "Enjoy Sieg Heiling in Hell!"

* * *

 **Master Sergeant Antonio Garcia - Philippine Marine Corps**

 **11:14:15 ATC/ November 14th, 1968 - Day Six of the Siege**

 **15:15/3:15 PM**

"May the Lord forgive the brave officer." Master Sergeant Garcia prayed, the devout Catholic crossing himself as he addressed his men. "Rally around the Americans and South Koreans! We're about to break through their line!"

"Aye, Master Sergeant!"

The four closest to Antonio, Sergeant Bautista and Private First Class Torres aimed their M1 Carbines at two of the unarmored Imps while Corporal Ocampo and Private Cruz pointed their M14s at the chest plates of their slightly more protected comrades.

"Keep up the pressure! We're driving them back!"

The Filipinos charged forward and leapt over the barricade, engaging the enemy in ferocious hand to hand combat with bayonets, blades, and bolos with liberal usage of handguns and suntukan as well.

Antonio grasped his machete and began slashing away at the Imperials like a madman, using his experience in the jungle and brush to hack and chop away his adversaries.

* * *

 **Arnold Schwarzenegger - Jagdkommando, Austrian Army**

 **11:14:15 ATC/ November 14th, 1968 - Day Six of the Siege**

 **15:50/3:50 PM**

Arnold clutched his StG 58 tightly, the thought of the former tanker, conscript and bodybuilder chuckling dryly at his 'fortune.' Once, he'd dreamed of being Mr. Olympia. Now he was a Jagdkommando about to fight aliens. Though he admitted that would make for a good movie, and maybe even a good career when this was over. A war hero turned actor...

"Das situation ist critical!" The voice Sergeant Huber shouted, instinctively causing Arnold to regain focus as their transport evaded enemy fighters. "General Montgomery and Admiral Spruance ist having us secure this LZ from the enemy at all costs! Without it, our efforts are in vain!"

"Für Österreich!" Lieutenant Hofer shouted as the ramp dropped. "FÜR DIE ERDE!

"FÜR DIE ERDE!" The Austrians yelled enthusiastically, their warcry, wagering joining their fellow Earthlings in the engagement.

"Schwarzenegger! Pick up der M60!"

The bodybuilder grabbed the machine gun and began laying down suppressive fire from his hip. "Sagen Sie hallo zu meinem kleinen Freund!" Arnold grinned. "Blei essen, Ficker!"

The Imperials launched a counterattack of desperation against the defenders. Waves after waves of Imperial infantry charged the Austrians and the Marines, intending to drive them out towards the darkness of space, but Terran stubbornness was proving to be a familiar trait whenever the Imperials encounters them.

"Hasta La Vista, Sith!" Schwarzenegger laughed as he turned the M60 on three charging warriors, turning the cocky fanatics into humanoid pincushions.

* * *

 **Seren (Lieutenant) Yusef Rosenberg-Shayetet 13**

 **11:14:15 ATC/ November 14th, 1968 - Day Six of the Siege**

 **15:50/3:50 PM**

The commandos were intending to disable the engines to prevent escape before continuing up towards the bridge and either capture the HVTs or kill them. Yuself pointed his palm towards the corridor, motioning two of his men to silence the two grunt standing guard outside the hatch to the hyperdrive room.

Rav-Samal (Petty Officer 2nd Class) Jonatan Kostiner aimed his suppressed HiPower at the one on the left while Samal (Seaman) Danil Gadi maneuvered on the right, drawing his combat knife.

"What the Kri-" The Imperial gasped as Gadi gagged him, bring him down to drive a knife through his back. Before he could however, an all too familiar ignition reported the commandos death as he dropped to the floor, a burning hole smoking in his chest.

Yusef and his detachment drew their weapons upon the revealed Sith. "Krovos, I presume?"

The feminine demon like alien laughed as she gestured with her blade. "More like _**Lord**_ Krovos, you insolent whelp. You need a lesson in manners, especially to your betters."

The Pureblood punctuated her point as she threw her lightsaber and unleashed lightning from her fingertips. Two more of his men fell, bisected by the blade as it rounded back to her hand like a boomerang as she charged, dodging incoming rifle fire. She reached her hand out, and Yusuf watched in horror as his men's grenades that were issued to them by a Republic armorer were armed.

"Drek! Grenade!"

The commando was blinded as he was thrown from the explosion. His ears ringing, vision blurry, and his mind a popping stew, he was vaguely conscious that he was alone. That was morbidly confirmed when he felt something sticky on him and he realized it wasn't coming from himself. He suddenly heard a piercing cry, and caught sight of the succubus killing one of his men before she winked at him flirtatiously.

"You… bitch!" he coughed, his chest feeling on fire. The Sith shrugged.

"Come now, Israeli, don't tell me you don't enjoy your work either?"

"Well, I hope you enjoy Hell, becomes you're coming with me."

"Ah, you must mean the explosives my men disarmed a few minutes ago?" she tutted him, "I honestly expected more from you based on your fearsome reputation."

"I wasn't just talking about that." He gestured to the window, her face creasing as he guessed what she saw.

"Thirty thousand Rangers, Marines, Air Assault, Commandos, Marinejegerkommandoen and my country's own 35th Brigade," Yusuf gave her a bloody grin, "I think I'll go ahead and save you that seat in Hell."

"Oh how generous of you. Shame I have to cut this short," she smiled as Yusuf's vision was consumed by a piercing crimson light before his world was consumed by darkness… and eventually light.

* * *

Krovos watched the head fall from the Israeli's neck with mild fascination before she touched her ear. "Admiral? Moff Reyeus? We have a major problem on our hands."

* * *

 **Moshe Dayan- Commander of the Earth Seventeenth Field Army**

 **11:14:15 ATC/ November 14th, 1968 - Day Six of the Siege**

 **18:00/6:00 PM**

"Our first wave just secured the hangars. We can begin unloading our troops and outflank the Space Fascists."

"Good." Moshe grinned. "Have the APCs be unloaded in Phase Two."

"APCs, sir?"

"We might as well use the firepower and improvised bulldozing or battering ram capabilities to push them back. The Imps are using droids to support their forces, why not beat them at their own game with a one-up?"

"Actually sir, it's not a bad thought. Let's give these Pseudo-Nazi bastards a taste of Israeli might."

"And all of Earth as well." Moshe added as the holocom chimed.

" _I heard that your forces have secured our western flank and are now proceeding to conduct a drive toward the command center?"_

"That we are, sir." The Israeli confirmed to Malcom. "We'll have our forces link up with your 206th Battalion upon securing the area, assuming that the time schedule is kept."

" _By now I wouldn't be surprised if you're early."_

* * *

"So, you think it's about time to spring our Coup de grâce, Yank?" Bernard asked.

"Coup de-?"

"He means bring in the fighters." Spruance smiled. "And blow their parade ground armada to hell and highwater."

* * *

 **Conrad Gall - Dagger Wing**

 **Kidir - Kidir System, Kuat System, Core Worlds**

"Alright, boys, we're at the spearhead once more." The leader of the Republic Navy's equivalent of the Army's Havoc Squad began. "I'm not sure if that Earthling's insane but we've put a lot of effort into this surprise of ours and if all goes well, we'll have the enemy overwhelmed."

* * *

"What in the blazes!? This can't be right!"

"Speak to me, crewer." Ranken demanded of the panicky radar technician.

"Admiral, if the readings are right…we're about to face an armada of fighters and bombers."

 _'BY THE FORCE! He convinced the Pubs to pull another Midway and I should've expected it. This was one well orchestrated trap.'_ Zasha thought but then again she wasn't expecting Spruance's presence upon arrival. "Have all batteries prepare to engage! And recall the fighters!"

"Ma'am, if we concentrate all of our guns at the incoming threat, the enemy ships will blow us to pieces." Her Executive Officer warned. "I don't like this either but that kriffing Terran is one of their brightest admirals and I dare say that for one with only aquatic battle experience he pulled his cards right."

"Blast it all to Chaos." Ilyan cursed. "I was cut off guard as well but it goes to show our newfound thorn are acting like outsiders looking in. We're going to have to retreat."

"Retreat!? Respectfully, I think we can still pull through as we have already gone so far!"

"They know that their sacrifice is in the name of the Empire." Zasha sighs. "Have Battlegroups Cresh and Dorn jump now. Aureck will provide covering fire to prevent the starfighters from strafing their withdrawal. Besh , on the other hand will wait for any possible evacuees from the Drive Yards until I give the command. It's a sad day for the Empire and I will answer directly to the Council for this."

Moff Regus posture was calm despite the sweat. "I will as well."

* * *

 **Conrad Gall - Dagger Wing**

"Ha!" Gall laughed as he shot down a fleeing Imperial _Supremacy_ -class Starfighter. "I can't believe that Old Coot's bold idea is working!"

"Tell me about it." One of the subordinates chuckled. "This is probably the largest number of Starfighters we have used in an engagement." Adan snickered. "Is it, like, two hundred fighters and bombers for every ship we brought?"

"Sounds about right." Conrad determined as he strafed the command deck of a Harrower. "Wouldn't be surprised if that estimate is bumped up to three hundred."

"Nah, that's an exaggeration."

"We'll see about that. Whoever's estimate is way off is buying the drinks."

"That is if the true numbers are revealed."

* * *

 **Major Qryin - Havoc Squad**

"So, Major, how many explosives you want on this thing?" Vik questioned as they stacked up against the blast door between them and the last of the 'Imperial interlopers,' as Spruance called them. "Enough to pancake 'em or deep-fry 'em?"

"What!?" The Trandoshan officer hissed. "I thought you are the best demolitions expert in the galaxy?"

"Relax, sir. I was kidding." Tanno chuckled as he placed the prepared charge onto the weak point. "There, this should put some shock into them."

"Alongside the flashbangs we were given." Yuun added. "They should assist us in completing our journey here."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yuun…" The Weequey snarked. "Okay, the timer set and I advise everyone to step back!"

The trio rushed backwards into the corridor and knelt down, Vik holding the detonator. "Fire in the hole!"

Ris knew prediatoringly that was his and Yuun's que to toss in the 'flash bangs'; the pair leapt up and threw the two cylinders through the Wookie-sized gap, the devices clanking downwards around the room.

"Kierfek!" An Imperial accented voice shrieked. "GREN-"

The Major and Yuun immediately charged into the gap and pointed their assault cannons inside the room, scanning the room for any threats but seeing only pitifully terrified Imperials that hunkered down and shaking.

"Havoc Squad?" Another questioned, "I thought you were Imposters trying execute us."

"You mean Australians." Vik grunted. "Where's Colonel Sovagh?"

"He left an hour ago and was mauled by six...some Earth beasts."

"Probably were Dingoes." Qryin determined. "Fitting for a war criminal without honor. And you are complacent in the crimes."

"It wasn't direct orders!" One of the surrendered soldiers cracked. "The Dark Council didn't want this occur as they're planning on starting up negotiations!"

"Don't continue." A Sergeant beside him advised. "They won't believe us as the Empire always get the blame."

"Go on, Private." Yuun encouraged, wondering if there was some truth to it.

"Colonel Sovagh and Lord Vurto conspired to ignore the prohibition order by the Dark Council itself on summary executions! " The low ranker confessed. "They're the most zealous advocates for killing any Terrans and everything relevant is on the datapads!"

* * *

 **Admiral Zasha Ranken- Imperial Forward Command**

 **11:14:15 ATC/ November 14th, 1968 - Day Six of the Siege**

"Instead of making solutions, my fellow Council members continue to squabble over miniscule nonsense!" Darth Rictus sighed as he paced around the holotable.

"I'm well aware, my Lord." Zasha frowned but instinctively hushed up as the Darth raised his palm.

"Lords Nox, Ravage, and Aruk are fools, their lust for power has made their thinking illogical as of late, _**Moff**_ Ranken. You, on the other hand, have personally witnessed the threat first hand. These primitives are emboldened with the drive to have their independence, zealed with fury thanks to that leak we had, not to mention the passion of hope for a better galaxy. This race is but a tool, a means to an end."

"My Lord?"

"Regard it as a promotion." Rictus informed. "With the current threat, we require more than ever to counteract not just the Republic but **Earth**. Only their cautiousness when it comes to conserving their manpower are holding them back. It, however, doesn't mean they won't take risks like you've endured."

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

"The Empire still outnumbers these newcomers thousands to one and I could easily launch an forlay into this Sol System, taking advantage of a less defended-"

"We lost the initiative today, Moff. Our task now is to hold onto our remaining territory."

"Understood, my Lord."

* * *

 **Fleet Admiral Raymond Spruance- United States Navy (Assigned as an attaché)**

 **11:15:15 ATC/ November 15th, 1968**

"We lost brave men." Spruance mourned as he inspected the casualties alongside the Spartan General. Seeing the corpses being placed into body bags after the tags were collected and the wounded being patched up brought the reality of a full scale, interplanetary conflict in the heads of the two legends.

They were simply getting beyond their years yet Earth required the most experienced leaders it could muster for the duration although the concept of the war against the Sith and their Empire lasting an entire generation or two hadn't exited their minds, the haunting thought of having their grandchildren partake in an engagement on Earth itself after they passed on lingered but the duo resolved to end the conflict _quickly_ by any means.

"Heard your lads lost an entire company to one of those magicians." Montgomery lamented as he took off his trademark beret in respect. "You Yanks were always brave in combat, reminds me of the Australians and Canadians in some ways despite the over-reliance on supplies."

The naval officer who fought entirely in the Pacific Theater stared at his European Theater counterpart, the admission taking him by surprise. "From what I heard, you're really hard to work with yet here we did well together."

"I'll admit that I didn't necessarily agree with either Ike nor Bradley. Hell, even your Blood and Guts is still an insufferable bastard but you also had MacArthur to deal with, especially with his preoccupation for proclaiming his return."

"Fair point." The American conceded. "But whatever the circumstances, this war is quickly becoming something else entirely. The Empire just lost an excellent opportunity to force the Republic to negotiate, an issue we have been pressing our allies to conduct for months yet it as if Coruscant is the new Saigon and they desire the ARVN to capture Hanoi."

"In other words, you think that the Republic leadership desire to raise the flag over Kaas City just like the South Vietnamese pulled off back in June of '67, a mere two days before First Contact? Is that what you're suggesting Old Chap?"

"The more things change, the more they stay the same." The victor of Midway and the Philippine Sea quoted as he gazed at the stars from the transparent plexiglass. "I fear in a way we're being used."

"Do you have any evidence?" The Briton inquired, realizing that it makes sense.

"None. But George has always said he was never going to run for office and I don't blame him. Saresh is taking us for fools and I'll see if ONI can dig something up."

"Agreed." Bernard concurred. "I'll see if I can pull favours with MI6, if we are being used and we can somehow slip pass SIS, we should know about it sometime a little pass the next Republic's -but our first joint- offensive…In fact, I think I know the exact man for the job."

* * *

 **Six Star General George S. Patton- Commander of the Unified Earth Coalition**

 **11:15:15 ATC/ November 15th, 1968**

"So the Imperials failed to destroy Kuat?"

"Yes, sir." Heinrich acknowledged. "Dayan, Spruance and Monty all report that the enemy had been successfully repelled from the shipyards-what they call drive yards-and they're still rounding up prisoners as we speak, some of whom **will** be tried for committing war crimes against our forces with the rest being turned over to the Republic as POWs for the duration of the conflict."

"What's the latest report on standardizing the equipment of NATO forces?" Patton inquired. "Surely the trashy FALs got replaced by the M14s in the TO&E by now, especially since it's an improved variant of the greatest battle implement ever devised."

' _Personally, I would've went with the G3.'_ The German thought. "Sir, seventy percent of our infantry have received their M14s, straight out of the box from either Earth or Czerka alongside the MAG machine guns from Fabrique Nationale. The Chieftains are being pressed into the armor battalions as seen fit and Field Marshal Rommel is proposing to revive two wunderwaffes from the dustbin."

"And those are?"

"The Maus and Ratte projects." Colonel Heinrich smirks at the tanker as he laid the blueprints onto the desk. "However, unlike what was originally planned, the Ratte will be equipped with a more powerful engine and Czerka said they could easily build a functional prototype with our metric system within the week if approved."

George scanned the behemoths with a keen line of thought and tactical mindset, seeing the potential to take down the damn Crawlers head on and as long as air dominance was maintained, the size wouldn't be an issue.

"Why how devious!" The American laughs. "I approve wholeheartedly and let Erwin know that if he has any more tricks up his sleeve to push back the Space Fascists further into their territory, this war may be over within six months." The man then glanced over to another "Of course, that is if the Chancellor and then the Senate approves of the strategy."

"Sir?"

"What do you think about Saresh?"

"In all honesty, I find her to be over her head." The German replied truthfully. "Trusting advisors that don't know anything over policymakers that do. However, it also unnerves me at the same time. I was only nine when Adolph came to power. My father pulled strings, as the American saying goes, and I was sent off to the academy in Wurtenburg to become an officer. In the end, I was a Captain fighting the Soviet horde trying to survive."

"What's your point, Colonel? You're not the only former Nazi amongst the ranks. The French Foreign Legion has loads of them."

"Sir, I was the Führer's bodyguard. Take it from me, Saresh might just turn into him. If she does, we need to be ready for it."

Patton sighed, massaging his forehead as he realized that the damn green-skinned reptilian creature was using the entire Coalition as pawns. "Your concerns are duly noted, Colonel. If and only _if_ this woman is playing us, we'll see if our espionage units could launch a covert coup to overthrow this… Hitlerette, and place a more democratic leader as head of our allies. Preferably someone willing to negotiate by the end of this campaign."

Blood and Guts gazed over to the intergalactic 'holomap', seeing the sizzle of the known universe once more. "Of course, despite our successes on Korriban, Kuat and other worlds, this plan will probably be disregarded by the damn bureaucrats as infeasible, especially since we're relatively new kids on the block when it comes to intergalactic warfare."

"Well, I'm confident in the strategy, sir."

"Took three hours to convince Supreme Commander Malcom to accept our demonstration on the holy world and even then he did so reluctantly. This is though is not so minor. The Navies of NATO are pressuring me to somehow transport destroyers and landing craft meant for oceanic warfare across space in order to conduct an amphibious landing and I think they are onto something."

"Sir, you do realize that this hypothetical bold action would possibly be the largest amphibious assault since Normandy, assuming that the Republic politicians accept your proposal?"

"Yes, and Tion is where we'll first strike. The world has a small landmass the size of just the Americas yet the planet is about ninety percent water, perfect for a battle group or two to infiltrate and play around in their tub. However, the largest ships we could bring carrier wise is the LPHs, which means that the F-4s are staying behind."

"Not a great loss," the German replied, "the F-8 Crusaders are better for dogfighting from what I've read. Being designed around guns, not missiles."

"True. The LSTs and LPHs alongside some obsolete vessels from the mothballs providing gunfire support will be landed into the middle of the oceans with modified transports. Support will be provided by _Colorado_ , _South Dakota_ and _North Carolina-_ class battleships since the _Iowa's_ and _Montana's_ are too valuable to the Navy. We'll also utilize a few _Fletcher_ -class destroyers they're willing to expend."

The holographic displays began playing out the attack in motion, "Britain, Australia, France, and Canada will all provide support for the landing with ships of their own and ground contingents as well of course. If we take Tion, then we'll move on the next world. Concurrently, the Soviet's will be sacking planets on the western edge of the galaxy while the 'neutral' nations will be pushing east."

"Cut off in a pincer maneuver on the flanks and a main thrust at the heart, Marr will be forced to either surrender or watch as the flags of nations fly over Dromund Kaas next to the Republic's banner," the Colonel nodded in approval, "however, how will the troops leave?"

"Once the beaches are secured, the landing ships retrieved and the outdated ships scuttled, a Republic armada will jump out of hyperspace and begin pushing their way inward. Some of the craft meanwhile will pick up our boys for much-needed R&R on Coruscant."

There was a knock at the door. "Sir?" A Belgian Major announced. "We just received confirmation from the Chancellor. She approved your plan and is now arranging a meeting with the Senate."

"Oh, General?"

"Yes, Heinrich?"

"When will the offensive commence?"

"Just five months from today." Patton declared. "And once it's over, we'll be home long before Thanksgiving."

* * *

 **Barry Goldwater- Newly Inaugurated President of the United States**

 **Arlington National Cemetery, Arlington, Virgina, USA, Earth [Sol]**

 **01:31:16 ATC/ January 31st, 1969**

"And it is within my gratitude to thank Lieutenant Ron Kovic for making the ultimate sacrifice for his nation." President Barry Goldwater sorrowfully declared. "As President of the United States, I'm humbly honored to posthumously grant the Medal of Honor to this fine Marine. His actions prevented the Sith Empire from damaging Kuat Shipyards, the lost which would've crippled the entire war effort."

Eli and Patricia Kovic, the parents of the deceased Leatherneck stood up and walked toward the podium, still mourning the loss of their heroic son who sacrificed himself for the cause of Liberty.

"On behest of a grateful nation, and in the tradition of the naval service and a grateful nation, please accept the flag and the Medal of Honor as symbols of our appreciation for your loved one's honorable and faithful service."

"Detail! Ready!" The firing party from the United State Army's 'Old Guard' chambered a blank in their M14s.

"Aim!" The detachment raised their rifles into the air and waited for the inevitable command.

"Fire!" After the shots, Taps was immediately played by the bugler in a final farewell for the devoted Patriot who has died for those oppressed.

* * *

 **First of all,** _ **while unfortunately now inexcusably late,**_ **I dedicate this chapter to the late Peter Mayhew, the actor who brought Chewbacca to life. Sadly and regrettably, Chewie passed away on April 30th of last year and Star Wars Day in 2019 wasn't the same without him. At least he's reuniting with Carrie Fisher and Kenny Baker (the actor who played R2-D2 in the original trilogy Pre-CGI).**

 **R.I.P. Chewie:(**

 **Moving on from a sour and saddening note, we had overeager rogue elements within the Imperial military committing war crimes, some of the team from the show '** _ **M*A*S*H'**_ **making an appearance, Kuat once again had the Empire retreated, Earth forces learning that their foes are not as cowardly as seemed, and chances at negotiations were hindered by the situation, not to mention Ranken becoming an Moff and a bold entrance into a renewed 'Republic' offensive, the likes of which is going to prove even more challenging.**

 **Moshe Dayan was fighting alongside his fellow legends and we had some other nations get the spotlight for once. This is an Earth in Star Wars fic afterall, not a NATO and Warsaw Pact fighting the Aliens story.**

 **Oh, and Ron Kovic sacrificed himself instead of becoming another victim, taking some Imperials with him.**

 **Speaking of rogue elements, in Chapter 20, we'll be heading back to investigating a certain Cult but the next chapter will be an interlude to focus on situations such as Barry Goldwater being in the Oval Office and a Holonet broadcast about intergalactic events.**

 **Who in the hell is Barry Goldwater, for those who don't know, might ask?**

 **Well, to best summarize the man known affectionately as "Mister Conservative", Washington Post columnist George Will wrote immediately after Ronald Reagan was elected in 1980: "We [...] who voted for Goldwater in 1964 believe he won, it just took 16 years to count the votes."**

 **Granted though it is admittedly a bit more complex than equating Barry Goldwater with Ronald Reagan and the alternate Goldwater campaign will be explored in two prequels (one set during this version of the Vietnam War and the subsequent one focusing on First Contact and Newfound Diplomacy) after this main story is wrapped up.**

 **P. S . Arnold Schwarzenegger, before becoming an American citizen, served a mandatory two years in the Austrian military.**

 **And a certain American martial artist, Western actor, who also happens to be a notable Conservative, and with the nickname of Chuck will also be making an appearance later on as he was a United States Air Force Air Policeman (now USAF Security Forces) stationed at Osan Air Base in South Korea from 1958-1962, not to mention John Wayne and others;)**

 **However, don't expect...embellishments in the story regarding them. (Yes, I'm well aware that Arnold used an M60 but please read on).**

 **In other words, it's the actual men, not their movie feats if you get my drift. Otherwise Kovic would've been pulling off Tom Cruise stunts (kudos if you can get the poorly thought out joke here:P).**

 **P. S. S. Expect Switzerland to appear sometime in the sidestory that I still need to update fighting with other...mountain units. And a special chapter on arctic warfare as well but for now yet regardless unlike other like minded stories I won't be neglecting other countries such as Liechtenstein or Thailand and they'll have their glory moments as well but overall expect from here on out (after the Yavin chapter) some bloodbaths that can go either way then the Eternal Empire turning the galaxy from Hell to the borderline Apocalyptic.**


	19. A Choice, Not an Echo

**Barry Morris Goldwater - Presidential Elect from Arizona**

 **The Capitol Building - Washington, D.C., United States of America, North America, Earth, Sol System, Milky Way Galaxy**

 **01:20:16 ATC/January 20th, 1969 - 12:15 / 12:15 PM**

Barry was feeling some pressure as the crowd and news cameras focused in on the soon-to-be sworn in Thirty-Sixth President of the United States.

The Arizonizian, and indisputable de facto head of the Conservative Wing for the Republican Party, didn't entirely expected to win in a landslide over former Vice President Lyndon Baines Johnson. Yet luck apparently was on his side with a full-blown scandal courtesy of senatorial aide Bobby Baker coming to light in August; suspicious and conflicting financial statements provided to the Internal Revenue Service by Lady Bird, and questions over Robert McNamera's discernment. The media had a field day over the revelations that Goldwater didn't account for at all. He'd expected the election to be like 1964, when his good friend Jack faced an upscale battle from Nelson Rockefeller but still managed to get reelected with a comfortable margin of Electoral Votes.

While he didn't necessarily always agreed with Kennedy's New Frontier initiative, he could respect the young man's firm stand against any foe.

 _'Right now I need to focus on the present and future.'_ The once small scale businessman from Phoenix thought as he held up his left hand and placed his right onto the Holy Bible.

"I, Barry Morris Goldwater, do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my abiity, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States, so help me God."

* * *

 **Galactic News Network Building , Galactic City, Coruscant.**

 **02:09:16 ATC/February 9th, 1969 - 13:18/1:18 PM**

"Good evening. I'm Zay Sneralda, and welcome to GNN. Thank you for joining us."

"Our top story tonight is that our American allies from Earth have elected Barry Goldwater of a province called Arizona as their next leader. Chancellor Saresh was looking forward to working alongside Lyndon Johnson when, in a surprising development, the Texianian was accused of corruption and embezzlement, sending shockwaves throughout the nation-state and securing votes for the Goldwater's campaign pledge of keeping the Government honest. We cut now to a statement from the newly elected President."

 _"I'm still astonished at the revelation that while under the American people's watch the Vice President was corrupt beyond recognition, but I before then I knew of his reputation as an intimidator for the Democrats in the Senate. All I will say on the matter for now, until the investigation is over, is that I hope that I'll be able to restore honesty in government."_

"As far as we know, Goldwater is known as an honest and principled man, unusually so for a politician. While it is unknown as of now how his diplomatic relationship will be with the current Chancellor, it is assumed that he will be sticking with his principles as labeled in his book ' _Conscience of a Conservative'_.

"In other news, the Sith Empire has managed to successfully repelled an incursion by Republic forces, Trandoshan Auxiliaries and Earth troops from India on the Outer Rim world of Pavia in the Tapani Sector after heavy fighting. While the defenders were estimated to have suffered catastrophic losses, the Indians were annihilated and the Republic were forced to withdraw when Imperial relief arrived."

"And there have been some recent developments in the arrangement of confining Prisoners of War. Some high-level prisoners will be confined on Earth in undisclosed locations to help ease the pressure off of the overstrained prison system and to also take advantage of the unique atmosphere."

"Finally, the Republic Military Board of Ordnance rejected adopting either the Earth-designed AR-15 or the Stoner 63 Weapon System, and .223 Remington projectile ammunition due to unacceptable performance against durasteel armor and reliability issues. Immediately following the announcement, ArmaLite liquidated all assets relating to their design."

* * *

 **Barry Morris Goldwater - Thirty-Sixth President of the United States**

 **The White House - Washington, D.C., United States of America, North America, Earth, Sol System, Milky Way Galaxy**

 **02:09:16 ATC/February 9th, 1969 - 2:45 PM**

"So, what's first on the agenda, Mister President?" The Thirteenth White House Press Secretary, William Buckley, inquired. "I know that we have a lot of work to do, ranging from attempting to reverse some of the New Deal initiatives without upsetting the moderates and streamline the government for efficiency sake, nevermind the war effort."

After taking a moment to ponder, Barry decided to prioritize on the current situation at the front as his social platform could wait.

"How's the war effort going so far, Omar?" Goldwater asked the Secretary of Defense he retained from the previous Kennedy administration.

"Overall, still astonishingly well despite the setback in the Tapini." the experienced and decorated warfighter revealed. "Our boys in particular wiped out a few garrisons on Tapana after they refused to surrender. The rest surrendered en mass, and we handed them over to the Republic."

"Wiped out?"

"Like the Japs back in the Second World War, Mister President. According to a Republic memo, no surrender orders were given by 'Mainly Sith or some General trying to keep their pride in check.' Still, these Imperials are tenacious and wield highly advanced equipment, so they should not be underestimated."

"Definitely." One of Goldwater's military aides, Medal of Honor recipient Major Robert Franklin Foley of the United States Army and formerly attached to Company A, Second Battalion, 27th Infantry Regiment, 25th Infantry Division, concurred.

"If what we heard about the Sith specifically are true, it's a complete and utter bitch to handle them hand to hand combat wise. But if we engage them at the five to six hundred yard line with our M14's, we can just pick them off with our superior marksmanship training." The Major concluded before showing a hint of annoyance. "The Jarheads are just showing off by hitting anything with a red haze out to eight, nine hundred, and even a thousand yards. Needless to say, Sir, our Republic allies are impressed."

"Too many optics in use and not enough marksmen in their ranks but of course we are showing off. Just as the Corps did at Belleau Wood, and we also had a winning streak at Camp Perry so far." Major Edward James Land grinned. "Hell, I **know** even Hathcock is picking off serious targets with his ragtag merry bunch, and at times making bets with the Republic Deadeyes."

The Fifty-Fifth Secretary of State, Jesse Helms, decided to interrupt before interservice rivalries could commence. "By the way, Mister President, representatives from Coronet Arms will be arriving on February the 17th to discuss the possibility of securing a contract for producing small arms. If their claims of quality is right, they'll probably match or even succeed the TRW productions."

"Are you sure that's a fair comparison?" The Secretary of Defense chuckled. "Who would've thought that an Aircraft Production company would make quality service arms and astoundingly still have no rejections to date?"

"ArmaLite certainly proved that's not always the case when the Army tested out their AR-10 and AR-15 designs in 1958 and 1962." The 38th United States Secretary of the Interior and firearms enthusiast, Hubert Leon "Bill" Richardson, sighed. "While I could understand the appeal of them, the shortcomings were too great compared to what the military adopted but it's still a shame that they were focusing on military contracts instead of selling them openly on the civilian market as it would be successful... especially the AR-15 when dealing with Coyotes."

"Hence why it was referred to as a varmint round." Omar grinned. "Stoner, Eugene is his first name I believe, gave me a Semi-Automatic only presentation model as a gift, and Ike and I used it at his farm in Gettysburg to take care of some foxes. But the ones I witnessed Ordnance tested out back in '62 showed that it's a mere fad, especially after every prototype had the buttstock cracked during the bayonet phase."

"Well, at least our boys are equipped with the descendant of the greatest battle implement ever devised, and we don't have to worry about the what-ifs." Barry smiled. "Imagine if McNamara became Secretary of Defense?"

"Respectfully Mister President, McNamara doesn't know anything except calculating and his arithmetic is always wrong. Book smarts doesn't necessarily translate into logic." Omar growled. "I'm just glad that the fool will never be Vice President, nevermind your crazy hypothetical, sir."

* * *

 _ **The Sneralda Hour**_

 **02:09:16 ATC/February 9th, 1969 - 20:30/8:30 PM**

"Good evening. I'm your host Zay Sneralda, and with me tonight is my co-anchor from the critically hit politically inclined Holonet show _**'The Kaven Haven'**_ , and some say my rival: Kaven Skeloe.

"Very funny, Zay. You realize that we're live, right?"

"I'm perfectly well aware but we're not emotionless droids. Earlier today, I broke the news about Goldwater taking office and mentioned a book of his titled _'Conscience of a Conservative'_. Unfortunately due to the wartime quarantine policy enacted by the United Nations and every nation-state on Earth in which trade is only limited to selected goods, all ships are searched immediately even if the proper codes are given.

"Strict media censorship and tourism is prohibited with only selected persons of the government, officials from at least three contractors, and those under official military business being allowed on the planet. Those who fail to heed the travel restrictions are immediately treated as spies or invaders and the intruding spacecraft will be shot down on sight. Denizens will have to wait until the war is over to receive a copy but luckily for us Senator Krasul decided to hand his favorite news network an extra copy he bought during his time as an ambassador on Earth."

"Oh, we're definitely now officially criminals in the eyes of the Earthlings," Kaven chuckled.

Zay rolled her eyes at the quip and got serious. "So what are your thoughts on the book so far, Kaven?"

"Well, while I haven't read all of the book yet, Zay, I have at least managed to get to Chapter Four and I'll admit that I'm predicting some clashes of views up ahead between Goldwater and Saresh."

"Clashes?" The host inquired.

"You see, from our perspective the concept of nation-states died millennia ago; while Earth is still divided and just only started forming formal ties with the Republic last year. The point is though that Chancellor Saresh firmly believes that the Republic needs to step to assist anyone's needs, while Goldwater on the other hand is firmly against what he refers to as 'handouts'."

"Handouts? That's a new one… the equivalent is Coruscanti Sludge used by the Mid and Outterrimmers, right?"

"That seems to be the case but the good news is that he is more supportive of private charitable aid that could be simply compared to as what the Jedi did before the Sith returned to the galaxy and The Hyland Organization for Rakghoul Neutralization. Also known as THORN that was founded by Addalar Hyland, but that's not all. It's also an excellent chance that he will be against any suggestions for Earth to unite into a universal, single planetary government, and that's not even taking into consideration that the planet is technically having an ongoing cold war which is still unresolved."

"Speaking of the Jedi, did they offer to meditate?"

"At least three times only to have it shot down at the United Nations every time. The only nation that consistently voted for mediation was North Korea and that's only because they want to have their claim over South Korea legitimized."

"Huh? North Korea might be a theocratic powerhouse." Sneralda assumed. "Shame we don't know much about how this world is divided up overall as the exportation of maps is banned for, quote unquote, _'security reasons,_ ' due to the current conflict."

"That's a reasonable guess as all we know for sure is that North Korea is Communist in ideology and South Korea isn't."

"Anything else you would like to share?"

"Again, I don't have enough information on the overall political situation on the world but based on what we know so far, their military might and creativity has been unmatched despite their technological limitations. Their slugthrowers are second only to Verpine railguns, and the planet is divided into cultural, ideological, and or religious lines. Still, even though I can only guess at what Goldwater is inferring, safe to say he is a diehard advocate for Liberty and therefore while not Johnson, he'll support the war effort based on his values."

"Well, I appreciate your time on the show, Kaven but unfortunately that's all the time we have for tonight. Until next time, this has been Zay Sneralda of The Sneralda Hour, signing off."

"Cut!" the on-stage director shouted, "Zay? A word."

The brown-haired anchorwoman wearing a dark grayish-blue leather jacket and a white crewneck T-Shirt immediately sauntered over upon overhearing the holler. "You wanted to see me, boss?"

"You did an excellent job tonight, and ratings are up fifteen percent. We're still the most popular on the network but there's a problem."

"A problem? Look, if it's about my contract, I'm sure we can work it out. And I don't need a raise as the board did decide two years ago to increase my salary from four hundred thousand credits to twelve million, which is still overly generous in my opinion."

"It's not the contract nor a compensation issue but...umm, the thing is, Zay, the Board just decided to have Kaven handle anything political related from now on, and that includes the unofficial examining of books written by politicians."

"Is there any other restrictions that I need to know about?"

"No comedy as Torion got that covered but you're free to cover fashion, music, some culinary such as sneak peeks for the cooking show and a few other subjects. I'll have a memo sent to your datapad "

"Understood." Sneralda accepted.

* * *

 **George Lucas**

 **The Frolic Room - Hollywood, Los Angeles, Los Angeles County, California, United States of America, North America, Earth, Sol System, Milky Way Galaxy**

 **02:09:16 ATC/February 9th, 1969 - 20:30/8:30 PM**

George was in denial. After he and his friend, Francis, decided to hang out at the Frolic Room in Hollywood, the pair somehow ended up talking to **the** creator of _Star Trek_ and a screenwriter, but after discussing his ideas and sharing a few scripts, the aspiring director now felt like he needed another drink.

"You know, George, I honestly like your idea and ambitiousness." Gene Roddenberry declared. "But I think right now is not the time to produce a Buck Rogers film. I advise that even your Indiana Jones documentary will unfortunately have to wait as it was announced that the legendary archeologist will be heading to Coruscant soon."

"I suppose you're right." The young, aspiring director sighed, "Frank and I were going to document the fighting in Vietnam as well but we couldn't receive permission in time."

"Hey, Sailer. What book are ya reading?"

"Ah, just some promotional copy I got from the Republic diplomatic party a couple years back." The screenwriter shrugged, adjusting his glasses. "It's about this mysterious Jedi named Revan and his ragtag bunch of misfits. Here's the kicker: it's apparently all real."

"Ragtag bunch of misfits?" Coppola wondered. "And a true story as well? Say, George, does that sound like something you would like to do?""

"Honestly, I think you should do it, George. It's right up your alley. Kind of Space Western Opera if I say so myself," Sailer slid the book to George. "Give it a read, might give you ideas. Ah hell, I'm late for another meeting. I'll talk to y'all later. Buenos Dias, Mister Lucas."

"Um… y tu?" George replied.

"Bueno," Sailer smiled as the New Mexican screenwriter left the room.

Gene smiled and offered Lucas a way to get his foot into the door. "You know what, here's a proposal if you three can work something out. I'll be the benefactor, George can be the primary director, Francis the co-director, and Sailer could collaborate the script with you George as… frankly, your dialogue needs work."

"Actually, I will let George have at it as he was the brain behind the Buck Rogers film."

"You're sure, man?" George questioned, taken aback by the humbleness.

"I'm sure. Big productions aren't my thing really and I have a feeling that this will be a hit."

"Alright," Lucas relented. "But we need a name. As Gene will be helping, how about 'Star Wars?'"

"Ha!" Roddenberry laughed, slapping Lucas behind the back. "It took place a long time ago in that galaxy next door as well after all."

* * *

 **SURPRISE! I bet you guys weren't expecting none other than George Lucas himself to show up in the story (besides Gene Roddenberry and Francis Ford Coppola no less, alongside Sailer having a cameo appearance) and while a certain so-called Magic Kingdom has divided the fan-base, hopefully this planned breaking the fourth wall tribute for the franchise will at least be a good first step in trying to heal some wounds :)**

 **And North Korea being unintentionally described as a powerhouse during a talk show due to not knowing is pretty creative. XD**

 _ **In case you're wondering, Sneralda will be a recurring character but that all I will say for now.**_

 **It also seems like it has been foreshadowed that Barry Goldwater aka Mister Conservative and Chancellor Saresh will be inevitably clashing in the story and it will be a matter of not if but when? And it won't be just Goldwater clashing but a few other world leaders plot wise too.**

 **Does that mean in the story there will be somehow a Conservative tidal wave?**

 **Not necessarily geopolitically as while my personal political leanings is somewhat obvious now, there's no way that something similar will occur in every NATO leaning nation in the story.**

 **However, in spite of this: The focus of the clashes against Saresh won't be anything related to current politics at all but a case of those who are Pro-Saresh and Earth as a whole needs to unite and should join the Republic without delay versus those who are not comfortable with the Chancellor and think that everything needs to remain the status quo with retaining Independence as much as possible plot wise.**

 **In short, under NO CIRCUMSTANCES will there be a case of principally focusing on subjects that are still Hot Button issues even now. Maybe the occasional mentioning of a bill that would directly impact a circa 1960s society but predominantly I don't want to cause a political firestorm in the reviews if at all possible.**

 **I have a feeling though that I may get some backlash for already including some of it now but it's honestly feasibly impossible including politicians of the period (or in some cases: future politicians who due to circumstances here probably won't be having a political career) without delving into issues of the day or topics that still cause divisiveness in the electoral seasons currently and therefore I'm going to honestly try to keep everything in a fine balance as much as possible whenever such extremely limited examples pop up plotwise. Admittedly it won't be perfect but hopefully I can tread the shark infested ocean here with caution and I hope you all will be understanding.**

 **Yes, I'm well aware that this one was American centric but the next interlude is already planned to have Switzerland be the focus and its not focusing on leadership as of now but instead a case of Humanitarian Aid.**

 **Okay, it's also now officially time for me to address something that I feel needs to be taken care of** ** _right now_** **just in case the other co-authors begin receiving PMs with the same questions. While this doesn't apply to everyone, I sadly need to make this a priority one public service announcement:**

 **I honestly didn't want to do this as I'm no way in hell a Social Justice Warrior whose only hobby is calling people out but I have been receiving more than a few PMs** _ **and the occasional review**_ **about why, for instance, the M16 hasn't shown up at all.**

 **I have my reasons as to why when I started writing the story but to spell it out specifically to something that was arguably rushed into service as a wonder weapon without realizing that it was going to have issues; the initial M16s sucked and during Vietnam men** **DIED** **while trying to clear jams.**

 **It's a long and complicated story with some dirty politics mixed in after reading everything relevant to the subject here before I started writing this fic and researching the topic even more in-depth during my hiatus but simply put it, the M16 wasn't reliable for combat at all until the M16A2 was adopted in 1983 by the United States Marine Corps followed by the United States Army three years later to replace their Vietnam vintage M16A1s.**

 **I also wanted to take potential advantage of a double one-two punch of long range stand-off distance per United States military doctrine before the M16 was adopted and armor penetrating capabilities, which 7.62 NATO both excels at, in the story and to quote advocates for the M16 of the era and the early 5.56 round: 5.56 is meant to wound and take five men out of the fight as one wounded guy needs to be carried back.**

 **And I won't say who here but one of these excessive PMers had the ABSOLUTE NERVE to say that it was 'reliable'.**

 **I'm going to assume that he wasn't aware of the complete fiasco, no, CATASTROPHIC DISASTER** t **hat went down.**

 **To quote one of the servicemen who actually experienced the issues of the early M16s:**

 _ **"We left with seventy-two men in our platoon and came back with nineteen. Believe it or not, you know what killed most of us? Our own rifles. Practically every one of our dead was found with his rifle (M16) torn down next to him where he had been trying to fix it."**_

 **And here's two more examples that wrote their Congressmen in an attempt to resolve the issue before their buddies get killed.**

 **From a letter that ended up in the office of Representative Charles W. Whalen, Jr., of Ohio:**

 _ **I was walking point a few weeks back and that piece of you know what jammed three times in a row on me. I'm lucky I wasn't doing anything but reconning by fire or I wouldn't be writing this letter now. When I brought the matter up to the Captain, he let me test fire the weapon—well in fifty rounds it double fed and jammed fourteen times. I guess I'll just have to wait till someone gets shot and take his rifle because the Captain couldn't get me a new one.**_

 **Another, from a Marine officer, referred to Senator Gaylord Nelson of Wisconsin:**

 _ **The weapon has failed us at crucial moments when we needed fire power most. In each case, it left Marines naked against their enemy. Often … we take counts after each fight, as many as fifty percent of the rifles fail to work. I know of at least two Marines who died within ten feet of the enemy with jammed rifles.**_

 _ **My loyalty has to be with these eighteen-year-old Marines. Too many times (yesterday most recently) I've been on TF's awaiting medical evacuation and listened to bandaged and bleeding troopers cuss the M-16. Yesterday, we got in a big one. … The day found one Marine beating an NVA with his helmet and a hunting knife because his rifle failed—this can't continue—thirty-two of about eighty rifles failed yesterday.**_

 **So therefore should I realistically use this weapon in the story based on the above, huh?**

 **Should I have a version of a rifle that some advocates claimed that it was designed to wound in a war where situationally the fictitious enemy here really doesn't care about their own, especially backstabbing Sith?**

 **One that also have furniture cracking easily during melee?**

 **Or verified accounts of North Vietnamese soldiers and Viet Cong Guerrillas taking multiple hits from Cartridge, 5.56-mm, Ball, M193 used in the conflict - dead center in the chest no less - and still fighting as if not struck by the lead?**

 **One in which inexcusably no cleaning kits were supplied for due to being marketed as quote on quote "Self-cleaning"?**

 **SERIOUSLY!?**

 **It doesn't take much to say HELL NO.**

 **I just absolutely REFUSE to be pressured to include a rushed system that caused deaths and everytime I keep receiving these questions, I just think about the names on the wall and wonder HOW MANY men DIED trying to fix their own weapons out in the field with just a stick found on the ground, IN THE MIDST OF A FIREFIGHT/ AMBUSH, from 1968 to 1973.**

 **Fathers, Husbands, Uncles, Sons coming home in a pine casket with the American flag draped over because their own rifles FAILED them when they absolutely needed them to work the most!**

 **From 1965 to 1967, guess what wasn't being primarily fielded and used by typical American GIs in Vietnam by the way? And even then, rear echelon units and those stationed Stateside and in Europe still were issued something that worked and i** **t was still issued to Marines as the main service rifle at the 32nd Street Naval Station in San Diego as late as 1978. The National Guard and United States Navy even still utilized M1 Garands until the mid 1970s as well to be fair.**

 **Hopefully the above explanation about ArmaLite liquidating the machinery and Bombs LeMays unofficial test going wrong unlike in actuality (Yes, he actually did shoot Watermelons at a Fourth of July picnic with one loaned to him by a promotional representative from Colt) and descriptions of how the actual .55 Grain projectile that was in service historically theoretically wouldn't work back in Chapter 18 will finally get the point across as I thought not having McNamara being Secretary of Defense (Bradley is leagues ahead of Mister Bankrupt and I can't believe Kennedy had McNamara as his SecDef) would've already have sufficed but boy was I wrong.**

 **I still support ownership of Civilian AR-15s and the design has come a long way since being fielded but I was absolutely** _ **stunned**_ **by the reports and congressional inquiries I have read about the M16s not working in Vietnam. I don't have any other words except that there's more than just a small group of individuals who should have been placed on Death Row with no hope for life without parole including Robert McNamera and the so-called Whiz kids and quite a few Ordnance officers as well.**

 **As far as I can frankly tell, Eugene Stoner wasn't affiliated with his design at that point as he already sold the patent to Colt and from there it went to hell.**

 **Even the Viet Cong just ignored them, which isn't typical of guerrillas as they would gladly use captured rifles only to turn them against their foe and that goes to show even illiterate peasants that at times were forcibly recruited by the VC understood that they didn't want to commit suicide.**

 **This is the final word on the early M16 matter and respectfully there's plenty of popular culture examples set during the Vietnam War where the M16 is being used in action. E:AFD WILL NOT** **be one of them out of respect for those who died trying to use a rifle that was rushed into service and undeniably didn't work when fielded. No exceptions!**

 **Oh and speaking of the 80s, no Abrams, no TOS-1 MLRS, nada. They wouldn't even have been conceived in 1967 / 1968.**

 _ **Besides,**_ _**the never got off the drawing board, monstrous Ratte is being revived and will appear. Why honestly include the clearly anachronistic Abrams when this bad boy is appearing? Tell me. Actually, please don't as that was rhetorical and I was being sarcastic.**_

 **I can accept constructive criticism easily and I appreciate the honest feedback for the story** _ **but**_ **if something doesn't appear, there are reasons.**

 **Yes, I'm honestly** _ **quite a bit beyond annoyed at this point**_ **to be honest as I didn't think that I had to explain my position as this is** _ **partially an alternate history**_ **story I decided to set in the mid to late 60s as I could've easily went with the flow to set in the modern day like all the other Earth in Star Wars works on the site albiet set in SWTOR instead of the overdone CIS/Galactic Empire when I initially started this on my own but I didn't** _ **and**_ _ **everything equipment / armament wise is already covered and planned such as the Chieftains and Ratte so respectfully thanks but no thanks.**_

 _ **I hereby apologize if the above rant is a bit overkill / overly harsh but it needed to be said as some of the readers are trying to enjoy the story and a few of the co-authors are getting frustrated after seeing these types of "reviews" as well.**_

 _ **You know who you are and if any of you want to post honest reviews, that is highly appreciated but as I already have stated to those pestering the subject beyond excessively and I'll repeat it once more here for clarity as the earwax probably just only now felled out of their ears: Everything equipment / technological wise is already being covered.**_

 _ **Again, I also don't want you to try to ask the same questions to any of the co-authors and thankfully it hasn't happened yet, at least to my knowledge, but that is honestly one of my primary concerns about the matter here hence why I decided to try to solve the issue now before it becomes a case of why even write this at all if I just keep receiving 'recommendations' on hardware that won't be appearing at all, including a rifle that made widows and orphans when rushed into service.**_

 _ **And to the sincere readers and my colleagues for this story, I didn't enjoy writing the defense memo here and I'm sorry if it ruined the mood for the chapter / story overall despite George Lucas making an appearance but as mentioned, I'm doing my best here to try to resolve the matter before it escalates.**_

 _ **None of this is your fault and feel free to call me an asshole if you want as I understand perfectly if you don't like the way in how I'm attempting to handle this or the tone I'm using but I'm genuinely doing it for you and also for my own sanity as the line in the sand has clearly been crossed.**_

 _ **I'm usually a forgiving individual but in this case, under these circumstances, I reluctantly can't even justify it anymore as I was being overgenerous, perhaps even a bit too much.**_

 _ **They have JUST ONE MORE CHANCE before they have officially ran out of any further leniency from me. I'm just done.**_

 _ **And again, to reiterate: I didn't enjoy typing it out but I felt like I had no other choice here after politely saying NO more than once to those who keep pressing the same 'recommendation(s)' or simply ignoring the pestering in a vain attempt of hoping that the problem would somehow correct itself with them taking the hint but now enough is enough.**_

 _ **THIS IS SERIOUSLY MY FINAL WARNING: Stop it IMMEDIATELY or just shut off your computer, IPad, Android, or whatever you're wasting the batteries with at this point, and go check out some actual books from your local library to read and write a thesis on as there are those who are just trying to enjoy this work here, not see excessive messages about why there's a need to include something that doesn't even fit or clearly won't be used.**_

 _ **As I'm theorizing that you're just probably going to just continue anyway based on previous experience instead of heading even the above red hot warning label: Auf Wiedersehen, Adios, Toodles, and Goodbye.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **ODST.**_


End file.
